Seras tu mi angel?
by NotAFairytaleWriter
Summary: Stella es una chica atípica. Aunque vive en un mundo de lujo es bastante sencilla. Tiene problemas en encajar en su propia familia y vive de su musica y de sus amigos. Pero que pasa cuando la banda que odia llega a su vida y la cambia un poco?
1. Presentacion de los personajes

_**¡Hola a Todos! (: ojala les guste mi fic, fue el primero que escribí... Sean simpaticos y dejen reviews asi sean criticas, o elogios o lo que sea. Se los agradecería mucho, no hay nada mejor para una escritora (en camino) que recibir comentarios. Se los agradecería mucho, así me ayudarian a escribir mejor. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Presentación de los personajes**

_Stella_ (estrella en italiano) es una chica normal en un colegio para niños ricos. Tiene 14 años pero va a cumplir 15 muy pronto. Está en 4to de secundaria. Se lleva bien con su familia, pero no con su padre. Él gana mucho dinero pero a ella no le gusta andar por ahí presumiendo solo quiere vivir la vida y ser feliz con sus amigos. Odia a los Jonas Brothers, le parecen un grupo de chicos "creídos" (o como digan en su país a la gente que cree ser mejor que los demás)

_Carolina_ (o caro) es la mejor amiga de Stella, ama a Nick con desesperación solo habla de él. Es su más grande fan. Ella es de una buena familia y es alguien con quien siempre se puede contar.

_Rosa _(o Rows) es otra de las mejores amigas de Stella, ama a Kevin por culpa de Carolina. Un día la puso a ver puros videos de los Jonas y quedó flechada por Kevin y sus ojos verdes.

_Papá,_ Stella y él no se llevan muy bien que digamos, siempre la trata de mala manera y prefiere a sus hermanos. Es cirujano y gana un mucho dinero. El fue quien la puso en el colegio de niños ricos para que tuviera la mejor educación posible.

_Mamá_, ella siempre trata de ser neutra y de apoyarla aunque a veces no puede con ella y se pone del lado del padre.

_Sebastián_, su hermano menor, tiene 12 años. Está en 2do de secundaria es a veces buena gente a veces un tonto sin remedio. Siempre lo tratan mejor que a Stella. Pero él la quiere, a su modo pero la quiere. Le gusta mostrar lo que tiene ya que su familia es una de las que tiene más dinero en el país.

_Alonso_, su hermano mayor, tiene 18 años. El típico galán de la película, todas las chicas del colegio se mueren por él. Todas quieren conocerlo y hablar con él. El está en 1ere (lo q es 1año de bachillerato) es muy sobre protector contigo y sale con la "enemiga" de Stella: Gabriela.

_Joe_, tiene 18 años. Es el chico loco por el cual las chicas del colegio van a morirse. Es bastante inquieto que es su característica principal, pero por momentos parece algo arrogante.

_Nick_, tiene 15 años. Es el chico tranquilo, filosófico, pensador. Otro galán por el cual las chicas del colegio se desmayaran.

_Kevin_, tiene 20 años. Es el chico más romántico del planeta también, siempre calculador, es el que se encarga de aconsejar a Nick y a Joe. El a diferencia de sus hermanos causara sensación no solo en el colegio sino también en la universidad.


	2. Tristeza

**Capítulo #1**

_A solo 14 días para cumplir 15 años....._

«_Juro solemnemente, en nombre de lo que es más importante para mí: mi hermano Alonso y mis amigos, que jamás trataré a mis hijos como mi papa me trato a mí. Porque todos esos momentos que quise compartir con él, fueron importantes, porque de niña lo esperé y nunca llenó ese vacío que yo sentía, porque jamás tuvo fe en mi. Porque que el amor que yo quería de mi papa para él eran solo tontería. _–Cayeron un par de lágrimas por la mejilla de Stella _– Juro que tratare a mis hijos con amor…_»

Hubo un silencio que solo dejó escuchar el tic-tac del reloj, la tristeza aumentaba y se hacía tan evidente con ese silencio.

«_A veces me pregunto como seria mi vida sin mis AMIGOS y sin ALONSO mi querido hermanito mayor. Porque ellos cuando me ven llorar saben que decir, son los únicos que saben escucharme y me entienden y siempre saben como hacer para que yo me sienta mucho mejor. Mi papá en cambio, me trata tan mal que, a veces…, a veces quisiera simplemente perderme en el desierto; llorar en silencio ahí en esa paz. Pero ahí están ellos que siempre me dan la esperanza y ganas de vivir, porque, así como ellos son necesarios en mi vida, yo se que yo también soy necesaria en la de ellos. Un solo "te queremos" pronunciado por uno de ellos, me hace enormemente feliz..._ »

Se escuchaba la voz de sus padres discutiendo fuera del cuarto. Stella cerró los ojos fuertemente y las lágrimas cayeron todas juntas, los abrió y siguió.

«_Aunque, hay algo, algo que me hunde de nuevo en mi depresión. Es el simple hecho de no haber encontrado el verdadero amor. Bueno, ni siquiera un buen amor, siempre son amores no correspondidos. Como un amigo me gustaba y terminó enamorándose de una amiga, o yo pensando en alguien desesperadamente y ese alguien se muda, o me confiesa como a su mayor confidente que si le ayudo a conquistar a una amiga mía._ »

Eran las 2 a.m. del domingo y Stella solo podía llorar desconsoladamente en su cuarto mientras terminaba de escribir todo esto en su diario; la única escapatoria que tenía al mundo real.


	3. “¡Ay que lindo!”

**Capítulo #2**

_A 13 días para cumplir 15 años......._

Stella se había quedado finalmente dormida. Se despertó al oír al Sole, su bella gata blanca de ojos color esmeralda, maullar en busca de comida. Pronto abrió los ojos de par en par y se puso una bata celeste de seda encima; le dio de comer a la gata mientras la peinaba y le devolvía su bola de estambre. Prendió el televisor y se quedó encerrada en su cuarto un buen rato. El tiempo pasaba y era ya la una de la tarde. Se escuchó un pequeño gruñido.

- Muero de hambre –dijo poniendo su mano en su estomago – creo que iré por algo a la cocina. Sino en unos minutos mi estomago se escuchará como Hulk.

Rió para si misma y salió de su alcoba. Caminó a las escaleras paso por el cuarto de Alonso quien seguía profundamente dormido. Siguió su camino hasta la cocina en donde encontró a sus padres. Estos la observaban con una mirada fulminante; después del conflicto de la noche anterior, era lo de menos.

- ¿Por qué no me entienden? –pensaba ella mientras servía algo de almuerzo para si misma y para su hermano mayor.

Subió lentamente con sumo cuidado de no derramar el jugo o de botar los platos en medio del camino. Entró delicadamente al cuarto de Alonso y puso el desayuno/almuerzo al lado de la cama y lo despertó con un beso en la mejilla.

- Alonso, ¡despierta hermanito! – exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Una de sus especialidades esconder lo que sentía tras su hermosa sonrisa.

- Mamá, estoy durmiendo… –abrió los ojos y vió a Stella al pie de su cama. – ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí? -se tapó con una sabana pues siempre dormía en bóxers.

- ¿Por qué siempre te da pena que te vea en bóxers? Andas así por la casa todo el día, no es algo nuevo. Por eso todas mis amigas quieren venir a quedarse a dormir un fin de semana. Y por cierto para con Bella, soy Stella. Te traía el almuerzo –señaló la mesita de noche- y ya me voy.

- Gracias hermanita. Pero, Stella es italiano, y rima perfectamente con Bella. Una bella stella. ¿Qué tal? Eres una bella estrella. –dijo sonriendo.

Stella se fue a su cuarto y no salió de ahí. Hizo sus tareas y luego de un rato cambio a un documental de historia que pasaban en History Channel para poder acabar una tarea sobre la segunda guerra mundial. Cuando terminó cambio a MTV esperando que pasaran algo de buena música; mas se dio con la sorpresa que el estelar era un grupo que conocía pero que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

- ¡Ah!-dejo salir con rabia – ¡Esos niñitos consentidos sin talento! ¡Como les pueden gustar a Carolina y a Rosa! Estoy segura que ellos ni siquiera componen sus propias canciones, alguien lo hace por ellos, y, claro, ellos se llevan el crédito. O sino hacen sus benditos covers esos. ¡Que poca imaginación y falta de originalidad! Yo sí escribo lo que me dice el corazón me guió por mis sentimientos..."

Se dio cuenta que estaba hablando sola; así que puso atención a lo que decía el grupo en la entrevista.

« _Como sabrán chicos, los Jonas Brothers_ - se escuchaban gritos- _por razones no reveladas a la prensa, se mudan aquí a Latinoamerica. Llegaron aquí hace una hora. Acabamos de enterarnos que se encuentran en el hotel Marriot. Las fans los recibieron y ellos, como siempre, les firmaron algunos autógrafos. Como siempre aquí en MTV news les tenemos lo último en detalles y logramos que nos dieran algunas declaraciones._

_Estamos viniendo solo nosotros tres; mamá, papá, Frankie, y el resto de familia llegará en unos días._ –contó Kevin.

_Queremos pedirles una cosa. Nosotros amamos a nuestras fans._ – dijo Nick.

_De verdad que sí._ – lo interrumpió Joe.

_Pero, vamos a vivir aquí, e ir al colegio como gente normal y bueno Kevin a la universidad. Les agradeceríamos enormemente que nos trataran como a tratarían a cualquier otro. _–retomó Nick.

_Esas fueron las declaraciones, tendremos noticias pronto._ »

Se acabo la nota y empezó a sonar Lies de McFly.

- ¡Ay qué lindo! –pronunció ella llena de sarcasmo – « que nos traten como gente normal.» Si claro, solo se quiere ver lindo para la televisión. – Hubo silencio – ¡No! ¡¿Los niñitos esos aquí?! Aquí en ________. (La capital de tu país)

Eran las 5 de la tarde, Stella, abrumada, decidió salir a dar una vuelta para despejar sus pensamientos. Vio un carro de mudanza en la casa del lado, se le hizo completamente normal: en ese condominio privado ya habían habido como 5 mudanzas esa semana. No sintió curiosidad, en ese lugar, el que pagara mejor vivía ahí (algo tipo Beverly Hills en USA). No podía creer que vivía ahí, aunque, había algo que le gustaba su casa era gigante al igual que la del costado, eran las casas más caras de ese lugar.

Seguía triste caminando por ahí, esperando que pronto fuera lunes para ir al colegio y ver a sus amigos. Sacó su celular y llamó a Carolina.

- Hola Stell.

- Hola. Caro tengo algo que decirte. A mi no me importa pero se que tú te vas a emocionar. Los Jonas Brothers están aquí en esta misma ciudad."

- ¡Qué! ¡Cómo! ¡Cuándo! – Caro dejó escapar un grito. – ¿Van a dar un concierto? ¡Es una gira latinoamericana!

- Cuidado que me dejas sorda. Y, no, no y no. Ellos van a vivir aquí Caro, van a contaminar esta ciudad. No sé que les ves.

- No, yo no sé que no les ves. Eres rara." – se rió.

- Son unos niñitos consentidos, y tú, crees que el niñito ese; el cabeza de brócoli, es lindo.

- ¡Se llama Nick! –Exclamó de un tono cortante – Y, ¡son rulitos sedosos! Es mayor que tú así que no lo llames niñito.

- Si como no. Y el otro, el de ojos verdes. El que se parece a tú sabes quien. –Se rieron juntas porque se referían a una compañera "emo" que se parecía mucho a Kevin. – Ese, el que le gusta a Rosa, es feo también. Y bueno no hablemos del que queda. Solo quiere llamar la atención, desborda de arrogancia, y parece un loco delirante. En serio cree que todas las chicas se mueren por él, me da pena.

- Oye, ¡Kevin es lindísimo! – dijo Rosa del otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Tú de donde saliste?

- He estado aquí todo el tiempo Stellita. Además el "otro" se llama Joe.

- Es el más sexy de los tres aunque yo ame a Nick.

- Sí claro, lo que tú digas – dijo llena de sarcasmo – me da igual como se llamen. Las dejo, debo volver a casa. Estoy castigada por seis meses y debería estar en casa o me matan"

- ¡6 meses! –dijeron juntas.

- Si mi papá enloqueció. Bueno, bye bye. Nos vemos en el cole mañana. – dijo Stella y se fue a casa.

Subió por la puerta trasera para que nadie la viera, porque sino moriría en vida. Alonso la vio entrando.

- ¡Bella! ¡Qué haces! Si mis papás te veían afuera, te mataban.

- Lo sé. Lo lamento. Ya me voy a mi cuarto, no digas nada por favor.

- ¿Cuándo he dicho algo, yo?

- Gracias. –lo abrazó y fue a su cuarto.

Sin darse cuenta ya había transcurrido toda la tarde. Se dirigió a la cama y se puso la pijama y se metió a la cama. Deseaba con ansias que fuera lunes para verlos a todos, bueno no a todos, no a las creídas esas: Nicole y Gabriela.

# _Gabriela: Niña rica. Ama ser el centro de atención. Le encanta coquetearles a todos los chicos de la escuela a quienes trae muertos. Ella era la mejor amiga de Stella pero se peleo con ella porque ella quería estar con sus amigos y Gabriela solo quería estar con la "gente popular"; y obviamente, ella decidía quien era popular y quien no. Así que ya no se llevan bien. Stella sigue siendo popular, es como su competencia.  
Nicole: Adora alardear que novedades le compró su papá en Estados Unidos y cuantos desfiles de moda ha ido. Eran buenas amigas antes, pero ella decidió que Gabriela tenía razón y solo debían juntarse con la gente que ellas decidieran que era popular. Hace todo lo que Gabriela le dice sin pensarlo dos veces. Es como un títere._#

Ambas buscaban solo hacerle la vida imposible. Las odiaba ahora.

- "Ha ha ha –comenzó a reír pensando en ellas – Ellas serían la pareja perfecta para los Jonas Brothers: creídos con creídas."

Stella se quedó, finalmente, dormida.


	4. Nuevos vecinos

**Capítulo #3**

_12 días para cumplir 15 años..._

Stella se despertó temprano, se peinó, se puso un poco de brillo labial. Le gustaba verse natural, no como las creídas como Nicole y Gabriela que se llenaban de sombras de millones de colores y más y más maquillaje. Salió corriendo a esperar la movilidad. En ese tanto vio un carro frente a la casa del lado, donde el día anterior había visto el camión de mudanza.

- Nuevos vecinos –suspiró – más chicos consentidos y chicas huecas y sus papás que van a todas la reuniones sociales... Espera Stella, tú vas a eso porque tus papás te obligan.

Su papá sale a la calle.

- Stella ve a cambiarte, ¡ya mismo! No irás con esa ropa al colegio. ¡No es pertinente!

- Papá, son tan solo jeans.

- Sí, pero están rotos. Que al colegio te dejen ir con ropa de calle no quiere decir que vayas tan desarreglada.

- Papá. No me voy a cambiar.

- ¡Claro que si señorita!

Los hermanos de Stella salieron. Alonso la vio al borde del llanto y llena de cólera así que se decidió a interrumpir.

- ¡Papá! Déjala usar lo que quiera ya es grande.

- Bueno – viendo que Alonso la defendía – por hoy que lleve lo que quiera, pero no la quiero ver así mañana.

Stella miró a su hermano con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en el rostro que solo quería decir gracias. El, claro, lo entendió.

- De nada hermanita. No dejes que él te quite esa sonrisa tan linda. Yo te quiero mucho y tus amigos también eso es lo que cuenta y lo sabes.

Lo abrazó. La movilidad llegó en ese instante, era privada, así que solo iban ella, sus hermanos y unas chicas que vivían un poco más lejos. Al haberla metido en ese colegio siempre trato que tuvieran todo lo que los demás tenían. Por eso contrato esa movilidad privada que era un bus – limusina. La mayoría de niños consentidos iban así al colegio; ella odiaba eso, pero sino, no tenía como ir. Se subió y pasaron unos diez minutos y aunque Sebastián y Alonso ya estaban adentro en chofer no se movía.

- Hey amigo se nos hace tarde. ¡Avanza!

De la parte de adelante salió Lisa, la que coordinaba a quien había que recoger; con ella se hacían los contratos.

- Chicos lo lamento pero, estamos esperando a los nuevos alumnos del colegio. –Dijo Lisa completamente tranquila – Son sus nuevos vecinos.

- Y por que tardan tanto…–dijo Sebastián algo molesto.

- No sé ya tocamos el timbre pero no salen.

- Ves Lisa, son unos consentidos, como todos los de aquí. Yo los traigo.

Stella salió de la limusina con su look algo rebelde, los pantalones rasgados, el pole negro con rojo de AC/DC; pero con una cara de ángel ya que no traía casi maquillaje. Tocó a la puerta. Lisa, Alonso y Sebastián solo dejaron escapar un "¡Ay no! Allá va. Ella seguía esperando pues nadie abría. Volvió a timbrar con gran desesperación buscando inquietar a las personas que estuvieran en esa casa. De momento la puerta se abrió lentamente; salió un chico en short y camiseta.

- ¿Qué pasa por que timbras tanto?" – preguntó el "desconocido" bastante somnoliento.

- tú eres… –dijo sorprendida.

- Si soy Kevin Jonas.

- ¡Ay dios! –solo exclamó eso y se puso a pensar: « ¡¿Ellos son mis vecinos?! Espera, Stella piensa, ellos van a tu colegio y en tu movilidad.»

- ¿Quieres un autógrafo tan temprano? ¿Hola? ¡Hey!

- ¡No! –volviendo en si. – ¿Un autógrafo tuyo? ¡Estás loco! ¡Para que voy a querer un autógrafo tuyo, niño bobo!

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres uno de Joe o de Nick? O, ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡No! Ustedes tres me parecen niñitos consentidos. Quiero que tú y tus hermanos salgan porque sino voy a llegar tarde al colegio.

- ¡El colegio! Lo lamento ya salimos.

Kevin se fue dejándola sola en la puerta.

- Si no salen pronto, voy a tener que ir a sacarlos por los pelos. –dijo riendo pero hablando seriamente.


	5. “¡Hay clases!”

**Capítulo #4**

Kevin entró rápidamente a la casa a llamar a sus hermanos.

- "¡JOE DESPIERTA!"

Joe se cayó de la cama del susto que ese grito le provocó.

- Barney, ¡ayuda! ¡Nos atacan! – dijo tomando su peluche y aferrándose a él – Eeeeeuuuu, eres tú Kevin. Me diste un gran susto. – Volvió a subirse a la cama y a cubrirse – Déjame dormir son las 6.40 a.m., tengo sueño." –le tira una almohada que tenía cerca.

- ¡Hay clases!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Si! Una linda chica tocó a la puerta y me gritó que nos apuremos o llegaremos tarde.

- Linda chica, ¿dices? Solo quiere un autógrafo. O, tal vez, una foto con Dj Danger – dijo esto mientras se veía en el espejo y se peinaba dispuesto a salir y coquetear con cuantas chicas hubiera afuera.

- ¡Claro que no! –tirándole la almohada de vuelta. – ¡De verdad tenemos clases! Me olvidé de despertarlos. Y, entiéndelo, tu encanto Jonas no va a servir con esta chica. Ella en realidad nos odia. Será la única que nos trate sin preferencias: como a gente normal.

- Yo soy normal. Y, me da igual si nos odia o no. Como ella hay más en el colegio al que vamos. Más bien has algo productivo y ve a despertar a Nick.

- Cierto me olvidaba. – Dijo esto saliendo del cuarto de Joe y entrando a la puerta del lado. – ¡Nick! ¡Despierta!

Nick no respondía así que Kevin, desesperado, se acercó a la cama a verlo y, no estaba. En eso se abre una puerta detrás de Kevin.

- ¿Kevin? ¿Qué rayos haces acá?

- Bro, ¡apúrate! ¡Tenemos clases!"

- ¡Ok! – Nick ya estaba listo, acababa de salir del baño de peinarse. – Pero, si te das cuenta ya estoy listo; tú eres él que está en bóxers.

- ¡Qué! ¡Oh! Es cierto. Pero, ¿por qué estás despierto?

- Kevin, existe algo llamado a-lar-ma.

- Bueno, no importa. Solo, coge tus cosas y sal que nos decapitan.

- ¿Quién?

- Una chica que me gritó, ¡solo sal!

- Ok, ok. - Cogió sus cosas y salió, mientras tanto Joe no sabía que ponerse.

- Haber, ¿Cuál me queda mejor? –dijo Joe mirándose al espejo como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Kevin se había cambiado a la velocidad de un rayo y escuchó a Joe y pegó el grito de su vida.

- ¡JOE APURATE! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR HOY!

- Está bien. Ya voy –contestó de mala gana. – ¡Qué temperamento!

Escogió algo rápido y bajó las escaleras. Mientras, Nick sale por la puerta, y ve a Stella esperando roja de la rabia.

- Hasta que se dignan a salir los niños. –dijo furiosa.

- Oye, calma. Nick Jonas, mucho gusto. –extendió su mano.

- Un placer para ti si quieres, pero a mí, no me causa ningún placer. – Se volteó y fue directo a la movilidad.

Nick se quedó mudo y esperó a Kevin y a Joe atónito.

- Bros, esa chica nos odia; y eso, me hace sentir… ¡normal! –exclamó Nick.

- Lo sé. Es la única que nos tratara como a cualquiera.- asintió Kevin.

- Es que no me ha visto a mí. –declaró Joe de espaldas a la movilidad. Un libro pesado le cae en la cabeza de golpe. – ¡Auch!

- Haber si lo señores se apuran. – gritó Sebastián a todo pulmón y dándole cinco a su hermana.

- Está bien. Nos odia.

Por fin los Jonas subieron al carro, cada uno con su mochila, y, el chofer arranco. Stella hablaba con Alonso y Sebastián y, los Jonas los miraban hablar.

- Kevin, Joe, estarán… ¿hablando de nosotros?

- No lo creo Nick. –Golpeando con el codo a Joe – ¡Deja de mirarlos Joe!

- Ella le está diciendo a ese par de chicos lo muy apenada que está de haberme golpeado en la cabeza. Y, –viendo a Kevin – les dice que ese golpe era para ti Kev.

En eso las miradas de Joe y Stella se cruzan fijamente.

- ¡Ja! ¿Qué les dije? Me está mirando. – Joe la miró con esa mirada que solo él tiene a lo cual llama "clavar la mirada".

- ¡Ay! – Lo miras y pones los ojos en blanco. - ¿Qué te crees niño Clark Kent? –imitando el movimiento que Joe había echo con la cabeza.

- Yo… – se sonrojó – ¡No soy un niño!" – Y desvió la mirada sonrojado.


	6. Llegada al colegio

**Capítulo #5**

Llegaron a la casa de las dos chicas que faltaban, unas amigas de Stella que usaban un look emo, pero eran muy bonitas.

- Hola Stella, Alonso, ¿Cómo están? – dijo Ana.

- Hola chicos, ¡Sebastián! – exclamó Lucia, la hermana menor de Ana.

- Hola chicas. – respondieron Alonso y Sebastián al unísono.

- Chicas, miren quienes nos acompañan. – rió Stella y señaló a los tres hermanitos.

Joe, hizo su movimiento extraño con la cabeza para coquetear con Ana y Lucia, ellas solo se voltearon y como si hubieran leído la mente de Stella; las tres gritaron: "Piérdete Jonas". Se rieron todo el camino al colegio mientras conversaban con Alonso. Stella se sentía algo culpable, estaba haciendo exactamente lo que tanto les criticaba a Gabriela y Nicole; tratar mal a la gente y juzgarlos sin conocerlos.

Llegaron finalmente al colegio; era el mejor de la ciudad. Estaba lleno de alumnos extranjeros y obviamente los de clase social más alta. El colegio era poliglota, la mayoría de los estudiantes hablaban como mínimo cinco idiomas y, los profesores aún más. Aparte de las clases de idiomas en si, los cursos se llevaban en diferentes idiomas que no eran el español necesariamente, pero los alumnos los dominaban casi a la perfección.

Stella fue la primera en bajar seguida de su hermano mayor. Sebastián en cambio, bajo con Ana y Lucia. Y bueno, los Jonas bajaron solos. Ustedes entraron al colegio, mostraron sus identificaciones y siguieron su camino sin fijarse en los auxiliares. Para la mala suerte de la futura quinceañera, se topo con Gabriela.

- James. –dijo Stella de un tono muy cortante mientras la miraba fulminante.

- Stuart. – Miraba a su oponente con ganas de matarla – ¡Alonso, amor! ¿Cómo estás? –dijo acercándose Alonso sorpresivamente y robándole un beso.

Stella pasó de largo, había olvidado que la mayoría del tiempo en el cole, su hermano andaba rodeado de chicas, de chicas nada inteligentes.

Eran las 7.40 a.m. así que fue a la mesa de siempre, donde se reunían a hablar ella y sus amigos antes de entrar a clases a las ocho. Saludó a Rosa y a Caro.

- ¡Hola! – Las abrazó.- Después del sábado necesitaba despejar su mente.

- ¡Ella! –dijeron juntas.

- ¡Al fin llegaste! Te estábamos esperando para decirte que... – Caro se quedó muda, y completamente paralizada.

- ¿Caro? ¡Caro! Genial primero dices mal mi nombre y luego te quedas callada. –dijo jugando.

Volteó a ver a Rosa, ella también se había quedado embobada. Pasó su mano delante de sus caras pero no obtuvo reacción alguna. Las miró detenidamente y seguido de eso escucho un grito a su espalda. Un poco más y queda sorda; volteó y vio a todas las chicas del colegio amontonadas en la puerta. Rosa y Caro salieron corriendo sin decir nada.

- ¡Hey! ¡Bella! ¿Viste como esos tres las traen locas? Ojalá vuelvan porque son mías. – Rió tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a la castaña– Por cierto, lo de hace un rato...

- Eres mi hermano no mi novio. No me debes explicaciones.

- Lo lamento pero, no sabía como decírtelo, como sé cuanto la odias…

- Tenías que escoger a la más odiosa de este colegio como tu novia, ¿no? –salió corriendo a calmar a Rosa y a Caro que seguían con la masa de chicas. – Chicas, calma.

Rosa y Caro no parecían ellas mismas, solo gritaban al igual que todas las demás. El ruido era demasiado y los auxiliares estaban impotentes. El director salió. Las chicas se calmaron y todo quedó en silencio. El director se puso delante de los tres muchachos y su voz resonó en todo el patio.

- Señoritas sino les importa, esto es un colegio, no un estadio. Y estos no son más que nuestros nuevos alumnos, sus nuevos compañeros: los jóvenes Jonas. Les pido, o más bien les exijo, que se calmen o irán todas a la dirección a buscar y firmar la hoja de castigo. –volteó a ver a los Jonas – Y ustedes tres, por favor, acompáñenme.

- No puede ser… –dijeron sorprendidas pero llenas de felicidad.

- Lo sé es un caos. – dijo Stella en voz baja.

- ¡No! Como crees Ella. ¡Es lo mejor que nos a podido pasar!

- Créeme, no lo es...


	7. “Soy Stella”

**Capítulo #6**

Después de que Caro y Rosa finalmente se calmaron, se unieron con sus demás amigos en el patio. Cuando...

- Stella. El director nos quiere ver a los dos en su oficina. Tengo que buscar también a Alonso. – informó Javier, un amigo español.

- ¡Ok! –Vio a Rosa y a Caro- Nos vemos luego chicas locas.

El timbre sonó y Stella tenía clase de matemática a la primera hora, pero debía ir donde el director. Se reunió con su hermano y Javier; tocaron la puerta y entraron.

- Pasen chicos; el director los espera. – les informó la secretaria.

Entraron en la oficina, y allí estaban los tres chiflados: el cabeza de brócoli, el de los bóxers en la mañana y el que se creía Clark Kent.

- Los hice llamar porque son los delegados de sus respectivos salones y quisiera comunicarles – se detiene – ¿Dónde está el joven Evans?

# Alex Evans, 18 años. El mejor amigo de Alonso. Stella tenía un fuerte crush con él, pero él le había contado que estaba enamorado de alguien y que la consideraba su mejor amiga. Así que ella se resignó a verlo como un gran amigo y como un segundo hermano mayor. Es algo emo. Tiene unos ojos azules hermosos. #

- Mi compañero faltó señor. Se encuentra enfermo. – respondió Alonso.

- Ese chico… No puedo creer que allá sido escogido delegado; creo que lo he visto más aquí por sus faltas que por sus deberes. En fin, les decía, estos chicos –señalando a los Jonas – van a ir a sus clases. Llopis (apellido de Javier), Stuart hoy tendrán el día libre para explicarle los horarios, mostrarles las clases, en fin ustedes ya saben el protocolo a seguir, a su nuevo compañero el joven Nick Jonas. Y Stuart –señalando a Alonso – usted va a acompañar al señor Joe Jonas quien estará en su salón.

- ¿Y el otro chico señor? – preguntó Alonso.

- El solo va a tomar las clases de idiomas, luego les informaré bien sobre eso. El va a ir a la Universidad así que yo me encargaré de él. Luego se los enviaré para que le muestren las instalaciones a él y a sus hermanos.

Stella estaba completamente en shock. Los Jonas en su colegio, uno en su clase. ¿Era acaso el fin del mundo? Al fin volvió en si porque Nick y Joe se pararon para salir. El director los detuvo.

- Por cierto joven Stuart, el joven Joseph solo tomara ciencias, sociales y filosofía en 1ere. Tomara las de idiomas en el nivel de su hermana. Y señorita Stuart, debo explicarle un par de cosas mas, los demás salgan.

- Señor, ¿que necesita?

- Señorita, los señores Jonas tienen un "buen" nivel en idiomas pero no como para el nivel avanzado de su hermano. Por eso llevaran idiomas con usted. Pero de lo que realmente quería hablarle es que –volteó a ver a Kevin. – Creo que es claro que los tres tienen un gran desempeño en la rama de las artes, así que tomarán el nivel de artes avanzadas que usted organiza.

- Muy bien señor. Me reuniré con mis compañeros para explicarles.

Stella salió de la oficina y se encontró con Javier y Nick afuera. Joe y su hermano ya estaban en la biblioteca recogiendo los libros de texto.

- Bueno vamos a la biblioteca y le explicamos…

- Primero nos presentamos correctamente Stella. –Viendo a Nick – Soy Javier Llopis – le estrecha la mano. – Capitán del decatlón académico y del taller de billar.

Nick dijo un firme "hola" y estrechó la mano de Javier. Stella se quedó callada. No quería decir nada, después de lo de la mañana le daba algo de pena. Así que solo se contentó con desviar la mirada. Javier al notar esto, le da un codazo para que ella también saludara.

- Yo, – avergonzada – soy...

- La gritona de esta mañana. –dijo Nick en chiste.

Javier abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a reclamarle el hecho de gritarles a los nuevos alumnos y que no era posible porque era delegada y debía dar el buen ejemplo. Stella se cansó y lo cortó.

- Lo lamento es que es mi nuevo vecino, y, y… Esta mañana no salía… tenía que... lo siento Javi… – dirigiéndose a Nick – Soy Stella Stuart, capitana de nada, coordinadora del programa de artes avanzado y alumna prodigio –dijo eso último en un tono de burla. – No soy una alumna normal no te vayas a asustar.

- Así está mejor. Hasta te oyes simpática. – contestó Nick.

- Ya vamos a la biblioteca.

Se sentaron en una mesa libre para hablarle a Nick del colegio.

- Bueno este colegio, el más grande e importante colegio del país, es el mejor en rendimiento académico aunque tiene sus alumnos con dificultades y sus flojos, los hijos de muchos embajadores estudian aquí…"

- Sí, sí, sí… -cortó a Javier – Mira Nick yo te doy el resumen. Nuestro colegio es como cualquier otro colegio. La diferencia es que es exigente y tiene una gran reputación. Esta lleno de huecas, deportistas, niños consentidos – "como tu" pensó – y gente normal como Javier y yo. Y cubre todas las áreas de estudio, es un colegio grande, tenemos general tres grandes campos de estudio...

- Son: primero el científico, – ahora fue él quien la interrumpió – segundo idiomas y tercero artes...

Nick solo escuchaba atentamente a sus explicaciones. Así que Stella decidió facilitar todo dándole el horario.


	8. “Como puede ser tu hermana?”

**Capítulo #7**

- Este es nuestro horario... –dijo extendiéndole una hoja de papel – cada clase es de una hora, empezando a las 8 terminando a las 4 con el almuerzo a medio día.

----------------- 8.00 -------- 9.00 ----------- 10.00 ---- 11.00 --- 12.00 -- 13.00 --------- 14.00 ------- 15.000

Lunes: ------ Mate ------ Economía ----- Español --- Francés ---- R --- Historia ------ Hora libre ------ Arte

Martes: ----- Física ------- Alemán -------- Mate ----- Alemán ----- E --- Italiano ------ Filosofía ------- Coreo

Miércoles: - Biología ---- Bio/Física ------ Física ---- Hora Libre -- C --- Historia ------ Deporte ------ Deporte

Jueves: ---- Física -------- Mate --------- Francés ---- Ingles ------ R --- Japonés ----- Hora Libre ------ Música

Viernes: --- Economía --- Español -------- Ingles ---- Italiano ---- E --- Filosofía ------ Teatro -------- Teatro

En ese colegio las clases se tomaban en distintos idiomas. Matemáticas se llevaba en inglés, física y biología en francés, economía en alemán; historia, deporte, música, teatro y coreo en español; y por último filosofía en italiano.

- ¡Wow! Cuantos idiomas…" – dijo Nick algo perdido.

- Si aunque en este colegio hallan flojos y algunos vagos tratamos de mantener el status del mejor colegio del país…– pronunció Javier.

- Lo que el quiere decir es que hay gente normal que trata de usar la cabeza cuando es necesario.

- Aun así, yo jamás he hablado francés, ni alemán, mucho menos japonés – Nick estaba nervioso.

- Hablas italiano. –preguntó Stella extrañada.

- _Naturalmente, carina_… tengo sangre italiana, corre por mis venas, ¿el apellido Jonas no te dice algo?

- Ah... Es que, pensé que con lo de la música no sabrían hablar nada aparte de ingles; ni siquiera sabía que hablaran español.

- Bueno los tres sabemos italiano. Joe, por ejemplo, si habla francés porque creyó que así atraería a más chicas. Y Kevin ama los idiomas, habla alemán y francés. A veces cuando componemos se pone a cantar en alemán y tenemos que volverlo a la realidad para que componga en inglés. Pero, japonés no se hablar. Y necesito alemán para economía y francés para biología y física.

- ¡Cálmate! Si tus hermanos hablan idiomas, y los escuchas aquí todos los días, los aprenderás rápido, y bueno japonés solo empezamos hace 2 meses así que no hay problema. – dijo Stella ya de buen humor.

- Hola, hola – interrumpió Alonso. – Los presento: Joe, mi hermana y Javier; Stella y Javier, Joe. Este ya acabe de explicarle a Joe los horarios de 1ere pero va a llevar idiomas a nivel avanzado 1. – Dirigiéndose a Joe. – Aquí no estudiamos idiomas por edades ni grados sino, por tu nivel en cada idioma. Yo estoy en un nivel mas avanzado no te toca conmigo, te toca con Stella.

- No solo eso – Stella vio a Joe – también llevara artes avanzado.

- ¡Cómo va a llevar artes avanzado! Solo los mejores entran ahí y TÚ eres la que los seleccionas. El acaba de llegar; y, ¿ya lo pones ahí?

- Sí, se que normalmente yo hago la selección; pero el director dijo que al ver quienes eran tendrían que estar en artes avanzadas además tenían buenas referencias. Pero, yo juzgare eso. – dijo guiñándole un ojo a su hermano.

Kevin llega a la biblioteca.

- Chicos, el director me dijo que viniera con ustedes que me mostrarían el colegio.

- ¿Qué les parece si les mostramos juntos el cole? Como Alex falto..."- propuso Alonso.

- Bueno chicos, esta es la biblioteca; donde tenemos un millón de libros en un montón de idiomas. Tenemos unas computadoras increíbles para trabajar. – Salieron de la biblioteca y Javier seguía hablando. – Y aquí es el jardín 1, (Era un patio hermoso del tamaño de una cancha de fútbol pero listo para hacer un picnic.) aquí pueden pasar los recreos y horas libres. Luego, por este lado están los laboratorios y las clases. Cada salón, laboratorio o no, está equipado con una laptop Vaio Sony para cada alumno. –Stella se acerco a ellos y les entrego una USB con el escudo del colegio y con sus nombres grabados – Toman sus notas y al final de la clase graban todo en esas USB. Les advierto que las laptops están programadas solo para aceptar la USB del colegio. Sus libros de texto los recogeremos más tarde porque veo que Joe no los tiene."

- Sí, la bibliotecaria dijo que llegaban mañana. – contestó rápidamente Alonso.

RIIIINNNGGG... Sonó el timbre, las dos primeras horas pasaron rápidamente. Era hora del receso de 15 minutos.

- Stuart, - Gabriela llegó dando saltitos y se colgó del cuello de Alonso y lo besó – lárgate con Llopis que quiero hablar con tu hermano y sus nuevo amigos. – refiriéndose a Joe y Nick.

- Solamente en tus sueños princesita, yo no me largo porque tú lo digas. Lo hago porque no soporto estar cerca de huecas como tú, por miedo a que se me pegue la estupidez.

Y dicho esto, Stella se fue con Javier dejando a Alonso, Kevin, Nick y Joe con Gabriela. Llegaste a escuchar a Gabriela diciendo: "¿Cómo puede ser tu hermana?"


	9. “¡Son Kevin y Nick Jonas!”

**Capítulo #8**

A Stella le dio igual lo que dijo Gabriela porque sabía que era una hueca total. Volteó una vez más para ver que hacia Gabriela y ya estaba acosando a los Jonas con preguntas. Típico.

Nick se sentía incomodo y Kevin igual, Joe, en cambio amaba tener atención ya que ninguna chica se la había presentado en dos horas. Nicole los alcanza.

- ¡Gaby! ¡BFFE! ¿Con quién hablas?

- Ay Nikki, hablo con mi novio obviamente. Y con los Jonas sus nuevos amigos.

- ¡Ahhhh! ¿De verdad ya estás… es oficial lo de Alonso? ¡No puedo creerlo! – Mira a Alonso – ¡Ahora cuñis! –Soltó un grito – Mi Dios, ¡son los Jonas!

- ¿Y a esta loca que le pico? – dijeron los tres Jonas en voz baja.

- ¿Decían algo chicos? - cogió de un brazo a Joe – Cuéntame sobre ti, ¿tienes novia?? – y se llevó a Joe, que aunque le gustaba recibir atención, se sentía incomodo con esa chica.

Nick y Kevin aprovecharon que Nicole y Gabriela se distrajeron y siguieron a Javier y Stella. Querían seguir siendo tratados como chicos normales aunque los odiara. Stella ya estaba llegando con sus amigos. Gabriel, uno de sus amigos, vio que Kevin y Nick la seguían y como es sobre protector con Stella y Caro, le puso zancadilla Nick que a su vez empujo a Kevin y su plan falló y en vez de caerse los dos, ellos perdieron totalmente el equilibrio y cayeron encima de Stella que empujó a Caro y Caro a Javier y bueno después de un monto todos sus amigos estaban en el piso y Gabo de pie.

- ¡Mae Duran! Cálmese. –Como era de Costa Rica Stella le hablaba con las palabras de allá – Por su culpa me duele la jupa… digo cabeza… ¡Ve! ¡Ya me está pegando sus jergas raras! –Dirigiéndose a Kevin y Nick – Serán famositos y todo pero, ¡Fuera de encima mío!

- ¿Quién fue el imbécil? Fue Duran, ¿cierto?- rugió Caro.

- Lo lamento, fuimos nosotros los que se cayeron encima suyo. –dijeron Nick y Kevin.

- Awww… – se quedó boba.

- ¿Caro? ¿Caro? ¡CARO!... Caro ha muerto. –declaró Stella.

Nick y Kevin les dieron la mano para que se levantaran.

- Son Kevin y Nick Jonas! –dijo Caro recuperándose.

Nick solo pensaba: Esta no me va a tratar como a los demás, fan loca.

- Sí, somos nosotros –respondió al fin.

- Soy tu más grande fan aquí. – Dijo Caro segura de si misma.

- Puede ser, pero tu amiga –señalando a Stella – nos odia. – Respondieron Nick y Kevin juntos.

- Es que ella no ve lo lindos que son…

RIIINGGG... Otra vez el timbre, de vuelta a clases ustedes tenían q seguir con lo suyo.

- Bueno, buscamos a Alonso y a su hermanito loco y veamos que falta. – dijo Stella bromeando con Nick y Kevin.

- ¿Solo loco? Yo diría descerebrado. – rió Nick.

- Quedé con Alonso de vernos en el patio 2. Vamos. – Explicó Javier.


	10. “Ella es la unica rara”

**Capítulo #9**

Llegaron al patio 2, allí practicaban deportes. Tenían una cancha de futbol, de básquet, de voleibol y atrás tenían unas de tenis. Los encontraron ahí, Joe con un beso bien marcado en la frente, más que seguro de Nicole.

- Bros, les dije que me... nos amarían aquí. Ella es la única rara. –dijo señalando a Stella.

Stella levantó un puño y se fue acercando a Joe amenazante, Alonso la detiene.

- Cuidado como le hablas a mi hermana; niñito del demonio. –dijo acercando su puño a la cara de Joe.

- ¡Ok! Ok. – aceptó Joe.

- Bueno, ¿seguimos?- dijo Stella con una sonrisa falsa para Joe.

Les mostraron a los Jonas el colegio, toda el área de deporte, algunas clases, la zona de la piscina, etc. Y finalmente, llegó la hora del almuerzo: las 12.00, ¡recreo!

- Alonso entonces te veo más tarde, sabes que no me puedo juntar con "Gaby" me da dolor de cabeza –viendo a los Jonas. – Chicos es hora del almuerzo y del recreo así que pueden ir a comer, e ir a adonde quieran nosotros los dejamos.

- ¿Por qué no los invitas a comer con nosotros? –propuso Javier viendo a los Jonas. – ¿Quieren venir?"

- ¿Trajeron comida? / No, ¿tu? / ¡Ahhhhh! / ¡Ya no repitan lo que digo! –gritaron Nick, Joe y Kevin al mismo tiempo.

- Hay yo consigo comida gratis aquí con tantas fans –dijo Joe de un tono algo arrogante.

- Tarado. –dijo Nick.

- Arrogante –cantó Kevin.

- Bueno entonces, yo me voy por allá –se fue a pedirle comida a las fans.

Las chicas con la que se encontró lo atendían como a un rey.

- Yo me voy a hablar con el director. Voy a pedirle algo, como ya vi todo lo que necesitaba, me voy. Bye. – explicó Kevin.

- Me dejaron solo –se lamentó Nick. – Javier te lo ruego, préstame algo de dinero para comprar mi comida. Yo te pago después es que alguien –mirando a Stella – nos apresuró esta mañana y olvidé la billetera.

Javier le prestó dinero, como siempre tan buena persona. Y Nick compró lo que quiso en el café-restaurant 5 estrellas del campus. Había de TODO. Claro que también firmo unos cuantos autógrafos en el camino y casi no sale de la masa de gente. Nick se sentó con ustedes en su lugar de siempre, mientras Stella miraba con repulsión como las chicas trataban a Joe como si fuera Adonis.

- Caro, yo te decía que el señorito era un niñito consentido.

- Ay Ella… – mirando a Nick embobada – aja…

- ¡Caro despierta!

- ¡Ah! Si, ja ja ja.

- Caro, -dijo Stella mirando su celular – ¡mensaje de Alex!

- ¿Qué dice?

- Nos invita a su casa a ver una película esta tarde. ¿Quieren ir?- dijo a todos sus amigos.

- Yo quiero ir. – dijo Nick.

- No te hablo a ti.

- Stella, ¡déjalo ir!

- Bueno que vaya en mi lugar entonces, porque yo ando castigada. No creo que papá me deje ir.

- Entonces, yo tampoco voy – pensando "si ella no va nadie me va a tratar normal".

- ¡Nick! –Dijo algo celosa – Tienes que ir, ella te está diciendo que está bien. –viendo a Stella en busca de ayuda.

- Si… Nick, ve… – respondió Stella sin ánimos.

- Nop, prefiero ir a casa y aprender idiomas con Joe y Kevin. – dijo el entusiasmado.

- En fin – dejó ver tristeza y celos en su voz – tú te lo pierdes.

Todo el recreo hablaron juntos. Llego Rosa y, como era de suponerse gritó apenas vio a Nick. Luego le pregunto un montón de cosas sobre Kevin y Nick solo le respondía que Kevin ya se había ido pero que volvería al día siguiente. Faltaban solo 5 minutos para que sonara el timbre de vuelta a clases cuando ven correr a alguien....

- ¡Joe! ¿Qué pasa?" – exclamó Nick al ver pasar a su hermano corriendo delante de el todo besuqueado sin saco y con la camisa rasgada.

- ¡De – ma- sia- do amor de fans!" –gritó mientras huía de un promedio de 20 chicas.

No pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas. RIIIINNNGGGG... Sonó el timbre, Joe se puso feliz, todas las fans debían volver a clases. Cuando se fueron ustedes se reunieron otra vez para acabar de ver el colegio.


	11. Arte

**Capítulo #10**

Ya se iban a acabar las clases de ese día, solo faltaban tres horas más. A Stella se le hizo el día más largo por tener que estar con lo niños estos. Como preferiría estar en clases en ese momento; pero no, tenía que seguir con el recorrido. Hubo salas que no les mostró y que no conocerían hasta el momento en que tuvieran clases allí. Dieron las dos y, normalmente su clase tenía hora libre, así que Javier y Stella decidieron mostrarles que se hacía en esas horas...

- Bueno, en las horas libres, pueden ir a las canchas de deporte, a la sala de música, al teatro, a la biblioteca o los jardines.-explicó Javier.

- Y también pueden ir al "foyer". – agregó Alonso.

- ¿Al qué? – preguntaron Joe y Nick juntos.

- Eso es francés, ¿cierto? – volvió a preguntar Joe.

- Si es francés. El "foyer" es una sala donde tenemos un televisor, un Nintendo Wii, un Play Station 3, Guitar Hero, Dance Dance Revolution y un gran equipo de sonido. Además tenemos servicio de la cafetería, ustedes crean una cuenta, consumen todo lo que quieran y pagan a fin de mes lo que acumulen, y blah blah blah… - explicó Stella.

- Entonces, ¿A dónde les gustaría ir? – dijo Javier entusiasmado.

- ¡Ahí! – gritaron Joe y Nick emocionados.

Así se dirigieron todos al foyer y pasaron ahí la hora libre, al igual que el resto del curso de Stella y el curso de Alonso. Las chicas no paraban de pedirles autógrafos a los Jonas y como siempre, Joe feliz y Nick incomodo. Terminó la hora libre y ahora era la última hora del día: arte. La pasión de Stella: cualquier materia artística, por eso las tardes eran sus favoritas. Deseaba ir a esa clase más que nada y no se contuvo…

- Chicos – les dijo a Javier y Alonso – ¿podemos ir a arte?

- Pero estamos libres hasta que se acaba el día… - respondió Javier.

- Si, pero quiero mostrarles como es eso. Además sabes que soy la única chica de nuestra promoción que es profe de coreo y además soy coordinadora de admisiones al programa avanzado de arte. ¡Yo no los seleccione a ellos! Quiero ver que tal les va…

- Hagamos lo que ella dice. –dijeron algo asustados Joe y Nick.

- Si, no más gritos como los de esta mañana –rió Nick.

Se fueron al salón de artes plásticas todos juntos.

- Stella, Javier; pensé que no llegarían – exclamó la profesora de arte viendo a los Jonas. - ¿Y ustedes?

- Son Nick y Joe Jonas. Nick es de mi curso y Joe del curso de Alonso – respondió la chica.

- Y como mi hermanita –mirándola – digo, la "coordinadora de admisiones" –imitándola – no los selecciono, "quiere saber que tal".

- Alonso, tú tuviste tu momento cuando fuiste coordinador. Deja a tu hermana en paz, ella tiene mucho más talento y lo sabes –dijo mirándolo. – Aunque yo creo que trae más escondido. –Hizo una pausa y miró a Stella. – Stella, me parece la decisión correcta, pero cámbiense que vamos a empezar.

Se fueron todos a los camerinos del inmenso salón de arte donde se pusieron otra ropa para no manchar la suya con pintura; después volvieron con el resto de la clase.

- Hoy – comenzó la profesora entusiasmada – experimentaremos un ejercicio nuevo que llamo: "Guerra de Pintura". Haremos algo estilo paintball pero con globos de pintura y tenemos toda la sala cubierta de tela, así que la sala será su lienzo. ¡Lo bueno será que les pondré música para que se inspiren! – Buscó entre sus cosas. – Creo que olvide la música.

- Tengo nuestro Cd si lo quiere poner – sugirió Joe.

- Claro, por que no. Tráelo por favor.

Joe fue a los camerinos y trajo el Cd y lo puso.

- Cuando empiece la música, empieza la guerra – declaró la profesora.


	12. ¡Fuera de encima mío!

**Capítulo #11**

Comenzó a sonar Hold On y todos empezaron a lanzarse los globos llenos de pintura; Stella ardía de rabia por desquitarse con Joe por haberla llamado rara. Empezó a tirarle todos los globos a él disimulando que lo hacía a propósito. Pero Joe no era ningún tonto y se dio cuenta, así que buscó alianza con Nick en contra de su atacante y la dejaron de todos los colores. Mas, Stella no iba mal para ser ella sola contra Joe y Nick ya que Javier y Alonso peleaban entre ellos.

Quedaban 15 minutos de clase y el piso estaba resbaloso de tanta pintura.

Un chico le lanzó un globo a Alonso, él lo esquivó y le calló a Javier. Este a su vez, empujó a Nick y este como iba a caer y no quería que le doliera, prefirió caer sobre Joe (más cómodo) y Joe que estaba peleando con Stella, la empujó. Conclusión: todos cayeron.

Stella cayó de espaldas, cerró los ojos del susto. Cuando los abrió, tenía delante de ella, la cara de Joe. Estaban muy, muy cerca, además Nick empujaba a Joe pues seguía encima de él. Stella y Joe se veían fijamente, ninguno decía nada ni desviaba la mirada; no se podían quitar los ojos de encima. En ese momento Joe dirigió su mirada a los labios de Stella y se acercó para besarla. No sabía porque lo hacía, pero sus instintos lo guiaban a su boca, se acercó; Stella podía sentir su respiración muy cerca y sentía como sus labios estaban apunto de rosarse. Lo empujó inmediatamente lejos de ella.

- ¡Ay niño! ¡Fuera de encima mio! ¡Que ni se te ocurra hacer lo que ibas a hacer!

- ¿Qué ni se me ocurra qué? – Dijo de un tono desafiante, parándose y haciéndose el desentendido; extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Stella a pararse.

- ¡Tu lo sabes bien! Tú… Tú ibas a… besarme… - dijo enojada.

- Ja, ja, ja y… ¡ja! ¿Yo? ¿Besarte? ¡Ja! Yo no beso niñas raras. Además… - se le acercó un poco – sabes que te hubiera gustado que lo hiciera.

Stella se acercó con ganas de golpearlo, se acercó tan, tan cerca que el sentía su respiración encima de él. Ella lo veía con furia. Joe no entendía porque pero que Stella lo odiara tanto lo hacía sentir un remolino de emociones diferentes, extrañas, y sin lugar a dudas, le gustaba lo que sentía. La muchacha se quedó quieta sintiendo su respiración también.

- ¡Niñito consentido y narcisista! - Dijo entre dientes y seguido de eso lo golpeó en la cabeza y siguió su camino y volteó. – Y… no. No me hubiera gustado. La verdad, sería como besar a un sapo.

Stella se fue por más pintura dejando a Joe confundido pero feliz a la vez. La clase llegó a su fin en unos instantes.

- Wow. La clase estuvo demasiado buena. Si todas las clases son así, definitivamente arte es mi nueva materia favorita. – decía Joe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Fue genial. Es mucho más original que pintar una cesta de frutas. – dijo riendo.

- Ven chicos, - hablando con Alonso y Javier – nos hubiéramos perdido toda esta diversión. Pero bueno, cambiando de tema, nos vemos donde Alex si me dejan ¿ok?

Alonso salió apresuradamente de la sala de arte.

- Ok. – fue todo lo que dijo Javier.

- Pero si vas avísame ¿si? Tal vez así si me animo a ir Stella.

- ¿Y a mi por qué nadie me invito? – preguntó Joe.

- Porque eres un chiquito odioso. Y, porque estabas con tus fans aprovechándote de que son huecas como tu. Bueno… me voy. Lisa debe haber llegado con la movilidad.


	13. ¡Alex!

**Capítulo #12**

La muchacha salió del colegio dejando a los Jonas con Javier, mientras con la mirada buscaba a sus hermanos.

- Por favor, avísale a Lisa que no voy; me voy con unos amigos. – dijo Sebastián a toda carrera.

- Claro. ¿Y cómo vas a ir sin permiso de papá o mamá?

- Los acabo de llamar desde mi iPhone, ya me dieron permiso. Por cierto, papá dice que están en un congreso y que van a llegar tarde, que hagas tareas.

- ¿Tarde es a qué hora? Y si tienes tu iPhone, llama tú a Lisa y dile que no vas.

- Dijo que se demoraban unas 7 u 8 horas. Y, no la llamo porque su número está en mi Blackberry.

- O sea que llegan a las 11 o 12 –Stella bajó la voz- eso me da tiempo para…

- ¿Qué dijiste? Que ni se te ocurra escaparte de nuevo.

- Como crees. Yo no dije nada. Ahí están tus amigos ve Sebas.

- Bye Stella, me voy. – dijo yéndose.

- Y, ¿hermanita? – Preguntó Alonso - ¿Nos vamos donde Alex?

- Castigada.

- Nada de pero. Tú vienes conmigo quieras o no. La pulga esa –señalando a su hermanito – se va con sus amigos así que nadie te puede delatar.

- ¿Y viene Gaby? – preguntó imitando el tono en el que hablaban Gabriela y Nicole.

- No. No viene. Se fue de shopping con mi "cuñis". – contestó Alonso imitando el mismo tono.

Los dos estallaron de risa juntos.

- Mira Bella, yo me encargo de cubrirte y de llevarte.

- Bueno, pensándolo bien… Eres mi hermano mayor. Tengo que hacerte caso. ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?

- ¡Tu hermano mayor cuando te conviene! Fácil. Primero, le avisó a Lisa que no vamos –mandó un SMS- ya está. Segundo, el transporte – mandó otro SMS – ya está. Mira. – le acercó el celular que decía "estoy llegando".

- Ahora a quien estarás llamando.

- A mí Bella. –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Apenas Stella escuchó esa voz, se llenó de felicidad.

- ¡Alex!

- Mi niña. – la saludó con una sonrisa desde el convertible.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas niña! – Salto la puerta del carro quedando en el asiento del copiloto. – ¡No me gusta! – Le dio un beso en la mejilla seguido de un golpecito en la cabeza. – No me gusta, no eres tan mayor.

- ¡Pero si eres una nenita de 14 años! – Dijo mientras cogía sus brazos y se acercaba – ¡una inocente NIÑA!

- ¡Ah! De verdad que me haces enojar a veces. Además cumplo 15 en unos días y tú, solo tienes 17 recién cumplidos. –rió sacándole la legua tiernamente.

- Bueno, bueno. Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

- ¡Stella, atrás! –gritó Alonso.

- ¿Déjame plis? – he hizo unos tiernos ojitos.

- Ella se va adelante conmigo. Comparte, tú la tuviste todo el día y el fin de semana. – le dijo Alex a Alonso.

- Ok, ok. – se sentó atrás. – Solo porque eres mi mejor amigo.

En eso Joe y Nick salen del colegio y ven a Stella en el auto. Nick inmediatamente corrió hacia ella.

- ¡Hey! ¡Stella! ¡Espera! –Llegó al auto – ¿Al final vas a ir donde tu amigo? –dijo todo esto sin ver a Alex.

- ¿Quien es este? – le susurró Alex a Stella.

- Alex – Nick. Nick – Alex. – los presentó la muchacha.

Nick estaba sorprendido, y a su vez, Alex estaba celoso.


	14. Alex… ¿ella es tu novia?

**Capítulo #13**

- ¿El es Alex? – preguntó Nick algo sorprendido.

- Si. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

- ¿No me reconoces? Soy Nick, el hermano menor de Sherlock.- dijo riendo.

- ¿President? –dijo mientras ambos hacían una especie de saludo clave con las manos. – ¡Pero si es el hermano menor de Kevin! ¡No te reconocí! ¿Vienes entonces? – vio a Stella quien tenía una cara de confusión total. – Conocí a Kevin en USA en un concierto de Linkin Park.

- ¡Claro que voy! Es decir, si Stella va.

- ¡Yo voy! – le contestó emocionada. – Los demás nos verán allá.

- Sube Nick. Vas atrás con Alonso.

Nick se subió y se fueron a casa de Alex. Entraron, dejaron sus mochilas y se dirigieron a la sala. Cada uno se puso a gusto cuando…

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

- ¿Nick que te pasa? – preguntó extrañada Stella.

- Me olvidé de Joe. Me va a matar – dijo mientras buscaba su celular.

- Cálmate. Llámalo y dile que venga y que traiga a Kevin también.

Nick llamó al celular de Joe y este le respondió:

_Nick: ¿Joe?_

_Joe: ¡Hermano me dejaste! Estoy en casa con Kev. ¿Dónde estás? Te vi irte con Stella..._

_Nick: ¿Te acuerdas de Alex? ¿El amigo de Stella?_

_Joe: Sí..._

_Nick: Bueno es ¡Shadow! El amigo de Kev, el del concierto de Linkin Park en L.A... Dice que vengan a su casa a ver una película ¿ok?_

_Joe: ¡Ok! ¡Ok! Dame la dirección y ahí nos vemos...._

Nick le dictó la dirección a Joe y volvió con todos a la sala; para su sorpresa ahí estaban Gabo, Rosa, Caro, y otros...

- Hola. –saludó amablemente a todos.

Todos le respondieron el saludo.

- Hola Nick. – se le acercó una chica.

- Hola Caro. – dijo amablemente. Pensando "esta otra vez…" – Con permiso, Alex me debe una buena conversación. – y la esquivó siguiendo su camino y dejándola sola.

- Niña te extrañe el día de hoy. – le decía Alex al oído a Stella.

- Yo también te extrañe. ¿Por qué no fuiste? Alonso dijo que te dolía la cabeza.

- ¡Hey! –Los interrumpió Nick – Alex… ¿ella es tu novia?

- Esta niña hermosa… No. No es mi novia. Ya quisiera –rió – es como mi hermana menor.

Esas palabras seguían doliéndole a Stella cada vez que las oía salir de la boca de Alex. No podía evitar recordar cuando se lo dijo el año pasado en el momento en que ella andaba de lo más enamorada de él.

** Flash back **

_- Creo que me gusta alguien, Stella…_

_- ¿Quién? – preguntó ella sonrojada esperando que él dijera que era de ella._

_- No te lo puedo decir. Pero, me gusta mucho. Es una lástima que no se de cuenta. Además, creo que le gusta alguien más. – continuó Alex con la cabeza gacha._

_- Pues que boba. Como no puede darse cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente._

_- Gracias por escucharme. Eres… eres mi mejor amiga Stella. Eres como… como mi hermana menor._

_Stella solo fingió una sonrisa mientras el corazón se le hacía trisas._

Volvió en si.

- Ah, ok. – rió Nick algo incómodo.

- Yo… yo no tengo novio. – dijo ella algo sonrojada.

- ¿Y como es posible que una chica tan linda no tenga novio?

Justo en ese segundo, llegaron Joe y Kevin a la casa. Kevin fue interceptado por Rosa y Joe vio a Nick, junto a él, a Stella que estaba en las piernas de Alex. Esto hizo que le hirviera la sangre, no sabía porque pero tenía que calmar esa rabia. Se acercó entonces al grupo.

- Ejem. Hola niña rara. ¡Hola Lex! ¡Bro a los años!

- Hola –respondió Stella fría y cortante.

- ¡Hola Joe! O debería decir DJ Danger! ¡Has crecido!

- Obvio, ¡soy mayor que tú! Y… ¿ella es tu novia?

- Otro que pregunta –rió.

Joe miró a Nick y este se sonrojo, por obvias razones; él era el otro que había preguntado.

- Para responder a tu pregunta, no. Stella es como mi hermana menor. Ya tendría suerte yo de estar con alguien tan bella. ¿Por qué preguntan chicos?

- Nada. Curiosidad. Es que está sentada en tus piernas…-dijeron juntos.

- Bueno… -dijo parándose sonrojada – ¿Vamos a ver la película?


	15. Stella, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

**Capítulo #14**

Se sentaron a ver la película en la sala. Iban a ver "El orfanato". Se sentaron así:

Alex – Stella – Nick – Caro - Joe – Gabo – Alonso – Marisol – Rodrigo – Rosa – Kevin – Javier…

Stella estaba más que feliz, tenía a su lado a Alex, cosa que no les gusto nada ni a Joe ni a Nick.

* Parte narrada por Joe *

_Yo estoy sentado entre la chica que ama a Nick y un amigo de Bella…digo Stella. Ella, ella está ahí con él, con Alex. ¿No que él la considera una hermana? ¡Entonces por qué la abraza tanto! Me da rabia. Quiero que saque sus manos de ella. Espera Joe... ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué sientes por esta chica? Que te pone así, medio loco; porque hoy, aunque se lo negaste a ella… tú... ¡tú querías besarla! Ese odio que siente por mi me hace sentir tantas cosas, y, además es tan bella. ¡Ya! ¡Cálmate Joe! ¡Ah! ¡Alex la está abrazando! _

% parte narrada por Nick %

_Ella está sentada a mi lado y yo, yo me muero de nervios. Por alguna razón Joe tiene una cara, parece que quisiera matar a alguien. Stella aunque está a mi lado no me da la mínima atención; solo ve a Alex. Esta chica es distinta a las demás, ella me odia, me gritó esta mañana, me trata como trataría a cualquier otra persona; me gusta eso. Será posible que… ¿Será que me gusta Stella? La vida no es justa, ella me gusta y yo no le gusto; yo le gusto a esta otra chica. Caro por favor si puedes leer mis pensamientos por favor déjame en paz. Eres linda pero creo que me gusta Stella._

**++Normal++**

Stella estaba allí, abrazando a Alex. Tratando de distraerse porque la película le daba miedo, y el clima no ayudaba; desde hacía ya un buen rato, llovía bastante fuerte, con rayos, truenos. La luz se fue de golpe dejándolos completamente a oscuras.

- ¿Qué paso? –Titubeó asustada la muchacha - ¿Por qué se fue la luz?

- Se debió quemar un fusible… no te preocupes. –Dijo abrazándola.- Voy a ver si podemos hacer algo. – separándose de ella en plena oscuridad.

- ¡Qué miedo! Claro ¿no? Yo me muero de miedo, aquí sola.

- Mmmm – antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. – ¡Nick! Cuida a Stella con tu vida, no te separes de ella. Le tiene pánico a las tormentas desde chiquita.

- ¡Ok! Puedes confiar en mí. Yo me quedo con ella.

- Gracias por hacerme ver como una tonto – haciendo una mueca en la oscuridad y llena de sarcasmo.

Nick se acercó un poco más a Stella y la abrazó. Ella sintió su calidez. La misma que sentía con Alex. El miedo se iba, era increíble que Nick fuera capaz de lograr algo que solo Alex podía. Cayó un rayo inesperadamente y Stella fue quien se aferro a Nick fuertemente.

- Tranquila, no te va a pasar nada. –acarició el cabello negro de Stella. – No dejaré que nada te pase.

- Gracias Nick. – Las palabras de Nick eran sorprendentes, lograban calmarla y hacerla sentir a gusto. Pero aun así se sintió un poco incomoda y buscó como salir de esa situación. – Alex se demora mucho… Así este oscuro yo quiero ir por algo de tomar.

- Yo voy contigo. – dijo Alonso deteniendo a Nick y yendo tras su hermana.

- Bueno.

Fueron a la cocina, Stella se sirvió algo de tomar.

- Voy a ver porque Alex se demora tanto ¿sip? Espérame ya vuelvo. – y salió de la cocina al decir eso. Todo quedo a oscuras.

- Stella, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – dijo alguien en la sombras.

- Claro. –asintió mientras trataba de distinguir quien estaba con ella, sabiendo por la voz que era un chico. Cayó un rayo repentinamente y pudo ver el rostro de Nick; se aferró a él del susto. – Claro Nick, dime, de que quieres hablar.

- Creo que… yo… Creo que… Es que… yo creo… - tomó un respiro hondo – Creo que tú me gustas. No se como puedes gustarme con solo conocerte un día. Pero siento que es así; podría escribirte mil canciones de cómo me siento y no poder expresar precisamente lo que quiero.

Se miraban frente a frente, el rostro de Stella estaba casi a la altura del de Nick. Ella lo miraba sorprendida, confundida, casi en shock. Pero Nick la abrazaba cálidamente. Lentamente, acercó su rostro al de ella, tomó su barbilla en sus manos y la inclinó para alcanzar sus labios. La besó. Nick había besado a Stella. Todo se resumió a un tierno beso, dulce, por el cual Stella se dejó llevar y, sin pensarlo dos veces, le correspondió…


	16. quieren saber donde estamos

**Capitulo #15**

%Parte narrada por Carolina%

_Estábamos en la sala esperando a Stella, a Alonso y a Alex; cuando Nick se paró. Yo estaba hablando con Gabo así que rápidamente, para no perder a Nick de vista en la oscuridad, acabé mi conversación y fui tras él._

_- Chicos voy por algo de tomar – dije._

_- ¿Nos traes algo a nosotros también? – pidieron como desesperados Gabo, Rodrigo y Rosa._

_- Está bien – dije a regañadientes – yo les traigo algo._

_- Yo te ayudo Caro, no vas a poder traer todo tú sola – se ofreció Kevin como el caballero que es._

_Así que, nos dirigimos a la cocina. Un rayo cayó. Abrasé a Kevin del susto y escuché murmullos. Era la hermosa voz de Nick, y, estaba con Stella. Cayó otro rayo que alumbró la escena y pude verlo todo, sus rostros unidos en un beso; el chico de mis sueños y mi mejor amiga. Me sentí tan vacía en ese momento, algo traicionada. No sabía que hacer o como reaccionar. Levanté la vista y allí estaba el rostro de Kevin mirando la escena de Nick con desconcierto. Tomé su rostro en mis manos y lo besé tan apasionadamente como hubiera besado a Nick. Lo hice como si todo esto lograra ponerlo celoso. No me pasó por la mente Rosa, ni nadie más; los celos me cegaban._

& Parte narrada por Kevin &

_Yo como todo un caballero me ofrecí a ayudar a Caro a traer las cosas de tomar para sus amigos...o mis amigos, si es q puedo decir que ya lo son. Pero yo quería traer especialmente la bebida de Rosa. –Suspiré – esa chica me había caído súper bien con solo un par de horas de haber hablado con ella. Era tan sencilla, muy linda; lo único malo es que es un poquito, chica para mí: tiene 14. _

_Pero y, ¿cuándo a importado la edad en cuestiones del corazón? Ella logró despertar en mí un gran interés. La cosa es que fuimos a la cocina y cayó un rayo, Caro se espantó y me abrazó del susto. Escuché unas voces, cayó otro rayo que alumbró la cocina y vi a mi hermanito robándole un beso a Stella! ¡Bien por Nick! ¡En ese momento Caro tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me plantó un bezasoooo! En ese momento no pude pensar en Rosa y todo lo que había causado en mí porque este beso me lo está dando Caro con tanta pasión que no puedo dudar en corresponderle..._

+++Normal+++

Stella se separó de Nick para poder respirar, y, porque volvió la luz. Se dio con la sorpresa de Kevin y Caro besándose, Caro le comía la boca a Kevin.

- ¡Hey! ¡Sus cosas a otra parte! –abrazando a Stella.

- Hermanito tú no te quedas atrás. – dijo Kevin mientras se separaba de Caro.

- ¿Que pasa aquí? – preguntó Alonso mientras entraba a la cocina.

- Nada. – pronunció Stella mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un suave color cereza. Se separó de Nick. – Luego hablamos. – Y fue rápidamente a sentarse con sus amigos.

- ¡Stella! –Volteando y viendo la cara de Alonso que miraba a Caro y Kev besándose. – ¡Qué dejen sus cosas para otra parte! ¡Mis pobres ojitos! ¡Ya traumaron al hermano de Stella!

- ¡Ja, ja! A mi no me traumaron, a él si. –señalando a Gabriel que acababa de entrar con una cara de cólera y se acercaba peligrosamente a Kevin.

- ¿Qué crees que haces idiota? Ella tiene 15 y tu 20. ¡Contrólate! –gritó mientras alzaba su puño amenazante.

- ¿Así chiquito? ¿Y tú? Tienes 14, ¿no? Entonces busca a alguien de tu tamaño para enfrentar, contra mí sales perdiendo. – tomó la mano de caro y seguido de Nick salieron de la cocina.

- Toma – le dio la gaseosa a Rosa sin mucho interés y volteo hacia Caro. Dejando a la otra muchacha confundida y extremadamente triste. – Por lo de hace un momento… - empezó a decirle a Carolina.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esto? – y lo volvió a besar mientras solo pensaba "Es mejor olvidar a Nick y s puedo sacarle celos con su propio hermano. Bueno tampoco quiero jugar con Kevin… pero a Nick le gusta Stella. Me quedaré con Kevin."

- Lo de hace un rato…-murmuró Nick sentándose al lado de Stella.

- Hablamos luego Nick, ¿por favor?

- Esperare –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Finalmente llego Alex, y se sentó al lado de Stella. Apagaron las luces y pusieron otra vez la película. Ella ya no podía disfrutar la compañía de Alex, su mente solo divagaba en el vívido recuerdo del beso que Nick le había dado. No podía lastimar a Carolina, ella era su mejor amiga; pero a la vez parecía muy a gusto con Kevin… No quería hablar con nadie, ni con Nick, ni con Alex, y Joe ni pensarlo.

Cuando…

- ¡Stella!

- ¿Qué pasa? – respondió esta asustada.

- La pulga me mandó un SMS esta en la casa, con nuestros papa. Y quieren saber donde estamos. –gritó espantado Alonso.


	17. ¡Los odio!

**Capítulo #16**

- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Alonso prometiste cubrirme!

- Sorry. La pulguita nos delató.

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! Vamos rápido que nos matan. ¿Y cómo nos vamos ahora? Eso te pasa no traer tu carro.

- Yo los llevo como somos vecinos. – sugirió Kevin amablemente.

- Pero… ¿y me dejas solita? –poniendo cara de bebé.

- ¡Ok! Yo llevo a la niña rara, a su hermano y a Nick a casa. Llaves Kevin. – dijo Joe.

Stella lo miraba ardiendo de rabia.

- Chao. Corremos que nos matan. Bye. – se despidieron a toda carrera el par de hermanos.

- Nos vemos en el cole mañana. – se despidieron los demás.

- Niña rara tú atrás con Nick, porque los niños van atrás.

- ¡Qué no soy "niña rara"! – le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- Con que así tratas al que te ayuda. –Viendo a Nick y susurrándole – No intentes nada con ella.

Se subieron todos al auto, Stella no era capaz de ver a Nick; estaba nerviosa y confundida. Solo podía pensar detenidamente en las cosas: "Nick, es lindo. Y parece que sí le gusto. Pero ¿y Alex? Ese beso con Nick, fue al mismo tiempo como besar a mi mejor amigo, muy tierno, pero no había amor. Tal vez si algo de cariño." Suspiró.

Nick por su lado no podía evitar pensar en lo que Joe le había dicho antes de subir al auto. "¿Por qué me habrá dicho eso Joe? Stella... –suspiró- ni me mira. ¿La habré asustado con lo que hice?"

Joe por su lado, al volante, pero para nada concentrado. Pensaba: "¿Por qué le dije eso a Nick? ¿Me estaré volviendo loco? Esta chica me trae loquito.

Y Alonso no podía faltar pensando y sospechando de todos: "Stella tendrá mucho que explicar porque aquí paso algo… todos están MUY callados."

Llegaron a su casa. Stella y Alonso se bajaron primero. Tocaron el timbre y sus padres salieron hechos furias.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Por qué no avisan que salen? Nos tenían tan preocupados.

- ¡Te dije que estabas castigada jovencita! ¿Por qué saliste?

- Es que papá…

- ¡¿Por qué estaban donde Alex?! No mientan. El es como un sobrino para mí y ustedes, ustedes se aprovechan de eso para fugarse.

- Papá… lo que pasa es que…-titubeaban juntos.

- Señor, disculpe que nos metamos –irrumpieron en la conversación los Jonas - esto fue lo que sucedió…

- ¿Quienes son ustedes?

- Somos sus nuevos vecinos señor. – contestó Nick.

- Joseph y Nicholas Jonas. – agregó Joe.

- Aja. Y también estaban con ellos. –Dijo viendo a Stella y Alonso – Ya no pueden negar que estaban en una fiesta. ¡Y a esta hora! _11.00pm_ ¡Tienen clases mañana!

- Señor lo que pasa es que – trató de seguir Joe.

- Usted debe saber que Stella y Alonso son delegados de sus cursos. – cortó Nick.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver jovencito?

- Pues vera…-prosiguió Nick – Alex también es delegado y a nosotros nos tocó en sus cursos. Fuimos a casa de Alex donde nos acabaron de explicar todo porque aparte, Alex es amigo de mi hermano Kevin.

- ¡Ok! Pero debieron avisar, especialmente tú Stella. –dijo algo menos furioso. – Debes pedir permiso cuando estás castigada. Tu hermano es mayor de edad así que entiende.

- Señor, de verdad. No se moleste con su hija. Ella es una gran delegada. Nos ha tratado sin privilegios como habría tratado a cualquier estudiante. –precisó Joe.

- ¿Y por qué debería tratarlos diferente?

- Pues señor, nosotros somos los Jonas Brothers… - afirmó Nick.

- ¿La banda que le gusta a Carolina? –dijo viendo a Stella quien asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno hija, pero no respetaste tu castigo. Y eso merece una sanción. Serás tutora particular de idiomas. Así ocuparas tu tiempo y estarás lejos de esa computadora.

- Ok papá. – Como a Stella le gustaban los idiomas eso no le molestó. – ¿Pero de dónde saco los alumnos?

Joe y Nick sonrieron de oreja a oreja dejando notar que tenían un plan en mente.

- Señor, nosotros tenemos dificultades en idiomas. Usted sabe en el colegio a donde vamos son muchos. – dijo Joe.

- Y como somos vecinos, ella no llegaría tarde a su casa. Y podríamos hacer las tareas, juntos. No se atrasaría. – sugirió Nick.

- Además aprenderíamos mucho, ya que como dije antes, ella nos trata sin privilegios. Kevin también querría que ella nos enseñe.

- ¡Ah no! A estos consentidos yo no les enseño.

- Este es tu castigo. Les enseñaras a ellos tres y no hay un pero que valga.

- ¡Ok! –Susurrándoles a Nick y a Joe - ¡Los odio!


	18. Sera lo mejor para olvidarme de Nick

**Capítulo #17**

_Bueno en este mundo Stella no es la única persona existente así que mientras esto sucedía, en la casa de Alex…_

- Caro – beso – Creo que me gustas mucho. – dijo Kevin todo risueño.

- Ay Kev – beso – tú también a mí. – Mientras solo podía pensar: "Que estoy diciendo, perdóname."

- Caro… - Rosa se acercó a donde se encontraban – ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Caro la miró nerviosa pero no se negó; se alejaron un poco para tener privacidad y que Kevin no las escuchara.

- Caro – hizo una pausa, escogió lo mejor que pudo sus palabras pero el dolor la cegaba – ¿cómo pudiste? Tú sabias que siempre me había gustado Kevin.

- Rosa… yo... ehh…

- Caro… no. De verdad. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz siendo una de mis mejores amigas?

Kevin se acercó para despedirse, ya era tarde. Las vio hablar y se detuvo a escucharlas disimuladamente.

- Yo… bueno… este… - pensando "No me queda otra que mentirle" – yo me enamoré de Kevin, Rosa; pero de verdad, en el mundo real, no como fan como hiciste tú.

Kevin y Rosa se quedaron fríos, a ambos esa reacción los tomó por sorpresa. Rosa salió triste, dejando escapar una cuantas lágrimas cristalinas por su mejilla. Y esquivó a Kevin para que este no la viera llorar.

- Ke...ke… kevin. – Caro había dado la vuelta y se había topado con Kevin frente a ella.- ¿Qué escuchaste?

- Lo necesario –dijo dándole un abrazo tierno.

Caro se sentía culpable y no podía evitar pensar que había armado un gran lio.

- Y se que es demasiado rápido, pero quiero preguntarte algo. Yo siento lo mismo que tú. Ese beso que me diste… wow.

"Tengo que acabar con esta mentira, pero ¿cómo?", eran las palabras que desfilaban por la mente de Carolina.

- Carolina – hizo una pausa y la sentó en la mesa para que quedara más alta que el - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Ese beso me lo dijo todo.

"Será lo mejor para olvidarme de Nick. Además así podre quedarme cerca de él y ver que Stella se controle."

- Si Kevin, seré…

Se vieron interrumpidos por el chico de cabello largo que había interrumpido en la sala lleno de ira y furia: Gabo.

- Hey señorita, ¡no! Tú vienes conmigo. No te vas a poner de novia con alguien 5 años mayor que tú – cogió a Carolina de un brazo y la jaló – y tú, idiota, aléjate de ella; es muy chiquita para ti. – Se enfrentó a Kevin; Gabo era alto para sus 14 años ya tenía la misma estatura que Kevin.

- Suélteme Gabo, duele. – se quejaba inocentemente Carolina.

- Tu, niño, suelta a la señorita o dejo de ser pacifista contigo. – lo amenazó Kevin.

- Haz el intento. – lo provoco su oponente.

- Con gusto, no hay que decirlo dos veces… - agarro a Gabriel por el polo y lo levantó dándole un, no muy fuerte, golpe en la cara. Lo vio tirado en el suelo y murmuró – Se lo merecía.

- Auch. Tarado, casi me dejas un ojo morado –dijo tocándose la cara como revisando los daños.

- Entonces deja a Carolina en paz. No la lastimes, no es la manera de tratar a una dama. Si te metes con ella veras.

- Y si Kev –viendo a Gabriel en el piso – seré TU novia. – lo besó, mientras por su mente solo pasaba una única idea: "Perdóname Rosita."


	19. No puede ser amor, es solo cariño

**Capítulo #18**

Pero así como hay problemas con Carolina y Rosa, Stella no se logró librar de los problemas tan fácilmente.

- ¡Ok! –Susurrándoles a Nick y a Joe - ¡Los odio!

- Chicos creo que es hora de que se vayan a su casa. Mañana tienen colegio y creo que es hora de que Alonso y Stella también se vayan a dormir. –Dijo el papá de Stella con suma tranquilidad.

- Hasta luego señor y señora Stuart; buenas noches Stella, Alonso.

Los dos hermanitos Jonas se fueron. Stella no podía creer que hubieran logrado cambiar a su papá, o al menos eso había entendido ella; su padre los hizo pasar y cerrada la puerta todo se volvió una terrible pesadilla.

- ¡Como es posible que fueras donde Alex si estabas cas-ti-ga-da! –gritó el papá.

- Pero, -asustada – papá, ellos te explicaron todo…

- ¡Claro! Esos son tus amigos, ¡te tenían que cubrir!

- ¡Papá! ¡Ya! ¡Déjala! Si tú no les crees es tu problema. – dijo desafiante Alonso.

- ¡Alonso hazte a un lado! – Lo corrió y la cogió de los brazos – ¡Por dios niña que pasa contigo! ¿Qué no es suficiente el castigo del otro día? ¡Eres una irresponsable!

Stella ya no podía aguantar más el dolor que traía reprimido dentro y no vio otra que desahogarse, sin medir las consecuencias.

- ¡No me digas irresponsable! –Gritó furiosa – ¡Yo soy más responsable que Sebastián, hasta más responsable que Alonso! Siempre me tratas diferente. ¡Todo lo que YO hago para ti está mal! ¡MA-CHIS-TA!

Alonso no pudo hacer nada en ese momento, se encontraba lamentablemente muy lejos de Stella y de su padre; no pudo evitar lo inevitable. Su padre acababa de darle una cachetada a su hermana quien se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas con la mano en la mejilla roja y mirando el piso.

- ¡A TU CUARTO! – gritó lleno de ira.

- Te – levanto la vista para verlo a los ojos – ¡Te ODIO! –se paró rápidamente y sin mirar atrás corrió a su cuarto.

- Papá, ¡contrólate! ¡No la vuelvas a tocar! –advirtió mientras corría tras Stella.

- ¡Tú también a tu cuarto!

- ¿Qué crees que hago papá?

Stella entro a su cuarto y se dejo caer en la cama para poder ahogar su llanto en la almohada. Las lágrimas no paraban de correr, no entendía por que su vida era así, por que su padre era así, o porque no podía ser feliz.

- Por… por que… me ha…hace esto… -dijo entre lágrimas y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas hundiendo su rostro en su manos.

- Toc, toc. ¿Puedo pasar? –dijo Alonso mientras entraba al cuarto.

- Pasa. –dijo ahogada Stella mientras Alonso se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

- Hermanita. –dijo mientras pasaba su mano dulcemente por su cabello. No te dejes vencer por esto. Se fuerte. Tú sabes como es él… todo… -hizo una pausa.- Temperamental. No tienes por que dejar que apague tu luz. Quiero verte siempre con una sonrisa… ¿Si?

- Gracias Alonso. –No paraba de llorar. – Por favor déjame sola, quiero pensar.

- Como digas…-salió cerrando la puerta tras de si ofreciéndole una amable sonrisa.

Stella cogió su guitarra, una de sus favoritas, una hermosa guitarra negra a la que su hermano le decía "La noche". Salió al balcón llevando consigo una plumilla de 46 milímetros. El balcón de su casa hacía casi contacto con el balcón de la casa de los Jonas. Empezó a tocar progresiones de acordes, sin tocar alguna canción en particular solo improvisando y cantando lo que le viniera a la mente en ese momento. Mientras en la casa de los hermanos Jonas…

- Ya llegué… Dejé a Carolina en su casa, por eso me demoré…

- A tush miben cuan eshua chyhujsa –dijeron Nick y Joe con la boca llena.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Kevin riendo.

- ¡A tú! Muy bien con esa chica… -repitieron.

- Pero pensé que te gustaba Rosa…

- No, creo que solo me pareció bonita. Carolina en cambio después del beso…

- Me voy a mi cuarto. – dijo Nick; subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación. Comenzó a escuchar una bella melodía y una dulce voz, se asomó al balcón sin hacer el mínimo ruido para pasar desapercibido. Vio a Stella, triste, llorando, mientras cantaba. – Wow. ¡Qué bella voz!

- ¡Nick! –exclamó la joven dejando de tocar. – Me asustaste. No esperaba que estuvieras justo ahí.

- Stella, - se acercó a su balcón para poder verla mejor y percibió las lágrimas, solo la luna los iluminaba – Stella, ¿qué te paso? – viendo se mejilla – Tu mejilla… está muy roja.

- Mi papá… El no se comió el cuento que ustedes le echaron. Aún tengo que cumplir con el castigo pero… él… él… me…

Nick no pudo evitarlo se sentía terrible de verla en ese estado. Como pudo se paso al balcón de la hermosa muchacha.

- Stella, - la abrazó – lo lamento tanto. En parte es mi culpa. Sí lo es. –Repitió viendo como ella se preparaba a contradecirlo, luego se quedó callado. – Se que no es el mejor momento… tal vez tampoco el mejor lugar, pero… Necesito que me des una respuesta a lo de hace un rato.

- Nick yo…

- Stella… tú quieres… ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? Es que cuando te veo siento este fuerte deseo de protegerte, no puedo verte así; me pone mal. Quiero ser yo el que pueda dibujar una sonrisa en tu rostro no importa lo que pase.

Stella estaba confundida, sus emociones no eran exactas, sus sentimientos eran un enredo y la confusión era el hoyo negro que chupaba todo.

"Lo que yo siento por Nick no puede ser amor, creo yo, es solo cariño. El debe sentir lo mismo por mi, puede que no se de cuenta… Pero, él se ve tan seguro, y me hace sentir esa seguridad. Me hace sentir querida."

Stella se sentía muy sola, no era su mejor momento, dudo un momento antes de responder pero finalmente cedió.

- Si Nick, acepto ser tu novia.

Nick la besó. Ella no sentía nada, sentía que solo besaba a su mejor amigo. No podía decir que no le gustara, Nick era lindo; pero no había amor de por medio. Nick la abrazó aún más fuerte para mostrarle que estaba ahí para ella; se quedaron viendo las estrellas un buen rato. Cuando se hizo de madrugada, eso de la 1 a.m. cada uno se fue a su cama a dormir.


	20. Es que, estamos de novios

**Capítulo #19**

_11 días para cumplir 15 años...._

Stella se despertó de mejor humor a la mañana siguiente, lamentablemente no fue mucho lo que le duro. Ni bien abrió los ojos todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior la agobió.

"¿Qué hice anoche? Nick… Novia de Nick… ¿Y hace cuanto lo conoces Stella? Hace menos de 24 horas. No lo amo. Creo que el podría ser mi mejor amigo… pero… Y si Nick me hiciera bien… es decir… Las cosas pasan por algo, tal vez en un futuro me enamore de Nick…"

Se alistó sin despejar la mente. Cogió los libros necesarios para las clases de ese día y empacó la ropa para la clase de coreo. Bajó a desayunar y vio a Dorothea, su empleada.

- El desayuno está servido, señorita.

- Gracias Dorothea, y… ¿mi almuerzo? No me digas que volveré a comer en el cole…

- Señorita, el joven que está afuera me pidió que no le diera nada, que el se ocuparía de su almuerzo.

- ¿Chico? ¿Qué chico? Bueno Dorothea, no te preocupes. Gracias.

Tomó rápidamente el jugo de naranja que había en la mesa, una tostada y salió corriendo. Vio a Alonso y aceleró el paso, no quería ver a su papá. Para su sorpresa el ya estaba afuera con los Jonas.

- ¡Stella! Te lo advierto. Hoy te vienes directo a la casa. Además, tu mamá quiere ver contigo lo de tu fiesta de 15 años. Tienen que ir a ver lo del vestido.

- Ya les dije que no quiero una fiesta. Menos si tengo que usar vestido. Yo quiero viajar –dijo soñadora – quiero ir a Italia.

- Harás lo que hemos decidido sin replicar. Tu mamá lleva planeando esto con Carolina, Rosa y tu prima, por más de dos meses. Las invitaciones las repartirás mañana. Caro dijo que tenía algo muy original preparado para ti. Ahora ve a esperar la movilidad que no demora.

"Por suerte no dijo nada de mi ropa." – pensó la joven.

- ¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué hacen afuera?

- Es que preferiríamos que no se nos grite hoy. Y con "se" nos referimos a ti. – respondieron Joe y Nick.

- Ok. Bueno es mejor. Pensé que tendría que volver a tocar a su puerta. Y… ¿Nick?

- Dijo que le faltaban unas cosas y que luego salía. ¿Por? – contestaron de nuevo en coro.

- ¡Stella! –llamó Nick emocionado mientras salía de su casa. Aun no les había comentado nada a Joe ni a Kevin. – Stella. – la abrazó y la besó.

Stella le correspondió y le respondió de un tierno "Hola." Alonso que acababa de salir, Joe y Kevin quedaron atónitos al ver eso.

- ¿Por qué esas caras? –antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier pregunta. – Empezamos a salir ayer. – antes de que volvieran a preguntar. – Mucho después de la reunión de Alex.

- No le hagas daño porque sabes que las pagarás con tu vida, Nick. –Hizo una pausa y le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro – La pulga no va a venir. –dijo Alonso cambiando el tema. - ¿Nos vamos?

Se fueron al colegio; como siempre, recogieron a Ana y a Lucia. Esta vez ellas no fueron malas con Nick aunque el desprecio hacia Joe se mantenía en pie. Fueron unos lindos 20 minutos de amena conversación. Cuando llegaron al colegio, Carolina fue inmediatamente a saludar a Kevin con un beso.

- Uyyy… ¿Y eso Carito? – le dijo Stella guiñándole un ojo.

- Es que, estamos de novios. –dijo sonrojándose falsamente.

- ¡Qué bueno! Nosotros dos también. –anunció Nick con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

La expresión de Carolina cambio rotundamente pero logro disimularlo.

- ¡Alerta de creída! –dijo Carolina en el tono hueco que les gustaba imitar.

- ¡Amorcito! –exclamó llegando Gabriela y saludó a Alonso, lo besó y vio a Stella. – Stuart, Almenara, lárguense. Quiero hablar con su hermano y sus amigos, y ustedes nos pegan lo… –mirándolas de arriba abajo- lo corriente.

- Primero que todo, lo corriente aquí son tus extensiones. Y no me vengas con la típica "son de diseñador" como con tu ropa porque yo se muy bien que compras en un mall normal y luego dices que es D&G. Y segundo, el único amigo que te quedaras será Josefito, porque yo y MI novio –cogió a Nick por el brazo – y Carolina y su novio –ella a su vez agarró a Kevin.- Nos vamos.

A Joe le hervía la sangre al igual que a Gabriel que acababa de llegar. Gabriela en cambio estaba en shock y rabiosa, no podía creer que Stella y Carolina fueran novias de Nick y Kevin Jonas.

- ¡Mi niña! –exclamó con una sonrisa Alex al verla. Pero al notar que iban de la mano y coqueteando se puso algo frio. - ¿De qué me perdí?

- Bueno Lex, es que… empecé a salir con Nick.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Alex abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules que parecían iban a salírsele de las cuencas.

- Sí, esta princesa aceptó ser mi novia.

RING RING

Sonó el timbre; hora de entrar a clases.

- ¡Stella! – la llamó Kevin. – ¡Me olvidé de decirte! Hablé con el director ayer y para la universidad necesito convalidar unos cursos. Así que necesito ver idiomas y filosofía. En ambas clases estoy contigo.

- Ok. Entonces nos vemos en clases. Nos vemos más tarde. Kevin, Joe los veo en alemán en una hora.


	21. ¡Diez de Diez!

**Capítulo #20**

La primera hora de clases tenías física así que fueron al laboratorio. Los compañeros de laboratorio de Stella este trimestre serían Nick y Carolina. La hora pasó rápidamente tuvo que ayudar bastante a Nick porque la clase era en francés y aparte le iba mal en física. Toda la hora Carolina trataba de pedirle ayuda a Stella para que no se concentrara en Nick.

Llegó la clase de alemán, se encontraron con Joe y Kevin afuera del salón.

- ¡Guten tag Kevin! – le dijo Stella viéndolo en el pasillo.

- Guten tag Stella. –dijo riendo.

- ¿Euh? – se miraron confundidos Nick y Joe.

- Quiere decir buenos días en alemán par de genios. –dijo con una sonrisa pícara Stella.

Entraron a clase. Y se dirigieron cada uno a sus asientos de siempre pero el profesor los detuvo.

- Chicos, esta vez cambiaremos el orden de la clase. Tendremos nuevos sitios. Rodrigo Álvarez con la señorita Marisol Riccio, Kevin Jonas con la señorita Rosa Figari, Nicholas Jonas con la señorita Carolina Almenara y Joseph Jonas –miró por momento a las chicas que quedaban todas babeando por Joe excepto Stella. – con la señorita Stella Stuart.

Se dirigieron a sus sitios, Stella estaba decepcionada de tener que sentarse con Joe.

- ¡Por Dios!

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Joe inocentemente.

- Joe dejemos en claro que es un dolor de cabeza para mí ser tu compañera. Solo no seas tan…tan tú… tan ahhhhhjjjjj cuando estés conmigo y nos irá bien.

- Yo solo quiero que nos llevemos bien niña rara. –dijo mostrando una inocente sonrisa de niño de cinco años.

- ¡Ves Joe! Me molestas cuando eres así, ¿sabes? Lo peor es que me tengo que llevar bien contigo porque voy a ser tu tutora. Además soy la novia de tu hermano. Pero la verdad es que no te soporto.

- Ok. Haré un intento.

Pasó la hora. Se habían confirmado todas las sospechas de Stella. Joe era completamente insoportable. No dejaba escuchar a la clase y como no entendía nada trataba de llamar su atención para distraerse. Acabó la clase...

- De verdad Joe, ¡me hartas! ¡No te soporto! Voy a hablar con el profesor para que me cambie de lugar. ¡No quiero ser tu compañera ni un segundo más! Y, de paso, hablaré con mi padre, no te pienso enseñar idiomas, si eres así en el colegio como serás en tu casa.

Cogió sus libros y su mochila y salió del salón al receso de 15 minutos.

- Pero Stella… ¡Espera!

Una avalancha de fans lo detuvo así como a Nick y a Kevin. Quedaron completamente atrapados.

- Chicas… Permiso. Vamos con nuestras novias. –dijeron Nick y Kevin buscando como salir de la multitud.

Al oír la palabra "novias" las chicas calmaron su euforia por rabia y entraron en shock por la noticia. Gracias a esto los chicos salieron y disfrutaron del receso. Volvió a sonar el timbre y volvieron a clases. Les tocaba matemáticas pero aunque Nick odiaba las matemáticas como era en inglés entendía. Pero luego, de nuevo clase de alemán.

"De vuelta al calvario. ¿Por qué Joe no es como Nick o Kevin, así, más calmadito?"

Esos eran los pensamientos de Stella mientras entraba al aula a ver al profesor.

- Profesor. Una consulta. ¿Usted cree que fuera posible cambiar de compañero?

- ¿Por qué señorita Stuart? Me sorprende de usted. Nunca tuvo problemas con ningún estudiante. – se extrañó el maestro.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja. –Joe llegó riendo.- No era cierto señor. Es que está practicando para una obra de teatro. Ja, ja, ja, ja. – se llevó a Stella a su mesa.

- ¿Qué haces Joe? – preguntó desanimada.

- Quiero una segunda oportunidad.

- Está bien. – aceptó Stella sin muchas ganas.

- Siéntense todos por favor. –Al instante todos hicieron caso. – Ya les dicte la clase de hoy en la primera hora. Como tarea, tendrán que leer Harry Potter 7 en alemán para el mes próximo. Y ahora vamos a hacer una práctica de su oral. Sus parejas serán sus compañeros de mesa. Tendrán que recolectar información sobre un grupo de música o algún actor y presentarlo en clase. Más alguna improvisación, recuerden que esta academia fomenta las artes.

- Hagámoslo sobre… ¿mí? – sugirió Joe muy seguro de si mismo.

- No Joe. No lo haremos sobre ti. ¡El mundo no gira alrededor de Joe Jonas! Hagámoslo sobre Queen, Fall Out Boys o Swichfoot.

- Swichfoot. Si hagámoslo sobre ellos.

Buscaron información en las computadoras, tomaron algunas notas. La verdad Stella no las necesitaba, era una gran fan de Swichfoot y al parecer Joe también lo era. Empezaron a pasar los grupos. Kevin y Rosa presentaron dos actores de Step Up 2: Adam Sevani (Moose) y Briana Evingan (Andie) e hicieron una escena conocida de la película.

- Ocho sobre Diez. Buen trabajo.

Rodrigo y Marisol, ambos fanáticos de Smallville, presentaron a Aaron Ashmore (Jimmy Olsen) y a Laura Vandervoort (Kara) e hicieron una escena también de la serie....

- Siete y medio sobre Diez, Marisol te falta un poco en tu pronunciación.

Nick y Carolina presentaron a nada más y nada menos que: Los Jonas Brothers; especialidad de Caro y Nick cantó una parte de SOS.

- Muy buena exposición. Carolina no te aceleres, deja los nervios cuando expones. Nueve de Diez. Stuart, Jonas, son los últimos.

Ambos salieron al frente de la clase. Como Joe no hablaba alemán Stella debía ocuparse la parte de la exposición. Su alemán era muy fluido y su pronunciación poco más y perfecta. Joe decía algunas cosas que Stella traducía y enriquecían la exposición. Al parecer ambos tenían algo en común: eran fans de Swichfoot. Para acabar, Joe empezó a cantar Stars (de Swichfoot). Stella acompaño la voz de Joe y se lució haciéndolo; sus voces eran una en ese momento, se oían más que bien juntos. El profesor no los interrumpió, dejó que cantaran toda la canción. Cuando terminaron, todos aplaudieron; y no era para menos.

- Stuart, Jonas. Tienen un Diez de Diez sin dudas. Mis felicitaciones tienen unas voces maravillosas.

- ¡Lo hicimos! –Stella abrazó a Joe por el cuello. – Diez de Diez.

Joe la abrazó también y la elevó un poco haciéndola dar vuelta; era como una película y ese era el momento en que el reducía la velocidad de los giros, la dejaba ponerse en pie, se miraban fijamente, y se besaban. A ambos la idea les vino a la mente, pero se contuvieron.

- Bueno ya logramos el diez de diez; ahora suéltame niña rara. –Dijo Joe con una amplia sonrisa.

Esta vez Stella rió con él y le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza por molestar. Se fueron riendo juntos a lo largo del pasillo. Ya eran las 12, hora del almuerzo.


	22. ¿Qué creen que hacen?

**Capítulo #21**

Se fueron riendo juntos a lo largo del pasillo. Ya eran las 12, hora del almuerzo.

- Chicos –dijo Stella al grupo animada- vamos a almorzar... Esperen... –buscó entre sus cosas.- Dorothea no me dio mi almuerzo.

- Tranquila. –dijo Nick con una sonría enorme que mostraba raramente, pero siempre lo hacía ver increíblemente lindo. - Yo le pedí que no te diera nada porque yo te voy a invitar el almuerzo. Con una condición…solo si adivinas que es. –dijo pícaramente.

- ¡Nicholas Jerry Jonas! ¿Cómo esperas que adivine?

- ¡Hey no! ¡Mi nombre completo no me gusta! Espera... Si no eres fan nuestra, y yo no te lo había dicho, ¿cómo sabes mi segundo nombre?

- ¿Caro? ¿Rosa?

- ¡Ah! Tienes una sola pista. Lo hice con ayuda de Kevin.

- Ok. Tú lo cocinaste, -contando con los dedos - con Kevin, y ustedes no saben cocinar. Así que es… ¿Sándwich de queso no??

- No...eeee...sí... ¿Cómo supiste?

- Caro me contó que en una entrevista en Alemania, tú dijiste que solo sabías preparar cereal, Joe, pop corn y Kevin, sándwich de queso. Y descartando a Joe y a que no creí que fuéramos a almorzar cereal; quedaba el sándwich.

- ¡Ah ok! Wow, Caro está en todas partes. –rió Nick.

Comieron, pasó la recreación y volvieron a clases. Les tocaba italiano. Stella amó la clase. Le tocó Kevin como compañero; él hablaba muy bien y era atento, la clase fue de maravilla. Luego les tocaba filosofía; tuvieron un debate. El equipo de Stella y Javier y el de Gabriela y Sofía (lamentablemente, Nicole era muy tonta para ser capitana en la clase de filosofía.) Y sorpresa, gané el equipo de Stella.

Después les tocaba clase coreografía. Stella era allí, la segunda profesora. Estaban ella y la profe titular. Esta, le había asignado ese titulo a Stella porque sobresalía entre los demás, además de ser la encargada de las admisiones a arte a avanzando por su excelente desempeño. Como los Jonas eran nuevos alumnos, la profesora titular dejó a Stella a cargo de la clase y se fue. Por suerte, Gabriela y Nicole no llevaban ese curso.

- Clase –se dirigió a sus compañeros que estaban acostumbrados.

- Ja, ja, ja. – los Jonas no pudieron evitar reír sin parar cosa que extrañó a los demás.

- Kevin, Joe y Nick, que es tan gracioso. ¿Quisieran compartirlo con la clase?–preguntó Stella seria.

- Es que –riendo- pareces profesora. –rió Joe.

- Bueno Joe, en este curso soy como la segunda profesora. –Nick y Kevin se callaron al instante pero Joe seguía riendo. – Clase, haremos hoy las pruebas de los Jonas –señalándolos- luego…

- ¡Qué! –exclamaron juntos los tres chicos.

- Lo sentimos… estábamos cambiándonos. –dijeron Alonso y Alex mientras entraban a la clase.

- No hay problema, chicos. –mirando a los Jonas. – ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que entrarían sin audición? Ja, ja. Yo puedo sacarlos de este programa, por eso soy la que hace las pruebas. –viendo a Joe que seguía riendo. - Y creo que Joe quiere ser el primero en pasar.

- ¡QUE! –Callándose- No… no…

- Los demás vayan a cambiarse, Alex y Alonso ya están listos. Ustedes tres –señalándolos – pregúntenles después a los muchachos que ropa deben comprar.

- Ok. –asintieron los tres.

Stella se cambió. Se puso un corsé blanco (parecido al de Madonna en el video 4 minutes) y un pantalón elástico negro. El corsé le quedaba como un guante, se veía muy bonita. Como tenían que practicar la coreo para un festival; Marisol, Rosa, Carolina y Stella se habían comprado la misma ropa en distintos colores, ellas llevaban unos naranja, verde y rosado respectivamente.

#Marisol es una chica muy bonita, es alta. Su cabello era castaño pero por una travesura con Stella, quedo rubia; como le quedaba bien por sus ojos azules, se lo dejo así. Es bastante decidida, baila muy bien. Hace 5 meses que sale con Rodrigo. #

Los chicos por su lado, llevaban jeans, un polo de manga larga blanco y encima un polo negro o azul oscuro de manga corta. Stella solía disfrutar de las clases de coreo porque su pareja era Alex. Pero ahora, tenía miedo de que Nick se pusiera celoso por algunos pasos de la coreo. Aunque no lo "amara", no quería lastimarlo, él había sido muy bueno con ella.

- Bueno vamos a ver su prueba chicos. Escojan la música y luego yo les pongo algo; son las dos fases de la prueba.

Los Jonas hicieron el Jonas dance de Goodnight and Goodbye. Luego Joe, que en Camp Rock había hecho el papel de instructor de coreo hizo la coreo de We rock; y Kevin hizo el S.O.S. dance.

- ¿Qué creen que hacen? – dijo Stella interrumpiéndolos. – Joe, aceptable. Ustedes... ¿Qué hacen?

- ¿Los bailes de los conciertos? – respondieron Kevin y Nick inocentemente.

- Aich… Aquí, vienen a hacer algo avanzado. ¡No vienen a tontear!

- Ups… -los Jonas se pusieron rojos como tomates.


	23. ¡A bailar!

**Capítulo #22**

- ¡Ok! Yo les voy a poner música para que improvisen.

Stella puso algo de hip hop. Escogió Low de Flo Rida. Los Jonas no hicieron nada sorprendente. (_Si alguna recuerda los DC Games, sabrá de qué hablo)_. Los Jonas no eran malos bailarines, pero no se lo tomaban en serio; probablemente porque no sabían que hacer en una clase de coreo. Stella los vio intentar un sinfín de pasos de discoteca, o de fiesta, mas el resultado era siempre el mismo: desastroso.

Después de no más de un minuto Stella pudo cruzar la mirada de Nick con una cara que pedía desesperadamente ayuda. Parecía un corderito con esos rulitos y esa carita, tan lleno de inocencia y confusión. A Stella le dio una culpa terrible así que los detuvo y anunció a la clase:

- Chicos, ¿qué tal si les mostramos a los Jonas como se hace esto? – parándose en el medio de la pista de baile. – Marisol con Rodrigo a mi derecha atrás, Caro y Gabo atrás mío, Rosa y Alonso, a mi izquierda atrás. Alex, mi pareja de siempre. – él le sonrió dejando brillar los hermosos ojos azules. Se dirigió a los Jonas. – Lo que vamos a bailar ahora, fue con lo que ganamos la categoría mixta en la competencia inter escolar de primavera.

Empezaron a bailar música Just that girl de Drew Seeley. Completamente coordinados como la coreografía de la película, agregándole pasos de break dance y hip hop.

Los Jonas se quedaron con la boca abierta. No creían que ese fuera el nivel necesario para avanzado.

- Van a tener que esforzarse si quieren quedarse aquí. –los desafió Stella.

- Ahora sigamos. Así, ganamos la competencia en la categoría femenina.

Hicieron solo las chicas una demostración de baile combinando, Tell me something I don't know de Selena Gómez y Step up de The Cheetah Girls.

- Creo que es el turno de los chicos de mostrarles lo que hacen.

En segundos cada chicos les dio una demonstración de break dance y luego montaron una parte de Thriller de Micheal Jackson.

- Alex, para terminar, creo que sería bueno mostrarles la coreografía que estamos practicando para el festival de verano, ¿no crees? Y de paso, probamos el final nuevo.

Hicieron una coreografía de hip-hop tango con un remix de Dance with me y el Valentines Dance Tango de The Twins. Para su nuevo final, bailaron como Madonna y Justin Timberlake en el video de 4 minutes. Stella le quitó las mangas del polo de manga larga a Alex y luego él le quitó el corsé blanco y ella quedó con un top negro. Eso era parte de la coreo así que era más que obvio que lo haría pero a Nick pareció molestarle.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – miraba a Alex como si lo fuera a matar porque en la coreografía parecía que le coqueteaba a Stella.

- Así es la coreo Nick, cálmate por favor.-replicó Stella en voz baja.

Todos aplaudían alrededor, el final había quedado estupendo. Nick se sonrojó por haber actuado todo celoso y dejo escapar un "ahh…".

- Hermanita te luciste. – le sonrió Alonso. – La nueva coreografía está muy buena.

Nick y Joe se quedaron como bobo viendo a Stella, tenía un cuerpo muy bonito y, si el corsé le quedaba como un guante, el top negro la hacía lucir aún mejor. Ambos estaban en las nubes pensando: "Wow, que linda es."

- ¡Cuñadita! – Joe la abrazó por la cintura. – Que lindo bailas…

Stella se puso nerviosa y no entendía por que. "¿Por qué Joe me provoca estos nervios?" – pensó.

- Gracias cuñadito. –dijo ella disimulando los nervios con una sonrisa y buscando a Nick con la mirada quien hablaba con Alex. – Nick!

- Lo siento. – la abrazó. – Pero me dieron celos, de verdad parecía que se coqueteaban.

- Como crees Nick. Alex es como mi hermano mayor.

Dicho esto, Alex se apagó otra vez y toda la euforia que resaltaba en sus ojos segundos antes había desaparecido. Stella necesitaba saber que pasaba.


	24. Torbellino de emociones

**Capítulo #23**

- Caro y Gabo, Rosa y Alonso, Marisol y Rodrigo... ¿Se aprendieron los pasos y el nuevo final? – preguntó Stella inquieta.

- Sí… – asintieron todo.

- Entonces es su turno; ya se acaba la hora, muéstrenme lo que aprendieron.

Ellos bailaron. Al terminar la coreografía, cada chico abrazó a su pareja por la cintura para celebrar que les había salido a la perfección. Gabriel disfruto mucho el final con Carolina y verlo provoco en Nick algo raro.

"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me molesta que Gabriel abrace a Carolina? Ella no es nada mío. Debe ser porque es novia de Kevin; que horrible sonó eso… "novia de Kevin". Además ya no me presta atención; solo se la da a Kevin… ¿Será que estoy celoso?" – pensaba Nick.

"Alonso está tocando a Rosa. Maldito idiota. Espera Kevin… ¡tu novia es Caro! Aparte de todo, el tarado de Gabriel está tocando a Caro. ¿Ambas me gustan? Caro, ella me transmite cada cosa con cada beso; Rosa, ella tiene labios prohibidos, solo con su mirada y esa conversación me tenía tan embobado." – pensaba Kevin al mismo tiempo.

- Muy bien chicos. –dijo Stella sacando a Nick y a Kevin del transe. – Se acabó la clase. ¿Nos vamos?

Se cambiaron a su ropa normal y cada una salió del salón con su novio. Joe, Alex y Alonso solos porque Gaby no tomaba esa clase y los otros dos no tienen novia. Stella se separó de Nick para poder hablar con Alex y lo dejó en buena compañía.

- ¡Alex! ¡Espera! – gritaba.

El se volteó al verla sin Nick sonrió.

- ¡Mi niña! Dime… ¿Qué pasa?

- Tenemos que hablar… No has sido tú últimamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –dijo evitando la pregunta.

- Que has estado diferente, se que eres emo pero no has sido tú. Has estado todo triste, se te nota en los ojos; no están con su brillo azul sino parecen un gris opaco.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Qué tienes Lex?

- ¿No lo entiendes cierto?

- ¿Qué cosa Lex? De verdad no entiendo nada… sería mejor si tú me explicaras…

- Es que… Estoy celoso de alguien.

- ¿De quién Lex?

- ¿Y sigues sin entender? ¡Estoy celoso de Nick! ¡Tú me gustas desde hace mucho!

- ¡Qué!

- Si pero nunca te lo dije porque eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo. No podía hacer nada. Aparte, alguien te gustaba, era más que evidente; y yo no quería salir herido.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú me dijiste que yo era tu mejor amiga y que me veías como a una hermana!

- Lo sé. Lo dije porque me resigné a que no podríamos estar juntos. No podía hacer nada, no hay forma que dejes de ser hermana de Alonso y no había forma de quitar a ese otro chico de corazón.

- Si Alex, me gustaba alguien. Me gustabas tú. Y esperé mucho tiempo a que te dieras cuenta pero no me viste.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. –bajó la mirada.

Alex cogió el rostro de Stella en sus manos y la acercó a él; mirando sus labios embelesado.

- ¡Alex no! – lo alejó de si. – tú si me gustabas, es la verdad. Pero yo te esperé, y ahora Nick es mi novio; y yo, yo no le haría esto. –se fue dejando a Alex solo en el pasillo.

Stella estaba más que confundida después de eso. No amaba a Nick pero no se iba a rebajar a jugar con él; pero cuando Alex le dijo que le gusta, ella tampoco sintió nada.

- ¿Qué me pasa? No amo a ninguno de los dos, los quiero pero nada más… Pero me siento como cuando me gustaba Alex…enamorada…-hablaba con ella misma.

Salió del colegio y vio a los Jonas y a Alonso. Se fueron en la movilidad a casa. Se despidió de Nick con un piquito y entro a su casa. Como había dicho su padre en la mañana, fue a buscar a su madre para ver lo de la fiesta y luego poder descansar en paz.


	25. Si… es que… es mi novio…

**Capítulo #24**

- ¡Mamá! Vamos a ver lo de la fiesta de una vez – dijo entrando a la casa y dejando su mochila en la cocina – Tengo mucho que hacer después.

- Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy –dijo su mamá entrando a la cocina. – Vamos primero a ver el lugar donde será la fiesta, estoy segura que lo amarás.

Stella salió de la casa y se subió al carro de su mamá y se fueron en la camioneta Ford de su madre. Llegaron al lugar donde sería la fiesta; era inmenso, hermoso y aunque no estaba decorado, se veía realmente espacioso y se podía visualizar una gran fiesta en el lugar.

- Entre Caro, tu prima y yo; hemos organizado algo muy a lo Sweet Sixteen de MTV pero sin el drama. Mañana entregaras las invitaciones; en la fiesta habrá una banda en vivo, habrá de todo. El tema que escogieron Carolina y tu prima para ti es un concierto de rock en el que tú eres la estrella. Ya verás que genial será todo. Y bueno tu entrada será increíble, pero necesitas bailar el vals también…

- ¿Vals? ¿No era el tema un concierto de rock?

- Sí. Pero primero harás la entrada formal. Entrarás por una escalera de 15 escalones, ¿las ves? Y en cada escalón, soplarás una velita y recogerás 1 rosita hasta que llegues a las 15. Luego bailaras con tu papá, tus hermanos, con tu chambelán, el resto de las rositas, tu mejor amiga, tu prima y tu pareja de nuevo.

- Me perdí. Son muchos. ¿Quiénes serán las velitas y las rositas?

- Como velitas van Caro, Rosa, tú prima, Marisol, Ana, Lucia, Andrea, Romina, Thais, Tatiana, Ariana, Kara, Fiore, Serena y Maiara.

- Ok ma. No creo que quiera hacer la entr… Espera. ¿Dijiste Maiara? ¿O sea que va a venir desde USA solo por mis quince años? ¡Y mi prima viene de Brasil! Lleva 2 años allá. ¡Desde que se fue no la veo! ¡Que emoción!

- Si Maiara viene con Jason pero se van al día siguiente porque tienen que seguir con las grabaciones de los nuevos capítulos de Cory en la casa blanca. Y tu prima, ella se muda con nosotros.

- ¡Qué genial! Ya quiero que llegue mi prima, ¡la adoro! Y es genial que también venga Jason, tú sabes que está loco, en el mejor sentido de la palabra. Desde que empezaron a grabar esa serie están más ocupados…

- Bueno y tus quince rositas serán: Alonso, Sebastián, Rodrigo, Javier, Gabriel, David, Leonardo, Camilo y bueno, no se quien más quieras tú que sea rosita. Tu pareja será Alex, supongo…

- Dile a Jason que lo quiero como Rosita, ¿si? Y ma, Lucas Gabreel también va a venir, quiere visitar no se que cosa histórica aquí y también viene Gastón Soffritti; los quiero a ambos como rositas. Los otros podrían ser… los Jonas, y faltaría alguien más, luego veo. Mi pareja no será Alex, será Nick, no Alex… creo que le corresponde.

- ¿A Nick?

- Si… es que… es mi novio…

- ¿Tu novio? Bueno, bueno… -esquivando el tema, - tenemos que ir por el vestido. Después te explicare el resto de cómo será tu entrada y lo del vals. Mira por aquí es la barra y por allá la zona VIP y ahí –mostrando una puerta arriba de la escalera- es donde te cambiarás.

- Bueno… te sigo.

- Vamos por el vestido y el resto de tu ropa.


	26. Se conocen?

**Capítulo #25**

Llegaron a una de las calles principales de la ciudad, solo dedicada a las mejores tiendas de ropa que puede haber. Entraron a una de las tiendas, por dentro era bastante elegante y muy amplia. Pero Stella y su madre no se quedaron allí, para sorpresa de la chica, una señora las llevó por un pasillo a otra habitación realmente grande llena de espejos, una mesa llena de maquillaje, secadoras de pelo, etc. Pudo ver como en un perchero descansaban dos vestidos.

- Mamá, ¿Por qué hay dos vestidos aquí? ¿Es para que yo escoja? ¿Y el pantalón que prometiste que podía usar?

- Ja, ja. –rió su madre. - ¿Para escoger? Hay hija, tú y tus ocurrencias… ja, ja, ja. Vas a usarlos ambos. El pantalón lo usarás debajo del vestido largo ya que es de dos piezas.

La señora tomó el vestido en cuestión del perchero. Stella lo vio, quedó fascinada. No importaba cuanto detestara ella los vestidos, ese era increíblemente bello, algo muy princesa para su gusto, pero bello. El vestido tenía dos piezas y era de color morado; el corsé escarchado y la falda bastante parecida a las de las princesas de Disney; larga hasta el suelo y le daba ese aspecto de cuento de hadas.

- Con ese vestido, harás la entrada formal por la escalera, luego mientras tú bailas con tu prima y tu mejor amiga, los chicos se cambiaran. Entrarán a escena con su ropa de hip hop y tú pareja te quitará la falda y ahí será cuando quedes con el pantalón – explicó la madre de Stella. – Caro dijo que ahí bailaran la coreografía del concurso pasado así las chicas tendrán tiempo de cambiarse y entrar. Luego ellas harán una mini-coreo mientras tú te cambias de ropa para entrar con la banda. Y después de la presentación, te pondrás el vestido corto para el resto de la noche. Suena bien ¿no?

- Pero ma, ¿dos vestidos? Como tú quieras…

Stella fue al vestidor y se cambió. Los vestidos parecían estar hechos perfectamente para ella, como si ya hubiera ido y le hubieran tomado las medidas hasta que todo quedara exacto. Se veía muy bonita. Era una gran sorpresa que llevara vestido pues ella no los usaba sino era estrictamente necesario, pero se sentía muy bien en ellos. Cuando tenía el vestido corto puesto quedo especialmente maravillada, era blanco y corto, pero le daba un aspecto muy tierno e inocente. Salió del probador, bastante satisfecha de lo que había visto en el espejo.

- Mamá, ¿ahora podemos ir por la ropa que yo voy a escoger? – dijo haciendo una cara de perrito que su madre adoraba y con la que jamás le daba un no por respuesta.

- Sí, hija, pero primero, vamos a ver a la banda que tocará en tu cumpleaños; para que combinen su ropa un poco.

- ¿Quién va a ser?

- No lo sé. Le dije a Peter que buscara en sus contactos, quienes estaban disponibles. Vamos a vernos en el Starbucks ahora mismo.

Salieron de la tienda y caminaron a los largo de la gran calle hasta que llegaron al Starbucks.

- Mamá, está cerrado. No creo que ni Peter, tu querido amigo, ni nosotras podamos entrar.

- ¡Qué tonterías dices querida! Está cerrado por que yo reservé el lugar. Si Peter va a traernos a alguien famoso de afuera no queremos causar un escándalo.

Entraron rápidamente tratando de no llamar mucho la atención; Stella pidió un mocca frapuccino venti que tanto adoraba. En eso llegó Peter.

- Leonor, Stella, que gusto de verlas. ¡Stella que grande estás!

- Hola tío Peter.

- Pronto tus 15 años – le dio una vuelta – mira que bella estás. Te he conseguido al mejor grupo de este momento, están muy solicitados en Estados Unidos, y los encontré disponibles.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Pasen chicos…

Entraron tres chicos bastante camuflados, con lentes oscuros, bufandas y sombreros.

- Lamento que estén así, pero han estado aquí sin guardaespaldas por varios días y este no llega hasta dentro de una semana. Por eso, por precaución, les pedí que vinieran bien encubiertos. Son los Jonas Brothers. – Los chicos ya estaban quitándose todo lo que tenían encima para que se vieran sus caras.

- ¡Hola chicos! Que gusto verlos otra vez. Parecer que no es suficiente encontrármelos a diario. –sonrió Stella.

- ¿Se conocen?

- ¡Stella! ¿Esto que están organizando es para tu cumpleaños? Yo pensé que iba a ser una de esas chicas locas…- le dijo Nick.

- Pues loca si está. – añadió Joe.

- ¡Joe! – Stella le pegó en la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Nick. – Si, eso parece, es mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Se conocen? – insistió Peter.

- Peter, somos amigos. Nick sale con ella, como no la vamos a conocer. – a Stella. – Como crees Stella, tenemos que tocar gratis en tu fiesta, sino que clase de amigos seriamos. –dijo echándole un trago a su frapuccino mocca.

- Pero tío Peter, ¿no tienes a alguien más? –dijo haciendo de nuevo la cara de perrito.

- Tengo también a Flo Rida si lo quieres.

- ¡Si! Amo Low! Low low low low –cantó y luego miro a los Jonas.- Chicos, para la fiesta necesito rositas, y quiero saber si ustedes quieren ser rositas; ¿Joe, Kevin que dicen?

- Claro, pero… ¿Qué son rositas? –preguntaron ambos.

- ¿Y yo? –preguntó Nick extrañado.

- A ustedes luego les explico que es. –se acercó y abrazó a Nick. – tú no, porque tú serás mi chambelán, es el puesto del novio.

- Kevin tendremos que avisarles a mamá que vamos a ir a u fiesta; llega mañana con Frankie… Big Rob llega hasta dentro de una semana con papá.

- Por cierto, me falta una rosita para las 15; ¿Frankie querrá ser rosita?

- Seguro. Pregúntale tú mañana. – sugirió Joe.

- Gracias Peter, -agradeció la madre de Stella. – Contrata a Flo Rida entonces; chicos ustedes van de compras con nostras, ¿les parece?

Los Jonas salieron contigo y tu madre de nuevo a la calle y entraron a otra de las tiendas. Stella compró ropa que jamás se hubiera puesto; pero Joe la hacía sentir bien, así ella pensara que esa ropa tenía mucho morado, mucho dorado, Joe decía que se le veía perfecta. Y quien más que Joe Jonas para hablar de colores locos si él se viste con pantalones rojos en los conciertos.

Poco a poco, Stella empezó a disfrutar todos los planes de la fiesta. Después de pasar ese buen momento comprando con los Jonas, jugando con sobreros y gafas en las tiendas, los dejó para ir a casa y hacer las tareas. Ya en su cuarto, se quedó pensando en lo que Alex le había dicho esa tarde; en que todo iba muy rápido con Nick, en que no podía enamorarse tan rápido si solo lo conocía dos días, hasta que se quedo dormida.


	27. Repartiendo las entradas

**Capitulo #26**

_10 días para cumplir 15 años..._

Stella se despertó rápidamente la mañana siguiente, la emoción y la duda la tenían algo impaciente. Se arregló tan rápido como pudo y salió. Sebastián seguía enfermito por lo que no iba al cole. Su mamá le recordó que ese día entregaría las invitaciones así que no se tenía que separar de Carolina que era la que tenía todo organizado.

El día fue bueno, Nick lograba que ella se distrajera, era un muy buen amigo y Stella lo quería cada día más, pero no conseguía enamorarse, y menos aún tan rápido como Nick lo había hecho. Por suerte, no había vuelto a tener problemas con su papá. Alex estaba muy raro pero ella no podía hacer nada; era triste ver a uno de sus mejores amigos tan triste pero no había solución el tiempo tendría que decidir que pasaría. Gabo también andaba raro los últimos días, Stella quería saber por qué y Joe, también estaba extraño, recibía la atención de todas las chicas del colegio y aún así parecía molesto.

La mañana se pasó muy rápido, ciencias, hora libre y la clase de historia casi se duermen pues estaban viendo un video que tardaba horas explicando cada minúsculo detalle sobre la revolución francesa.

Luego, deporte.

Todos se despertaron como por arte de magia, el deporte siempre los ponía de buen humor. Iban a jugar basketball según el cronograma de la clase. Se separaron en dos equipos: Alex, Rosa, Rodrigo, Gabo y Stella; Nick, Kevin, Joe, Carolina y Marisol del otro. Joe y Stella resultaron ser los mejores jugadores de sus equipos así que la tensión se sentía en el aire y el partido era bastante parejo.

El equipo de Joe iba ganando por dos puntos; pero Alex le dio un pase a Stella, ella pasó a Joe y lanzó el último tiro que entro sin tocar el aro lo que llamamos una "canasta limpia" desde fuera del área, lo que les dio 3 puntos. El equipo de Stella festejo se había llevado la victoria con un final de película.

Se cambiaron y Carolina jaló a Stella para que se apurara.

- Vamos a entregar las invitaciones – dijo Carolina muy emocionada – espero que te guste lo que organicé.

Salieron al patio y Stella empezó a ver letrero que decían "Si eres de 4to, 5to, 1ere o Terminal… ¡Ven! ¡No te arrepentirás! Todos los letreros llevaban a las canchas de tenis donde habían montado un escenario y delante había diez mesas con dos fotógrafos cada unos y unas impresoras y cámaras.

RING RIIIING…

El timbre de salida había sonado, y la gente empezó a llegar muy sorprendida con lo que tenían enfrente. En el escenario salió un poco de humo y Nick empezó a hablarle al público por un micrófono.

- ¡Gente! En diez días, va a ser la fiesta más grande, más increíble, la más impactante; definitivamente la mejor. Una fiesta a la que… ¡todo ustedes están invitados! ¡Los quince años de Stella!

Se escuchó del publico un gran "Wow" seguido de un "!Wuuujuuu!". Stella era muy querida por sus compañeros, principalmente conocida por su sinceridad y compañerismo, por ser delegada de las Naciones Unidas en el taller de sociología y por ser la coordinadora de artes avanzado: hermosa voz, protagonista de las obras de teatro, bailarina y ganadora de varios premios. Era bastante popular aunque no se juntara con Gabriela y esta, no podía evitar que la gente la quisiera.

- ¡Chicos! – Carolina salió al escenario también – El tema de la fiesta es un concierto de rock que tiene como nuestra estrella principal a… ¡Stella! Con algunas sorpresas… La fiesta es con vestido para las chicas y los chicos no es obligado un terno pero deben vestirse algo así… - salieron los Jonas bien vestidos como siempre con sacos y pantalones no de jean. – Ahora, pasaran por las mesas, les tomaran una foto y les darán su pase backstage, para el concierto del siglo… ¡los quinces de Stella!

Había mucha gente allí así que se demoraron bastante; eran más de 400 personas y solo del colegio. Faltaban mas invitados de otros lugares; por suerte, todo salió a la perfección.

- Gracias Caro – Stella la abrazo– te debiste haber pasado horas organizando todo esto. ¡Te adoro!

Seguido de esto Nick la tomó de la cintura mientras veían a las últimas personas pasar por las mesas emocionadas.


	28. Entramos a casa y!

**Capítulo #27**

Pasaron una hora, hora y media viendo pasar a la gente y como era de esperarse, la movilidad los dejo. Por suerte, ese día Kevin había llevado su auto al igual que Alex así que se repartieron y se fueron: Alex, Nick, Joe y Stella en un auto, Kevin, Rosa, Carolina y Alonso en otro.

Cada uno se quedo en su casa, Stella llegó a las 5:45 pm y fue a hacer sus tareas. A las seis, su mamá entró a su cuarto.

- Hija, Nick, Joe y Kevin te buscan…

- Qué raro… Pero ya bajo. – Stella peinó su cabello y bajó por la escalera.- ¿Chicos qué pasa? –dijo llegando a la puerta.

- Te queremos pedir un favor… - dijo Kevin mientras los tres la veían con cara de desesperados.

- Un GRAN favor… - insistió Nick.

- ¿Qué pasó? – empezó a preocuparse Stella.

- ¿Recuerdas que dijimos que mamá y Frankie llegaban hoy? – le dijo Kevin.

- Si… ¿Qué tiene?

- Pues llegan en dos horas y media y necesitamos algo de… ayuda… en casa… -Joe hablaba muy pausado lo cual hacía que Stella se preocupara más. – Es que esta… es…

- Un desastre TOTAL – gritaron los tres hermanos desesperados.

- ¿Qué?

- Se supone que arreglaríamos todo y haríamos la cena pero todo nos salió mal. –dijo Nick bajando la cabeza apenado.

- Nos ayudas, ¿por favor? – pidió Kevin.

Stella fingió pensarlo un poco lo cual hacía que los hermanos se desesperaran aun más y se veía una expresión de terror en sus rostros.

- Está bien. Digamos que porque son mis "amigos" los ayudaré. Solo que no se les vayan a subir los humos, los ayudo porque están desesperados no porque me este volviendo una fan descerebrada como las del cole que hacen todo lo que Joe dice. Pero primero debo preguntarle a mi mamá.

- Ve y ayúdalos – dijo la madre de Stella que había escuchado todo. – Tienes permiso hija.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias – Joe se arrodilló y abrazó a Stella por las piernas.

- No exageres por favor… -dijo Stella mirándolo como a un bicho raro pero riendo.

Se fueron a la casa de los Jonas, o sea la casa de al lado; era muy similar a la casa de Stella pues vivían en un condominio privado. Tenían más o menos los mismos cuartos así que fue más fácil para Stella ubicarse.

- Chicos, no se vayan a ofender pero… esto es un completo DE-SAS-TRE, huele a quemado… ¿Que paso por aquí el huracán Catrina? – preguntó entre sorprendida, molesta y divertida.

Se veía ropa por todos lados, las guitarras, un teclado en el piso, comida en el piso, envolturas de papitas, doritos, etc.

- Bueno…

** Flash back narrado por Kevin**

Entramos a la casa y…

- Chicos perdimos dos horas en el cole aunque valieron mucho la pena, ¿vieron las sonrisas de Stella y de Caro? Ahora vamos a arreglar todo para mamá. – sugerí.

- Pero si falta mucho. Mejor… - se quedó pensando Joe. – mejor juguemos Guitar Hero.

- ¡Si! Joe a veces te subestimamos. – nos alegramos juntos yo y Nick.

- Voy por pop corn y algo de tomar. – sugirió Nick mientras Joe y yo conectábamos los controles y nos poníamos a jugar un poco.

Nick no encontró el pop corn para el microondas por ninguna parte así que decidió improvisar con maíz, aceite y una olla. Pero, derramó todo en la cocina, y lo que quedó en vez de comérnoslo, no lo lanzamos entre nosotros jugando en la sala. Luego fui a la cocina por el agua que se suponía que Nick también iba a traer y como había dejado la llave abierta, la cocina se había inundado.

- ¡Nick! ¡Pequeño demonio de cabello ondulado! ¡Inundaste la cocina!

- ¡Mamá llega en dos horas y media! – dijo el asustado por lo que yo dije.

Decidimos entonces hacer la cena, pero me descuidé y la comida pre preparada se quemó; casi incendio la cocina; me equivoqué con la temperatura y había un guante dentro. – miró a Joe al decir esto.

- Vamos por ayuda… ¿dónde?... ¡STELLA! –dijimos los tres juntos.

** Fin del Flash back **

- Y por eso estamos aquí. –terminó su narración Kevin.

- ¡O sea que lograron todo este desorden en quince minutos! Bueno, entonces, yo estoy a cargo, ¿ok?

- Sí mi capitana. – asintieron Nick y Kevin.

- ¿Tú por que? Si estás chiquita y rara. – dijo en burla Joe.

- Bueno, sino quieren mi ayuda – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- No le hagas caso a Joe princesa. – Stella seguía su camino a la puerta.

- Ok, ok. Tú estarás al mando. – se resignó Joe.

- Así me gusta Joey –dijo Stella de un tono burlón mientras tomaba una de sus mejillas como suelen hacer las tías al ver a un sobrino después de años.

- No me gustan que me digan así. – dijo soltándose como si fuera un niño de cinco años molesto.

- ¿Y a mi qué Joey? –dijo riendo mientras iba a la cocina y revisaba la nevera seguido de los estantes y la alacena; las cuales encontró vacías o llenas de frituras. – Ustedes no comen, tragan. – Los tres Jonas se sonrojaron. – Además no hay nada sanamente comestible en esta casa. – se quedó pensativa un buen rato. – A ver, este es el plan. Kevin, tú y yo vamos a ir de compras, necesitamos comida; Joe tú vas a recoger toda la porquería que tienen por ahí y vas a ponerla en la basura, aspirarás la sala, los muebles y trapearás la cocina con Nick, Nick aparte de trapear, vas a recoger toda la ropa que tengan tirada aquí y en sus cuartos, o en donde sea que este tirada y la vas a poner a lavar. Y vas a ir poniendo las cosas en orden.

- Sí mi capitana. – rugieron los tres.

- Nos vemos en un rato – cogió a Kevin por el brazo. – Vámonos.


	29. Que cocinas?

**Capítulo #28**

Stella y Kevin se dirigieron al supermercado; por suerte, Kevin traía consigo su tarjeta de crédito.

- ¿Así que van a llegar tu mamá y tu hermanito no? – preguntó Stella mientras pasaban el pasillo de electrodomésticos para llegar a las frutas y verduras.

Compró de todo para llenar la cocina y la alacena con cosas que estaba segura le gustarían a Frankie, nutritivas y sanas pero ricas, y uno que otro dulce. Para Nick compro cosas bajas en azúcar por su diabetes; aún no eran fan de los Jonas, Carolina lo habría mencionado unas mil veces, y como su padre era médico, sabía que era lo que llevaba Nick en el cuello. Compró más comida, jugos, frutas, leche, etc.

Se dirigieron entonces a la caja a pagar.

- ¿Por qué llevamos tantas cosas?

- ¿Qué jamás has ido al supermercado?

- La verdad, o lo hacen mamá y papá o alguien lo hace por nosotros; nosotros solemos hacer cosas en la casa como lavar los platos o sacar la basura, tender las camas…

- Bueno pues, con esto que estamos llevando tendrán suministros para por lo menos un mes, así no le darán molestias a su madre. Ahora ve pagando mientras yo voy por algo. – Rápidamente Stella fue por unas cosas, entre ellas incienso, flores y aromatizadores, las pagó con su tarjeta de crédito y volvió a la caja donde estaba Kevin con las bolsas. - ¿Sigues aquí?

- Pues compraste demasiado, demora pasar todo. – Entregó su tarjeta para pagar.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡No lo creo! ¡Eres Kevin Jonas! – la cajera empezó a hiperventilar.

- Por favor no grites –rogaba Kevin tratando de hacerla callar.

Llegaron a la casa, por suerte, pudieron salir del altercado en el supermercado después de que Kevin firmara unos 500 autógrafos. Para sorpresa de Stella, Joe y Nick habían hecho exactamente lo que les había dicho que hicieran. La cocina estaba impecable, la sala igual; y la ropa al parecer estaba en la secadora.

- Bien chicos –dijo mirando su reloj – Nos quedan dos horas más, tranquilos. Los tres van a arreglar sus cuartos, sacan la basura que no allá sacado todavía al igual que la ropa que van a poner a lavar.

- ¿Y la cena? – preguntaron los tres.

- Yo me encargaré de eso. Primero ayúdenme a colocar todo esto en la alacena y en la nevera.

Eso hicieron todos, y luego se fueron a sus cuartos a acabar de limpiar.

- Y ahora a cocinar. – dijo para si misma mientras sacaba las pasas y la carne que había comprado.

Hizo unos ravioles y en una olla preparó salsa. Puso todo a cocinar para que las pastas quedaran al dente y la salsa espesara. Quedaba ya tan solo una hora y media antes de que llegaran Denise y Frankie cuando los Jonas bajaron.

- Cuartos arreglados – afirmó Kevin.

- ¿Qué cocinas? – dijo Nick tomándola de la cintura y espiando la olla sobre su hombro.

- Será sorpresa –dijo empujando a Nick pero sonriendo.

- Ropa en la lavadora, otra en la secadora, el resto planchada y guardada. – dijo Joe mientras veía celoso a Nick.

- Ok. Muy bien. Van a seguir mis instrucciones y van a preparar el postre con lo que les puse aquí, ya están las medidas exactas para que preparen la salsa dulce. El queque de vainilla ya lo tengo preparado, bueno la masa, ahora lo pondré en el horno; lo sacaran en 20 minutos. Nick, tú te encargas de dirigir aquí ¿bueno? Preparan la salsa y se la echan de poquito a poquito hasta que el queque la absorba toda.

- ¿Tú que vas a hacer? – preguntaron en coro los chicos.

- Ya verán. –dijo guiñándoles un ojo, cogió los paquetes que había comprado ella mientras Kevin seguía en la caja. – ¿Chicos cuál es el cuarto de su mamá? ¿Y cuál es el de Frankie?

Ya eran las 7 de la noche; los Jonas le mostraron a Stella los cuartos y ella subió primero al de sus padres. Cambió las sabanas de la cama, ordenó todo un poco. Puso unas cuantas flores, dejó como regalo varios shampoos, cremas, talcos y algunas esencias aromáticas, en fin todo lo que las madres aman. Puso un poco de incienso en el cuarto y un par de velas. El cuarto tenía un ambiente perfecto muy relajante.

Fue al cuarto de Frankie y allí también tendió la cama y le dejó un par de juegos para Nintendo DS y para Wii en su cama, acompañados de unos chocolates.

Al terminar, bajó las escaleras y vio a los Jonas acabando de poner la salsa del queque.

- Joe, ¡más despacio! – gritaba Nick.

- ¡Es mucha! ¡Dijo que tenía que ser de a pocos! – le gritaba Kevin.

- ¡Ya basta! ¿Quieren hacerlo ustedes? – preguntó Joe a gritos.

- ¡No! ¡Solo ten cuidado! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Nick y Kevin.

- Ja, ja, ja. –rió entrando a la cocina viéndolos llenos de harina en la cara.- Ya chicos, un poco de calma; sino, el tres leches no va a quedar. Apúrense un poco, tiene que estar en la nevera un buen rato…-miró su reloj - ¡Solo nos queda una hora! Voy a hacer un pasa bocas para cuando su mamá llegue.

Stella puso de nuevo manos a la obra y se puso a hacer empanaditas de coctel. Revisó que todo estuviera correctamente guardado, limpió la cocina, lavó lo que había usado y preparó la mesa. Puso flores en la sala, aromatizó todo y por último, revisó que toda la ropa estuviera ya en su lugar.

- Nos quedan 20 minutos. Vayan a cambiarse para que su mamá los encuentre bien arreglados. Nick, yo me paso por el balcón ¿Sip? –se dio vuelta para subir las escaleras pero Joe la detuvo.

- Quédate Stella. –dijo. – Te lo mereces más que nadie. Tú preparaste todo. Aunque sea quédate a cenar.

- Gra… gracias Joey – dijo algo nerviosa y haciendo que Joe soltara su mano. – Me voy por el balcón de Nick – dijo subiendo las escaleras. – Pido permiso, me cambio y vuelvo, ¿les parece?

- Ok. –sonrieron los tres.

Stella pasó por el balcón a su cuarto y llegó a escuchar a Joe gritar: "¡Qué no me gusta que me digan Joey niña rara!" Stella se rió y fue a pedirle permiso a su papá que ocasionalmente dijo que sí. Se cambió a un jean nuevo que tenía guardado de color negro y un polo azul marino. Quedó muy bonita, se soltó el cabello que se había amarrado para cocinar y se puso un par de aretes y una cadena. Volvió a pasar por el balcón y empezó a bajar las escaleras mientras los veía acabar de arreglarse el cabello y el cuello de las camisas en el espejo de la entrada.

- Listo chicos, me dieron permiso – llegó donde ellos. – Ya estoy lista.

- Que linda estás. –dejaron salir suspirando Nick y Joe.

- Si loquita, te ves muy bella. – comentó Kevin viendo a sus hermanos extrañado.

- Te ves… te ves… hermosa. – se quedó mirándola Nick y le dio un beso.

Tan tan, tan… tan… Sonó el timbre.

- ¿Listos? – preguntó ella separándose de Nick.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza.


	30. Hijos!, Hermanos!

**Capítulo #29**

Juntos abrieron la puerta. Se escuchó una voz llena de emoción decir "¡Hijos!". Luego una vocecita que dijo "hermanos" entre emocionado e indiferente.

Joe fue entrando de espaldas a la sala donde Stella pudo ver que estaba abrazando a su hermano menor. Al ver a Stella, Frankie se separó de Joe.

- Hola linda, -dijo mirándola y extendió su mano esperando que Stella le diera la suya; cuando ella lo hizo, él besó su muñeca como todo un caballero.- Es un gusto conocerte.

- Tú eres Frankie, ¿estoy en lo cierto? –dijo Stella poniéndose a la altura de Frankie.

- Sí – Frankie le guiñó un ojo – y tú, tú debes ser un angelito que se calló del cielo, ¿no?

- ¡Aw! ¡Qué lindo eres! –Dijo sonriente – Yo soy Stella, vivo al lado.

Joe, Nick y Kevin seguían saludando a su mamá, quien estaba radiante de felicidad por reunirse con sus hijos; tanto, que ni había notado la presencia de la castaña en la casa.

- Ejem… -dijo Frankie aclarándose la garganta tratando de ganar atención. – Mamá, mira, tenemos compañía, una muy linda compañía; salúdala.

- ¿Quién Frankie? – preguntó Denise entrando a la sala y viendo a Stella. – Hola, es un gusto conocerte; soy Denise Jonas, como debiste haber notado, soy la madre de los chicos. ¿Tú eres…?

- Es un placer conocerla señora Jonas; soy Stella, soy la hija de sus vecinos, y soy compañera de sus hijos en el colegio.

- Por favor, dime Denise, con confianza. Pero no creo que estés aquí porque eres la vecina ni porque estés en el colegio con los chicos. – Nick iba a avanzar hacia Stella pero su madre se le adelantó. – Debes ser la nueva novia de Joe. – abrazó a Joe con un abrazo y a Stella con el otro. – El es un galán, conquista chicas bonitas, y solo lo conquistan a él chicas tan bonitas como tú. – Los puso lado con lado, ambos bastante sonrojados. – ¡Qué lindos se ven juntos!

- En realidad, yo… - vio a Nick buscando ayuda por que Denise la interrumpió para seguir adulándolos a ella y a Joe como pareja.

- Mamá, en realidad, ella es MI novia. – aclaró Nick haciendo énfasis en la palabra mi.

- Lo siento mucho, estoy tan apenada, - dijo al fin dejándolos separarse.- Es que Nick es el más serio, no suele establecer una relación tan rápido, y como solo llevan un par de días aquí pues… ¿Te quisieras quedar a cenar? – preguntó para poder cambiar el tema.

- Estaría encantada.

- ¿Cuál es mi cuarto? – interrumpió Frankie. – Quiero dejar mi maleta.

- Ayuden nos chicos – dijo mirando a Kevin. – Las maletas por favor…

- Sería un placer llevarte a tu cuarto Frankie. – le propuso Stella e inmediatamente, Frankie le dio la mano y la siguió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su cuarto dándole a Joe su maleta; los seguían Denise y los chicos con las maletas.

- Wow, está tan ordenado. – Admiraba Frankie entrando a su cuarto. – ¿A quién y cuánto le pagaron? – dijo mirando a sus hermanos.

- A nadie. – dijeron orgullosos Nick, Joe y Kevin.

- Y supongo que estos 20 juegos de Nintendo DS y Wii nuevos se compraron solos al igual que estos chocolates. – dijo Frankie sentándose en la cama y admirando los regalos fascinado.

Los Jonas se miraron entre ellos pero ninguno tenía la respuesta; confundidos, miraron a Stella esperando que ella pudiera contestar esa pregunta.

- Esos juegos, Frankie, son un regalo mío para ti, al igual que fui yo quien ordenó tu cuarto, Y si quieres saber… -dijo siguiéndole el juego – no, no me pagaron. – le guiñó un ojo.

- Bobos. –se dirigió a sus hermanos. – Y gracias – abrazó a Stella mientras miraba a Joe, Nick y Kevin- Que buena es su amiga.

Stella no pudo evitar ponerse, algo, nerviosa y el color de sus mejillas se tornó cereza.

- Yo también quisiera ir a mi habitación – dijo Denise mientras sonreía.

- Sería un placer llevarla a usted también señora Jonas… digo Denise. Sígame por favor. – Denise la siguió a una o dos puertas más allá donde se encontraba la alcoba principal y entraron todos juntos.

- Supongo que esto también lo hiciste tú, ¿o me equivoco? –Dijo mirando cada detalle maravillada.- Está impecable, hay una aroma que relaja; es incienso ¿cierto? – Stella asintió con la cabeza, Joe no dejaba de verla, feliz de que le agradara tanto a su madre; esta última entró al baño mirando que más había. – Y mira, pusiste varias cosas en el baño y hay flores por todos lados – volvió a al cuarto – Es… un ambiente completamente diferente al de abajo. Gracias. ¿No te quieres casar con alguno de los chicos de una vez? – dijo riendo y poniéndolos en una fila.

Stella no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más. Pero Joe vio el momento perfecto, se adelantó y se puso al lado de Stella tomándola por la cintura; como si siguiera con la broma de su madre añadió.

- Que se case conmigo, porque el enano aún no se puede casar y Kevin tiene novia.

- ¡A no! No te juegues conmigo Joseph. –dijo acercando a Stella a el.

Stella siguió sonrojándose y se separó de ambos.

- Yo tampoco puedo casarme Joey, soy menor de edad. – rió tratando de seguir con la broma.


	31. ¿Cómo supiste que tengo diabetes?

**Capítulo #30**

Y ahí iba Frankie a salvar la noche, ese niño si que había caído del cielo; par cortar la más que evidente tensión entre Joe, Nick y Stella.

- Mamá, tengo hambre – menciono tocando su barriga- La comida del avión sabia a cartón. – añadió bastante decepcionado.

- Chicos, ¿hay comida? Porque, prepararon algo ¿cierto?

- A… abajo… -titubearon los tres.

Todos bajaron la escalera, Joe conversando con su madre, Kevin y Frankie discutiendo por que sabe quien y Nick tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a Stella con algún comentario. Se sentaron cada uno en la mesa menos Stella.

- Querida por favor siéntate entre Joseph y Nicholas. – señaló Denise.

- En un momento Denise, acompañarlos será un placer pero voy por la comida. – salió rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Volvió en instantes con una bandeja, los platos de fondo ya se encontraban en la mesa, la colocó en el centro y los invitó a servirse las empanaditas de coctel.

- ¡Yumi! ¡Qué rico está! Stella… ¿tú las hiciste? Porque… ¡están deliciosas!

- Es…t…án… de…l….i…ciooooo...sa…s… - murmuraron los Jonas con la boca llena.

- Gracias pero –mirándolos divertida – coman bonito.

- ¿Stella dónde aprendiste a hacer estas empanadas? – preguntó Denise muy interesada.

- La mejor amiga de mamá es colombiana y allá se comen este tipo de empanadas; son diferentes a como las preparan en otros países. Son con una masa especial que usan allá. Si alguna vez van de tour por allá no se olviden de comerse una en "empanadas típicas". Cuando fuimos con mis hermanos las adoramos. – dijo sonriente mientras iba de vuelta a la cocina.

Esta vez si tardó un poco más, trajo los platos de en dos pues eran los de la comida. Los ravioles perfectamente servidos en cada plato y decorados con una hojita de albaca y colocó un frasco de queso parmesano recién rayado en el centro de la mesa junto al pan al ajo.

- Ojala los disfruten. Es una receta familiar – agregó Stella.

- Comida italiana, mi favorita –agradecía Kevin mientras atacaba su plato con sumo gusto.

- Stella, esto está exquisito. Me recuerda a la cocina de mi abuela. ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?

- Gracias. Que gracioso que lo menciones Joey, mi abuela fue la que me enseño a cocinar a mí. Es italiana, y por eso se la vivía metida en la cocina.

- Chicos, ¿cuánto tiempo han tenido a esta chica trabajando? Dejó la casa en orden, porque ustedes no me engañan, la casa no la dejaron así solos. Ustedes arreglados, un menú completo.

- He hizo las compras para todo el mes. – dijo Kevin mientras remojaba su pan al ajo en la salsa a la boloñesa.

- Y también hizo postre. – añadió Nick ayudando a Stella a llevar los platos a la cocina hasta que ella le indicó que se sentara.

Stella sirvió el "tres leches", en porciones que quedaron perfectamente repartidas, con una bola de helado de vainilla y un poco de fudge para decorar. Llegó con la bandeja a la mesa y puso uno en cada sitio.

- Con esto si tuve algo de ayuda de los chicos.

- ¿No moriré? La última vez que ellos trataron de hacer una torta, tenía chile – advirtió Frankie.

- No, no dejaría que estos tres torpes te hicieran algo Frankie. – Stella volvió a verlos a todos, todos le daban bocados a su torta excepto Nick. – Nick, puedes comértelo, lo hice bajo en azúcar y la que le puse es especial, no te hará daño.

- ¿Hein?

- Por tu diabetes. – sonrió amigablemente. – No se te va a subir el azúcar, no te preocupes.

Nick no dijo nada más, todos en la mesa quedaron algo sorprendidos; pero siguieron comiendo. Terminaron y fueron a la sala a conversar un rato, se reían y pasaban un momento ameno. Cuando, tocaron a la puerta.

- Yo abro – dijo Nick poniéndose de pie y corriendo a la puerta. – ¡Stella! – Gritó después de unos minutos – Es tu hermano – explicó volviendo a la sala- dice que ya es hora de que vayas a casa.

Stella se puso de pie y se despidió de cada uno en la sala; Nick le dio la mano para guiarla a la puerta.

- Fue un placer conocerte Stella; espero verte seguido por aquí. He insisto, si te quieres casar con alguno de ellos, te lo doy con smoking y boda arreglada. – añadió Denise.

- Claro que sí. – Nick y Joe se pusieron atentos. – Tal vez con…mmm… Frankie. – dijo riendo.

Todos rieron un poco y Nick la llevó a la puerta; la cerró tras de si y quedaron ambos afuera.

- ¿Cómo supiste que tengo diabetes? – preguntó Nick. ¿Caro y Rosa?

- Sí, pero no solo eso. Esto… -dijo tomando la medalla de Nick con una mano – esto, yo se que es, mis papás son médicos Nick, mi primo menor también tiene diabetes; vivir con ello te enseña mucho de la vida ¿sabes? Además de esto, - llevó su mano a la altura de la cintura de Nick y la llevó un poco más atrás casi a su espalda – lo sentí cuando te abrasé. Llevas un omnipod ¿no es cierto?

- Sí. –hizo silencio mientras Stella ponía sus manos en el cuello de Nick.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No serás diferente conmigo solo por que tengo diabetes ¿cierto?

- ¿Por qué lo sería?

- La gente, no mis fans claro; suelen verme diferente cuando saben que tengo diabetes.

- Claro que no Nick. Tal vez yo no sepa exactamente que es vivir con eso, es decir, yo no lo tengo; pero se como es vivir con alguien que sufre por eso. He visto como mi primo se quejaba y como lo ha ido aceptando y como ahora convive con eso. No te veré diferente, y si lo hiciera, sería una buena diferencia; tú también tienes que conllevar con eso. Eso me parece admirable. – le sonrió y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Nick y lo abrazo.

- Gracias - murmuró Nick.

Stella retrocedió, bajó por las escaleras mirándolo fijamente, le mandó un beso volado y lo vio sonreír mientras decía: "Princesa." Entró a casa con una cara de enamorado, era tan visible que estaba feliz.

- ¡Todos a dormir! – dijo Denise.

- ¡Mamá! – se quejaron Frankie, Kevin y Joe.

- Claro mamá. – contestó Nick mientras subía como en transe las escaleras.

- ¿Qué le paso a Nick? – quedaron extrañados sus hermanos.


	32. Live everyday

**Capítulo #31**

_9 días para cumplir 15 años_

Stella se despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro y contenta de empezar un nuevo día. Había soñado algo que la traía muy feliz, ¿pero quién estaba en su sueño? Era un chico muy amable parecía quererla mucho, la pasaba bien con él, lograba recordar una imagen borrosa en un parque de diversiones; pero no podía visualizar su rostro, y entre más trataba de recordar, más borrosas se hacían las imágenes. ¿Sería Nick o Alex? Solo sentía una fuerte amistad hacia ellos dos. ¿Quién podría ser?

Salió rumbo al colegio, al fin la pulga se había mejorado así que iría con ellos; y le sorprendió ver lo bien que se llevaba su hermana con Nick.

El día fue tranquilo, las clases de la mañana no causaban mayor problema y llegó finalmente el recreo del almuerzo. Todo iba bien hasta que…

_** Parte narrada por Gabo**_

Estábamos hablando… Di, Stella estaba con Nick, mejor dejarla tranquila si él es su novio pero si le hace algo, lo mato. Y estaban a la par Marisol y Rodrigo por ahí todos empalagosos… y Lex estaba hablando conmigo, o bueno hablándole a mi cara porque yo con la mirada solo buscaba a Carolina… Cuando por fin la vi, llegaba con Kevin de la mano y con Alonso del otro, pero este tomo un rumbo diferente al grupo de Gabriela. Esta vez tenía todo preparado para que Kevin la dejara en paz. ¿Qué clase de celos son estos? Yo jamás había sentido esto por alguien, será mi lado sobre protector o de verdad me gustará Carolina… No lo sé, solo no me gusta verla cerca de ese tipo. Es mayor que ella, que le irá a hacer.

- ¡China! - la abrasé; yo le decía así, así no porque fuera china, sino porque una vez que se cortó el pelo… La cosa es que Kevin me miró con cara de asesino.

- Gabito… Mae – dijo alejándome – suélteme ¿quiere? ¿Qué no ve que ando con mi novio?

- Si Gabo, -dijo Kevin en buenos términos – Déjanos un rato, solos, es que ya pareces nuestra sombra.

- Ya te dije que no me gusta verte con este tipo. – le advertí a Carolina ignorando a Kevin y su comentario.

- Creo que ya sabemos como termino esto la vez pasada, y fue por que la tocaste; se te ocurre ponerle un dedo más encima y te juro que no soy más pacifista y te mato. – dijo acercándose a mí.

- Esta vez no te será tan fácil. – susurré. Y saqué un aparatito de esos que dan toques eléctrico no muy fuertes, pero que debilitan a la gente. Y luego viéndolo con dolor, le dio un puño.

- ¿Qué me hiciste idiota? – dijo Kevin mientras ponía sus manos a la altura de su estomago donde le había pasado la corriente.

- ¡Kevin! – Caro se veía tan preocupada, y Kevin se tambaleaba temblando. – ¡Suéltame! – Yo la había cogido por la muñeca.

En eso, llegó Nick con Stella y trató de golpearme.

- ¡Te dijo que no la tocaras! – rugió Nick molesto mientras veía a su hermano en el suelo.

- ¡Gabo! ¡Ya para! – Al ver que no reaccionaba y que parecía un psicópata, Carolina gritó en coro con Stella – ¡GABRIEL DURAN CARDENAS! ¡QUE TE SUCEDE!

Tenían razón, había llegado casi a la locura por mis malditos celos pero, ¿por qué Nick había vendido en ayuda de Carolina? Eso era lo que yo quería saber, ¿Por qué le molesto tanto que yo la tomara por la muñeca?

**** Narrador normal ****

Kevin seguía en el piso, Gabo se había quedado pasmado. Al parecer, se había dado cuenta, o había tomado conciencia, de lo que había hecho. Así que rápidamente vio que Kevin estuviera bien; de no haberlo lastimado, y se disculpó con el. Nick lo veía con furia y abrazó a Carolina ya que Kevin estaba algo mareado. Caro temblaba pues había visto como se había puesto Gabo y se había asustado. Gabo murmuró un "Esto no volverá a pasar, tranquila" y se fue. Nick seguía abrazando a Carolina mientras Stella verificaba que Kevin estuviera bien; le tomaba el pulso y veía que su respiración fuera normal. Joe, al ver que Nick abrazaba a Carolina, se acercó a Stella y la abrazó para mostrarle que él estaba allí para ella.

"¿Por qué Nick está tan empalagoso con Carolina? ¿Por qué no me provoca celos? Se supone que es mi novio… Yo creo que a Nick le gusta Caro… Es que, al creer que Carolina era una fan demasiado obsesiva y no lo trataba como a cualquiera, la descartó sin conocerla; y como la forma en que yo lo trataba lo hacía sentir más a gusto, creyó estar enamorado de mi. Y ahora como Gabo y Kevin se juegan a Caro, él está empezando a reaccionar."

Todas esas ideas pasaron a la velocidad de la luz por la mente de Stella. Siguió el recreo, Kevin ya se sentía mejor. Stella se quedó platicando con Joe sobre las clases de idiomas, cuando comenzarían y cuando serían, y vio que Nick se quedó con Carolina y Kevin.


	33. ¡Qué te importa!

**Capítulo #32**

Sonó el timbre de entrada a clase, tenían japonés; el mayor terror de los Jonas. El único idioma que ninguno de ellos hablaba. ¿Qué iban a hacer?

- Buenos días alumnos. Me presentaré en español de nuevo, ya que tenemos alumnos nuevos que no tienen las bases del japonés que les he enseñado hasta ahora. Soy el señor Koyamada.

El profesor les explicó como era su clase a los Jonas y ellos le explicaron que Stella los nivelaría en idiomas y los pondría al día para que pudieran seguir la clase.

- Señorita Stuart, una de mis mejores alumnas; espero que estos chicos sean fáciles de manejar…

- Por supuesto señor siempre le hacemos caso a la niña rara – dijo retándola Joe.

- Hay claro Joey – haciendo énfasis en el nombre – tranquilo haré que mejores tus idiomas.

La hora paso rápido y los Jonas en la luna y de ahí todos de hora libre al foyer. Allí, Stella decidió aclarar todo con Nick.

- ¿Nick podemos hablar? –sugirió ella.

- Claro princesa.

Stella lo llevó a una esquina de sala donde estaba solo.

- Nick, tú eres un gran amigo y durante estos días me ayudaste a salir de la depresión en que me viste en el balcón; pero, ser tu novia de un día para el otro, es algo raro… Creo que solo te veo como un amigo…

- ¿Me…me estás –hizo una pausa – terminando?

- Algo así Nick. Pero no te engañes. Yo sé que no estás enamorado de mí, y sé que ahora tú lo sabes también.

- No, como crees princesa.

- Nick, yo sé que te gusta Carolina.

Nick solo pensaba en como Stella podía saber eso.

- Yo sé que te gusta Carolina, pero no estoy molesta contigo, al revés me parece genial que te guste mi mejor amiga. Se nota que te gusta por la forma en que la miras; en como te pusiste celoso hoy. No te termino por eso – insistió. Es que yo solo te quiero como a un amigo, ¿cómo mi mejor amigo tal ves? tú deberías estar libre para estar con la persona que realmente te guste – le sonrió Stella.

- Stella, - la abrazó – de verdad eres una gran amiga. No sabía que veías tantas cosas en mí. Pero si tú crees que a mí me gusta Carolina y lo notas; ¿Por qué ella no lo ve? Ella sigue con Kevin.

- Créeme Nick, es más que obvio que te gusta. Y yo, no estoy muy convencida de que le guste Kevin como ella dice que le gusta. Porque, antes de que ustedes llegaran ella solo hablaba de ti y de lo perfecto que eras. Yo sé que aquí hay algo raro. – hizo una pausa. – En serio que te adoro Nick. – lo abrazó.

- Gracias por aclarar todo conmigo y hacerme ver lo que era más que obvio. Mejores amigos. Pero… - hizo una pausa - ¿Quién te gusta entonces?

Stella le contó todo lo que pasó con Alex y que ya no sentía más que amistad por él.

- Bueno pero a ti te gusta alguien, se te nota en los ojos, tienen un brillo especial.

- Tendré que descubrir quien es, tal vez si aclaro mi sueño entenderé quien es él. ¡Vamos! – lo tomó de la mano. – Tenemos clase de música, tienen que conocer ese salón. – Fueron por los otros y se dirigieron a la sala de música. – Nick, Joe, Kevin; ESTE, es nuestro salón de música.

Stella abrió las puertas y entraron. Había una gran colección de guitarras acústicas, eléctricas, electro-acústicas, las de efectos; unas cuatro baterías, pianos de cola y de salón así como teclados, varios bajos, violines, saxos, etc. Todo lo que necesitaba un salón de música, y, obviamente, un buen equipo de sonido y varios micrófonos y mic-stands.

- ¿Esta es su clase de música? –preguntó Nick asombrado. – En nuestro colegio en New Jersey no habían tantas cosas…

- Esto es solo el salón de clase, deberían ver el auditorio; es como uno de los escenarios en los que ustedes se han presentado al estilo American Idol.

- ¡Wow! – exclamaron junto mientras pasaban al lado de los instrumentos.

- Hola chicos – dijo un hombre que entro tocando una guitarra española con gran destreza.

- Hola profe. Le presento a sus nuevos alumnos, los Jonas Brothers, Nick, Kevin y Joe. Son los nuevos integrantes de nuestra clase de artes avanzado. Pero creo que en estas materias no necesitaran prueba ¿no cree? –dijo Stella riendo.

- Eso es seguro. Pero hoy es la primera clase de música con ellos, que les parece un karaoke, así descubro bien sus voces.

Cantaron varias canciones, obviamente debían interpretarlas; lo que quiere decir que deben "actuar" la canción, moverse e interpretar las letras. Stella cantó "Girls can rock" de Hilary Duff, Joe cantó "She's not you" de Jesse McCartney, Nick cantó "Leavin", también de Jesse McCartney. Kevin no quería cantar así que ayudó solo con los coros y acompañaba la música del karaoke con la guitarra. Sonó un dueto y Stella completamente feliz y lo que consideraba su territorio, se propuso de primera.

- Yo profe – cogió el micro.

- Y yo… - Joe se paró rápidamente y cogió el otro micrófono.

El profesor subió el volumen de la música, y Nick reconoció que era Everyday de High School Musical 2, así que se sentó en el piano y empezó a tocar. Stella se apartó de "escena" esperando lograr un efecto como el de la película y que Joe lo entendiera.

- Once in a lifetime...means there's no second chance...so I believe that you and me...should grab it while we can – "La traté tan mal cuando la conocí." – Pensó Joe.

- Make it last forever ....and never give it back…

- It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at…

- Because this moment's really all we have – sus voces se combinaron en esa parte; "Esta canción es toda romántica, pero fuera de esta clase, nos odiamos." – pensaban ambos.

- Everyday of our lives, -siguió Joe.

- wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

- Gonna run,

- While we're young and keep the faith – ambos elevaron sus voces.

- Everyday – Joe cantó esto y se acercó a Stella.

- From right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud – juntos de nuevo.

- Take my hand; - Stella le extendió la mano a Joe esperando que la tomara.

- together we will celebrate, - Joe tomó la mano de Stella y ambos se sonrojaron al sentir el corrientazo cuando hicieron contacto.

- celebrate.

- Oh, ev'ryday. – Entonaron juntos.

- They say that you should follow – retomó Stella.

- and chase down what you dream, - "Nosotros viviendo el sueño y ella está persiguiendo su propio sueño con todo el talento que tiene." – pensaba Joe.

- But if you get lost and lose yourself

- What does is really mean? – "En realidad si me comporte como un patán al comienzo."

- No matter where we're going,

- It starts from where we are.

- There's more to life when we listen to our hearts and because of you, I've got the strength to start. Yeah, yeah, yeah! Everyday.....of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight, Gonna run, while we're young and keep the faith. Everyday from right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud Take my hand; together we will celebrate, Oh, ev'ryday - cantaron acompañados de la voz de Kevin.

- We're taking it back; we're doing it here together! – Joe le puso más emoción.

- It's better like that, and stronger now than ever!

- We're not gonna lose. 'Cause we get to choose. That's how it's gonna be! – se tomaron de las manos tan fuerte como podían, se miraban a los ojos, todos los miraban como si vieran una película.

- Everyday of our lives, -Joe pasó su mano por el cabello de Stella.

- wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. – Stella acarició su rostro delicadamente.

- Gonna run while we're young – Joe junto su frente con la de Stella.

- And keep the faith; Keep the faith! – sus voces se lucieron en esa parte.

- Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith Everyday from right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud Take my hand; together we will celebrate, Ev'ryday! Live ev'ry day! Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday! Love ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! Ev'ryday! – corearon todo los de artes avanzadas que los miraban.

Después de acabar la canción con toda la dedicación, entrega y pasión como lo habían hecho, todos aplaudieron. La verdad, habían hecho un gran trabajo. Estaban a pocos centímetros de besarse, mirándose a los ojos, respirando algo entre cortados después de haber dejado todo en esa canción. Parecían algo conectado. Joe se comenzó a acercar, pero Stella estaba muy confundida, así que solo retrocedió y fue a ver al profesor.


	34. Que dilema!

**Capítulo #33**

Stella esquivó a Joe rápidamente, y se alejó.

"¿Qué me pasa? Estábamos a centímetros de besarnos, de besarla; yo a ella. Primero lo de la pintura y luego amenacé a Nick, ahora esto; pero ella es la novia de Nick. Joe, se supone que además la odias. Contrólate." – pensaba Joe mientras miraba a Stella hablar con el profesor.

- Profe, ¿ha habido noticias del demo que enviamos para el concurso de la disquera?

- Gracias por recordármelo. Me había olvidado de buscarlos. Tenía que decirte que…

- No quedamos… - dijo Stella cortándolo y mirando el piso.

- Al contrario, han pasado a la segunda ronda. Tienen que grabar un videoclip para una canción completamente nueva. Las únicas reglas es que la canción debe ser suya, el clip lo tienen que hacer ustedes y tiene que participar todo la banda. Pero es libre, podrías traer a Rihana y pedirle que haga un dueto contigo… Así que, me lo dan en, mmm…. ¿Unos 15 días más o menos? Es para después de tu cumpleaños.

- Claro, pero hay un pequeño problema, aún no tenemos un nombre para la banda.

- Busquen uno, porque si llegan a la final lo necesitarán.

Salieron de la clase.

- Así que participas en un concurso para una disquera. ¡Qué bien! ¿Y de qué será tu video?

- Primero debo escribir una canción y escoger el nombre de la banda…

- Primero, si eres la vocalista principal – interrumpió Joe – debes mejorar tus tonos para que llegues a todas las notas como yo. Y segundo, podrías hacer un video de "como maltratar a Joe Jonas" serías el personaje principal, el malo, y yo, el niño bueno al que le pasa de todo; tercero, podrían llamarse: "Niña rara".

- Uno, Yo llego más alto a los tonos que tu; dos, si hiciera ese video, nadie lo vería porque nadie con medio cerebro quería verlo porque tú estarías en el y tres, deberías buscarte otros músicos y llamar a tu banda Joey y sus amigos porque a Nick y a Kevin les iría mejor sin ti. – rugió furiosa Stella, se dio vuelta y salió de allí rápido.

Se fueron todos en la movilidad, algo callados; Stella se despidió de Nick en el jardín dándole un beso en la mejilla como a un amigo normal. Al ver esto, Joe empezó a molestar.

- ¡Uy! Nick ten cuidado, al parecer Stella tiene a alguien más en mente y ya no te quiere…

- Joey, ¿sabes? No te metas en mi vida, ¿está bien?

- Si Joe, cállate. Stella y yo nos dimos cuenta que solo somos buenos amigos; ambos creemos estar enamorados de alguien más.

- Bueno, yo sé que a Nick le gusta alguien más, je, je, je. Yo solo –aclaró – estoy en la luna y veo a Nick como un buen amigo. – le dio un abrazo. – Pero Nick, quiero que sigas siendo tú mi chambelán, tú sabes el que abre el baile como mi pareja; a menos que tú sabes quien reaccione; en ese caso, supongo que podré bailar con Frankie.

- Y me avisarás si sabes quien es "él". Para sino, yo ser el que busque pareja; tal vez pueda conseguir a alguien… - se quedó pensando.

- ¿Quién, quién? ¿Quiénes les gustan? – preguntó chismoso Joe.

- ¡Qué te importa! – le gritaron ambos.

- Te digo una forma fácil. Solo dices en el colegio "¿Quién quiere ir con Nick Jonas a la fiesta de Stella?" Y las chicas empezaran a sacarse los ojos por ir contigo, aunque luego tendrías una pareja tuerta. – dijo aparentando una mirada pensativa.

- ¡Qué dilema! – exclamó Nick riendo. – Ir con nadie o ir con una tuerta.

Stella lo abrazo riendo, se despidió de Kevin y dejó a Joe de lado. Entró a su casa hizo las tareas de cálculo y lenguaje; guardó todo en la mochila y se fue a dormir.


	35. ¿Y tienes novio Florecita?

**Capítulo #34**

_8 días para cumplir 15 años_

Stella se despertó; otra vez el mismo sueño. Tendría que esperar a que el amor le llegara de golpe en algún momento. Mientras, podría contar con que Nick siempre estaría con ella, en las buenas y en las malas y esperaba arreglar todo con Alex.

- Alonso – apúrate vocifero Stella. – La pulga nos espera afuera con movi… ¡Alonso apura es viernes!

Al escuchar esto último, Alonso bajó como un rayo.

- Hay hermanito, siempre tan tú. – dijo abrazándolo.

- Pues que esperas, es viernes, hoy es el día de salir en la tarde, en la noche; a donde queramos, volviendo a las 2 de la mañana del sábado. ¡Han desatado a la bestia!

- Cálmate bestia – dijo riendo – Y vamos al colegio.

Salieron de la casa, se encontraron con los Jonas. Fueron camino al cole Stella hablando con la "bestia", Nick y Kevin y Joe algo pensativo con su Ipod en una esquina. La mañana paso bastante rápido, Stella estaba esperando con ansias la clase de teatro de la tarde bastante inquieta.

En italiano, con Kevin, la clase fue entretenida y todo; llego el recreo de las doce donde había decidió arreglaría las cosas con Alex, y con los demás.

- Alex, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó tímidamente Stella.

- Sí… -contestó el tristemente.

- Alex, quiero que sepas que tú eres un gran amigo para mí… y aunque solo te puedo ver como eso, quiero que nos llevemos bien; detesto verte en este estado…

- Yo te confesé que me gustas, no puedo verme feliz si no me correspondes, ¿sí? ¿Puedes entenderlo? Solo quiero que me des tiempo a acostumbrarme a la idea de que te gusta Nick, que estás con él y que yo no te gusto.

- Alex, eres como mi hermano mayor, y estabas en lo cierto al decirlo. Y yo ya no estoy con Nick si eso te lastima menos, él no me gusta; él también es solo como un hermano. Solo quiero que vuelvas a ser como antes, el divertido, fiestero, sonriente Alex de hermosos ojos azules.

- Mi niña – abrazó a Stella. – Necesito que me dejes solo por un tiempo, cuando este listo volveré para ser tu amigo y tu hermano, pero necesito tiempo. – dio una leve sonrisa para borrar el dolor que le causaban esas palabras.

- Por favor no me la hagas más difícil; te necesito en mi cumpleaños. ¿Me prometes que ahí estarás?

- Te lo juro. Este listo o no, iré a tu cumpleaños; uno, porque te lo prometí, dos, soy rosita y tres, porque tu cumpleaños no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

- Gracias.

Stella fue por su camino y Alex por el suyo. Ahora solo quedaba saber que había pasado con Rosa esos días. No se sabía nada de ella, apenas la veía en las clases y el resto del tiempo desaparecía. Decidió buscarla en el único lugar en el que creyó que ella podía esconderse: el refugio que habían encontrado hacía dos años, al cual iban a pensar. Un lugar escondido detrás de unos arboles. Era extremadamente calmado y secreto. Allí, la vio. Estaba sentada sin hacer nada más.

- Rosa, porque no has estado con nosotros después de la película en la casa de Alex.

- No estoy de ánimos Ella, - Stella notaba como una lagrima caía por la mejilla de su amiga y esta, la secaba rápidamente tratando de que no lo notara.

- Dime que pasa. Si estás llorando es por algo. – dijo Stella sentándose al lado de su amiga.

- Stella, si te lo cuento prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, especialmente no a Kevin y que me dejaras aquí tranquila y sola.

- Está bien, te lo prometo. – aseguró mientras cruzaba los dedos detrás de la espalda.

- Lo que paso ese día fue así…Llegue a casa de Alex y digamos que intercepte a Kevin en la puerta.

_** Flash back ** narrado por rosa_

Yo iba caminando por la casa y oí el timbre, luego vi entrar a Joe. Me acordé que en el cole se había comportado como un tonto así que iba a dar vuelta cuando lo vi entrar. Allí, bello como siempre me lo había imaginado, con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y esos ojos; Kevin entró. Mi más dulce obsesión desde que Carolina mencionó por primera vez a los Jonas Brothers. Quería hablar pero me puse muy nerviosa, pensé que hasta gritaría. No sabía que hacer, vi que estabas detrás mío y Joe se acercaba. Kevin iba detrás de él, venían hacia donde yo estaba. Retrocedí entonces, pero me tropecé con algo en el suelo. Kevin ágilmente llego donde yo estaba y me tomó de la cintura alcanzando a evitar que yo callera al suelo. Me puse de pie con su ayuda y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos por minutos, todo aprecia amor a primera vista, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, parecía que éramos los únicos en la sala. No podía hablar mis mejillas se pusieron muy calientes y me sonrojé. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, todo parecía un cuento de hadas y él un príncipe azul.

- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, pudiste haberte lastimado. – me dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias. –murmuré con la mirada baja y apenada, apenas pude pronunciarlo.

- No hay de que. Pero si no hubiera estado probablemente te hubieras doblado el tobillo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dijo tomando mi barbilla en sus manos y levantado mi rostro para que nos viéramos.

Su voz sonó algo tímida, yo logré ya no mirarlo embobada y él parecía comenzar a sonrojarse. Yo miraba sus ojos, su cabello, su carita de ángel que no me dejaba pronunciar palabra alguna. Desvié entonces mi mirada de nuevo, respiré profundo y…

- Mi nombre es Rosa.

- Te queda perfecto, aunque creo que tú eres más bella que esa flor; pero al parecer – alejó un mechón de pelo de mi cara y lo puso detrás de mi oreja. – eres tan delicada como una…

Así empezamos a conversar, me entiendes, yo conversando con Kevin hablamos de cualquier cosa, de música, de películas, de viajes… Empezamos entonces a ver la película y nosotros conversábamos en la oscuridad y no poníamos mucha atención a la película.

- ¿Y tienes novio Florecita?

- No, no tengo – dije poniéndome como tomate por la pregunta.

- ¿A no? – pareció sorprenderse.

- No.

- Y… - dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué harás mañana en la tarde?

- Nada, ¿Por qué?

Justo en ese instante se fue la luz, y todo quedó totalmente negro. Carolina fue por algo de tomar y Kevin la acompañó. Cuando volvieron, Kevin me dejó de lado y habló con Carolina todo lo que quedó de la noche y se empezaron a besar. Sentí que las horas anteriores no habían significado nada para él. Cuando se acabó la película y tú te fuiste con Nick y Joe. Estaba hablando con Alex y decidí enfrentar a Carolina y saber que pasaba. Ella acepto hablar conmigo, le dije que por qué me hacía esto si ella sabía lo que yo sentía por Kevin. Lo que me respondió hizo que se me partiera aún más el corazón, fue totalmente inesperado. Ella me dijo que lo amaba.

_** Fin del flash back **_

**Narrador normal**

- Y luego, me enteré que estaban de novios. Gabo me lo confirmó. Mi sueño con Kevin ya no tenía lugar allí, así como ya no tiene lugar que yo vuelva con ustedes. Es lo mejor para mí, no podría verlos juntos. Me dolería en lo más profundo, fue como amor a primera vista ¿sabes? Una conexión tan cercana y profunda con Kevin y con conocerlo tan poco. Fue… increíble.- suspiró.

- Rosa, te juro que no sabía nada de esto; no sabía que las cosas se habían dado así. – la abrazó. – Te prometo no obligarte a que vayas con nosotros. Todavía tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de que acabe el recreo.

- Gracias.

"Aquí hay algo que no me cierra, y yo voy a averiguarlo. Para esto necesito a Kevin." – pensaba Stella mientras salía del lugar.


	36. ¡Ni se te ocurra Jonas!

**Capítulo #35**

Stella volvió al sitio habitual donde siempre se encontraba el grupo. Y encontró a Kevin acariciando el cabello de Carolina. Como necesitaba a Kevin, necesitaba separarlos un momento. La ayuda de Nick era indispensable en ese momento y él, estaba segura, no se negaría.

- Nick, me haces un favor…

- ¿Qué?, princesa; ¿te puedo decir así todavía o te molesta?

- Pues Alex me dice mi niña, no veo porque no me puedas decir princesa. – dijo sonriente. – Necesito que te lleves un rato a Carolina, que la distraigas porque necesito hablar con Kevin.

- ¡¿No me digas que "él" es Kevin?!

- ¡No! ¡No es Kevin! El, ya tiene dueña.

- ¿Dueña?

- No importa. Solo dile a Carolina que… su mamá la llama en la recepción para entregarle algo y que tú también vas porque tienes que hablar con un profesor o algo. Así yo retengo a Kevin.

- Okay.

- Mira… ¡Caro! ¡Caro! – gritaba Stella acercándose.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo dándole un piquito a Kevin.

- Tu mamá, dicen los auxiliares que te busca tu mamá en la recepción.

- Kevin, ¿me acompañas amor?

- Cla…

- Caro, - lo cortó Nick. – Mi mamá me llama por teléfono a la recepción y tengo que ir a contestar, te parece si yo te acompaño; porque creo que Stella quería hablar de algo importante con Kevin sobre la fiesta. ¿No es cierto?

- ¡Ah si! Es cierto. – Stella siguió el aparente plan de Nick.

Mientras el par se alejaba; los minutos con Kevin debían ser aprovechados.

- Kevo, necesito hablar contigo. Sé que no somos los mejores amigos. Pero, nos llevamos bien, definitivamente mejor que con Joe; así que te tengo que hacer una pregunta que está rondando en la cabeza; ¿Por qué sales con Carolina?

- Bueno Stella, si te puedo considerar una amiga, nos llevamos muy bien de hecho. Así que con sinceridad contestare tu pregunta. En casa de Alex, Carolina me besó, creo que fue algo como el amor a primera vista.

- ¿Conoces a Rosa?

- Si. Ella me cayó muy bien, pero el beso de Carolina me dejo anonadado. Estoy seguro que esto puede ser amor.

- Kevin, si quieres que te sea sincera, tengo tres cosas a decirte. Una de ellas solo la supongo. Primero, no te puedes enamorar de alguien por un beso, y si lo haces, ¿cómo sabes que es amor verdadero? Segundo, no sabes el daño que le estás haciendo a Rosa. Tercero, estoy casi segura de que no le gustas a Carolina como ella dice.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque ella es mi mejor amiga. Y solo hablaba de Nick hasta que ella nos vio besándonos en la cocina. Que siempre nos mira raro cuando Nick está cerca mío. Creo que ella solo quiere olvidar y sacarse a Nick de la cabeza. Lo que no me gusta es como lo está tratando de hacer, Kevin, te está utilizando. Yo la entiendo, después de todas las cosas que ha tenido que pasar, pues entiendo que debe de estar pasando por un momento de inestabilidad emocional. Y lo que te decía de Rosa, ella está llorando, no sabe si volver con nosotros, dice que si los ve juntos se va a desmoronar. Ella si está más que enamorada de ti.

- No concuerdo mucho con lo de Carolina; aunque hay veces que la he visto mirar tristemente a Nick, Te prometo que inmediatamente voy a hablar con Rosa para saber que le pasa.

- Gracias. – dijo Stella mientras lo veía alejarse camino al "refugio".

- Stella, ¿te dejaron sola tus amigos? Que solitaria. No querrás ser emo como Alex, ¿no?

- Joey, déjame en paz. Estoy confundida, con problemas que solucionar, y no ayudas la verdad. Entonces vete por favor, con alguna de tus vas locas. Raro me parece que no hallan más al salir del colegio.

- Es que saben que estamos en esta ciudad, pero no saben en que colegio estudiamos, ni dónde vivimos. Por suerte aún no se enteran. Además el director dijo que al que dijera algo, lo suspendía.

- Ok, muy bien. Creo que te buscan por cierto. – Stella señaló a Joe que venía mirando a todas partes.

- Ay no. Por favor cúbreme. Te lo ruego.

- ¿Y yo que gano? –dijo retándolo.

- Mira, ganas que no te robe ese beso que me quedaste debiendo en arte y en música.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra Jonas! Te cubro pero no te me vayas a acercar después, que ni se te ocurra.

- Sabía que me ayudarías. –dijo muy sonriente.

- Solo porque si me llegas a besar, pierdo mi suerte, mi talento, y se me termina pegando lo creído. – se quedó pensando. – Mira recuesta tu cabeza sobre mis piernas y hazte el dormido.

- Como digas. – e hizo exactamente lo que Stella dijo.

- ¡Joe! ¿Joe? – llamaba a gritos agudos Nicole a Joe al verlo en las piernas de Stella.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – preguntó la castaña algo molesta al ver a la plástica.

- ¡Obvio! Quiero hablar con Joe.

- ¿No ves que está durmiendo?

- Si lo veo, no soy ciega. Y, ¿Por qué su cabeza está en tus piernas?

- Pues, ¿Por qué será? Porque le dio dolor de cabeza, ¡y no la iba a poner en el piso! Es decir, ¡es Joe Jonas! – dijo eso con el tono de hueca que a ella y a su hermano les gustaba imitar.

- Pues si, es Joe Jonas.

- No, si eres tonta. No es por que sea Joe Jonas. Es porque se sintió mal y yo soy una persona solidaria. – dijo esto mientras acariciaba el pelo ondulado de Joe y este dejaba escapar una especie de ronroneo. – Y yo si me preocupo por los demás porque son personas no porque son estrellas, o porque son lindos. – tocó su frente. – Al parecer ya le está bajando la fiebre – fingió.

- ¿Crees que se despierte?

- No lo creo huequita. Me pidió que no lo despertara hasta que tuviéramos que entrar a clase o hasta que no tuviera nada de fiebre, y dijo: "Sin excepciones."

- ¡Ash! ¡No se te ocurra volverme a llamar así niñita!

- ¿Cómo así? ¿Huequita?

- ¡Ush! Mejor me voy. – dio media vuelta y se fue.

- ¿Ya se fue? –murmuró Joe con los ojos aún cerrados y aún con su cabeza en las piernas de Stella.

- Sí.

- ¡Qué bueno! Eres una gran mentirosa. –rió tiernamente sin abrir los ojos.

- Lo sé, es un don que se me da. Será por la actuación.

- Nicole no deja de acosarme. Tengo miedo.

- Este Joe, muy interesante tu vida pero quítate de encima.

- Lo siento, es que estaba muy cómodo – dijo riendo pero sin levantarse.

- Aja, solo déjame. Quiero de verdad saber que pasó con los demás.


	37. But you're already on your way

**Capítulo #36**

- Aja, como digas. ¿A quién te refieres con los demás? – seguía en piernas de Stella.

- Me refiero a Rosa y a Kevin, - dijo enredando sus dedos en el cabello semi-ondulado de Joe inconscientemente. – Ojalá Nick se demore con Carolina o yo voy a morir lenta y dolorosamente.

- ¿Por qué? – Joe se acomodó y la miraba a los ojos desde donde estaba recostado.

- Pues porque mandé a Kevin con Rosa, y a Rosa le gusta Kevin. Carolina me mata si se entera. – Stella se dio cuenta donde estaba Joe. - ¡Hey Jonas! ¡No te dije que te levantaras! ¿Por qué sigues ahí? – Joe levantó la cabeza.

- Porque no soltabas mi cabello. – dijo viéndola.

- ¡Eso fue porque no salías de encima! En fin, levántate. – Empujó a Joe completamente.-Quiero saber que está pasando – dijo inquieta.

_En al recepción…_

- Señorita, me dijeron que mi mamá me buscaba para darme algo. – preguntó Carolina con cara de aburrida.

- ¿Su nombre por favor? – preguntó la recepcionista.

- Carolina Almenara.

La recepcionista buscó en la computadora y revisó sus notas un par de veces.

- No, lo lamento señorita Almenara, su madre no ha estado aquí. ¿Desea que la llame?

- ¿Está segura? – la recepcionista asintió, Carolina volteó a ver a Nick. – Stella y tú me dijeron que mi mamá estaba aquí.

- No sé. No es mi culpa, eso decían los auxiliares. Me toca; mi mamá llamó señorita, no sé para que pero me dijeron que era algo urgente. – Nick le guiñó un ojo en forma cómplice a la recepcionista tratando de que lo ayudara.

- Joven, déjeme revisar; por cierto, ¿le pasa algo a su ojo? ¿Su nombre?

- Nicholas Jonas.

- No, no lo han llamado – Nick le guiñó de nuevo – Jovencito, creo que le pasa algo a su ojo…

- Por favor… - murmuró pidiendo ayuda – ayúdeme, sígame el juego… - volvió a hablar normal. – Mi mamá es Denise Jonas, estoy seguro de que llamó.

- Nick… sino te importa – indiferente – ¿te puedes apurar? Quiero ver a Kev – dijo fingiendo emoción.- Y tú me demoras.

- Sí, sí llamó. Debe esperar unos diez minutos, tenemos problemas con la línea. –informó la recepcionista.

Nick murmuró un "gracias" y volteó a ver a Carolina.

- ¡Diez minutos! Se va a haber terminado la recreación. Nick, no me caes bien.

- Cálmate Kevin no va a ir a ninguna parte.-le dijo el acercándose a ella.

- Pero YO, yo no quiero estar aquí contigo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el inocentemente.

- Tú deberías saberlo. – dijo molesta y se sentó en una silla de la recepción a esperar.

Nick se sentó en la que estaba a su lado y miraba a caro con una mirada opaca. Carolina al tener sus ojos enfrente, no hizo más que desviar la mirada.

_Mientras tanto Kevin…_

- Haber, Stella me dijo que Rosa estaría por aquí – hablaba consigo mismo pero se cayo por unos arboles – ¡Ah!!Auch! Me caí – dijo tocándose el codo que se había raspado.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo rosa al escuchar el grito más adentro. – Alguien se cayó – dijo preocupada. – ¿Qué hace alguien por acá? Es nuestro lugar secreto... – avanzó por el sendero buscando a quien había gritado - ¿Quién es? ¿Stella? Tu voz se oye algo diferente… - llegó y vio a alguien y pudo rápidamente distinguir que era Kevin. - ¡Kevin! ¿Qué te paso? – dijo dándole la mano para que se pusiera de pie y se secó las lágrimas rápidamente.

- Yo… me caí. Venía a buscarte.

- ¿A mí? ¿Para que? – le dio la espalda y secó bien sus lágrimas.

- Porque… creo que tengo que hablar contigo. Te debo una disculpa.

- ¿Por qué? – seguía dándole la espalda.

- Por lo que paso en casa de Alex. Yo estaba contigo y te dejé Stella me dijo que estabas algo mal por mi culpa.

- ¿Stella? – Murmurando – ¡Me va a oír más tarde! – Volviendo a su tono normal – Mira Kevin, no se que te halla dicho Stella, solo vete con Carolina y por favor déjame… - su voz comenzaba a ahogarse y a entrecortarse, así que empezó a avanzar al fondo del "refugio".

- ¿Estás celosa cómo me dijo Stella? ¿Estás celosa de Caro? – preguntó mientras cogía su mano evitando que ella se alejara.

- Por favor…- rogó volviendo a sollozar dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas. – déjame.

- No estarías así si no fuera cierto… Dime la verdad por favor.

- Kevin, por favor… Suéltame...

- Si me dices la verdad prometo irme.

- ¿Lo juras?

- Lo juro. –dijo tomando su mano más fuerte aunque ella seguía de espaldas.

- Está bien. – Sin mirarlo se soltó de la mano de Kevin. – Sí me gustas, y mucho; y todo lo que Stella te halla dicho ha de ser cierto Kevin. Desde antes que llegaras había sido mi sueño llegar a conocerte, eras mi ídolo. Siempre que te veía a hablar en las entrevistas, me sorprendía la manera como pensabas, lo que decías, tus principios y tus prioridades. Y ese día que finalmente logré conocerte en casa de Alex, sentí magia. Me pareciste muy atractivo en persona y te pude conocer en carne y hueso y no solo por suposiciones. Después de todo lo que conversamos, en el momento justo antes de que se fuera la luz, yo… yo creí… creí que tu… que tú me ibas a invitar a salir, ¿sabes? Pero te fuiste por un momento y cuando volviste, era como si yo fuera polvo, yo ya no existía y todo se había esfumado.

Kevin se quedó sin palabras. Estuvieron ambos en silencio por un buen rato; lo único que lograba oír era la respiración entrecortada de Rosa.

- La verdad… yo… yo sí te pensaba invitar a salir… pero lo que pasó en la cocina…

- No digas más Kevin; la verdad no quiero saber que pasó, eso lo aumentaría el dolor. Al parecer, si eres como todos los chicos que conozco y no como yo esperaba que el especial Kevin Jonas sería – dijo esto con algo de odio en su voz. – A todos ustedes le importa lo físico ¿no? No importa si te gusta o no alguien, si hay o no sentimientos de por medio. No has visto acaso como Carolina ve a Nick mientras te está besando a ti; como ella desea que en tu lugar estuviera él. Pero yo soy una incrédula, y creía que era especial cosas que solo eran parte de mi imaginación.

- Yo… - "Kevin, eres un tarado. A Carolina le gusta Nick, tú has visto como ella lo ve; tienes que empezar a ver lo que está en tus narices y no buscar lo que no es. Como es que no pudiste notar esto con Rosa. Desde que llegaste estás en la luna; no puedes dejar ir a Rosa. Ya dejaste ir a Zoe, y dejaste ir a Danielle. Ya no puedes seguir cometiendo los mismos errores. No puedes dejar ir al amor esta vez. El mismo error no puedes cometerlo 3 veces, aun puedes corregir esto. – pensaba él.

- No digas nada… vete por favor… - Rosa empezó a caminar más rápido entre los arboles.

Kevin la vio alejarse y reaccionó. No podía dejarla ir. Corrió tras ella y la abrazó por la cintura aún de espaldas.

- No… no te vayas… Ya cometí un error, y no voy a cometerlo de nuevo.

Rosa sentía la respiración acelerada de Kevin en su cuello. El era más alto que ella por bastante. Kevin la había rodeado con los brazos, no quería dejarla escapar; ese abrazo se sentía tan cálido; y su voz tan llena de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

- Por favor… - repitió Kevin.

- Dime una cosa – dijo Rosa sin moverse - ¿Creíste enamorarte por un beso?

- Si – contestó algo apenado. – Pero eso ya no importa…

Rosa se armó de valor, se volteó y tomando por sorpresa a Kevin. Llena de seguridad, se acercó poco a poco a Kevin y le dio un beso. Ese beso tan deseado, que desde el momento en que se conocieron; ese beso que debió ser primero suyo que de Carolina. Ese beso los unió en un momento solo para ellos dos. Y finalmente se separaron pues necesitaban respirar.

- Y… ¿Crees estar enamorado? – puso una sonrisa picara e inocente a la vez.

- ¿Enamorado? ¿De ti? No. Por ti estoy loco de remate; perdido en ese beso.

Rosa solo le dio una sonrisa cómplice a Kevin, y este la besó.

_Mientras en la recepción…_

"¿Qué te hice? ¿Qué te hice? ¿Estará molesta por como la trate al comienzo? Pero es que parecía acoso… ¿Qué hago?" – pensaba Nick bastante triste.

"Hay Nick. Como lamente tener que tratarte así. Pero es lo que te mereces… mi mejor amiga… Yo era la que ponía interés en ti. Ella te odiaba y a mi solo me tratabas indiferente. Lo lamento, pero si no me correspondes, es mejor olvidarte. Es tan difícil, siempre estás tan presente, no te sales de mi mente y ¡ah! Ya no quiero más esto…" – pensaba Carolina mientras por dentro se desesperaba.

"Dios tú que siempre estás conmigo en las buenas y en las males, ayúdame a encontrar la manera de ganarme el corazón de Carolina." – pensaba Nick mirando al techo.

De momento fue como si la inspiración lo atravesara como a un rayo. Así que empezó a cantar:

- I'm sorry, - Caro volteó inmediatamente al escuchar su voz.- for breaking all the promises I wasn't around to keep. – Carolina ya no escuchaba nada más, solo tenía a Nick en el radar. El se había vuelto en ese instante el centro de su mundo de nuevo. - It's all me, this time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay; But you're already on your way…

Hubo silencio apenas Nick dejo de cantar. Ese era el sueño de Carolina, que Nick Jonas le cantara una canción mirándola a los ojos estando los dos solos.

- Sigue… - murmuró ella embobada.

- Caro… ya no puedes salir más con Kevin – afirmó Nick.

- Y, ¿se puede saber por que no? – dijo ella saliendo del transe.

- Porque me gustas. Me gustas más de lo que crees.

Esto tomó a Carolina por sorpresa. No se lo esperaba, Nick Jonas, el novio de Stella, ¿diciéndole que gustaba de ella?

- Creo que algo serio me pasa contigo, cada vez que te veo. En la clase de baile casi no pude contener mis celos, y cada vez que te veo cerca de Kevin, yo… Carolina lo lamento en serio si te trate mal en un comienzo, pero es que desde que formamos el grupo la mayoría no nos trat…

Carolina ahogo las palabras de Nick con un beso corto.

- ¿Qué… qué fue eso…?

- No lo sé. – Dijo risueña – Creo que… se llama beso.

- Entonces no enloquecí, ¿no estoy soñando?

- Bobo, - dijo esto lo abrazó y le dio un beso. – Pero, tenemos un problema; ¿que haremos con Stella y Kevin?

- Yo ya no salgo con Stella, nos dimos cuenta que tan solos somos muy amigos… mejores amigos…

- Entonces solo me queda hablar con Kevin. – dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba y salían de la recepción.


	38. ¿A quién le cortarás Carolina?

**Capítulo #37**

_Y mientras Stella esperaba con Joe…_

- ¿Por qué tan interesa por la vida de los demás? – dijo Joe jugando con las ondas del cabello oscuro de Stella.

- Pues porque son mis amigos, ¿sabes? – dijo haciendo que soltara su cabello. – Y los quiero mucho, por eso me intereso por ellos.

- ¿No crees que es meterse mucho? Al parecer no eres solo una niña rara sino que también, ¡metiche! –dijo riendo.

- Joe, no espero que lo entiendas con tu deplorable IQ pero escucha con atención. Yo me meto en la vida de la gente, en este caso, de ellos porque son de mis mejores amigas, ellos son mis amigos, las quiero y los quiero mucho y los quiero ver felices. Yo sé que antes no lo eran…

- ¿Así que uno se puede meter en la vida de la gente que uno quiere?

- Sí, mientras que sea para algo bueno, sí. –asintió ella peinando su cabello.

- ¿Y por qué no me dejas meterme en tu vida entonces? –dijo acercándose.

- Porque uno solo deja meterse en su vida a la gente que uno también quiere… -dijo algo nerviosa.

- Según lo que dices, si yo me meto en tu vida no estoy haciendo nada malo entonces… - se acercó más y colocó el mecho con el que Stella jugaba detrás de su oreja.

"Es la tercera vez que me veo en esta misma posición. Tan cerca de Joe. Sin hacer nada por alejarlo." – pensaba ella.

Joe se fue acercando cada vez más, puso su mano en el cuello de ella y la acerco a él.

- ¿Joe? – preguntó Nick asombrado.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo retrocediendo, tomado por sorpresa. – Dime…

- Nada, -disimuló – solo me pareció raro verte aquí cuando prefieres estar con tus fans.

- Gracias – le susurró Stella a Nick al pasar a su lado.

- ¿Es él? – le susurró él a ella.

- No lo sé Nick, pero… Gracias.

- Tenemos algo que decirles – interrumpió Carolina.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Stella y Joe en coro.

- Nick y yo, Nick y yo… empezamos a salir. – se abrazaron.

- Pero, ¿tú no sales con es Kevin?

- Ya no pienso hacerlo. Engañarlo así no es correcto. Siempre quise a Nick, creo que tan solo estaba muy celosa de ti Stella.

- Que bueno. Creo que Nick y yo solo estábamos algo confundidos. ¿Qué harás con Kevin?

- Supongo que cortare con él…

Justo en ese instante Kevin y Rosa llegan abrazados.

- ¿A quién le cortarás? – preguntó riendo.

- ¡Kevin! – dijo horrorizada.

- ¿Si? ¿Estás pensando en cortarme?

- Este, yo…

- No, no; no te lo tomes a mal. Yo venía a cortarte a ti.

- ¿¡Qué!?- rugió Carolina.

- Es que, resulta que me di cuenta que me gusta Rosa, y que yo le gusto a ella.

- Que tranquilidad. Porque yo me di cuenta que me gusta Nick y que yo le gusto a él.

- Entonces, ¿amigos? –sugirió Kevin.

- Los mejores. – Caro sonriente lo abrazó.

- Ejem… – Nick y Rosa aclararon sus gargantas.

- ¿No nos digan que están celosos? – rieron Carolina y Kevin.

- No, para nada – dijo Nick sonriendo.

- La verdad, ya no. – le guiñó un ojo a Kevin quien se sonrojo recordando el beso en el escondite.

- ¡Mucho amor! ¡Soy Cupido! – Dijo Stella sonriendo como nunca – Ojala yo encontrara amor para mí misma en vez de solo encontrar para los demás. – Rió.- Tengo dos cosas que decirles chicos; creo que ya tenemos que ir a clases, y, aunque me quedara algo bajito, creo que le pediré a Frankie que sea mi chambelán –dijo mirando a Nick. – porque Alex no puede, o tal vez… Gastón…

- Bella dama, yo seré su chambelán. – dijo Joe estirando su mano y haciendo una especie de venia. Stella se rió a carcajadas.- Perdón, error mío. Niña rara y metiche; yo seré tu chambelán.

Stella lo miró entre decepción y odio mesclados.

- Que lindo es Joe, dice algo muy tierno y en segundos lo daña.

- No creo Joe; se supone que el chambelán es el mejor amigo o el novio. Y pues, sin ofensas, no eres ninguno. Así que, creo que me ocupare de eso después de clase. – Dijo mientras los jalaba a todos a seguir su camino a las clases y Joe se quedaba algo decepcionado.


	39. ¡WOOW! ¡Qué increíble!

**Capítulo #38**

Todos caminaron a clases enamorados, con Stella y Joe empujándolos.

- Nos toca filosofía – informó Stella y todo asintieron y siguieron camino a la clase. – Creo que nos veremos todos de nuevo en clase de teatro. Hoy tenemos dos horas de clase. ¡Qué bello! Prepárense chicos, aquí van a dar pruebas. –dijo provocándolos.

- Otra vez no… - se lamentaron.

Fueron a clases; esta vez, copiaron curso. El profesor mandó a Joe fuera de la clase por bromista, a Kevin por defenderlo, a Nick por defender a Kevin y a Stella por defender a Nick. Por suerte, no hubo ningún problema serio. Pero los botaron a la mitad de la clase y tenían que hacer algo durante esa media hora…

- Me muero por ir a la sala de teatro – suspiró Joe.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Stella.

- Porque no actuamos desde Camp Rock y a Joe le encantó la sensación de actuar. – le contestó Kevin.

- Si. Como sabes camp rock aún no estrena y Disney ya quiere grabar la segunda parte. Pero Demi probablemente ya no salga porque quieren centrar la película en Nate y Jason. Y Shane no se sabe que pasará con Shane. Y hasta que no tengan el libreto pues no grabaremos la segunda parte. – le explicó Nick.

- ¿Es legal que me digan esto? Se va Demi, que pena. Pero, volviendo al teatro; si quieren actuar, llegaron al lugar indicado, más aún si les gustan los musicales. Pero Joe, no me has respondido, ¿Por qué quieres ir al teatro?

- No es solo por lo que dijeron Kevin y Nick o porque me vea genial en cámara. Sino porque en el teatro puedes esconderte tras un disfraz y todo el mundo sabe que es tan solo una apariencia, un personaje. En cambio, en la vida real, uno puede llevar un disfraz y el otro no darse cuenta; eso dificulta las cosas si para esa persona es difícil quitarse esa máscara. – dijo mirándola fijamente.

- Wow – dejó escapar para si, veía a Joe desconcertada, se había perdido en sus palabras. – Bueno Nick para responderte, - dijo volteando – el escenario los va a deslumbrar. Es bello, el teatro en si, actuar, poder expresarse sin miedo… Aquí hacemos musicales, y obras, así que todo está ambientado profesionalmente pues todas nuestras presentaciones son grabadas. – se detuvo delante de dos grandes puertas.

- ¡Qué bien!

- Bueno, que tal si ven la sala. Ahora debe estar ambientada para teatro pero aquí también montamos los conciertos cerrados. – abrió las dos puertas.

- ¡WOOW! ¡Qué increíble!

- Supuse que les gustaría. Los demás llegaran en una media hora. Creo que aprovechare para hacerles sus audiciones cuando encontremos a los profesores. Son un hombre y una mujer.

Los chicos asintieron y entraron a la sala guiados por Stella; ella los fue acercando al escenario.

- Hasta ahora, no han escogido la obra de teatro para presentar así que estamos esperando a que elijan. Hemos hecho solo ejercicios de confianza y mímica y esas cosas. Los profes son Mariela y Esteban. Los dos tienen 26 años así que se llevaran bien con ellos.

- ¿Cuándo sabremos que obra será? – preguntó Joe interesado.

- Normalmente, hoy. Pero para eso, tenemos que encontrar a los profes. – se acercaron más al escenario y Stella escuchó unas voces por lo que dedujo que actuaban. – Chicos, cállense – susurró – Están en escena. Síganme. – los guió a los asientos y los vieron actuar como si fueran el público.

_En escena…_

_Mariela: Entonces, ventana deja entrar el día y deja salir la vida..._

_Esteban: Adiós, adiós.... Un solo beso y bajare. (Baja.)_

_Mariela: ¿Te has ido así? Señor, amor, sí, amigo, ¡marido! Debo saber de ti a todas las horas del día pues en un minuto has muchos días: ¡ah por esta cuenta estaré muy avanzada en años cuando vuelva a ver a mi Romeo!_

_Esteban: ¡Adiós! No descuidare la oportunidad para enviarte mis saludos, amor._

_Mariela: ¡Ah! ¿Crees que nos volveremos a reunir jamás?_

_Esteban: No lo dudo: y todas las aflicciones servirán para dulces conversaciones en nuestro porvenir._

_Mariela: ¡Ay Dios! Tengo un alma que presiente males: me parece verte, ahora estás abajo, como un muerto en el fondo de una tumba: o me engañan los ojos, o estás pálido. _

_Esteban: Y créeme, amor, tú también a mis ojos: la seca tristeza bebe nuestra sangre. ¡Adiós, adiós! (Se va.)_

Todo se quedo en silencio pues habían acabado, aplaudieron los cuatro juntos.

- Esteban, estuvo increíble. Mariela quien diría que tenías una Julieta escondida. – admiró Stella.

- Gracias, es bueno que a nuestros alumnos les parezca que sus maestros son buenos.

- ¿Quiénes son estos chicos? Se me hacen tan conocidos.

- Son Nick, Joe, y Kevin; puede se te hagan conocidos porque los has visto en todas las carpetas de Carolina y Rosa.

- ¿Serán nuestros nuevos alumnos?

- Sip. Estamos aquí porque nos botaron de la clase; -dijo mientras todos miraban a Joe. – Y aprovecharemos para que den la audición.

- Muy bien. Ganaremos tiempo – apreció Esteban

- Por cierto, alguna razón en especial para que estuvieran actuando la escena 5, acto 3 de Romeo y Julieta.

- No alguna razón en especial para el acto y escena – dijo sonrojándose – pero si para Romeo y Julieta, ya que será la obra que presentaremos este semestre.- explicó Mariela.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó Stella.

- Pues estábamos visualizando las escenas y escogiendo las de las audiciones, para ver que rol podrían tener cada uno.

- O sea que también: ¿se hacen audiciones por los papeles; no solo para entrar a artes avanzado?

- Es que solo artes avanzado presenta obras completas, los demás solo hacen sketchs. Nosotros, presentamos toda obra con escenografía y vestuario; todo perfecto y los videos se venden. Con eso compramos más cosas para teatro.

- ¡Ah! – exclamaron los Jonas.

- Nos quedan quince minutos antes de que llegue el resto– dijo Mariela mirando su reloj.- Quisiera que los chicos den su prueba.

- Stella, tú eres la única chica ahora así que ayudaras en la prueba. Así podrás evaluar desde el escenario que tan bien actúan. – informó Esteban.

- Como digas… - dijo subiendo al escenario.

- Chicos, cojan estos, son sus libretos. Van a hacer esas diferentes y puede que de diferentes obras. – dijo Mariela.


	40. Romeo y Julieta

**Capítulo #39**

- Yo sé que todavía no se estrena Camp Rock pero tenemos experiencia actuando como para hacer audiciones. ¿No creen?

- Tienes un buen punto Nick; creo que entonces esperaremos a los demás pa…

RING RIIIIING… El timbre los interrumpió.

- Bueno, creo que ya van a llegar los otros. Entonces Mariela, ¿qué personajes hay para la audición de los chicos? Para que sepan en que pueden quedar. – pidió Stella.

- Pues si no me equivoco, está Romeo y Mercucio, su mejor amigo. – intervino Joe.

- Y Montesco y Capuleto. – añadió Kevin.

- Benvoli y Teobaldo – añadió a su vez Nick.

- Es Benvolio y Tebaldo, Nick. Y creo que falto el Fray Lorenzo. – corrigió Stella.

- Si, esos son los personajes masculinos que necesitaran audición; y también Paris. Los demás son criados anónimos o papeles poco importantes.

- ¿Y los personajes mujeres son? – dijo Esteban esperando que los alumnos respondieran.

- Julieta, la señora Capuleto, la señora Montesco y la ama. – respondió inmediatamente Stella.

- ¿Cuándo son las audiciones?- insistió Nick.

- Ya lo dije, cuando lleguen los demás les diremos las escenas que harán para ver quienes serán principales y quienes serán los extras. Esto nos llevara media hora. Luego entre los seleccionados, trataremos de encontrar a Julieta y a Romeo; tienen que tener buena química pues en ellos se centra la obra.

- Hey Esteban, bro, ¿Qué obra toca este trimestre? – preguntó una voz entrando a la sala.

- Romeo y Julieta. – contestaron los seis en coro y vieron que el recién llegado era Alonso.

- ¡Que bien! Es una de mis obras favoritas.

- Vamos entonces a hacer las audiciones Alonso, solo esperamos que lleguen los demás. – dijo mientras el resto de chicos entraban al teatro.

- ¡Stella! ¡Nick! ¿Qué vamos a actuar? – dijo acercándose a Nick mientras Stella la miraba desde el escenario.

- Romeo y Julieta. – repitieron todos los presentes.

- ¡Ya! No me peguen… - dijo riendo Carolina.

- Bueno siéntense todos. – Cada uno tomo su sitio y Stella se sentó en el borde del escenario. – Como saben, tenemos personajes principales y criados… Entonces veremos en que pueden quedar.

- Y Esteby, ¿por qué no nos ahorramos tiempo y me das el papel de Julieta? ¡Sabes que soy la mejor!

- Gabriela sabes que tienes que pasar la audición como todos los demás. – le contestó este.

- Pero sabes que soy la mejor. ¡Seré la protagonista!

- Eso lo, - tosió Gabo – dices siempre… – tosió – y no has sido – tosió – la principal hasta ahora. – tosió.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Gabriela indignada.

- La verdad. Pero, sigamos con las audiciones…

- Nick, serás Mercucio en esta parte, Kevin, Benvolio; Alonso, Tebaldo y Joe, Romeo. – dirigió Mariela.

Stella se acomodó tras bambalinas para verlos actuar y los chicos subieron al escenario.

_En escena… (Nick y Kevin.)_

_Nick: ¡El demonio absoluto! ¡Ah tonto absoluto!_

_(Entran Alonso y algunos extras.)_

_Kevin: Por mi cabeza, ahí vienen los Capuletos._

_Nick: Por mis talones, no me importa._

_Alonso: Seguidme de cerca, porque voy a hablar con ellos. Caballeros, buenas tardes: unas palabras con uno de vosotros._

_Nick: ¿Y una sola palabra con uno de nosotros? Emparejadla con algo: que sean una palabra y un golpe._

_Alonso: Me encontraréis bastante útil para eso, señor, se me dais ocasión. _

_Nick: ¿No podéis tomaros alguna ocasión sin que se os la dé?_

_Alonso: Mercucio, tú estás concertado con Romeo..._

_Nick: ¡Concertado! ¿Qué nos llamas músicos? Pues si nos llamas músicos, no esperes oír mas que desafinamientos: ahí va mi instrumento; con esto te hare bailar. ¡Demonios, concertados!_

_Kevin: Hablamos aquí en presencia pública de gente: o nos retiramos a algún lugar apartado, o razonamos en frio sobre nuestros agravios, o nos separamos: aquí nos miran todos los ojos..._

_Nick: Los ojos de la gente están hechos para mirar; déjales que miren: lo que es yo, no me apartare por dar gusto a nadie._

_(Entra Joe.)_

_Alonso: Bueno señor, quedad en paz: ahí viene mi hombre..._

- Salten el dialogo hasta villano.- indicó Esteban.

_Alonso: Eres un villano._

_Joe: Tebaldo, las razones que tengo para quererte excusan mucho la cólera envuelta en tal saludo: no soy villano: así que adiós: veo que no me conoces._

_Alonso: Muchacho eso no te excusara en las injurias que me has hecho: así que date la vuelta y desenvaina._

_Joe: Te aseguro que jamás te he injuriado, sino que te quiero más de lo que te puedes imaginar mientras no conozcas la causa de mi amor: así que, buen Capuleto, nombre que amo tan tiernamente como el mío, quédate satisfecho. _

_Nick: ¡Ah sumisión tranquila, deshonrosa y vil! La stocatta la borrará. [Desenvaina.] Tebaldo, matarratas, ¿Quieres dar un paseo?_

_Alonso: ¿Qué me quieres?_

_Nick: ¡Pelea!_

_Alonso: Estoy contigo. [Desenvaina]_

_Joe: Querido Mercucio, deja la espada._

_Nick: Vamos, señor tu "pasada". [Luchan.]_

_Joe: Desenvaina, Benvolio; [mira a Kevin] quítales las armas. [Desesperado.] Caballeros, tened vergüenza, ¡perdonad esta ofensa! Tebaldo, Mercucio, el Príncipe ha prohibido expresamente estas riñas en las calles de Verona. ¡Alto, Tebaldo, buen Mercucio!_

_(Se interpone entre ellos, pero Alonso por debajo del brazo de Joe, "hiere" a Nick y huye con los extras.) _

_Nick: ¡Estoy herido! ¡Malditas sean vuestras dos familias! Estoy despachado. ¿Se ha ido él, sin nada?_

_Kevin: ¿Qué, estás herido?_

_Nick: Sí, un arañazo, un arañazo, pardiez, ya es bastante. Villano, [gritó al paje – un extra] ve a buscar un cirujano. (Se va el extra.)_

_Joe: Valor, hombre: no puede ser mucha la herida._

- Muy bien ahora el otro grupo, necesito la misma escena pero esta vez quiero ver a Rodrigo, Javier, Gabriel y Alex.

Pasaron; y le tocó al siguiente grupo también.

- Los que harán los roles protagónicos, los que competirán por los roles de Montesco, Capuleto, Romeo, Mercucio, Benvolio, Tebaldo, Paris y Fray Lorenzo son los dos primeros grupos. Los demás serán extras. – indicaron los profesores. – Es el turno de las chicas.

Nick, Joe, Kevin, Alonso, Alex, Rodrigo, Gabriel y Javier se animaron entre ellos por haber conseguido entrar a la segunda selección.

- Los tres hermanos, Nick, Joe y Kevin; no lo hicieron nada mal para su primera vez aquí. Kevin creo es el que más necesita trabajar de los tres. Pero la verdad, quedamos impresionados con ustedes.

- Bueno, a diferencia de Kevin, Joe y yo estuvimos en algún momento en Broadway; puede que sea por eso que nos entendemos más con el teatro que él. –contestó Nick.

- Interesante. Alonso, Alex, Gabriel, Rodrigo y Javier; tan buenos como siempre, se superan cada semana. Me parece excelente. Ahora necesitamos hacer las audiciones para la segunda ronda para las chicas. Es una lastima que sean tan pocos los papeles principales. – explicó Mariela.

- Solo tenemos a Julieta y la ama como protagonistas; también a las señoras Montesco y Capuleto. –reiteró Esteban.

- Quiero ver a…

- Mariela, sugiero que reduzcamos las audiciones. – la interrumpió Esteban.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó esta.

- Tú sabes quienes van a pasar obligatoriamente, no hay porque poner nerviosas a las demás chicas si ellas mismas saben que no quedaran.

- Es mejor, ya sabemos quienes van a quedar, como siempre. Son muy buenas y se merecen los roles. –dijeron algunas de las presentes.

- Pero siempre nos quedan cinco clasificadas: Stella, Carolina, Rosa, Marisol y Gabriela y solo tenemos cuatro papeles.

- Mariela, he notado que te has olvidado de un papel protagónico masculino como ya clasificaste primera y segunda ronda; me ofrecería a interpretarlos si les parece. – sugirió Marisol.

- Me parece una excelente idea ya que en otras ocasiones ya has hecho papel de hombre. Y ya que los demás no alcanzan el suficiente nivel para la segunda ronda, estás adentro. ¿Cuál papel olvidamos? – se interesó Esteban.

- El del príncipe de Verona. Es un papel bastante importante para el final.

- Marisol, creo que te has ganado el papel. Serás el príncipe de Verona.- aceptó Esteban.

- Entonces, chicas, ustedes cuatro deben hacer la audición para los otros cuatro papeles. ¿Cuál de ustedes no ha leído la obra?

- Yo solo he leído resúmenes. – intervino Gabriela.

- Pero todas saben de que trata, ¿cierto? Se pondrán por parejas para esta escena. Primero pasarán Gabriela como Julieta y Carolina como la ama.

Actuaron en el escenario, la escena fue lenta, sin mucha vida; Carolina hacía su mejor esfuerzo y hacía un excelente rol como la ama; pero Gabriela, hacía ver a Julieta muy superficial y sin sentimiento.

- Stella ahora tú serás Julieta y Rosa será la ama; harán la misma escena. Los demás por favor tomen asiento. – pidió Mariela.

_En escena… (Stella y Rosa)_

_Stella: Ven acá, ama. ¿Quién es aquel caballero?_

_Rosa: El hijo y heredero del viejo Tiberio._

_Stella: ¿Quién es él que sale ahora por la puerta?_

_Rosa: Pardiez, ése me parece que es el joven Petruchio._

_Stella: ¿Quién es el que sale ahí, el que no bailaba?_

_Rosa: No lo sé..._

_Stella: Ve a preguntar su nombre. [Mirando al público.] "Si está casado, mi tumba ha de ser mi lecho de matrimonio." [Suspiró.]_

_Rosa: Niña Julieta, se llama Romeo y es un Montesco; el hijo único de vuestro gran enemigo._

_Stella: ¡Mi único amor surge de mi único odio! ¡Le vi demasiado pronto sin conocerle, y le conozco demasiado tarde!_

Extraño nacimiento del amor:  
que deba amar a mi enemigo peor. 

Stella dijo eso mirando al público y vio como Mariela dejó caer una lágrima; luego, la mirada de Stella se cruzó con la de Joe. Ambos se sentían tan identificados con esa frase: el supuesto odio que se tenían.

_Rosa: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es eso?_

_Stella: [Desviando su mirada de la de Joe que era tan profunda.] Unos versos que acabo de aprender de uno con quien bailé._

- ¡Julieta! – Mariela leyó la replica de la voz.

_Rosa: ¡En seguida, en seguida! Ea, vámonos: los visitantes se han ido todos. (Se van.)_

- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! – vociferaba Mariela mientras Stella y Rosa volvían a escena. – Me hiciste llorar con tu penúltima replica.

- No puedo creerlo. Otra vez, una brillante actuación. Le pusiste una vida al personaje, en realidad podría jurar que tengo a la Julieta de Shakespeare en frente. Cuando Mariela lloró conmovida por como pronunciaste los versos, y la mirada que tenías perdida en el vacio como si buscaras a Romeo con la mirada… Fantástico.

- Gracias. – asintió Stella sonrojándose por los halagos.

"Buscando a Romeo con la mirada…" – pensó Joe. – "Y me estaba mirando… cuando pronuncio esos versos yo…"

- Creo que tenemos a nuestra Julieta. – anunció Esteban.

- Pero… pero… Tú dijiste que primero probarías por parejas para encontrar a Romeo y Julieta. – se quejó Gabriela.

- Se que dije eso. Si no lo notaste, acabo de probar una pareja para encontrar a Julieta; Julieta debe tener una buena química con su ama, y creo que Stella lo logró.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Esteban. Stella serás Julieta; creo que aunque Carolina no tuvo como desenvolverse con Julieta a causa de Gabriela, su actuación fue esplendida así que, Carolina, serás la ama. Rosa tú serás la señora Capuleto pues me gustaría ver tu lado autoritario y Gabriela te queda el papel de la señora Montesco.

- Como no has leído la obra Gaby, te aviso, solo hablas una vez. – rió Marisol.

- ¡Aj! ¡Aich! ¡Ustedes me caen de lo peor!


	41. ¡Esteban dijo corte!

**Capítulo #40**

- ¿Por eso fue que pediste ser el príncipe Mari? – rió Stella abrazándola.

- Sipi. Me le adelanté a la bruja – rió.

- Entonces chicas, los personajes mujeres están definidos. Aún tenemos que hallar a los varones. Quiero que Capuleto sea Kevin, porque es el mayor, creo que se verá bastante autoritario.

- Estoy de acuerdo Esteban. Creo que como en la obra Romeo y Julieta deben besarse, excluiremos a Alonso del papel de Romeo. – agregó Mariela.

- Si, mejor – rió – no quisiera besar a mi hermanita.

- Rodrigo, tú siempre has sido muy católico, me parece que quedarías perfecto como el Fray Lorenzo; ¿no crees Marie?

- Completamente de acuerdo, creo que nos quedan Mercucio, Benvolio, Tebaldo, Paris, Montesco y Romeo.

- Creo que si se trata de defender a la familia, yo podría hacer un buen rol de Tebaldo, pues seré Capuleto como mi hermana.

- Me parece una gran idea, además, tu interpretación fue muy buena. – aclaró Esteban.

- Sabes Esteban, siempre tengo problemas para memorizar los diálogos; te parece si soy Montesco, él no habla mucho. – sugirió Gabriel.

- Y si no les molesta, quisiera ser Paris, no tengo tiempo de aprenderme los diálogos con lo del torneo de billar y como este no tiene mucho dialogo… - pidió Javier y Mariela y Esteban aceptaron.

- Quedan los papeles de Mercucio, Benvolio y Romeo. Los tres amigos, y nos quedan: Alex, Joe y Nick.- reiteró Mariela.

- A mí me parece que Nick hizo un gran trabajo como Mercucio pero me gustaría verlo como Romeo. Por alguna razón me lo imagino en el personaje. – dijo Esteban.

- A mí me pareció que Joe hizo un gran trabajo con ese papel pero quiero ver a Alex. El y Stella siempre han tenido tan buena química en el escenario. – agregó Mariela.

- Pues bien, escogeremos 1 o 2 pasajes de la obra en que actúen solo Romeo y Julieta y los haremos pasar a ver si tienen química en escena.

- Me gustaría que empiecen Nick y Stella. – sugirió Mariela.

Nick y Stella entraron a escena…

_Stella: Entonces ventana deja entrar el día y deja salir la vida..._

**(… ver los capítulos anteriores, la misma escena que actúan Esteban y Mariela.)**

_Nick: Y créeme, amor, tú también a mis ojos: la seca tristeza bebe nuestra sangre. ¡Adiós, adiós! (Se va.)_

Todos aplaudieron.

- Me ha parecido muy buena la escena pero creo que me ha gustado más la actuación desafiante de Nick como Mercucio. Como Romeo, parece depender de que Stella le traiga interés a la escena. – criticó Esteban. – Pero ya veremos…

- Ahora quiero que Stella y Alex hagan esta otra escena. – señaló Mariela.

_En escena…_

_Stella: ¡Ah Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehúsa; o, si no quieres, sé sólo mi amor por juramento, y yo no seré más una Capuleto._

_Alex: ¿Seguiré oyendo más, o hablaré ahora?_

_Stella: Sólo tu nombre es enemigo mío: tú eres tú mismo, aunque nos seas Montesco. ¿Qué es eso de Montesco? No es mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni cara, ni ninguna otra parte que forme parte del hombre. ¡Ah, sé algún otro nombre! ¿Qué hay en un nombre? Lo que llamamos rosa, olería tan dulcemente con cualquier otro nombre: igual Romeo, aunque no se llamase Romeo, conservaría la amada perfección que tiene sin ese titulo. Romeo, quítate el nombre, y a cambio de tu nombre, que no es parte de ti, tómame entera._

_Alex: Te tomo por tu palabra: llámame solo amor, y me bautizaré de nuevo; desde ahora, jamás seré Romeo._

_Stella: ¿Quién eres tú que, escondido en la noche, tropiezas en mi secreto?_

_Alex: De nombre, no sé cómo decirte quién soy: mi nombre, amada santa, es odioso para mí mismo, porque es enemigo tuyo: si lo tuviera escrito, desgarraría la palabra._

_Stella: Mis oídos no han bebido aún ni cien palabras dichas por tu boca, pero ya conozco el sonido: ¿no eres tú Romeo, y de los Montesco?_

_Alex: Ni una cosa ni la otra, hermosa doncella, si no te gusta._

- Y… ¡Corte! Se nos acaba la clase y quiero ver a Joe y Stella. – dijo Esteban.

- ¡Esteban! ¡Cortaste en una parte muy bonita! – se quejó Stella.

- Lo siento, pero de verdad tenemos que verlos a ti y a Joe en escena. Nick el papel de Mercucio lo tienes casi asegurado. Yo creo que uno de estos dos será Romeo. – explicó Mariela.

- Si, eso es cierto; está entre Alex y Joe. – asintió Esteban.

- Ahora, quiero que hagan la escena en que Romeo y Julieta se conocen. Es una parte muy romántica y tierna. El fragmente del Acto primero, escena cinco. – indicó Mariela.

- ¡Ah no! Mariela, yo ese fragmento no lo haré con él. Me niego. No lo haré amenos que estén seguros de que EL será Romeo. – chilló Stella.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no?

- Hay no tú. Porque esa escena lleva beso. Y no pienso hacer una escena romántica con el a menos que el papel sea suyo. Además, ¿Por qué no hubo escena de beso con los otros dos? No es justo.

- Es que cuando protagonizaste Sueño de una noche de verano con Alex ya hiciste una escena de beso, igual con las obras anteriores así que ya sabemos como se ve en escena. En este momento queríamos ver otro aspecto de Alex. – le explicó Stella.

- ¿Y con Nick? – preguntó Stella.

- ¡Qué! ¡Querías besar a Nick o qué! – se quejó Carolina.

- ¡No! ¡Solo quiero saber por qué a Joe sí!

- Bueno, a él lo vimos violento como Mercucio y queríamos verlo hablando poéticamente, y ya estaba casi decidido que el sería Mercucio. Así que solo falta ver tu química con Joe en el escenario para tomar nuestra decisión. – explicitó Mariela.

- Pero no quiero besarlo – dijo Stella algo molesta.

- Por mí no hay problema. – dijo Joe sonriendo.

- ¡Cállate! – Stella miró a Joe furiosa.

- Bueno solo un pequeño problema; se me puede pegar lo raro. – le sacó la lengua a Stella.

- ¡Aich Joe! ¡No molestes! Hablo en serio. No te quiero besar.

- Bueno entonces buscaremos otra Julieta. – afirmaron Esteban y Mariela.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Stella.

- Si no estás dispuesta a cumplir con tu papel… - enfatizó Stella.

- Está bien. Ustedes ganan, lo beso, pero que sea por que de verdad amo su clase y el teatro. ¿Ok?

- Bueno. – asintieron los tres.

- Ustedes son malos, ¿sabían? – reí Stella algo molesta.

- Lo sabemos. – sonrieron Mariela y Esteban.

Joe y Stella subieron al escenario mientras todos sus compañeros se preparaban para ver la escena; y se pararon en el escenario mientras Stella visualizaba donde ocuparse.

- ¿Lista? – le preguntó Joe.

- Dame dos segundos. – Stella cerró los ojos y se concentró como siempre lo hacía antes de cada actuación, pensaba como sería su personaje en ese momento, como se sentiría por lo que había pasado en las escenas anteriores y como debía sentirse en su entorno. Abrió los ojos, miró a Joe fijamente con una mirada muy profunda; se había metido completamente en su personaje, ya no era ella.

- ¡Wow! Tu mirada es distinta Stella. – pronunció Joe mirándola embobado.

- Ya no soy Stella; ahora soy Julieta – dicho esto, se dirigió a una banca larga que habían puesto para esa escena y se sentó allí. Todos los miraban detenidamente desde el auditorio.

_En escena…_

_Joe: (_se acerca a la banca toma a Stella de la mano_) Si profano con mi indigna mano este sagrado santuario - pecado de amor es éste -, mis labios, peregrinos ruborizados, están dispuestos a hacer penitencia por este áspero toque con un tierno beso. (_Dijo esto viéndola tan profundamente que ella se perdió un poco en su mirada._)_

_Stella: Buen peregrino, haces mucho agravio a tu mano, que muestra una apropiada devoción; pues hasta los santos tienen manos que tocan las manos de los peregrinos, y el tocar palma con palma es el santo beso de los palmeros. (_Joe también se perdió en la mirada de Stella, no era la usual; era más real. Mostraba un lado más sensible de Stella, ese lado que solo Nick había visto ese día en el balcón; se veía frágil y emotiva._)_

_Joe: ¿No tienen labios los santos, y también los piadosos palmeros?_

_Stella: Sí peregrino; labios que deben usar en la oración._

_Joe: Ah, entones amada santa, que hagan los labios igual que las manos; te ruegan que lo concedas, para que la fe no se vuelva desesperación. (_"Hace mucho que he querido besarla, ella no me ha dejado." – pensó Joe._)_

_Stella: Los santos no se mueven, aunque concedan lo que se ruega._

_Joe: Entonces no te muevas, mientras yo recibo el efecto de mi plegaria. Así quedan limpios de pecado mis labios por los tuyos. (_Joe se acerco poco a poco a Stella para poderla besar, y le susurro algo para que solo ella lo oyera._) _Esto me lo debías hace mucho.

A Stella le sorprendió mucho escuchar eso; seguido de lo dicho, Joe la besó. La tomó por sorpresa que le dijera eso justo antes de besarla pero le correspondió el beso. Un beso tan esperado, que en tantas ocasiones en que se había dado la oportunidad nunca había sucedido. Fue algo mágico, ambos sintieron corriente atravesar su cuerpo. Fue dulce y tierno, más aun porque estaban interpretando Romeo y Julieta, él era su Romeo y ella era su Julieta. ¿Qué chica no sueña con encontrar su Romeo? Al parecer Stella Stuart había encontrado el suyo lo admitiera o no. Y aunque para ellos el beso duro eternidades, fue algo corto pues tenían que seguir con la escena.

_Stella: (Un poco ruborizada.) Entonces mis labios tienen el pecado que han tomado._

_Joe: ¿Pecado de mis labios? ¡Oh invasión dulcemente reprochada! (Sonrió él pícaramente.) Devuélveme mi pecado. (Se volvió a acercar y la besó, Stella le correspondió el beso.)_

- ¡Corte! – rugió Esteban.

Stella y Joe seguían besándose tiernamente en escena, se veían tan enamorados. Stella se había dejado llevar, se sentía extraña pero por alguna razón estaba feliz. Alex desvió la mirada del escenario.

- ¡Esteban dijo corte! – gritó Alonso. Aunque estaba feliz por sus excelentes actuaciones, estaba celoso: celos de hermano. Su hermanita, su hermanita estaba besándose con Joe.

Al escuchar esto Stella volvió en si, reaccionando y separando a Joe de si bruscamente. "Dios, estoy besando a Joe, se supone que lo odio, ¡ah! ¡Confusión!" – pensaba.

- ¡Quítate Jonas! ¡La escena ya acabó! – lo golpeó Stella.

- ¿Qué pasa no te gustó? – le susurró, mientras sonreirá coquetamente – Tú me correspondiste…

- Eso se llama actuar. – fingió ella.

- Sí claro, y ¿Por qué no paraste cuando Esteban dijo corte?

- Pues porque no me di cuenta. – los dos vieron al público.

Todos aplaudían sin parar, de pie, con los ojos llorosos; todos, excepto Gabriela que los miraba furiosa.

- Creo que hemos encontrado a nuestro Romeo y Julieta. – dijeron Esteban y Mariela juntos mientras los veían en el escenario.


	42. “ J…o…e…”

**Capítulo #41**

- Bueno, a nuestro Romeo; porque Julieta ya era fija. – rió Mariela. – Felicidades Joe, serás Romeo.

Todos los miraban sorprendidos, Stella se alejó de el disimuladamente a tras bambalinas.

- Caro, ya vengo ¿si? Tengo que hablar con Stella un segundo. – Se acercó al escenario y tomó a Stella del brazo y se fueron hacia la puerta. – ¿Es él? ¿El es él que te gusta?

- No lo sé Nick. Estoy muy confundida - respondió hundiendo su rostro en sus manos.

- Tranquila. Pero si es él, prometo no decir nada – la abrazó.

- Gracias Nick. Eres un gran amigo. – dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

RINGGG RINGGG…

- Se acabaron las clases. Voy a ver lo de la fiesta que es el próximo sábado. Mi mamá quiere que vea algunas cosas con ella, además debo hablar con Lucas y Gastón a ver si alguno me hace de chambelán o sino hablare con Frankie – rió.

- Pues si te gusta Joe, dile a él que sea tu chambelán. –sugirió Nick.

- ¡No vuelvas a decir que me gusta Joe en tu vida Nick! ¡Porque aun no lo se, así que cállate! –dijo como niña chiquita.

- Está bien, tranquila.

- Bueno vámonos entonces – le respondió Stella jalándolo del brazo.

- No. – dijo Nick sin moverse. – No puedo, me voy con Carolina. Kevin se va a casa de Alex. Hoy te regresas tú con Joe.

- Bueno entonces lo esperaré en la movilidad. Bye Nick – sonrió y se fue.

Stella salió del auditorio un poco confundida. ¿Qué hacía Joe para que le pasara esto? Ella lo odiaba hacía solo unos días, ¿Cómo esto podía cambiar tan rápido? Solo llevaban una semana allí, todo lo que había pasado, salió con Nick, lo besó; ahora el estaba con Caro, Rosa con Kevin y ella había besado a Joe. Todo pasaba de una forma tan rápida. Salió del colegio y encontró la movilidad, se subió.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? – preguntó al aire buscando saber quien estaba adentro.

- Si ya nos vamos. – dijo una voz en su oído.

- ¡Joe! – Gritó dándose la vuelta - ¡Me asustaste! ¡De verdad! ¡Quién te crees!

- No, no me creo Clark Kent; ahora soy Romeo. –dijo en broma interrumpiéndola.

- ¿Te acuerdas de algo que te dije el primer día?

- Yo me acuerdo de todo lo que me has dicho – dijo acercándose a Stella quien estaba embobada y confundida a la vez.

- Entonces, recordaras que te he dicho que no te me acerques Joey. – le contestó esquivando el momento.

- No te molesto en la obra. – dijo guiñándole un ojo y acercándose a ella.

- ¿Y qué? La obra es la obra. Eso se llama actuar Jonas. Así que aléjate; ya estoy bastante estresada por la fiesta.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Aún no encuentras a alguien suficientemente loco para que sea tu chambelán?

- Ja, ja, ja Joe. ¿No molestes?

- Es que yo estoy tan loco que me ofrezco a serlo…

- Joe, tú no eres ni mi novio, ni de mis mejores amigos; así que no encajas.

- Bueno. Pero si podemos decir que somos "amigos" y además somos pareja en teatro. Así que yo seré tu chambelán, ¿quedó claro?

- Bueno Joe, me parece bien. Pero estoy segura de que encontrare a alguien – le sonrió a Joe maliciosamente.

Camino a sus casa, no se dirigieron la palabra ni un segundo. Estaban muy callados, y nadie los acompañaba. Joe meditaba cual sería su próxima jugada y Stella trataba de descubrir que era lo que tenía Joe de especial. Cuando la movilidad se estacionó, cada uno bajó y Stella sin verlo; se dirigió a la puerta de su casa.

- ¿Ya ni te despides? – Joe la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Joe no me molestes. Chao – dijo sin voltear viendo la puerta.

- Que no puedes decirlo mirándome y bonito; aún soy una persona.- rió él.

Stella lo dudó unos segundos, pero al menos Joe había dicho algo con sentido. Decidió entonces dar la vuelta y se topó con la cara de Joe muy cerca a la suya.

- J…..o…..e….

- ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? – preguntó él con una sonrisa picara. Sin esperar, Joe se acerco a ella, le dio un piquito y salió corriendo. – Chao.

- ¡Jonas! ¡Te lo advertí! No te debes meter conmigo… ¡Tendrás suerte sino amaneces calvo! – rugió molesta.

- ¡Con mi pelo no te metas! – dijo alejándose más de ella sin dejar de reír. – ¡No solo rara pero psicópata!

- Te lo advertí Joe. Te lo advertí – dijo malignamente mientras entraba a su casa. Cerró la puerta tras suyo y dejó escapar un suspiro. – Menos mal que es fin de semana ahora solo a pensar en la fiesta. ¿Qué más necesitare para ese día? Tengo el vestido y el lugar. Debemos ir a ver como se ve decorado y listo eso quedaría de lado. Tengo que ver la comida y las bebidas, los regalos que daré y el fotógrafo y lo del video… - se quedó pensando. – Sí, creo que eso es todo. – Empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto. - ¡Ay Dios! ¡No escogí las canciones que cantaría con los Jonas! ¿Qué cantare? Tiene que ser algo suyo… Le diré a Alonso que volviendo del centro comercial me traiga los CDs. ¡Ah! También llega Flo Rida. Tengo trabajo que hacer…

Subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Prendió la computadora y automáticamente ingreso a MSN. Por suerte, se encontró con Lucas y Gastón conectados. Abrió entonces una conversación en grupo.

Gastón dice: ola.  
Lucas dice: ¡Stella!  
Stella/Bella dice: Hola chicos (=  
Gastón dice: Lucas y yo necesitamos pedirte un favor.  
Stella/Bella dice: ¿Qué cosa? Pidan lo que quieran (=  
Lucas dice: ¿Podemos llevar a nuestras novias a tu fiesta?  
Stella/Bella dice: ¿Están de novios? ¿Ambos?  
Lucas dice: Sí.  
Gastón dice: Sí.  
Stella/Bella dice: mmm… Tráiganlas, no hay problema. Bueno chicos, yo ya me voy; tengo que organizar todo aquí. Bye.

En verdad Stella tuvo un fin de semana de trabajo de tiempo completo; planeando, mirando que todo estuviera en orden, decorado, explicando, cambiando, llevando y trayendo todo lo que necesitaba.  
El sábado fue a ver el salón del club con su mamá; todo se veía increíble, en realidad parecía un escenario para un concierto de rock y el resto del salón parecía una de esas discotecas para celebridades de Los Ángeles. Habían maquinas de humo, maquinas laser, plataformas, TVs de plasma, bolas de disco, etc. El domingo, tuvo que ir a ver el catering para la fiesta, la comida, las bebidas, los pasa-bocas. Ese fin de semana así como la semana que le seguía, perdió prácticamente el contacto con los demás. El lunes llegó más tarde que los demás porque no fue en la movilidad sino la llevo su madre al colegio. Cuando acabaron las clases, salió rápido y su mamá la recogía inmediatamente; los recreos, los usaba para estudiar pues no tenía más tiempo. El martes, hizo una prueba con el estilista para ver como la peinarían; el miércoles, hicieron una prueba de la coreo; el jueves, se la pasó aprendiéndose las letras de las canciones de los Jonas que cantaría y el par de canciones nuevas que tenía preparadas. Llegó finalmente el viernes; la hora de teatro.


	43. ¿Payasito tú también?

**Capítulo #42**

_1 día para cumplir 15 años…_

- Esteban, Mariela – digo recuperando la respiración mientras paraba de correr – llegue… Lo siento, se me hizo algo tarde…

- ¡Stella! Al fin podremos hablar, porque has estado desconectada… - dijo Nick.

- Sí, con lo de la fiesta estás a full. – añadió Carolina.

- Eso es cierto chicos… -respiró hondo- ¿Y Esteban y Mariela?

- No están. – dijo Kevin desde un asiento.

- Nos dejaron los libretos. – explicó Rosa.

- Dijeron que los memorizáramos para las prácticas. – informó Rodrigo.

- Sí, y Joe está haciendo un gran trabajo con eso… - dijo Gabriel.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Stella sorprendida y acercándose al escenario – ¿A eso le llaman hacer un gran trabajo? – rió.

- Y esta, - Joe estaba payaseando con una cámara digital por el escenario – es nuestras actualización para youtube desde que nos mudamos. Los Jonas haciendo teatro de nuevo, ¿no es genial?

Todos lo miraban divertidos y reían a carcajadas, quedaron como tontos al hablar del gran trabajo de Joe y luego que Stella viera eso. Joe, se dio cuenta de todo eso, volteó y vio a Stella riendo, se sonrojó y por distraído se calló. Nick agarró la cámara y siguió grabando disimuladamente.

- Hola Bella – murmuró sonriente – no sabía que estabas aquí…

- Hola Joey – le devolvió la sonrisa y extendió la mano para ayudarlo a poner en pie- ¡Qué buen trabajo haces! –Dijo riendo - ¿Estás bien?

- Bueno tú sabes… -dijo desde el suelo y tomando su mano – mis videos para youtube. – Se puso de pie. – Por cierto, creo que deje caer la cámara… - se tocó la frente.- ¡Auch!

Stella se sintió algo mal porque Joe se hubiera golpeado la frente así que le dio un beso en donde dijo que le dolía. Nick seguía grabándolo todo. Todos la miraron raramente, estaban sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijeron todas las voces en coro, hasta Joe.

- Este… - dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer – ay no… lapsus bondadoso. – Le dio un suave codazo a Joe y bajó del escenario - ¿Entonces, Joe, me das una prueba de tu buen trabajo?

Hizo un monologo de Romeo al final y lo hizo muy bien, se ganó los aplausos. Stella se quedó viéndolo actuar; se acabó la escena y Stella estaba fascinada. Pero la clase llego a su fin.

- Creo que me tengo que ir. ¿Chicos, los veo en la tarde para ver lo de la canción? – dijo ella saliendo de un transe; ellos asintieron.- Si quieren, lleven a Frankie.

- Ok, nos veremos allá. – asintieron ellos.

Stella salió del teatro y se dirigió afuera del colegio. Ahí la esperaba la Ford plateada de su madre. Ella abrió la puerta y se subió.

- Vamos a encontrarnos con Flo Rida.- dijo su madre.

- ¡Wow! ¿¡De verdad!?

- Si, los vamos a ver cuando tus amigos lleguen.

- ¿Te refieres a Nick, Joe y Kevin?

- Sí. –hizo una pausa. – Lo estuve pensando, y no te había preguntado que canciones piensas cantar. ¿Cuáles escogiste?

- Pues sé me las letras ya de varias canciones de su CD. Creo que cantaré That's just the way we roll y Burning up, una canción que cantaron en su tour en enero.

- Pues canta las dos, o las que quieras. – Sonrió su madre – Después de que cantes ellos tocaran un rato, y luego viene Flo Rida.

Llegaron al club; se estacionaron y se dirigieron al salón. Stella entró; esta vez lo vería terminado. Quedó impresionada; todo el trabajo duro que Carolina, su mamá y ella habían hecho parecía ahora dar frutos.

- Se ve espectacular mamá, gracias. – la abrazó.

- ¡Stella! ¡Stella! – se oyó que una vocecita gritaba mientras llegaba directamente a abrazar a Stella.

- ¡Frankie! – gritó ella radiante de alegría.

- ¡Stella! Hace tiempo que no te veía, y eso que eres mi vecina. Como ya no eres novia de Nick…

- Frankie, no exageres – lo abrazó – Te vi hace una semana. – Rió – Pero, que no sea novia de Nick no quiere decir que tú y yo no podamos ser amigos. Somos amigos, ¿no es cierto?

- ¡Claro! –Rugió él – Nada me haría más feliz.

- ¿Y tus hermanos? – preguntó la castaña.

- Danger is in the house! – gritó Joe entrando al salón.

- ¡Ay Joe! – Rió ella – ya cálmate.

- Everybody say my name: NickJ, NickJ is off the chain! – Rapeó Nick siguiendo a Joe.

- ¿Payasito tú también?

- Pero obviamente, ellos no pueden hacer nada sin el gran… ¡Energizer!

- Que chistositos están hoy, ¿no chicos?

- ¡Pero el Bonus Jonas no puede faltar!

- Hay no Frankie – dijo Stella mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. – ¿A ti también te lavaron el cerebro?

Todos rieron por el comentario. Pero estaban ahí para hacer los últimos arreglos así que era necesario seguir.

- Bueno chicos, escuche sus canciones y los busque un poco en internet. Quiero cantar con ustedes Burning Up y That's just the way we roll. De ahí, ustedes escojan que quieren cantar; luego entrará Flo Rida.

- También deberías cantar con nosotros We've got the party with us; la parte de Miley. – agregó Kevin.

- Como digas. – corearon juntos los hermanos. – Los que cantan Low ¿no?

- Amo esa canción – dijo Nick.

- Sí, la pasaron en los Disney Channel Games.

- Bueno aquí está Flo Risa chicos – informó la madre de Stella entrando al salón con el rapero siguiéndola.

- _Zup…?_

- Normal, preparando todo para la fiesta.

_- So, you are the birthday girl? __Sweet Sixteen, right?_

- No, aquí son quince años. Pero sí, yo soy la del cumpleaños. Los Jonas, – añadió señalándolos – ellos cantaran algo primero, luego el DJ hará un poco de magia; y ahí entras tú.

_- It's ok._

- Vamos a ensayar entonces. – sugirió ella.

Se pasaron toda la tarde ensayando las canciones con los Jonas; y ellos probando los instrumentos y eso. Luego ella se quedo sola un rato en la sala ensayando. Más tarde llegaron los chicos y chicas a practicar la coreografía y cuando cayó la noche; todos se fueron.


	44. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Capítulo #43**

_El día de la fiesta…_

- Feliz cumpleaños a ti… Feliz cumpleaños a ti… - cantaban un coro de voces.

- ¡Ah! – Stella abrió los ojos sobresaltada y vio a todos rodeándola. Sus padres, sus dos hermanos, Carolina, Marisol, Rosa, Rodrigo, Javier, Gabriela, Alex y los cuatro Jonas. Se sentó en la cama hasta que todos acabaron de cantar. Se puso de pie para saludar a todos; pero vio a su hermano hacerle señas. Estaba usando pijama todavía, un poco de tiritas y un short diminuto; se sentó de nuevo en la cama y se tapó con una sabana al ver como Alex y Joe la miraban.

- Que les parece si salen, me cambio y ahora hablamos. – sugirió.

- Si chicos,-viendo que su amiga se tapaba – salgamos…

- No, por favor; tú, Rosa y Mari quédense…

Las chicas asintieron y los demás salieron y cerraron la puerta tras de si.

- Y chicas… -dijo poniéndose de pie y estirándose- ¿Por qué me despertaron así?

- Pues pensábamos despertarte más temprano… - dijo Carolina.

- Pero Frankie dijo que te dejáramos dormir otro ratito… - explicó Rosa.

- Pero Joe ya no se espero más y por eso te despertamos.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Stella entrando al baño y saliendo con el cepillo de dientes.

- Son las once. – mirando su reloj.

- Es tardísimo. – Dijo escupiendo la pasta dental y todas rieron. – Tenemos mucho que hacer.

- Cálmate Ella. Es tu gran día, todos estarán en la fiesta por tus quinces. – le dijo Rosa.

- ¡Eso me recuerda que mi prima llega hoy! –gritó emocionada y dejándose caer en la cama.

- Cierto. Te llegaron unas flores. – informó Carolina.

- ¿Sabes de quien? – se apoyó en la cama.

- Pues no vimos. Esperamos para que tú vieras; acá están. – Rosa las traía, parecían ser muy exóticas.

- A ver, de quien será esto… - examinaba el ramo buscando una tarjeta o algo que revelara quien las había mandado. - ¡Hay una tarjeta! – pronunció emocionada. – Dice…"Querida primita, te mando estas flores por tu cumpleaños, esperando que me disculpes porque no asistiré a tu cumpleaños. Ya no me mudare, y tuve dificultades con el viaje. Que pases un bello día, tu primis que te quiere mucho." No va a venir… - dejo salir Stella triste.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Marisol.

- Mi primis de mi corazón… Debería de haber llegado hoy en la madrugada. – se lamento.

- ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡_Boa manhã a todos_! – se escuchó mientras alguien salía del closet de Stella.

- ¡Prima!- gritó Stella emocionada.

- ¡Bella! – la abrazó.

- Creí que ya no vendrías Lauri. – dijo aún abrazándola.

- Ay Bella, por nada del mundo me perdería el cumpleaños de mi prima favorita. Por cierto, ¿te siguen diciendo Bella o ahora es Ella o Stella?

- Alonso me sigue diciendo Bella, -rió- los chicos me dicen Stell o Ella. ¿Sabes algo de Jason o Maiara?

- Pues se quedaron en un hotel, sabiendo que venían, les dieron el día libre pero los comprometieron a una rueda de prensa. Y… tienes que contarme como es eso de que… ¡conoces a los Jonas Brothers! ¡Joe es taaan sexy! – exclamó Laura.

- ¡Con Joe, no te metas! – dijo algo molesta Stella.

- ¿¡Qué?! – se inquietaron Marisol, Carolina y Rosa.

- Es que prima – dijo tratando de disimular. – Se te va a fundir el cerebro…

"Me salve" – pensó al ver la cara de sus amigas cambiar y empezar a reír. – "Tengo que cuidar mis palabras."

- Chicas, no se les hace raro que Nick y los chicos no tengan fans locas por todas partes, fans así como nosotras…

Marisol estalló a carcajadas y calló al suelo de la risa.

- Fans locas como ustedes no las hay. – dijo tirada en el piso sin parar de reír.

- Pues… Kevin me dijo que han estado bien escondidos y que han tenido que dar algunas entrevistas a la prensa esta semana pero bien a escondidas, todo a condición de que no revelen donde viven o estudian. Aunque da igual, Stella, tú sabes que aquí donde vives nadie puede entrar. ¡Es súper exclusivo! – Rosa imitó el tono de hueca que Stella y Alonso hacían.

- No te burles. – le lanzó un cojín a la cabeza. – Yo no escogí vivir aquí y tener viviendo cerca a todos los niños y niñas consentidos de este lugar. Pero que más puedo hacer, mi papá así lo decidió. Hablabas de entrevistas ¿no? – volvió al tema. – Y no sabía nada…

- Es que tú has estado con lo de la fiesta y no sabes nada… - le explicó Marisol sentándose en la cama.

- Y primis, ¿Quiénes te han visto?

- Mis tíos, y… estas chicas. Nadie más.

- ¿O sea que no has visto ni a los Jonas ni a Alonso? – volvió a preguntar Stella.

- Tienes que ver a Roo, está hecho un dios. Está guapísimo. – dijo Marisol.

- Ya cállate Sole. ¿De verdad estás flechada con ese chico? – rió Stella.

- Sí… - suspiró, y se perdió en sus fantasías y sentimientos, a tal punto que se cayó de la cama al suelo de nuevo.

Todas rieron al ver eso.

- Lo lamento… - suspiró – Pero es que Roo es mi sueño hecho realidad. Ustedes saben como que el siempre es atento y bello conmigo.

- Hay no, aquí va nuevo – se quejó Stella en broma y sus amigas, incluyendo a Marisol y su prima se rieron.

- Bueno, y Lauri, ¿hace cuanto no veías a Stella? – se interesó Carolina.

- Pues no nos veíamos hace como… ¿tres meses? Nos vimos en mi fiesta de 15's.

- Pero eso fue un día tan solo; la mañana siguiente te fuiste de viaje a Rio de Janeiro. Así que no cuenta, son dos años desde que te mudaste a Brasil. ¡Te extrañe tanto! – dijo Stella abrazando a su prima de nuevo.

- ¡Yo también! Pero mira el lado genial… ¡Me mudo aquí!

Ambas comenzaron a gritar y a saltar como locas por toda la habitación.

- ¿Nos has visto aún a Alonso? Porque… será como mi hermano mayor pero está de lo más lindo; claro que no tanto como Nick – puso cara de soñadora.

- Otra más. – Stella hundió su cara en sus manos.

- No, es que cuando llegue el aún dormía.

- ¿Tienes quince entonces? – preguntó Rosa.

- Si, como ya dije, los cumplí a comienzo de año.

- Bueno aparte, veras a Gabo… tú sabes, él es "lindo". No ha cambiando; en otras palabras, dile que se ve bien y no saldrá lastimado. Y Alex, Alex se ha puesto de lo más apuesto… ¡mi querido otro hermanito! – exclamó Stella.

- Alex… No lo veo desde que tenía ocho años, ¿Cómo estará? – parecía hablar consigo misma.

- Pues créeme, ha cambiado mucho; ahora está hasta medio emo. – rió Stella.

- ¡Solo dejen a Kevin en paz! ¿Está bien? ¡El es mío! –rugió Rosa desafiante.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntaron sorprendidas todas.

- No lo sé. Solo quería advertirles…

- ¿Qué les parece si me cambio y bajamos?

Todas asintieron. Stella sacó cosas de su armario pero estuvo lista en minutos. Se puso un jean tres cuarto, y un polo negro algo largo. Se soltó el cabello y lo cepillo; uso un poco el rizador de cabello para dejar caer perfectos rulos en sus hombros.

- Lista. Ahora si vamos. – Les dijo a las chicas; ellas habían aprovechado para maquillarse. – Bajemos. Son las doce, tenemos varias cosas que hacer. Necesito recibir mis vestidos, ver la entrada y el pelo… el maquillaje también. Vamos a ver a los demás.


	45. “Les presento a…”

**Capítulo #44**

_Mientras abajo…_

- Alonso, una pregunta… ¿Por qué no bajan? – preguntó Joe.

- Yo que sé. Cosa de chicas –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y riendo. – Tendremos que preguntarla a mi mamá.

- Nick, pregunta tú – le dijo Joe.

- Frankie pregunta tú – repitió Nick.

- Que pregunte Kevin – sugirió Frankie.

- Está bien… típico. – Se acercó a la mamá de Stella – Señora Stuart, ¿cuándo creen que bajen las chicas? Llevan arriba una media hora.

- ¡Ay chicos! Yo creo que ya bajaran no se preocupen. Lo que pasa es que Laura está arriba, la prima de Stella. Ellas no se ven hace tiempo, son como hermanas; se criaron aquí juntas.

- ¡Lauri está arriba! – exclamaron Alex y Alonso juntos; al instante, se vieron perplejos por haber dicho eso al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Mi prima! ¡Dios hace tanto que no pasamos tiempo, juntos!

- Lauri… -dejó escapar para si, Alex. Y pensando: "¿Prima de Alonso? ¿Será la misma prima de hace siete años?

- Señora Stuart, ¿cree que podamos ir a ver si bajan?

- Chicos, por favor, llámenme Leonor; lo de señora me molesta. Y si, vayan…

Los Jonas se acercaron a la escalera para llamarlas seguidos de los demás chicos. Marisol salió y se paró en el primer escalón de la escalera hablando con las chicas que estaban adentro pero en voz baja.

- Ves a ese chico, el de polo amarillo - le decía a Laura – ese es Rodrigo. –decía emocionada.

Rosa y Carolina bajaron las escaleras a toda velocidad para agarrar a sus respectivos novios antes de que Lauri bajara. Había que admitirlo la prima de Stella no era nada fea. En Brasil, traía muertos a muchos de los chicos y Stella lo sabía debido a las largas conversaciones en MSN o a los incontables comentarios de chicos en el facebook de su prima.

- Rosa, que linda te ves… - la alago Kevin y le dio un beso en la frente; luego volvió a ver las escaleras donde Stella y su prima se habían dado a ver.

- ¿Ella es la prima de Stella? – le preguntó Nick a Carolina y le dio un piquito.

- Si, ella es Laura – asintió Carolina. – Bueno, le dicen Lauri.

Joe se había quedado mudo, no mirando precisamente a Laura como se había quedado Alex, ni sorprendido como Rodrigo, Javier, Nick y Kevin, ni emocionado como Alonso. El se había quedado viendo a Stella bajar las escaleras con su prima. Las dos bajaban riendo como niñas chiquitas, como si no se hubieran visto en años y como si se rieran de muchas cosas; ambas se veían hermosas. Pero, algo tenía que interrumpir el silencio y sacar a Joe de su transe.

- ¡Primita! – Alonso corrió a abrazar a su prima. – ¡Has crecido mucho!

- Ay primito, tú también… ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

- Bueno Lauri, llego la hora de las presentaciones; - Stella se apoyó en el hombre de su prima – Ellos son Kevin, Joe, Nick y Frankie.

- Joe, parece que los ángeles tienen primas. –dijo Frankie mientras jalaba a Joe de su chaqueta pero mirando a las chicas coquetamente.

- Aja… - asintió Joe mientras las veía como bobo.

- ¡Aw Frankie! ¡Que tierno! – exclamaron las primas y lo abrazaron.

- ¡Hey! – Gritó Stella viendo a Joe a los ojos – Tierra llamando a Joe. Despierta. Ella es Lauri.

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué? – Reaccionó. – Yo no fui…

- Creo que tenías razón prima… se me fundiría el cerebro. – Rió Laura.

- Que graciosas – rió Joe lleno de sarcasmo – al parecer es algo de familia. Y sí, - sonriendo – soy Joe Jonas, un placer.

- Bueno, aunque sea eres lindo. –dijo dándole una vuelta. – Sí, te ves mejor que en las revistas. – Stella pellizcó a Laura disimuladamente. – ¡Auch!

- Lauri, ¿podemos hablar en la cocina? – preguntó Stella entre dientes.

- ¿Ah? Espera. Ya entendí. Te sigo… - a los demás. – Discúlpennos, cosa de primas.

_En la cocina… _

- Lauri, te voy a decir esto solo una vez.

- ¿Te gusta Joe? – preguntó emocionada.

- ¡Lauri! – chilló como niña chiquita.

- Prima, te conozco. Se nota que te gusta Joe. Como es que nadie se da cuenta – dio una vuelta por la cocina – Que ciegos son tus amigos – dijo hundiendo su rostro en sus manos.

- ¡Lauri! No sé si me gusta Joe o no… Estoy más que confundida… No llevan ni dos semanas aquí y ya salí con Nick y ahora creo que me gusta Joe. No estoy segura de nada… - dijo dando vueltas y dejándose caer en una silla.

- Prima eso se llama amor. Estás más confundida que yo cosa que es rara. Tú siempre has sido directa y decidida; te enfrentas a todos como a Gabriela – rió. – Con todo lo que me has contado…

- Yo sé; yo no soy así… Pero eso es lo que Joe me causa, confusión y eso no me gusta. Así que no sé que hacer.

- Ay primis… el amor, amor, amor… -dijo Laura saliendo de la cocina y volviendo a la sala.

- ¡Lauri! – Gritó Stella saliendo de la cocina tras su prima – ¿Cállate, si? –volviendo con todos. – A Rodrigo ya lo conocías, igual a Javier y a Gabriel.

- Pues no han cambiado nada – les dio una sonrisa. - ¿Quién es el que está de espaldas hablando con Alonso? – preguntó interesada.

- Ese es Alex. – sonrió Stella.

- Se ve diferente a la última vez que lo vi. Éramos un poco más grandes que Frankie creo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Alexander Evans! Que no vas a saludar a Lauri – gritó Stella para llamar su atención; Lex volteó.

- Lau… - Alex no pudo terminar ni el nombre de Laura cuando esta había ya corrido a abrazarlo.

- ¡Wow Alex! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte! Como has cambiando, ahora te gusta el pelo más largo y de color negro; antes parecías Frankie, pero con el cabello un poco más corto.

- Yo a ti te veo más desenvuelto. Me parecías más calladita de niña.

- Chicos, basta de presentaciones porque hoy tenemos una ¡fiesta! Nos vamos a peinar juntas, ¿no chicas? ¿Qué hora es Alonso?

- Son las doce y media. La gente empieza a llegar a las ocho.

- Así que suponiendo que nos tardamos entre dos horas y dos horas y media en cambiarnos para la fiesta, treinta minutos en llegar al club, quitando que tenemos que almorzar ahora y nos demoraremos una hora con suerte si vamos a comer pizza…Stella querrá ensayar todo así que sería otras dos horas… O sea que nos quedan solo dos horas… ¡No tenemos tiempo!

- ¿Cómo hiciste ese cálculo y vas tan mal en matemáticas? – dijo Stella sorprendida.

- ¡Es que esto Sí es importante! –contestó Carolina exaltada. Todos rieron.

- ¿Nos vamos? Rápido… -dijo Stella jalando a su prima de un brazo y con el otro a su hermano.

- Ejem – Joe se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a Stella. Sacó una rosa blanca de su espalda. – Al parecer, quede como última opción ¿cierto? ¿Seré entonces tu chambelán?

- Mmm… - todos se habían quedado viendo a Stella esperando su reacción – E…eso parece – sonrió algo nerviosa y tomo la flor- ¿Q…qué tal si nos vamos ya?

Salieron juntos todos y fueron a comer pizza. Pasaron un buen rato conversando juntos riendo; luego, se dirigieron al club.

- Bueno, aquí está la puerta; nos vemos mas tarde chicos – dijo mirando a Javier, Rodrigo, Gabriel, Alonso y Alex. – Ustedes, se me van. Además, Alonso tienes que ir a buscar ¡a Gaby! – rió Stella.

- ¡Qué linda! – dijo Alonso en tono hueco.

- ¿Y los Jonas? ¿Por qué ellos no? – preguntaron los chicos en coro.

- Ellos tienen que quedarse a ensayar un rato y luego ellos se van porque me traen los vestidos y viene el estilista. Y por favor, Alonso lleva a Frankie a su casa ¿si? Su mamá lo está esperando para que se prepare.

- Ok hermanita, yo lo llevo.

- Gracias…

- Bye Lauri… -dijo Alex con una cara de bobo que Stella no le veía en días.

- Hablamos luego Lex… - le sonrió la pelirroja.

- ¡Ay no! Otra más…-dijo Stella divertida.

- Tú no hables prima Jonas. – la miró desafiante.

Ensayaron durante dos horas más; Stella aprovecho para practicar la entrada con Joe ahora que él sería el chambelán. Les dieron las cinco treinta.

- Chicas, que ya es hora de que nos vallamos a alistar nosotros también. Nos quedan poco más de dos horas. Y…su estilista llegó - informó Kevin señalando a sus espaldas.

- Tienes razón – admitió Marisol.

- ¡Sí! ¡Qué lindo mi novio! ¡Nos cuida que no estemos tarde! – lo abrazó.

- Vamos entonces… Nos vemos en la noche… Si vienen Jason, Maiara, Gastón o Lucas; explíquenles la entrada ¿si chicos?

- Claro.

Las chicas se fueron todas juntas al cuarto preparado en el club para que se arreglaran; el que estaba detrás de la puertita arriba de la escalera.

- Bueno chicos, ahora si me ayudan con algo que tengo preparado para esta noche – les explicó Joe a sus hermanos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Ay Joe… ¿De que se trata esta vez? – le preguntó Nick.

- Ya verán… Tomen esto… - dijo dándoles algo a cada hermano.

Las chicas por su lado estuvieron arreglándose para la fiesta, peinadas y maquilladas el único problema eran ahora los vestidos.

- Bueno señor Elegante, creo que eso será todo. –se miró en el espejo. – Usted en realidad hace magia, yo lucho con este cabello ondulado a diario y usted lo dejo perfecto. Gracias. Además adoro lo que hizo con el maquillaje. –viendo a su mamá en el reflejo del espejo entrar al cuarto. – ¿Y los vestidos mamá?

- Están ya todos listos, vengan todas a cambiarse. Tu vestido morado, el blanco; el vestido negro de Lauri, los de tus amigas también. Pero tenemos un problema.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Stella inquieta.

- No está tu pantalón morado, desapareció. – Stella puso una cara de desesperación. – Pero, tengo un plan B, los Jonas te escogieron esto para usar… dijeron que haría juego con el corsé del vestido y que te verías muy bien.

- ¡A no mamá! ¡Eso no me lo pongo ni para dormir!

- No hay de otra hija, si quieres bailar y cantar, tendrás que…


	46. I won't say it

**Capítulo #45**

- Chicas, ¿me prometen que todo saldrá bien?

- Prima, créeme, todo saldrá a la perfección. Carolina y tu mama han planeado esto con mucho cuidado y todo se ve excelente.

- No te preocupes por nada; todo esta listo abajo, la gente esta llegando. – agregó Marisol.

- Todo se ve tan bello. Tus hermanos están revisando todo en la escalera y repasando mentalmente los pasos del baile. Se ven tan graciosos – rió Rosa.

- Pero lo que hay que rescatar es que Joe esta haciendo lo mejor por verse bien hoy. – dijo Carolina.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó la castaña algo extrañada.

- Pues ha estado tratando de ayudar en todo y ha estado bastante preocupado por tener que bailar vals. Tu papa no le ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que se entero que sería tu chambelán, pero él ha lidiado bien con eso, ha tratado de ayudar en lo que tu mamá necesitaba. Parece estarse esmerando por causar una buena impresión.

- ¿No es lindo? – dijo Marisol mirándola feliz.

Stella estaba ya lo suficientemente nerviosa con todos los planes de la fiesta, tanto que lo que Joe hacia no la sorprendió tanto como lo hubiera hecho un día normal.

- Que bueno que se este esforzando en tratar porque sino lo mataría.

- ¿Lo matarías a besos? – preguntó Laura con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡¿Qué!? – gritó Stella algo irritada.

- Sabes que lo harías – le recalcó Marisol bastante divertida.

- ¡El te gusta! ¡El te gusta! – coreaban Carolina y Rosa divertidas.

Stella les daba a todas una mirada matadora mientras se ponía de pie para admirar el vestido en el espejo.

- Sabes que es así Stella – repitió Marisol.

- Deberías decirle que lo amas y quieres seguir los próximos años de tu vida con el… -suspiró Laura. – Bueno, más bien, que serás su novia de secundaria y tal vez de la universidad… es más razonable.

- No le voy a decir que me gusta, menos le voy a decir que lo amo.

- Pero sabes que es así – insistió Carolina.

- No le voy a decir que lo amo; a-si-mi-len-lo.

- ¡Sabes que harían una linda pareja!

- ¡Qué no! ¡El no me gusta!

- ¡Admítelo! – coreaban las cuatro juntas. - ¡Admítelo!

- If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the agrivation. That's ancient history, Been there. Done that. – empezó a cantar Stella; no sabía porque, pero sus amigas solían entenderla mejor cuando cantaba. Pero esta vez todo era diferente las chicas no se iban a quedar calladas.

- Who'd ya think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to ya. Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya. Girl ya can't conceal it. We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of. – Le respondieron ellas en perfecta armonia. Stella las miró desafiante avanzó hacia ellas de un paso pero volvió al peinador y se sentó.

- No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no. You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it, uh oh. It's too...cliché. I won't say I'm in love… -retomó el ritmo de lo primero que había cantado.- I thought my heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when ya start out. My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"; "Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"

- You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feelin'. Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown up. When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back? – Dijeron retándola.

- No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no –dijo mirando los pomos de maquillaje.

- Give up, give in. Check the grin, you're in love! You're doing flips read our lips you're in love. – Dijeron poniendose alrededor de ella obligandola a verse en el espejo.

- You're way off base. I won't say it. Get off my case. I won't say I'm in love. No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no. – las alejó y fue al otro lado de la habitacion.

- Give up, give in. Check the grin, you're in love! – La siguieron.

- The scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love. – les respondió firme mientras tomaba un cepillo y las amenazaba con él.

- You'er doing flips read our lips you're in love. – Señalaron ellas quitándole el cepillo.

- You're way off base, I won't say it. – Puso los ojos en blanco y les dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la puerta del cuarto.

- Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love. –Cantó Carolina poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no. –respondió Stella tapándose los oidos.

- Give up, give in, Check the grin, you're in love!

- The scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love. – Abrió la puerta y las hizo salir a la fuerza. Las miró desafiante y algo triunfante; cerró la puerta tras de sí y apoyo su espalda. - At least out loud…I won't say I'm in....love. – cantó mas suave para sí y se quedó esperando a su mamá.


	47. ¡Estás loco!

**Capítulo #46**

Había llegado la noche, eran las ocho; ya había mucha gente afuera. Estaban todos enseñando los pases y siendo revisados en la entrada. Poco a poco el salón se iba llenando. Todos comentaban en la parte de abajo que llevaría puesto Stella, quien la acompañaría, que cantaría… Algunos amigos habían traído más amigos que con gusto ella aceptó; era un día para celebrar.

El salón estaba decorado a la perfección y el escenario estaba listo. Los reflectores apuntaban a la gente y de vuelta al escenario, los lásers se prendían y apagaban y las bolas de disco giraban. Stella esperaba nerviosa en el saloncito escondido tras la puerta de la escalera.

- ¡Hay qué nervios mamá! –Decía sin dejar de caminar en círculos – Te dije que no quería esto…

- Calma hija – la abrazó teniendo cuidado de no dañar el peinado. – Voy a ver como va todo; recién son las ocho y quince y ya han llegado casi todos tus invitados, se ve que te quieren mucho. Voy a llamar a las chicas y a los chicos para darles las rosas y las velas. ¿Joe es tu chambelán? – Stella asintió – A él debo darle una rosa blanca, la de los demás serán moradas como tu vestido.

- Mamá – pronunció Stella mientras se veía en el espejo – ¿En serio me veo bien?

- Luces hermosa hija. – le dio una sonrisa y salió del cuarto.

_Abajo…_

- Chicos, chicas, listos. Tienen que ponerse una chica y un chico en cada escalón por favor. Les indico sus parejas: Carolina y Nick, Rosa y Kevin, Lauri y Alex, Marisol y Rodrigo, Ana y Sebastián, Romina y Alonso, Lucia y David, Thais y Camilo, Andrea y Gabriel, Tatiana y Javier, Maiara y Jason, Serena y Lucas, Kara y Gastón, Ariana y Alonso, Fiore y Frankie porque son los más pequeños. Joe, tú esperarás al lado de la escalera hasta que ella baje.

Rosa lucía un hermoso vestido azul marino en cuello V con una cinta del mismo color que le daba vuelta a su cintura. Carolina llevaba un vestido a lo Marylin Monroe pero rosado, típico de ella. Marisol era una loca en lo que refería a colores, tal como Joe; así que su vestido era dorado. Laura lucía un vestido de borde rasgado de color negro y strapless. Los chicos… los chicos se veían perfectos, todos vestidos acorde a la ocasión pero sin parecer pingüinos. Nick había enloquecido jugando con los colores, su terno era de color celeste y llevaba una corbata mariposa de un tono más oscuro y una camisa blanca. Kevin iba casi todo de negro a excepción de su camisa que era blanca y de su distintivo pañuelo blanco y negro. Joe en cambio había decidido usar el contraste de colores, una camisa rosada, una corbata blanca, un saco y pantalón negros. Se veían, los tres, realmente de ensueño.

- Buenas noches, hoy, estamos todos reunidos para celebrar los quince años de mi hija Stella. Ella tiene su temática del concierto de rock y sé que es lo que todos ustedes están esperando. – hizo una pausa. – Pero, ella accedió a hacer una parte algo tradicional para mí y para su padre. Por favor miren todos hacia esta escalera. – El reflector se dirigió a la escalera. - Es un placer para mí presentarles a mi hija Stella Halley Stuart Parigi.

Dicho esto; todos voltearon a ver la escalera, una dulce música empezó a sonar y Stella salió por la puerta escondida en las sombras. Tomó un respiro, era increíble que pudiera presentarse en vivo todo el tiempo pero estuviera tan nerviosa por salir a ver a sus amigos. Avanzó para que pudieran verla, el reflector hacía destellar la falda del vestido y sonrió. Todos la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos y aplaudieron muy fuerte mientras se escuchaban pequeños gritos desde la multitud animándola. Con cuidado de no tropezar con los tacones, fue bajado los quince escalones apagando cada una de las quince velitas, recogiendo las quince rositas y, sonriéndoles nerviosa a sus treinta amigos en la escalera. Cuando finalmente llegó al último escalón, tomó la rosita de Frankie y apagó la velita de Fiore; pudo ver a Joe de pie tal como un príncipe en esas historias de Disney que tanto había adorado desde niña: parado erguido esperándola, con una sonrisa que podríamos calificar de un millón de dólares, los ojos brillando por la luces que destellaban de emoción. El extendió su mano guardando su postura y Stella la tomó.

- Estás muy bella Bella. – la llevó tan solo de una mano al centro de la pista de baile, todo era de ensueño; le entregó la mano de Stella al papá. – Señor Stuart…

Stella bailó el vals con su papá, luego pasaron Sebastián, Alonso y era entonces el turno de Joe.

- ¿Cómo va todo hasta ahora? – le preguntó mientras le daba un giro suave.

- Bueno, ya quiero que esta parte acabe. Pero, no me gustó lo que le hicieron a mi pantalón. –dijo molesta pero fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Te va a quedar muy bien – la alzó dando un giro en el aire. – No te quejes.

Les cedió la mano de Stella a Carolina, Rosa, Marisol y su prima. Luego en cuestión de segundos y cambios rápidos, pasaron las demás rositas Eran ya las 9.00; Joe tomó la mano de Stella y bailaron dos segundos de vals mientras que las compañeras de baile avanzado se juntaban al centro, ya vestidas para bailar y los compañeros las rodearon. La música empezó a sonar bien marcada y en cuestión de segundos Joe dio una vuelta delante de Stella y le quitó la gran falda que llevaba. Stella quedó luciendo una mini-falda de mezclilla azul oscura con destellos dorados en medio de la pista. Hicieron una coreografía bien estructurada y Stella ya se sentía en su ambiente, los Jonas habían mejorado lo suficiente para ese momento, probablemente habrían practicado en la semana para poder estar a la altura.

Salió del escenario con los chicos mientras sus amigas hacían una coreografía de dos minutos. Y llegó la hora de salir a cantar. Mientras Stella se cambiaba el corsé morado por un polo blanco de tiritas y una chaqueta corta negra que le llegaba a la cintura; tuvo que dejarse la falda porque el pantalón no aparecía. Y ahí estaban los Jonas ya listos. Nick llevaba una camisa y jean negros, una saco blanco con bordes dorados; Kevin, llevaba una camisa negra con el cuello levantado y un conjunto chaleco/pantalón negros de rayas verticales grises y Joe iba todo vestido de negro a excepción de su saco dorado. Se dirigieron entonces a la parte de atrás del escenario que habían montado y subieron a la parte del techo donde estaban los reflectores y la plataforma.

- Ustedes no me caen bien – dijo resignándose. – No puedo creer que me hagan usar mini-falda y tan corta. – dijo mientras la acomodaba.

- Ya Stella; te ves bien. – le dijo Joe.

- Es cierto, te queda bien. – aseguró Nick.

- ¿Pero como es eso de que "te hacemos" usarla…? – preguntó Kevin.

- Ustedes la escogieron porque mi pantalón se perdió; fue lo que mi mamá me dijo.

- No. – contestó Kevin pausadamente mientras veía a Joe y a Nick quienes tenían una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa.

- ¡Ah no! ¡¿Ustedes fueron los que desaparecieron MI pantalón para que tenga que usar esto?! – dijo con una mirada asesina a Joe y Nick.

- Este… bueno…-alejándose de ella algo asustados. – Sí – sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

- Ustedes… - estaba rabiosa – ¡Niños del mal! – rugió jalando sus sacos.

- Calma – le sugirió Nick mientras arreglaba su saco – Ya vamos a salir al escenario que por cierto, se parece al de la gira. Hasta diría que es más grande.

- ¿Y cómo entraremos? Ustedes dijeron que sería sorpresa para mí, así que, hablen.

- Ya verás, ven – dijo Joe jalándola a la plataforma – solo debes quedarte cerca mío – la abrazó.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Stella.

- Ya verás. Solo quédate aquí y si quieres una gran entrada vas a saltar cuando te diga salta, ¿ok? – repitió Joe.

- ¡¿Qué?! – se preocupó ella. Lo vio directo a los ojos y el solo sonrió. - Ok… como digas… - dijo algo nerviosa.

Stella comenzó a ver a su alrededor, la plataforma era exacta para los tres y estaba sostenida por los lados.

- Jo…Joe… esto está muy alto… No pienso saltar… - murmuró algo nerviosa.

- Te dije que te calmaras. Que bueno que no tenemos micrófono aquí o todos te escucharían. Desde donde estamos no nos pueden ver. Esto recién va a bajar; a medio camino, tienes que abrazarme y cuando diga saltas, ¡Saltas! ¿Ok?

- ¡Estás loco! ¡Nos vamos a matar! –Hizo una pausa – Ok, tal vez no matar pero sí a romper algo.

- ¡Qué no! Yo tengo algo que me sujeta de la espalda, tú solo debes sujetarte bien. Abajo están los mic-stands, llegamos a tierra solo nosotros dos. Nick y Kevin llegarán cuando la plataforma toque el suelo.

- Dios… no me fio de esto pero… bueno…


	48. He said she said

**Capítulo #47**

CRACK…CRACK…CRACK… La plataforma empezó a bajar, nadie podía verlos aún.

- Ahora, con ustedes – la voz de Frankie empezó a resonar en todo el lugar y los gritos de las chicas se escuchaban. – ¡Stella y los Jonas Brothers!

La plataforma llegó a la mitad y se estacionó allí. La gente los veía emocionada, las del colegio menos pues ya habían visto a los Jonas diario. Todos gritaban y agitaban los glow-sticks en la oscuridad.

- Ahora… cógete de mí y salta – murmuró Joe.

Stella abrazó a Joe, por suerte, todo salió como lo dijo él. Bajaron bien sujetados; a todos los impresionó, su entrada fue genial. Stella y Joe corrieron por toda la pasarela saludando a la gente. Luego ambos tomaron los micrófonos y hablaron con la gente mientras la plataforma llegaba con Nick y Kevin.

- ¡Hola a todos! – gritó Stella emocionada.

- ¡Wow! ¡Que increíble se ve todo! – se escuchó desde el público.

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué genial! ¡No lo creo, está en el escenario con los Jonas! – se escuchó del otro lado del salón.

_- Hey everybody! Are you ready to rock? _– Gritó Joe.

- ¡Wow! ¡Jonas! ¡Stella! – las voces coreaban todos los nombres.

- Yo creo que si – le respondió Stella a Joe por el micrófono riendo. - ¿Empezamos?

La plataforma llegó a tierra y Kevin y Nick corrieron con sus guitarras por la pasarela y volvieron a los micrófonos.

- Stella, yo creo que ya están mas que listos… - rió Nick.

- ¡OMG! ¡Nick Jonas! ¡Wow! – gritó alguien desde el fondo del salón.

- Te creo bro, te creo… - rió Kevin a su vez.

- ¡Chicos son lo max! ¡Kevin, cásate conmigo!

- Ok… -dijo mirando a Kevin – Creo que ya gritaron bastante.

Stella miró a Joe pícaramente y se apagaron las luces totalmente; un reflector se dirigió a Stella y empezaron a cantar We've got the party with us, los demás reflectores se prendieron también. Todos saltaban en el público y Joe y Stella corrían y saltaban por toda la pasarela. Cuando la canción termino…

- Cantas mejor que Miley – gritó Carolina desde el público.

- Esa es MI hermana – coreó Alonso saltando más alto que los demás.

- Ya cállense par de bobos – dijo Stella por el micrófono mientras les daba una sonrisa.

- Pero es cierto – se escucho desde el público. – Tu versión fue mejor que la de Miley, tu voz es más armónica con la de los Jonas.

- A mí – Gabriela levantó la voz entre el público para hacerse notar y todos voltearon a verla. – me parece que la cantante original, o sea Miley Cyrus, es una diva, y su versión es muchísimo mejor. La interpretación de Stella no es más que una copia barata…

- Cállate plástica – gritó Alex escondido en el público.

Gabriela se enojó, se volteó y salió por la puerta enojada mientras todos reían.

- Stella escogió cantar la siguiente canción con nosotros por que fue una de las que le gustó de nuestro CD. Yo se que todos se saben la letra así que síganme por favor… _I woke up, on my roof, with my brothers… There's a whale, in the pool, with my mother…_

_- And my dad paints the house, different colors; where would we be, if we couldn't dream? _– Lo siguió Stella.

Siguieron cantando la canción, todo se veía genial; los juegos de luces, el humo, los lásers, ellos. Cuando acabaron esa canción, Stella hizo algo inesperado.

- Chicos, quiero que me ayuden con esto. Kevin, tu ya conoces la canción, mi hermano te la paso… Los demás, tengo sus tablaturas y partituras así que por favor síganme. Y…Joe, lo siento, -dijo pícaramente – pero aquí solo canto yo.

Todos hicieron un sonido que dejó ver que todo era un reto.

- Claro, pero no tengo porque irme del escenario ¿no? – la retó Joe a la vez; justo lo que ella esperaba que él hiciera.

- Bueno señor Jonas, no veo el problema… - dijo ella aceptando el reto.- _Boy walkin' the spot he so fresh and (uh huh), He got what he needs impressin' (uh huh), Just look at the way that he dressin' (uh huh), Ain't no question chicks like oh…_

_Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic (uh huh) She blowin' your mind with her asset (uh uh) So Jessica Alba fantastic Instant classic boys like oh_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that) Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)We don't need no more that he said, she said Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)We don't need another he said, she said_

_He said girl you winning She said boy where you been at (where you been) Stop talkin' lets get with it Just like that they He said your amazing She said then why you waiting No more deliberating Wat'cha doin' lets get to it Just like that they Uh_

_Boy acting as if there's no pressure He'd do anything to get with her He say anything to convince her Money spent to diamonds sent her Girl playing it cool but she's with it She loving the fact she's gifted Everything that he do she gets lifted Feels so wicked loving like oh _

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)We don't need no more that he said, she said… _

_One night with you Boy just one night with you All the things we can do Everyday I think of one night with you No one else but us two All our dreams would come true If we just get together! (yeah yeah yeah)_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that) Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that) Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that) We don't need no more that he said, she said…_

La canción siguió, Stella dominaba muy bien el escenario y al público. Para seguir la letra de la canción, se acercaba a Joe como si le coqueteara y tenía una coreografía para el coro. Cuando terminó todos los presentes coreaban su nombre a todo volumen. Ella estaba feliz y ahora si estaba 100% lista para lo que ya había empezado, algo que solo ella sabía; y para lo cual, tenía un promedio de seis camarógrafos escondidos en la habitación filmándolo todo.


	49. She’d be my angel

**Capítulo #48**

- Chicos, quisiera pedirles ahora si que bajen del escenario si no es problema porque esto la verdad no lo ensayamos. Quisiera cantar una canción con la banda que vamos formando y mejorando ya hace 6 meses.

- Claro – respondieron los tres en coro. – No hay problema dijeron mientras bajaban por el costado y Nick se quedaba al lado de Stella.

- ¿Ya encontraste un nombre? – le susurró Nick.

- Eso creo – le respondió ella. Y volvió a subir la voz. – Todos ustedes, ¡un aplauso para lo Jonas Brothers! Ahora, nos han visto tocar en el concierto de fin de año del 2007, este año, 2008, para la fiesta de bienvenida como S/N pero ahora; quiero presentarles oficialmente y pedirles que suban a los chicos de ¡StarDust! – Todos gritaron. – A. S. en la batería – dijo mientras Alonso subía al escenario y tomaba su lugar. – Alex Evans, por hoy en la guitarra de efectos y Gabo Durán en el bajo – dijo al verlos subir juntos. – Estoy yo en el micro principal y quiero que por hoy, ya que esta es la ultima canción que hemos escrito y no he grabado aún la segunda voz; mi prima Laura que vino desde Brasil va a ayudarme con eso.

- ¿Lauri? – preguntó Alonso algo nervioso.

- Cálmate, Stella me ha pasado todas sus letras y los demos que graba ella sola. Me sé lo que tengo que cantar, es solo la segunda voz; la misma que hace Alex.

- Como hoy Alex va a lucirse en la guitarra de efectos; me gustaría que alguien nos ayudara con la guitarra eléctrica, y, se lo quisiera pedir a un amigo muy especial… ¡Kevin! ¿Quieres volver al escenario?

- ¿Qué? – dijo este sorprendido mientras subía al escenario acompañado de los gritos de la gente.

- Para esta canción, Kevin, necesito que toques la guitarra principal. Esta llena de energía como te gusta. La tablatura esta ahí.

- Esto se llama Crush…

_I got a lot to say to you; Yeah, I got a lot to say…_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me; Keeping them here; and it makes no sence at all._

_They taped over your mouth; Scribbled out the truth with their lies, your little spies…_

_They taped over your mouth; Scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies…_

_Crush, crush, crush; Crush, Crush (Two, Three, Four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone; Jus the one-two of us, who's counting on;_

_That never happens; I guess I'm dreaming again; let's be more than this…_

_If you want to play it like a game; well, come on, come on, let's play…_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending; The have to forget you for one whole minute…_

_They taped over your mouth; Scribbled out the truth with their lies, your little spies…_

_They taped over your mouth; Scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies…_

_Crush, crush, crush; Crush, Crush (Two, Three, Four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone; Jus the one-two of us, who's counting on;_

_That never happens; I guess I'm dreaming again; let's be more than this…_

_Rock and roll, baby; don't you know, baby, we are all alone now? I need something to sing about!_

_Rock and roll, hey; don't you know, baby, we are all alone now? Give me something to sing about!_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone; Jus the one-two of us, who's counting on;_

_That never happens; I guess I'm dreaming again; let's be more than; No oh…_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone; Jus the one-two of us, who's counting on;_

_That never happens; I guess I'm dreaming again; let's be more than; More than this; Ohoh ohoh ooh_

Acabó la canción y la gente tan solo coreaba "¡StarDust!", "¡Otra, otra!". Joe subió al escenario asombrado.

- Y eso fue StarDust… -gritó al público.

- ¡Gracias a todos! Ahora los dejo con los Jonas…

Stella estaba apunto de dejar el escenario con las chicas gritando "Kevin eres un dios", "Joe eres tan sexy", "Nick te amo". Pero los Jonas la detuvieron.

- ¿Qué paso? – le preguntó a Joe que no dio respuesta. - ¿Verdad que no son así en el cole? – rió.

- Mejor. Sino… - al micrófono – Stella no se puede ir sin cantar una canción más con nosotros. Esto es Burnin' Up… _I'm hot… You are cold…_

Cantaron toda la canción, Joe sabía como jugar con el público.

- Ahora sí, los dejo con los ¡Jonas Brothers!

Stella bajó del escenario con todos aplaudiendo. Subió la escalera con todos viéndola y fue a cambiarse. Se puso el vestido blanco y reordenó su cabello; el estilista le puso unas cuantas flores minúsculas en el cabello suelto y oscuro. Se escurrió entre el público para ves el espectáculo. Los Jonas cantaron, Australia, Goodnight and Goodbye, Inseparable y cuando Stella alcanzó la primera fila; Nick empezó a rapear.

- I'm so hot, like a tamale; so destructive, like a tsunami; everybody says my name!

- NickJ! NickJ! NickJ! NickJ!

- Y ahora, quiero cantar una canción que esta en nuestro CD… Es una canción que escribí con ayuda de mis hermanos hace un tiempo. Como algunos de ustedes sabrán, nosotros escribimos sobre cosas que nos pasan; pero aún no sabía por qué escribí esta canción, o para quien. Y hoy, se la voy a dedicar a la cumpleañera. Para todos ustedes aquí y en especial para Stella… Todos estaban sorprendidos en especial Stella; sus mejores amigos y amigas la miraban casi en shock.

_- She was all I ever wanted; she was all I ever needed and more; she walked out my door…_

_Then she went away; Left my heart in two; Left me standing here, singing all theses blues… Yeah!_

_You left without a single word: Not even sorry;_

_It might've hurt worse to hear you say; I'm leaving, goodbye…_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing, another sad song… _

_I can't forget it, I won't regret it: Cause I'm still in love with you…_

_We had fun under the sun, and when winter came __**she'd be my angel**__; I'm so in love… _- le guiñó el ojo a Stella acercándose al borde de la pasarela.-

_Then she went away; Left my heart in two; Left me standing here, singing all these blues… Yeah!_

_You left without a single word: Not even sorry;_

_It might've hurt worse to hear you say; I'm leaving, goodbye…_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing, another sad song… _

_I can't forget it, I won't regret it: Cause I'm still in love with you…_

La canción terminó, la gente se había emocionado. Stella no podía creerlo; que bella canción había cantado Joe, y se la había dedicado a ella… o sea ¿Joe a ella? El niño que hace dos semanas ella creía egocéntrico, consentido, que se creía el centro del mundo… ¿Ese mismo Joe? Ese mismo ahora le dedicaba esa canción, delante de toda esa gente…

Ya iban a ser las doce; toda sonrojada y confusa, fue por algo de tomar mientras en el escenario Joe anunciaba al DJ y dejaban juntos, los tres, el escenario.


	50. Amor narcotico

**Capítulo #49**

_En la mesa de las bebidas…_

- Ok. – tomó un sorbo de su jugo de naranja con Redbull. - ¿Y ahora qué hago?

- Primi… ¿viste eso? – dijo Laura asombrada mientras llegaba a sentarse al lado de Stella. - ¡Qué bello fue Joe! ¡Fue tan dulce!

- Lauri, no molestes. – La miró Stella amenazante. – No estoy de ánimo.

- Prima, no te engañes más. Ambas sabemos que ese chico te gusta.

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada! Tú siempre has sido directa y clara con las cosas que te pasan. ¿Qué le pasó a mi prima rebelde y directa? ¿Está escondida tras esta niña miedosa?

- Ok. Lauri, ¡no te aproveches! El me gusta pero es que no sé… Hace dos semanas no era así… Estoy confundida. – declaró y tomó otro gran sorbo de su bebida.

- ¡Es el amor! – dijo mirando el techo. – Eso te confunde… ¡Niña, abre los ojos! ¡Joe está en frente como no lo ves!

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo, Bella? – preguntó una voz detrás de Stella; una voz que ella identificó perfectamente.

- Tal vez no precisamente al frente… - susurró Stella algo molesta y recobrando su tono normal. – Estoy hablando con Lauri…

- Por favor… necesito que sea antes de media noche. – insistió.

- No hay problema la verdad… -intervino Laura.

- ¡Lauri! – dijo Stella entre dientes.

- Hay como creen. Joe, yo estoy demás aquí… Nos vemos en un rato… - y se fue.

- ¡Lauri! ¡Esta conversación no ha terminado! –rugió Stella mirando a Lauri con rabia.

- ¿Entonces, podemos hablar? – insistió Joe.

- Seguro… ¿De qué? –dijo dando vuelta.

- ¿Te gustó la canción?

- Si obvio… -dejo escapar Stella mientras desviaba la mirada al piso para evitar que Joe viera el tono cereza del cual se habían teñido sus mejillas.

- ¡Te sonrojaste! ¡Lo sabía!

- ¿Qué sabias Joe? – preguntó fingiendo un tono serio y algo sarcástico para esconder sus nervios.

- Te pongo nerviosa, te hago sonrojar… Yo…yo… ¡yo te gusto!

- Ja, ja, ja. ¿En serio crees eso Jonas? – rió nerviosa.

- ¡Acéptalo! ¡Te gusto!

Stella se quedó callada… La había descubierto, su escudo invisible se había desvanecido.

- ¡Lo ves! Me acabas de hablar toda fría e irónica y otra vez te quedas callada y desvías la mirada… - le dijo acercándose a ella.

- No Jonas, tú a mí, ¡no me gustas! – le respondió cortante pero sin retroceder o separarlo de ella.

Stella no sabía como ocultarlo más; se notaba en sus ojos, estaba sonrojada; no importaba que tanto más lo dijera, ni ella misma creía el "no me gusta Joe", y ya no podía evitarlo.

- Ves, estas toda colorada; - empezó a caminar y Stella lo veía detenida y lo seguía inconscientemente. – ni tu misma crees los que me dices. ¿Tú no eres así no es cierto? Siempre dices que hay que ser sincero y transparente, pero tú juegas conmigo y te gusta ¿no? – Stella no podía decir nada, solo lo seguía. – Como lo hiciste hace un rato con tu canción… "He said, she said", así era ¿no? Yo te gusto y tú tratas de negarlo… ¿Me equivoco?

_10 minutos para media noche…_

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya está bueno! ¡No me presiones más niño! ¡Tú me confundes! – Joe se quedó atónito. – Sí, me confundes… ¡Ah! En verdad, yo no soy así… Soy más como decías tú del teatro; llevo un antifaz y es como mi protección. Si lo quito… temo salir lastimada y no quiero…

- ¿O sea qué me escuchabas?

- Sí. Pero la cosa es que… yo suelo ser directa y clara, y pues… ¡ah! Tú también solo juegas con todo esto. –dijo esta vez acercándose a él. – ¿Actúas como un patán cerca mío y luego me dedicas una canción? – Joe se sonrojó a su vez. – Pero… tienes razón en algo… llego la hora de ser directa y clara contigo. Tal vez, llegó la hora de quitarme este antifaz y bajar un poco la guardia… ser sincera y directa… Jonas, digo, Joe… Tú también me gustas.

Stella se acercó a Joe y tomó su rostro entre sus delicadas manos. Se acercó aún más a él, y al verlo ahí estático, también lo acercó a ella. El tiempo parecía hacerse cada vez más lento; ambos cerraron los ojos y podían sentir sus respiraciones entre cortadas. Sus labios se rosaron, lo cual puso a Joe aún más impaciente.

- ¿Y sigues con el ju…

Su voz se ahogó por un beso. Stella lo había besado esta vez. Fue beso tierno, apasionado, lleno de sentimiento. ESE era el beso esperado por ellos. No era nada semejante al de Romeo y Julieta porque allí solo interpretaban un personaje; aquí, el beso era una prueba de amor… de amor al fin correspondido. No se habían dado cuenta como mientras discutían habían terminado en medio de la pista de baile.

_3…2…1…0… 12 A.M._

- ¡Medianoche! ¡Empieza la fiesta! –gritó la gente.

Empezaron a caer serpentinas y pica-pica del techo, también globos y varios glow-sticks. Stella se separó de Joe; apoyó de nuevo su frente contra la suya y miró hacia arriba.

- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó a si misma sorprendida. – No recuerdo que esto estuviera en los planes…

- ¡Sorpresa! Fue idea mía y de los chicos… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – le robó un beso corto a Stella.

Empezó a sonar merengue…

- ¡Adoro esa canción! Amor narcótico de Chichi Peralta… - se quedó pensativa. – Pero se supone que a esta hora debía estar sonando reggaetón y esas cosas…

- Esto es… parte de la sorpresa. – dijo Joe mientras se encogía de hombros. – Por eso insistía tanto hablar contigo antes de las doce… ¿Me permite este baile, bella doncella?

- ¡Ay Joe, no seas ridículo! Pero… claro que le concedo este baile, noble caballero.

- Ahora quien es la ridícula. – rió.

- ¿Tu bailas merengue? – preguntó Stella divertida.

- Eh… No. Pero, Maiara, tu prima, tus amigas del alma, tu hermano y hasta Alex; me ayudaron un poco. Pero, tengo a la mejor bailarina del mundo como pareja así que yo creo que puedo…

"¡Qué dulce!" – pensó Stella. La letra empezó por fin a sonar a través de los parlantes. Esta, reflejaba todo lo que ambos sentían…

_Tu amor es algo tímido _– descripción de cómo Stella se comportaba -, _reñido es algo típico_ – ambos siempre peleando. -_"nada especial" eso dirían los demás;_

_Tu amor es una trampa, es una lanza que traspasa la tranquilidad, es algo loco_, nada más – ambos locos. – _Es tan impredecible, tan sensible, que se irrita cuando gritas, cuando quieres respirar…_

_Tu amor es como un tóxico _– Stella no entiende porque Joe la confunde; Joe no entiende por qué ella lo atrajo a primera vista - _es un efecto narcótico que amarra cuando quieres libertad_ – ambos negaban estar enamorados uno del otro.

_Y te quiero así, tan satírica y fanática_ – lo que describía a Stella - _te quiero así, cuando vives cuando matas con o sin razón_ – cada encuentro que tenían era así - _cuando callas cuando hablas_ cuando amas....

_Tu amor es tan apático, tan lucido, romántico y algo brutal es una mezcla singular_ - su relación amor/odio. - _Te arrulla, te desvela te calienta, te congela, desorden total es algo loco nada mas... [...]_

_Y te quiero así cuando alargas en el acto toda mi pasión_ _Cuando logras estrujarme con fascinación No pretendo alejarme no quiero yo no puedo porque te quiero así, así, así..... [...] Te quiero así no tengo culpa no tengo motivo no tengo razón_ - exactamente lo que ambos sentían. - _Pero te quiero tanto... tanto... tanto amor....._


	51. ¿Biggy?

**Capítulo #50**

Se acabó la canción, todos los aplaudieron pues se habían quedado viéndolos. Stella era la única con vestido blanco así que llamaba la atención; sin olvidar que era la cumpleañera y que bailaba con Joe Jonas.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que Frankie tenía razón…

- ¿En qué? – le preguntó ella.

- Pues parece que si se caen ángeles por aquí… -dijo mirándola coquetamente. – Pero… ¿Serás tu mi ángel? – preguntó haciendo énfasis en el "mi"; mientras, Stella se perdía en sus palabras.- Yo creo que eres el angelito destinado a mí. Estás toda vestida de blanco, ¡que coincidencia! ¿Has visto que solo te faltan las alas? – Stella lo veía con ojos de enamorada. – Y yo no quiero que este angelito me lo quite nadie. Stella, tú, Stella Stuart, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia? – preguntó tímidamente.

Stella no podía creer que un chico tan loco pudiera ser tan romántico y tan tímido.

- Pues… -dejó escapar Stella y la cara de Joe se tornó a tristeza. – ¡Claro que sí Joe! ¡Después de todo lo que te dije que esperabas!

Joe tomó a Stella por la cintura y le dio vueltas en el aire. La devolvió a tierra porque ella gritaba "Joe, ya bájame bobo". Le dio un tierno beso.

- Mi ángel – le susurró al oído.

Todos los veían animados, Gabriela veía a Stella con odio pues nadie le prestaba atención; era la fiesta de Stella, sus amigos, su noche. No importa que esfuerzo hiciera, ella y su ejército de plásticas no podían arruinarle la noche.

- Ya verás Stella… ¡Esta me la pagas! –dijo furiosa.

El DJ empezó a poner música random y en medio de todo el ruido y de su burbuja de espacio/tiempo; Stella y Joe volvieron a la realidad.

- Joe, vamos a ver a los demás ¿si? – dijo Stella jalándolo de la chaqueta sonrojada pero muy sonriente.

- Vamos… - la siguió él como en transe.

Iban corriendo por la fiesta, sonriéndose y jugando como niños chiquitos hasta que se chocaron con alguien derramando lo que sea que esta tuviera en el vaso.

- Lo siento mucho… - dejó escapar Stella.

- No hay problema… -dijo mostrando que no había mojado su vestido; miró al lado de Stella y vio a Joe. – ¡OMJ! ¡Eres Joe! Te quedó muy linda la dedicatoria para Stella.

- Gracias… - dijo él algo tímido.

- ¿A.S. es tu hermano cierto? – preguntó la desconocida.

- Sí, Alonso es genial.

- Y lindo – murmuró la desconocida.

- Este… - Stella la miró bien – Disculpa pero creo que no te conozco, pero por lo que veo tu a mí sí…

- Soy…

- ¡Stella! ¡Ven! – gritó Frankie interrumpiendo.

- ¡OMJ! ¡Es Frankie! – se emocionó la chica.

- Estoy algo apurando – le dijo y tomó la mano de Stella jalándolos a ella y a Joe.

- ¡Frankie! Ahora no sabré quien es esa chica – dijo Stella siguiéndolo arrastrando los pies.

- Lo siento – dijo emocionado – pero te quiero presentar a alguien.

- ¿A qui… - Stella se quedo pasmada, tenía a un hombre grande que inspiraba un poco de terror con su mirada seria. – quie… quien e… s… él?

- ¡El es Big Rob!

- ¡Hola! – Saludó cambiando su expresión y dándole a Stella una amigable sonrisa – Joe, que le estarás haciendo a la niña. – rió.

- Mejor pregúntale que me ha hecho a mí. –respondió mientras miraba a Stella embobado.

- Hay Joey… - dijo Big Rob mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda animándolo.

- Joey… - rió Stella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digan Joey… ¿Biggy?

- ¡Biggy! – rió Stella de nuevo.

- No te aproveches niña rara.

- Bueno, pero rara y todo me quieres, ¿no Joey? –dijo sonriéndole pícaramente.


	52. Alex & Lauri

**Capítulo #51**

_Mientras Laura por su lado…_

- Lauri… ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó un chico.

- ¡Lex! ¡Me diste un susto! –Hizo una pausa – Claro, hablemos.

- Ven –dijo tomando su mano – en la zona VIP hay un lugar callado y tranquilo. – Laura lo siguió.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó Laura mientras se sentaban ya en la zona VIP.

- Pues… no lo sé. Hace mucho que no te veía; quería que me contaras como te fue cuando yo no estuve aquí –dijo cambiando su tono de voz a algo mas serio.

- Pues… Bien… No me quejo…

- Porque cuando volví tú ya no estabas… -la interrumpió algo cortante.

- Lo sé. Lo lamento; yo no sabía que mi padre tendría que irse a Brasil. No fue algo que yo decidí – dijo algo molesta.

- Sí, Alonso me contó. Pero pues, ni una carta, ni un mail… Nada. – siguió cortante.

- ¡Lex! Tenías diez años y yo ocho. Yo no sabía nada… Solo que eras el amigo de mi primo…

- Y en estos no sé… ¿7 años? ¿No pudiste averiguar nada sobre mí? – le dijo él molesto.

- Lo mismo te digo… - le respondió ella.

- Yo no fui quien se fue…

- Lo sé. Yo te dije que te esperaría pero era tan solo una niña. Tú te fuiste a USA, se supone que volverías cuando cumpliera trece.

- Y lo hice. Tal como lo prometí. Y tú no estabas.

- Lo sé. Papá consiguió trabajo en una multinacional en Brasil y tuvimos que irnos… ¡Lo lamento! – murmuró ella al borde de las lagrimas.

- No importa – la abrazó – Estoy mas que feliz de verte de nuevo.

- Lex, te entrañe demasiado – se colgó de su cuello.

- Yo también a ti.

- ¿Recuerdas a aun la promesa que me hiciste?

- Sí, - Alex bajó la cabeza.

_** Flash Back ** 7 años atrás_

- Este… yo creo que hoy es el día de irme… Mis papás ya me están esperando… - dijo el niño.

- Bueno… - asintió la pequeña.

- Lo siento. Yo te quiero mucho. Has sido más que una amiga para mí aquí. Me vas a hacer falta…

- Y tú a mí… Quien diría que el mejor amigo de mi primo seria un chico tan lindo. – dijo la pequeña.

- Creo que ya me voy…

El pequeño se acercó para darle un beso. Pero la niña lo detuvo.

- Alexander… ¿Qué haces?

- Te doy un beso Lauri; y no me digas Alexander, eso solo lo usan mis papás.

- Eso es para la gente grande, para los novios… ¿Has tenido novia?

- No. Estaba esperando a un niña linda.

- Yo tampoco, no le he dado un beso a un niño.

- Yo voy a volver cuando tú cumplas trece años; te prometo que serás mi primera novia.

- Yo te lo prometo a ti. – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Lo prometo por mi juego de video favorito, cuando cumplas trece, yo estaré aquí.

- Y yo te estaré esperando. – sonrió mientras lo veía alejarse por el jardín a despedirse de Stella y de su primo Alonso.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- ¿Qué pasa Lex?

- Tengo que serte sincero… Hace poco, hubiera dado todo por romper esa promesa… Me gustaba tanto alguien…

- Pero… ¿no lo hiciste?

- No. ¿Tú en Brasil?

- Tampoco…

Alex se acercó poco a poco y Laura fue acercándose a el también. Ambos se besaron, finalmente podían estar juntos; solo faltaba que Alex, le pidiera finalmente que fuera su novia.


	53. ¡Es Lucas!

**Capítulo #52**

Alex y Laura se quedaron charlando solos, poniéndose al día de todo lo que les había pasado. Stella seguía con Joseph y Big Rob pero debía reintegrarse a la fiesta.

- Biggy, fue un placer. – dijo Stella despidiéndose.

- Un placer conocerte. – le respondió este. Linda jovencita, Joe.

- Claro… A ella si la dejas llamarte Biggy – lo miró Joe desafiante.

- Es que ella es linda, tu no Joe. – Todos rieron por el comentario.

- Bueno… Frankie, yo me voy con Joe ¿ok?

- Pero es que hay alguien más que te está buscando Stella… - le explicó Frankie

- ¿Alguien más?

- Si, fue a buscarte con mi mamá. Mira – dijo emocionado- ahí vienen.

- Frankie… -Stella hizo una pausa.- Yo no conozco a ese señor…

- ¡Papá! – gritaron Joe y Frankie, corriendo a abrazar al señor de anteojos.

- No te había visto – dijo Joe sonriente.

- Es que estaba con tu mamá buscando a Stella. Tu mamá me dijo que era su cumpleaños y que es o fue novia de Nick, esa parte no la entendí bien… Me contó también que les va a dar clases de idiomas. Tenía que darle las gracias y claro, un regalo por su cumpleaños.

- Es un gusto señor Jonas –dijo Stella saludándolo. – Pero no se hubiera molestado.

- Por favor dime Paul. Y no es molestia, aquí tienes – dijo poniéndole una bella pulsera de plata de la cual colgaban pequeños dijes en forma de notas musicales y uno en forma de clave de sol. - ¿Eres entonces mi futura nuera? Nick es un muy buen chico…

- Papá. –Dijo Joe serio – Ella no es novia de Nick; mamá, papá, ella es MI novia.

- ¡Aw! ¡Como lo predije el día que te conocí! – sonrió Denise de alegría.

- Se ven lindos juntos. Los dejamos porque creo que ya se iban.

- Vamos Joe. Gracias señor y señora J… Digo, Denise y Paul.

Stella y Joe se alejaron conversando.

- Mira allá están Joe. – él la seguía- ¡Maiara!

- ¡Stella! – gritó Maiara

- ¡Jason!

- ¡Stella! – gritó a su vez Jason, la abrazó y la hizo marear.

- Ok. Jason, ¡para! – dijo Joe mirándolo algo molesto.

- ¡Joe! ¡A los años!

- Jason, nos vimos en la despedida que nos hicieron hace unas dos o tres semanas…

- Por eso…

- Creo que el personaje de Newt se te está subiendo Jay – dijo Stella.- ¡Gracias por venir, los quiero tanto! ¿Nos veremos mañana? Ahora me toca ir a anunciar algo…

- Obvio, nos vemos mañana; tenemos hasta las diez de la noche para estar juntos porque a las 12 sale nuestro vuelo a Los Ángeles, tenemos que ir a grabar los nuevos episodios de la serie. - Dijeron ambos.

- Bye chicos – se despidió Joe.

- Bye… - murmuró Stella; y ella y Joe avanzaron por la pista de baile riendo. De pronto, Stella se emocionó y Joe vio acercarse a dos chicos que no conocía – Joe, ¡mira quiénes están allá!

- ¡Bella bellísima! – gritaron ambos chicos mientras la abrazaban y ambos le daban un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Quiénes son estos? – preguntó Joe.

- Chicos, calma; se pone celoso.

- Pues si no se quienes son… - trató de explicarse.

- ¿Qué no ves bien o qué? ¡Es Lucas! Se supone que te gusta High School Musical y que trabajas en Disney ¿no?

- ¿Qué? –Trató de coger algo de luz para verle la cara- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Lucas, bro! ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Bien Joe y tú?

- De lo mejor. ¿Y quién es tu otro amigo Bella?

- Este… es mi ex novio – le dijo a Joe mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Gastón y lo tomaba de la mano.

- Sí – asintió él – Esta hermosa chica es mi ex novia.

- Suéltala… - dijo Joe entre dientes.

- Ya ven – rió y abrazó a Joe – Se pone celoso. –los otros dos rieron con ella. - Calma Joey, no es mi ex. Es un de mis mejores amigos – Joe tomó un respiro y se fue calmando.

- Joe Jonas… ¿tú eres?

- Gastón; Gastón Sofritti, un gusto. Calmado te ves mejor.

- Chicos, me voy a anunciar una sorpresa. – dijo Stella sonriente.


	54. Low

**Capítulo #53**

La fiesta tenía que seguir. Joe y Stella fueron a reunirse con los demás antes de anunciar la sorpresa.

- ¡Chicas! – Dijo viendo a Carolina y Rosa - ¿Qué tal su noche acompañadas por los Jonas?

- No nos quejamos – dijeron viendo a los chicos con desinterés.

- ¿Qué? Pensamos que la estaban pasando bien – respondieron ambos.

- Pues como no quieren bailar… - contestaron ellas.

- ¿No han logrado que bailen?

- ¿Qué tu sí? – preguntaron.

- El mismo me saco a bailar… dijo que ustedes lo habían ayudado…

- Ah… es cierto…

- Pero pues, no es muy bueno… La coreo estuvo mejor creo… No saben improvisar. Tengo algo que hacer, chicos –vio a los Jonas – ustedes ya saben que es… Chicas, es una sorpresa – les dio una sonrisa. – Joe, ¿me acompañas? – dijo ofreciéndole su mano; él la tomó de inmediato y subieron al escenario juntos. – Chicos, les tengo una última sorpresa esta noche, desde Los Ángeles, California; ¡Flo Rida!

Todos los invitados empezaron a corear juntos "Flo Rida… Flo Rida". El rapero salió con varias cadenas colgando de su cuello, una gorra negra y una camiseta blanca.

- _Hey everybody! Zup? I have my own present for this amazing girl… __First, take this._ – Se quitó la cadena dorada mas delgada que colgaba de su cuello y se la puso a Stella. – _This is yours. __It's for good luck or… _buena suerte – dijo pronunciando con dificultad – _as you say here_. _Now, I'm here, but I'm not alone… I know this girl loves a song called LOW!_ – Todos los chicos y chicas gritaban exaltados. – _So… tonight… here it's T-Pain!_

- Hey everybody! HAPPY B-DAY GIRL! – gritó el otro rapero mientras entraba al escenario.

Ambos raperos se quedaron interactuando con el público mientras Joe y Stella bajaban del escenario para encontrarse con los demás.

- Chicos… -dijeron las tres juntas mientras jalaban sus chaquetas.- ¡Vamos a bailar!

- Nosotros no sabemos bailar. – se quejaron los tres.

- Pero van a tocar una de mis canciones favoritas – dijo Stella con el tono que usaría una niña consentida de cinco años.

- ¡Es Low! ¡Los vimos bailar en los Disney Channel Games! – se quejaron Carolina y Rosa molestas.

- Kevin, ¡yo te vi bailar con Selena! ¿Con ella bailas y conmigo no?

- Pero… es que… es que… yo no sé… no sé bailar. – balbuceaba Kevin.

- ¡Yo te vi bailar a ti Nick! ¡Y a ti también Joe! Así que bailar – declaró Carolina como si fuera juez en la suprema corte. Los tres Jonas se miraron por unos segundos y voltearon a verlas.

- No. – Dijeron seguros de si mismos – No bailaremos.

- Ok, chicas, no hay problema. Dejemos de rogar, por favor no estamos para eso. –Miró la pista de baile y varios chicos muy guapos sin pareja sentados.- No creo que sea un problema encontrar algunos chicos guapos y que sepan bailar bien –dijo señalando al grupo que había visto.- No creo que a ellos les moleste bailar reggaetón – hizo énfasis en la última palabra – con nosotras: somos la cumpleañera y sus bellas mejores amigas. Además, tenemos un plus: estamos en casi mini falda. Es pan comido.

- Tienes razón Stella. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? – dijo Carolina parándose y arreglando su cabello.

- ¿El que esta ahí sentado no es el capitán del equipo de basketball? Oí que termino con su novia… - dijo Rosa para sacarle todos los celos posibles a Kevin.

Las chicas comenzaron a avanzar como si estuvieran en un desfile de modas pero con paso lento. Los Jonas se quedaron pensando en las últimas palabras que Stella, Carolina y Rosa habían pronunciado; se miraron como si pensaran exactamente lo mismo.

- Low, más reggaetón, más chicas lindas, más mini falda… - las vieron por dos segundos y volvieron a verse entre ellos. – Ok. Vamos con ustedes – dijeron mientras se acercaban a la pista de baile.

- ¡Qué rápido cambiaron de opinión! – exclamó Stella.

- Ya me quede con ganas de capitán de equipo de basketball… - bromeó Rosa y todos rieron juntos.

_- Now that everybody has talked to us, this song is for you girl… Stella, this is Low! _– Gritó Flo Rida.

- _Mmmmmmmm_

_Let me talk to 'em_

_Let me talk to 'em_

_(Let it rain)_

_Mmmmmmmm_

_Let me talk to 'em_

_C'mon!_

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

I ain't never seen something that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my doe  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible professional  
Drinking X&O  
Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa  
Did her thing seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I gotta bank roll  
I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes  
I'm in to that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her mo  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it go…  



	55. Luna

**Capítulo #54**

Todos empezaron a bailar, al fin los Jonas cedieron. Lauri y Alex se les unieron y se veían tan lindos juntos; uno de los dos dejó escapar la palabra novio o novia, y era más que obvio para Stella que ambos ya estaban juntos. Llegaron más adelante Maiara, Jason, Gastón, Lucas y sus novias…

Bailaron, bailaron y… Bailaron… Y así les dieron las dos y media de la madrugada bailando. La fiesta no acababa aún.

- Mira – dijo Stella hablando fuerte por el volumen de la música. – ¡Joe, mira!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Mira a mi hermano!

- ¿Quién es esa chica? Es bonita… - Stella golpeó a Joe en la cabeza. – Es una broma… ya vez, tú también eres celosa.

- Se me hace conocida… Déjame pensar… -hizo una pausa- ¡Claro! Es la chica con la que chocamos hace rato; cuando Frankie nos interrumpió. ¿Qué hace con Alonso?

- Dijo que era lindo… - le recordó Joe.

- Joe, vamos. ¡Quiero saber quién es!

- ¡Vamos! – aceptó Joe entusiasmado pues dejaba la pista de baile.

Stella le dio la mano y juntos se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraban hablando Alonso y la desconocida.

- Hey hermanito. – Alonso y la chica voltearon a verlos - ¿No me presentas a tu amiga?

- Pues la acabo de conocer…

- Sí, le estaba diciendo a Alonso que me crucé contigo pero te llevaron. Y que me encanto la canción que tocaron, que estuvo genial en la batería y le pregunte quién había escrito la canción.

- Si, Alonso toca batería desde los cinco años; y la canción, la escribí yo y Evans le hizo algunos arreglos, la música la compongo yo generalmente luego les doy un demo algo casero y cada uno adapta todo a su estilo. Antes de que sigamos hablando… ¿Quién eres?

- Soy amiga de Mauricio – Mauricio era un chico de quinto de secundaria amigo de Stella. – El me dijo que te pidió un pase extra para que pudiera venir. Me llamo Irene, pero no me gusta del todo mi nombre; me dicen por mi apellido, Luna.

- Ah ok. Mauricio, sí; tuve que decirle que no a música avanzada por qué no le daba a algunos acordes; pero es representante del grupo de Naciones Unidas conmigo. Es un gusto Luna – dijo volviendo al tema algo risueña. – Parece que tenemos algo en común, nombres con cosas del espacio, Stella en italiano es estrella y cuando chiquita me decían Halley; Alonso era el único que me decía Stella porque decía que yo era su estrella y porque era el único que sabía cuanto odiaba que me dijeran Halley.

Todos rieron un buen rato pero Joe parecía estar concentrado en otra cosa.

- Joe, ¿por qué tan calladito de repente?

- Es que… mira hacia allá. – le dijo él señalando a espaldas de Luna y Alonso a una chica que se de vestido fucsia y rojo que se acercaba.

- Mira quien viene… - dejó escapar Stella algo molesta.

- ¡Alonso! ¿Qué es esto? – rugió furiosa al verlo reír con Luna. - ¡¿Quién es ella?! Dijiste que ibas a traer algo de tomar para ambos y desapareciste para irte con… con… ¡esta!

- Gaby, cálmate. No han pasado más de siete minutos. Y ella, ella es Luna, una amiga.

- Con que esta oportunista se llama Luna ¿no? – le alejó de Alonso y lo jaló a él de la camisa. – No te vuelvas a acercar a mi novio ¿me entiendes?

- ¡Ya está bueno! ¡Gabriela, AL-TO! ¿Quién te crees para venir a tratar así a MIS amigos, en MI fiesta? Aquí, eres tan solo una más, no estamos en el trabajo de tu mamá, no estamos en tu casa, no estamos en el colegio ni en un country club, ¿captas? Si te comportas así, tenemos una solución rápida y simple: te mando sacar.

Todos se aguantaron la risa al ver como Gabriela pasaba por todos lo colores posibles de la rabia que sentía, apretaba los dientes, cerró los puños y poco más y le salía humo por las orejas.

- Stella, no sabes cuanto te odio. –Dijo rodeándola – eres una es-tu-pi-da. Y a mí, no me humillas delante de mis amigos sin pagar un precio.

- ¿Me amenazas? – La miró retándola- Después de dos años no asimilas que no puedes hacer nada en mi contra; o alguien te hizo caso en dejar de ser mi amigo cuando dijiste "Stella no es popular, aléjense de ella" - la imitó.- A ya recuerdo, nadie lo hizo. Al igual que todos siguen votando por mí como mejor compañera cada año, al igual que nadie ha dejado de pedir mi opinión para muchas cosas. ¿Creías que por declararte reina tienes poder de cambiar la mentalidad de mis amigos, o lo que piensan de mí? Pues no, no son animales Gabriela, ellos piensan. Solo déjanos en paz, vete con mi hermano si quieres. –vio a Alonso decepcionada. - ¿Vamos Lu? Alonso tiene cosas que hacer.

- Pues sí, -miró a Alonso algo triste – vamos… - Stella, Joe y Luna se fueron dejando atrás a Alonso y su novia.

- Gabriela, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tratas a mis amigas así? Ya bastante hago con soportar tu rivalidad con mi hermana, pero que también te desenfrenes con mis amigos ya es demasiado.

- Es que bebé, no me gusta que otras estén cerca tuyo – se acercó más para poder besarlo pero Alonso la separó de él bruscamente.

- Eso no es una excusa para que trates así a mis amigas. Creo que… Necesitas relajarte – dijo mientras se alejaba y la dejaba sola.

- Stella, ¡me caes tan mal! Si no fuera por ti y tu estúpida amiguita, Alonso estaría conmigo. Ya verás Stella –dijo entre dientes – Esto no te lo esperas…


	56. Canela

**Capítulo #55**

Mientras tanto…

- Joey, ¿vamos por algo de tomar? –sugirió Stella dirigiéndose a la barra. - ¿Lu, tu qué quieres?

- Pues… cualquier cosa… - dijo Luna.

- Yo… una malteada de chocolate, loquita. – le dijo Joe abrazándola.

- Ok. Entonces… -al barman. – Dos malteadas de chocolate y una de… vainilla… -mirando a Luna. – Tienes cara de que te gusta la vainilla.

- ¿Siempre habla tanto? – le preguntó Luna a Joe riendo.

- Si; así es ella. – hizo una pausa y rió. – Pero, así la quiero.

- Aquí tienen chicos –dijo el barman.

- Ya vengo chicos –dijo Luna - voy al baño.

Luna se alejo rápidamente mientras Joe y Stella se quedaban charlando en la barra. Nicole se acercó, pero parecía tambalearse.

- Joe… Stella… No me siento bien…

Stella y Joe dejaron las malteadas en la barra y se apresuraron a ver que le pasaba a su compañera.

- No me siento bien… - repitió y calló desmayada.

Joe le levantó la cabeza del suelo y Stella le echaba aire esperando que reaccionara. Luna estaba regresando del baño y al ver a Nicole en el suelo apuró el paso pero vio también a Gabriela acercarse por lo que se quedó quieta observándola.

"Que buena actriz soy" – pensaba Nicole – "Ojala Gaby se apure."

- ¿Cuál será? –dijo mirando los frasquitos de la barra, tomó uno y lo olió. – Este es, esta es la canela. Y…con esto bastara -dijo mientras le echaba el polvo rojizo en la malteada de chocolate que había estado segundos antes en las manos de Stella. – Esto te lo mereces por intentar quitarme a mis amigos y porque tu hermano me dejara por tu amiguita esa… - En seguida tomó su celular y envió un mensaje de texto a Nicole, esa era la señal.

- Ah… - suspiró Nicole abriendo los ojos - ¿Qué me paso?

- Te desmayaste…- le informó Stella.

- Creo que… -respiró hondo. – Creo que ya me pasó.

- Ah… Claro… Seguro… Vamos por las malteadas. – dijeron Stella y Joe juntos mientras se dirigían a la barra y se sentaban. Stella tomó su vaso y lo acercó a su boca para tomarlo cuando Luna paso y la empujo suavemente para que no tomara un sorbo de la malteada.

- Perdón – susurró – Pero Gabriela le puso lo que hay en ese frasquito – explicó señalando uno que estaba al lado de Joe.

- Es canela. – Dijo el oliendo el frasco.

- Soy alérgica y ella lo sabe. Trata de jugarme una mala broma. – dijo Stella mirando el vaso y a Gabriela acercándose.

- Ay no Stella… Eres una pena. No tomas nada con alcohol y ¿tampoco puedes tomar una malteada de chocolate?

- Ay Gaby, gracias por tener tanto interés en mi – dijo Stella con una sonrisa falsa y acercándole el vaso en señal de brindis.

- Hay "Gaby", y… ¿por qué no te la tomas tú? Ay no mejor… - dijo Luna empujando el brazo de Stella que sostenía el vaso. – Ups lo siento. – Se disculpó falsamente cuando toda la bebida calló en vestido de su oponente.

- ¡Estúpida! ¡Mira lo que lo hiciste! ¡Mi vestido!

- Eso te pasa por jugarnos una mala broma a todos nosotros. Además lo que pasó fue tan solo un accidente. Disculpa – dijo Luna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Y quien te crees tú que eres? – la desafió Gabriela.

- Ahí esta la loca. – informó Joe quien había desaparecido segundos antes. – La que tiene la malteada encima. – La señalaba para que los VIPS la vieran. – Está armando escándalos aquí, por favor llévensela.

- Mil gracias Luna. Gabriela está algo loca.

- ¡Esta si me las pagas Stella! ¡Tu igual Lu-na! – gritaba enfurecida mientras los VIPS la sacaban. – ¡Nicole; vámonos!

- Ein… Yo quiero fiesta… Bye… - le contestó su amiga.

Solo se oyeron gritos hasta que salió del local seguido de aplausos de los presentes.

- Enserio, muchas gracias Luna. Al parecer fue una suerte haberte conocido hoy.


	57. Upss!

**Capítulo #56**

- Pues la verdad, no tenía idea de que le había echado, pero preferí evitarle males a todos. No todos lo días alguien se acerca a una bebida y le pone algo con cara de bruja. – respondió Luna mientras todos reían.

- Gracias. –repitió Stella. – ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? Me encantaría presentarte a algunos amigos. – sonrió mientras entrelazaba manos con Joe y llevaba la malteada de chocolate con la otra mano.

Se dirigieron juntos a la zona VIP, en la parte de arriba del gran salón, mientras reían recordando lo sucedido. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con el resto de los chicos riendo también a carcajadas: Lucas, Gastón, Jason, Maiara, Laura, Alex, Rodrigo, Marisol, Nick, Carolina, Rosa, Kevin, Javier y Gabo. Allí se escuchaba mejor lo que los demás decían y no necesitaban gritar pues la música se escuchaba mucho más bajo.

- ¡Hola chicos! Al fin los encontré –dijo sonriente.

- Hola Bella. – respondieron en coro.

- Les vengo a presentar a una amiga; ella es Luna, una amiga de Alonso. Y se acaba de unir oficialmente al club de matemos a Gaby. – rió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Chicas! Bienvenidas al club – exclamó Rodrigo mientras se acercaba más a Marisol y todos reían. – ALTO. –dijo serio. – Detengamos el tiempo un segundo. – Todos lo miraban extrañado. – La pregunta del millón: ¿de qué me perdí? Porque creo que habló por todos si pregunto: ¡por qué estas de la mano con Joe!

En ese momento Stella se sonrojó; sus mejillas se habían tornado de un suave tono carmesí y soltó rápidamente la mano de Joe y dio un paso adelante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Joe se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de su novia.

- Chicos; me armé de valor como lo planeado y le pedí finalmente a Stella que fuera mi novia. Y ella dijo que si. – rugió sonriente.

- Wow. ¡Al fin!-respondieron los demás a destiempo para sorpresa de Stella. – ¡¿Cuanto más ibas a ocultar que Joe te gustaba?!

Si sus mejillas se habían pintado antes de un suave carmesí, ahora este era intenso y así un gran contraste con el vestido blanco. Y Joe al mismo tiempo había comenzado a tornarse rojo.

- Bu…bueno… - titubeó ella. – Son las 3.30 am –miró el reloj de la pared.- ¿La fiesta ya duró mucho no creen? Caro, tú la organizaste – dijo ella mientras Joe le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla y todos gritaban "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu". - ¿A qué hora se acaba todo esto?

- La verdad no hay hora. – se encogió de hombros. – el lugar esta reservado hasta las 7.00am así que la gente puede irse a la hora que quiera.

- ¡7.00am! Qué exageradas son tú y mi madre… - pronunció con cara resignada. – Pero entonces… ¿que les parece si vamos a bailar un rato? – Inmediatamente los tres Jonas se pusieron de pie y las tres amigas rieron. – Ahora si están atentos, ¿no?

- ¡Stella! ¡Joe! ¡Lu! ¡Al fin los encuentro! – dejó escapar Alonso mientras recobraba el aliento. - ¡Hola chicos! – saludó al resto.

- Miren quien llegó – rió la cumpleañera. – El Sr. James.

- Alonso…-susurró Luna viéndolo a los ojos y parecía que el mundo se había detenido tan solo para ellos mientras los demás los veían curiosos.

- Creo que ellos se van a quedar aquí – susurró Stella mientras todos reían.- ¿Vamos?

Todos la siguieron, hasta Alonso y Luna en medio de su transe. Bailaron, bailaron y…bailaron, toda la madrugada. La gente comenzó a irse a eso de las 4.30 am y para las 5.30 quedaban solo unos pocos; para las 6 solo quedaban los amigos mas cercanos, es decir el grupo con el que había estado toda la noche, y algunos familiares. Decidieron caminar por el club pues no podían bailar del cansancio. Cada chica con los tacones en la mano y los chicos con las corbatas bastante sueltas llegaron pasito a pasito al área de la piscina.

- Mmm… ¿saben algo? – comentó Joe mientras miraba la piscina maliciosamente y luego viendo a todo el grupo. – Tengo mucho calor después de haber bailado tanto.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y que vas a hacer loquito? ¿Lanzarte a la piscina a esta hora? – rió Stella.

- No exactamente – le respondió Joe sonriendo mientras en un rápido movimiento la tenía ya en sus brazos y estaba corriendo hacia la piscina dejando los zapatos de tacón atrás.

- ¡JOE! ¡No! ¡Bájame! – gritaba Stella mientras se sujetaba de su cuello con miedo de caerse.

- ¡No! –rió él. – ¡Danger al agua!

- Joeeee… - muy tarde, el grito de Stella se ahogó, literalmente, cuando cayeron al agua.

Cuando salieron y Stella logró recoger su cabello mientras Joe se sacaba mechones de los ojos; parecían dos patitos mojados.

- ¡JOE! – gritó Stella rabiosa pero divertida pero fue interrumpida con Joe quien le dio un beso para calmarla. – Ok. –dijo en un suave tono de voz, muy diferente al anterior. – No estoy molesta. – rió. – Esto fue más que divertido. –Miró a los demás - ¡Chicos vengan!

- ¡Locos! – gritaron algunos.

- ¿A esta hora? ¿Piscina? – gritaron los otros.

- Ok. Ok. –dijeron juntos fingiendo resignación. – Nick, Caro… ¿Nos ayudan a salir? ¿Por favor?

Nick y Carolina se acercaron sin más remedio; Nick tomó la mano de su hermano y Carolina la de su mejor amiga. Cuando menos se lo esperaban ambos estaban en el agua. Stella y Joe los habían jalado.

- Es enserio. Ustedes dos, están LO-COS… - les dijo Nick.

- Pero ¡de remate! –agregó Carolina mientras los cuatro reían juntos.

- ¡Vengan! – gritó Nick impregnándose del espíritu de locura de su hermano.

Stella abrió la boca para insistir pero en cuanto fue a pronunciar palabra; Lucas, Gastó, Javier, Luna, Alonso y Gabo se había lanzado a la piscina.

- ¡Vamos Roo! – le incitó Marisol a su novio mientras lo tomaba de la mano empezaba a correr seguidos de Jason y Maiara.

- Lauri; ¡solo faltan tú, Alex, Kevin y Rosa! –gritó Carolina mientras Joe la hundía en el agua.

- Chicos… 1… 2… 3… - contaron ambas chicas hasta que todos saltaron al agua.

No podían evitar reír. Todos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza. Las chicas se sentaron en los hombros de los chicos y comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos haber quien caía primero al agua, típico juego de las películas estado-unidenses en el Spring Break. Era uno de los mejores días de sus vidas, todos felices, todos juntos… Parecía que nada podía echar a perder ese día. No había forma de que fuera más perfecto.

De momento, el celular de Marisol comenzó a sonar, salió de la piscina rápidamente y miró la pantalla. Sus ojos se abrieron del tamaño de una nuez y parecían salirse de sus cuencas; la expresión de su rostro cambió en cuestión de segundos y el pánico se pincelo en sus ojos.


	58. Y así comenzó el fin

**Capítulo #57**

- ¿Qué pasa Sole? – preguntaron en coro todos desde la piscina.

- Es que… tengo que hablar con ustedes. Es algo… serio. – murmuró.

- Sole, ¿que pasó? Te ves preocupada. – Le dijo Stella mientras seguía Rodrigo; y Marisol se acercaba a la piscina donde se sentó en la orilla con a un lado Rodrigo y en el otro Stella mientras los demás los rodeaban aun dentro del agua.

- Amor, ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea… - Le dijo Rodrigo en un tono tranquilo mientras la rodeaba por la cintura con su brazo.

- Es que… esto es realmente algo delicado… Así que por favor todos escuchen porque sería doloroso tener que repetirlo. ¿Se acuerdan que mis papás se separaron hace un año y que mi mamá se quedó con custodia mía y de mi hermana por los problemas de alcoholismo de mi papá? – Los demás asintieron. – Lo mandaron a desintoxicación.

- Si Sole. Pero, ¿qué pasó? ¿Le pasó a algo a él estando allá?

- No chicos. Mi papá esta bien, de hecho más que bien. Ya le dieron de alta, esta curado. El problema es que… - Sol tuvo que armarse de valor para poder decir lo que le correspondía. – El está pidiendo nuestra custodia; hace ya un mes que llaman abogados a casa.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? – le preguntó su novio mientras le besaba la frente. – Sabes que te apoyo en todo y siempre estaré aquí para ti.

- Yo lo se Roo… Tu eres un amor conmigo y más que solo un novio eres también mi mejor amigo. – Hizo una pausa. – Por favor déjenme terminar primero. Mamá fue quien llamó, le acaban de dar la custodia a papá; nos vamos a mudar con él.

- Ay amor, ¿solo era eso? Tranquila, te vas a adaptar a tu casa nueva, tu papá es buenísima gente cuando está sobrio y podrás seguir viendo a tu mamá. Además todos iremos a ayudarte con la mudanza. – Todos asintieron con la cabeza mas solo Stella sospechaba que las cosas no acaban ahí. – Además tu papá te adora, ustedes son sus princesas, si algo pasa estaré allí para ti – acabó de decirle Rodrigo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- ¡Tú no entiendes! – Lo soltó y abrazó a su mejor amiga, Stella. – Es que yo… Chicos… - Comenzaba a desesperarse y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. – Me mudo con mi papá, pero él ya no vive aquí. Me mudo a Roma.

- ¡Qué! – gritaron todos a destiempo.

- No puedes irte Sole. – Dijo Stella mientras la abrazaba.

- ¡No te vas a ir! Claro que no lo harás… - Dijo Rodrigo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba en círculos. - ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada?! – Casi gritaba.- Acordamos que no nos ocultaríamos nada, que seriamos sinceros. No puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho…

- Es que entiéndeme, - dijo poniéndose de pie - mamá dijo que por favor no dijéramos nada… ¡Yo no me quiero ir!

- Pero es que… si me lo hubieras dicho antes… hubiéramos buscado una solución… juntos. – El tono se había suavizado y Rodrigo la estaba abrazando ya.

- Yo no quiero irme…

Todos salieron de la piscina y abrazaron a Marisol. Luna y las novias de Gastón y Lucas fueron las únicas que se quedaron aparte pues se sentían algo ajenas al tema.

- Sol, se ha dicho. ¡No puedes irte! – corearon todos.

- No puedes… - susurró Rodrigo solo para ella.

- Pero Sol… - dijo Stella aun nerviosa. - ¿Cuándo te tienes que ir a Roma?

- Ese es el otro problema. – Hubo un largo silencio en el cual todos se veían fijamente entre si. – Según lo que me dijo mamá; me tengo que ir ya para el aeropuerto. Mis cosas ya están empacadas y esperándome.

- ¿¡Qué?!

- Si – contestó ella tristemente. – Me dijo que por favor le dijera a tus papas si me pueden llevar.

- Bueno chicos – dijo Stella tomando el control de la situación. – Somos veintidós contando a mi hermano y la hermana de Sole. Tenemos a Kevin que sabe manejar y tiene su auto aquí, a Lex igual, Alonso, nos llevamos el carro de mamá. Así que quince personas pueden ir al aeropuerto porque dudo que papá nos preste su carro.

- Pues entonces creo yo que me voy al hotel, así podrán ir todos – dijo con una sonrisa la novia de Lucas; luego abrazó a Marisol y dio un paso para atrás.

- Yo voy con ella. Cuídate Marisol y escríbenos – la siguió la novia de Gastón.

- Bien ahora somos veintiuno. Duerman bien chicas, cuídense.

Las chicas fueron saliendo y todos se miraban sin saber que decir, por suerte en ese momento Stella estaba a cargo

- Creo que ya es tarde para mí chicos, -interrumpió Luna. – Nos vemos mas tarde entonces… Alonso me invitó a pasar la tarde con ustedes –agregó sonriéndole y se fue.

- Mejor aún, somos veinte. Ahora todo es más fácil. Cinco por carro contando al que maneja. Rodrigo tu manejas el nuestro ¿ok?

- Mejor no. Solo tengo el de pasante, ¿aún tengo dieciséis recuerdas?

- Yo puedo manejar. – Dijo Joe emocionado. – Tengo dieciocho y aquí eso es lo legal.

- ¡Noooo! No tienes licencia. – Rugieron sus hermanos. – Ni la de pasante de aquí, ni la de Estados Unidos. Seriamente Joe, no queremos a nadie herido aquí.

- Calma, era solo para ayudar. – dijo algo apenado.

- Está bien Joe. Yo manejaré. – Respondió Rodrigo.

- Bueno. Entonces yo reparto. En el carro de mi mamá nos vamos Rodrigo manejando, Marisol, Carolina, Rosa y yo; en el auto de Kevin se irán él, Gabo, Jasson, la hermanita de Marisol y Maiara; con Lex se van Lauri, Javier, Lucas y Gastón; y finalmente en el carro con Alonso se van Joe, Nick y Frankie y Sebastián. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y fueron caminando a traves del lugar de vuelta a donde era la fiesta puntualmente. Allí, en un par de segundos, Stella les explicó todo a sus padres y rogó que le prestaran ambos autos. Esta vez su papá no pudo negarse la desesperación en los ojos de su hija lo volvían sensible. Cuando vieron a su alrededor ya no quedaba nadie en la fiesta debía haber pasado mas tiempo del que creían. Marisol se despidió de los padres de Stella y de algunos de los amigos que aun estaban saliendo.

En silencio cada uno se subió al auto que Stella le había indicado previamente y así fue el camino al aeropuerto… en silencio. En el auto en que iban las chicas y Rodrigo, Stella, Carolina y Rosa fueron testigos de que en el momento en que Rodrigo ya había arrancado el carro y se encontraba en la vía, volteo a ver a Marisol, le dio la mano y ella la tomo fuertemente sin decir palabra alguna.

Finalmente cada grupo llegó al aeropuerto donde los esperaba ya la mama de Marisol con el equipaje de mano y llena de lágrimas.

- ¡Hijas! – dijo abrazando a sus dos hijas y viendo la cara de incomprensión de la menor; y ella misma algo sorprendida por el estado en que se encontraban todos. - ¿Por qué están todos mojados?

- Es una larga historia mamá. – Dijo aferrándose al abrazo de su madre.

- Toma tu boarding pass y el de tu hermana. Sus maletas ya están en el avión. Tu papa las estará esperando en Roma. Las quiero mucho a ambas, escríbanme y nos vemos tan pronto llegue a un acuerdo claro con los abogados. – La volvió a abrazar casi asfixiándolas. – Cuida de tu hermana – murmuró viendo a Marisol. – En diez minutos tienes que abordar.

- ¡NO! – gritaron todos.

- No, al menos te mereces una despedida como es debido. – Trató de sonreír Rodrigo.

- ¡Nos vemos Sole! ¡No nos olvides! – dijeron todas las chicas asfixiándola en un abrazo.

- Ni a nosotros. Mantennos al tanto de la vida en Roma. – le dijeron los chicos tratando de animarla.

- ¡Sol! ¡Sol! ¡Sol! ¡Sol! – repetía Joe buscando que los demás lo siguieran.

Poco a poco todos se fueron incorporando y corearon su nombre mientras la abrazaban y saltaban a su alrededor. Toda la gente en el aeropuerto había volteado a verlos mientras actuaban como locos.

- ¡Chicos los adoro! Gracias por ser tan buenos amigos…

"_Por favor, pasajeros del vuelo AFK156 con destino a Roma; por favor, sírvanse abordar el avión. __Passangers of the flight AFK156 with destination Rome;…"_

La llamada de abordaje cortó a Marisol.

- Todavía no por favor… - susurró Rodrigo tomando su mano y llevándola un poco más apartado del resto. – Sol... – dijo lentamente y luego empezó a cantar.-

_Ay, ayayay, amor  
Eres la rosa que me da calor, Eres el sueño de mi soledad; Un letargo de azul, Un eclipse de mar, pero..._

_Ay, ayayay, amor  
Yo soy satélite y tú eres __**mi sol**__, Un universo de agua mineral; Un espacio de luz que sólo llenas tú, ay amor....._

Marisol se echó a llorar con esa canción. Y corrió donde su madre.

- Mamá, ¿Cuándo volvemos?

- No lo sé hija; ya te lo dije, cuando arregle todo con los abogados. Probablemente más de un año.

Marisol volvió con Rodrigo y se echó a llorar en su hombro.

- Prométeme que no me olvidaras…- le susurró este al oído.

- Roo… Yo te quiero demasiado, y tu felicidad esta primero para mi. Quiero que dejemos nuestra relación aquí; sino tengo la certeza de cuando volveré no quiero que seas infeliz. Quiero que puedas encontrar a alguien y darte una oportunidad.

- Yo te esperaré tan solo porque te amo. No te dejaría ir si estuviera en mis manos el poder. – La besó.

- Prometo que volveré, te escribiré, haré lo que sea…

_Volveré, ¡volveré! Porque te quiero, hasta tu puerto volveré.  
Volveré, ¡volveré! Serás mi estrella; sé que tú me esperas, volveré._

Todos miraban la escena conmovidos.

- Le acaba de decir que la esperará y ella le dijo que volverá. – Dijo Stella poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Joe. – Esto es demasiado romántico… - suspiró.

Marisol besó a Rodrigo y ese fue el ultimo beso ambos susurraron un "te amo" y Marisol se desvaneció al pasar por la puerta de migraciones dejando a todos tristes, mojados y con sueño; y a Rodrigo con el corazón abierto a cualquier daño.


	59. El cumpleaños termino

**Capítulo #58**

Mientras todos se alejaban hacia el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, Stella caminaba al lado de Rodrigo que parecía estar en otro planeta.

- Roo, ¿estás bien?

- Si. Tranquila. La voy a volver ¿no? O sea, no se va para siempre, es solo que… ya la siento tan lejos…

- Ya Roo… Calma. Todos aquí te queremos y estaremos contigo. La que debe estar mal es ella que aparte de todo esto tendrá que empezar de nuevo en un nuevo lugar.

- Si… Con tal de que no consiga otro en ese nuevo lugar no hay problema… - dijo mientras se juntaba al grupo y trataba de volver a traer el buen humor de los demás quienes no pudieron evitar reír.

- Chicos, no se si lo notaron pero son ya las ocho de la mañana y tenemos todo un día por delante. ¿Qué tal si vamos cada uno a casa a dormir? – sugirió Stella.

- Tienes razón hermana – asintió Sebastián. – Mañana tengo que ponerme a hacer las tareas para el lunes.

Así se fueron todos a sus casas. Alex llevó a Javier, Rodrigo y Gabriel a sus casas; Alonso llevó a Gastón, Jasson, Lucas y Maiara al hotel donde se hospedaban en el auto de su padre; Kevin llevó a Rosa y Carolina a casa llevando consigo a Nick; y, como no quedaba otra solución pues no había nadie más que entre supiera conducir, Joe llevó a Stella, Laura, Sebastián y Frankie a casa en el auto de la mamá de Stella.

Todos llegaron a sus casas a las nueve de la mañana en promedio y se fueron a dormir. Unos conciliaron el sueño más rápido que otros. Y esos otros se quedaron gran parte del tiempo de descanso, despiertos, meditando lo que había pasado tan rápido que los había dejado a todos boquiabiertos.


	60. Mantequilla de maní

**Capítulo #59**

- ¡AHHHH! – se oyó el grito de Laura estruendosamente en el segundo piso.

- ¡Frio! ¡Frio! – la siguió Stella exaltada mientras ambas se paraban de la cama y se quitaban el pelo mojado de la cara para ver a sus atacantes.

- ¡Mojadas de nuevo! – rieron a carcajadas Alonso y Kevin viendo a Lauri y a Stella de pie en la habitación mojadas de pies a cabeza con pedazos de los globos que les habían explotado en el pelo.

- ¡Ay miren! ¡Qué lindos los niños! – dijeron juntas mientras sincronizadas les tiraban un par de almohadas encima.

- Perdón ¿si? – contestaron ambos mientras alejaban las almohadas y las ponían de vuelta en la cama.

- ¡NOOO! – rugieron juntas.

- ¿Te das cuenta que moriré de hipotermia? – le dijo Laura a Alonso mientras le enseñaba la pijama. – Esto es de tiritas y mi short es recorto. Mide las consecuencias de tus actos, primo, o cuando estés en bóxers te echaré hielo.

- No seas dramática prima; aunque la propuesta suena increíblemente tentadora. – la siguió Stella.

- ¿Y si las dejamos mojar a Joe y a Nick? –propuso Kevin.

- ¿Eso salvaría nuestros pellejos? – lo siguió Alonso.

- Ok. Así sí – respondieron juntas y tomaron cada una un globo de agua. – Negociar es bueno. – añadieron riendo mientras se dirigían a pasar a la habitación de la casa de los Jonas por el balcón.

- No chicas, mejor vamos por la puerta. Así mojadas se van a caer – explicó Kevin.

- Si y sabes que si les pasa algo; mamá me mata. – Añadió Alonso.

Stella y Laura se quedaron mirándolos sospechosamente; algo se traían ese par entre manos y no se iban a salir con la suya.

- Ustedes traman algo ¿no es cierto? – anunció Laura.

- Sí. – Hizo una pausa mientras los miraba como si los analizara con solo ver sus ojos. – Si nos dicen que vayamos por la puerta es porque saben que ahí estarán Nick y Joe esperando para mojarnos ¿no?

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – contestaron nerviosos. - ¿Cómo pueden creer que seriamos capaces de eso?

- Aja…Seguro... ¡Ven Lauri! –dijo Stella mientras se dirigían al balcón. – Ahora, vamos a pasar por la ventana y los sorprenderemos en la puerta.

Stella pasó primero por el balcón y luego ayudó a su prima.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritaron juntas, de nuevo, al cruzar el marco de la puerta. - ¡FRIO! ¡FRIO!

- ¡Ja! ¡Las engañamos! – exclamaron Nick y Joe mientras chocaban cinco. – ¡Psych!

- ¡Chicos! – los regañó su mamá quien paso por el pasillo y vio todo mojado. – ¡No pueden jugar con agua adentro de la casa! – Luego se quedó viendo a Stella y a su prima extrañada. – ¡Chicas! – se acercó, las saludo afectivamente y volteó a ver a sus hijos. – ¡Tampoco pueden mojar a las chicas! ¿Por curiosidad que hacen en pijama?

Ambas se vieron con los ojos tan grandes como platos, estaban con un par de shorts y polos de tiritas; su reacción automática fue sonrojarse.

- Lo sentimos Denise. – pronunció Lauri casi tartamudeando por el agua helada y la pena.

- Es que… nos sacaron de la cama con agua. – rió Stella. – Pero ya nos vamos; tenemos que cambiarnos porque saldremos con unos amigos…

- ¡Qué tengan un buen día chicas! – les dijo Denise mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

- ¡Ustedes son hombres muertos!- los miró Stella.

- Tengo que llamar a Lu para recogerla – dijo Alonso desde el otro lado del balcón.

- ¿Qué la señora James no te acompaña? – rió su prima.

- Ja, ja, ja. Que graciosa eres primita. No. Gaby se va de shopping con Nicole. – dijo mientras ayudaba a su hermana y a Lauri a pasar de nuevo a su cuarto.

- ¡Ay no! Te dejó por unos zapatos y ropa – le contestaron ambas chicas haciendo pucheros.

- "Ay te dejó por zapatos y ropa" – la imitó. – Ya no molesten.

Todos rieron juntos. Finalmente Kevin regresó a casa y él, Joe y Nick fueron cambiarse, Alonso hizo lo mismo. Stella y Lauri se quedaron haciendo un par de llamadas y cambiándose. Todos salieron juntos por sus amigos al hotel y les dieron un tour por la ciudad. Después de recorrer todas las tiendas de un mall, se quedaron viendo el mar y la playa. Rodrigo por alguna razón no fue al paseo probablemente porque seguía deprimido.

Ya era las seis de la tarde cuando…

- Aw… ¡Qué bello! – exclamó Stella con los ojos brillosos viendo el atardecer.

- No tanto como tú… - le sonrió Joe.

- ¡Ay Joe, me va a dar algo, me has hablado tan bello todo el día! –dijo ella abrazándolo.

- Y mi prima hablaba de gente melosa – rió Lauri.

Todos rieron y Stella la golpeó como juego en el hombro.

- Nick…- suspiró Caro.

- Caro… - susurró él.

- Nick…

- Caro…

- Nick…

- Caro…

- ¿Decías Caro? ¿Lo meloso? – rió Stella y Rosa la siguió.

- ¡Ay Rosa! No seas mala que te ves mas bonita cuando me haces caso… - le sonrió Kevin.

- ¡Kevin te adoro! – lo abrazó como los muñequitos de anime de las series.

- Y yo a ti…

- OK. Este fue sin duda el mejor cumpleaños de la historia. Mis mejores amigos aquí conmigo, un novio nuevo, mis mejores amigas felices. Si no fuera porque Marisol se fue todo hubiera sido perfecto. – Hizo una pausa mientras el sol se ocultaba. - ¿Qué pasó con los demás, murieron o qué?

Jasson, Maiara, Gastón, su novia, Lucas, su novia, Luna y Alonso se habían quedado dormidos en el árbol del parque desde el cual miraban hacia la playa. Todos cargaban varias bolsas de tiendas variadas y seguramente por todo lo que habían caminado, y la loca fiesta de la noche anterior, debían estar cansados.

- Miren a Lu. Esa enana si que no pierde el tiempo – rió Joe quien se había hecho amigo de ella muy rápidamente. – Miren como está dormidita en el hombro de Alonso.

- A ella si la apruebo Joey, no entiendo porque a mi hermano no le pueden gustar personas normales y con un IQ mayor al de un ratón. Gabriela es la persona, ser, cosa, más odiosa que este mundo ha visto y prefiero a Luna mil veces sobre ella.

Se acabo el día con todos riendo por el último comentario de Stella. Con cuidado despertaron a todos los dormilones y se dirigieron al hotel y luego al aeropuerto donde todos se despidieron. Alonso se fue a dejar a Lu a su casa y los demás, al ser vecinos, se dirigieron a casa de Stella. Llegaron a eso de las once de la noche y se quedaron charlando en el jardín unos minutos.

- Bueno es hora de que entremos; papá y mamá saldrán y se pondrán como locos. – Dijo Stella poniéndose de pie y jalando a Lauri del brazo.

Alex se paró inmediatamente.

- Lauri, ¿vienes un rato a mi casa? Yo sé que tus tíos entenderán.

- Claro que sí – aceptó la invitación con una sonrisa.

- ¡No! Lauri, colegio mañana. Tenemos que irnos.

- ¡Pero Bella! –corearon ambos como niños chiquitos.

- ¡NO! A la casa. Veras a Alex mañana. No es el fin del mundo. – Stella miró a Alex. – Lex, por favor, sabes como son papá y mamá; la verás mañana, tenemos clases…

- Está bien. – Aceptó aunque no estaba satisfecho.- Entonces tu dile adiós a Joe también.

- OK. Como quieras Lex. – Stella voltea en dirección a Joe. – Chao Joe, a tu casa. – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Y Stella trata a su novio como a un perro. – exclamó Carolina haciendo reír a los demás.

- No soy un perro, gracias. – se quejó Joe. – Despídete bonito al menos.

- Está bien, más bonito. Joey, ve a tu casa ¿si? Con tus hermanitos, tu mamá, tu papá y les mandas saludos ¿va?

- Claro loquita… - le dio un piquito.

- ¿Así esta mejor Rosita?

- Sí, definitivamente mejor. – Rió su amiga. – Nosotras nos vamos; nos vemos en el cole.

- …

- Nos vamos Caro – repitió Rosa pasando su mano delante de los ojos de su amiga.

- …

- ¡CA-RO-LI-NA!

- Sí, sí claro… -pronunciaron al mismo tiempo Nick y Carolina que habían salido de una especie de transe hipnótico que había abarcado los últimos minutos.

- Si, nos vamos. Bye Nick – se despidió su novia.

- Chao linda. Cuídate mucho.

- Chao flor mía – lo siguió Kevin.

- Ya empezó – rió Stella hundiendo su rostro en sus manos. – La melosidad ha vuelto.

Todos rieron de nuevo.

- Bueno, aquí nos quedamos Lau y yo; los Jonas se van a su casita al lado. Rosa, Caro, las mando con mi chofer ¿si? – Les informó mientras enviaba un mensaje de texto. – Esperaré con ustedes, llega en cinco minutos.

- ¡No! Nosotros esperaremos con ellas. – intervinieron Nick y Kevin.

- Ok. Calma – dijo Stella algo asustada por su rápida reacción. – Vamos Lau, bye Joey.

- Nos vemos mañana. – le contestó el.

Laura y Stella cruzaron el marco de la puerta y no pudieron evitar dejar salir un suspiro. Se dejaron rodar por la pared, juntas, hasta llegar al suelo con cara de enamoradas que recordaban a las típicas adolescentes enamoradas de las películas; al notar esto no pudieron evitar reír. Luego se dirigieron a la cocina.

- Me provocó algo rico, me muero de hambre – se quejó Stella mientras habría la nevera.

- ¿Qué vas a comer? – le preguntó su prima.

- Ya verás…

"_Te quiero así, tan satírica y fanática; te quiero así, cuando vives, cuando matas…"_

El celular de Stella comenzó a sonar a todo volumen en la cocina. Laura no pudo evitar verla raro.

- Es Joe… - dijo Stella sonrojándose – Puse el tono esta mañana antes de salir, así sabré siempre cuando es él. – Contestó.- Joe…

_- Ya te extraño. – Dijo él._

- Eres tan exagerado, no han pasado ni diez minutos. – rió ella, pero no con la típica risa suya sino con una risa de enamorada.

_- ¿Qué haces? Yo estoy buscando algo de comer…_

- Yo igual.

_- ¿A si? ¿Qué comes?_

- Algo raro.

_- Yo igual. ¿Qué tanto?_

- Mucho.

_- ¿Me dices que es?_

- Te lo digo si prometes no burlarte.

Esa conversación llevaba el ritmo de las conversación novio y novia de las películas, se acababan de ver cinco minutos antes, no tenían en realidad nada de que hablar así que las respuestas eran cortas y los llenaban de sonrisas que no podían evitar se dibujaran en sus caras. El tan solo escuchar la voz del otro los hacia reír.

_- Lo prometo._

- Estoy comiendo manzanas con mantequilla de maní, es que las adoro. Es raro lo sé.

_- Ok, no lo creo. Estoy comiendo lo mismo. Las amo. Una nutricionista me las hizo probar y me encantaron. Tal vez lo viste salió en una mini-serie de cinco minutos en Disney, ¿Living the dream?_

- En realidad Joe, no sé cuantas veces tendré que recordarte que yo no soy tu fan y no sé muchas cosas de ti. Pero seguro fue porque te las vio comer que Carolina me las hizo comer a mí.

_- La mayoría de la gente lo encuentra increíblemente raro, y a ti te gusta. Tenemos algo en común._

- Este… - dijo Laura mientras le quitaba el celular a Stella y corría por la cocina siendo perseguida por su prima. – Hola Joe, Bella no me dejó ir donde Alex por el colegio y eso; así que lo lamento pero tengo que quitarle su celular a ella también porque ella es quien mencionó la excusa del colegio. Así que bye bye. – Colgó.

- ¡Oye! – se quejó Stella.

- ¡Para que botas a Alex!

- Lauri eres tan inmadura. – dijo Stella mientras ponía manzanas en un plato y les ponía la mantequilla de maní. – Ahora, come.

- ¡NO! ¡Me da asco!

- Prueba… ¡Es rico!

- ¡Qué NO! ¡Es raro! – Mientras Laura se quejaba Stella le metió una manzana a la boca. – Mmm… Bueno contra toda expectativa, esto esta muy bueno.

- Ya ves. Ya vámonos a nuestro cuarto.

Las chicas empezaron a subir las escaleras como haciendo competencia; cuando se escuchan llaves en la puerta y entra Alonso, cierra la puerta y se deja caer tal y como ellas lo habían hecho minutos antes.

- Ay Dios la besé… No puedo… Yo tengo novia… Pero es que es tan bella, tierna, sensible, amable, simpática, agradable, bonita, simpática…

- Dijiste simpática dos veces, - lo cortó Stella, Alonso se sobresaltó.

- No deberían escuchar conversaciones privadas.

- ¿Y supongo que hablas de Lu? – preguntó Laura sin hacer caso al comentario.

- Luna, Luna, Luna… Yo ya terminé en la luna por tanto pensar en ella…

- Ok. Nos… ¿asustas? Aunque… Nos parece genial… ¿Y Gaby? –dijeron juntas.

- Pues no lo sé. Es que creo que Gabriela no era quien yo creía.

- ¡Al fin! Bueno hermanito…

- Primito… nos vamos a dormir…

Llegaron saltando al cuarto y se tiraron al suelo. Luego después de minutos de mirar el techo se cambiaron y se metieron a las camas. De repente, el teléfono inalámbrico empezó a sonar. ¿Quién podría ser? Stella contestó.

- Otra interrupción más. – Cogió el teléfono y lo puso en altavoz. - ¿Aló?

_- Hola Bella, Lauri… No la entiendo chicas, no la entiendo…_

- ¿Roo? ¿Qué pasa?

_- No la entiendo._

- ¿A quién?

_- A Marisol. Dijo que me no perdería contacto con ella pero ni me responde al celular, ni me llama…_

- Ya cálmate Rodrigo, llegó tan solo hace unas cuantas horas. Estará cansada del vuelo; el cambio de horario, no sé… - sugirió Laura.

- Si Roo, cálmate. No va a llegar y a coquetearle a todos los italianos, ¿si? Calma…

_- Tienen razón, creo que solo estoy… triste…_

- Bueno, en todo caso, ya que te calmaste; trata de dormir. Tenemos colegio mañana.

_- ¿No que tú solo necesitas tres horas de sueño? ¿No que eras mitad vampiro?_

- Sí, muy gracioso amigo, pero necesito dormir…

_- Claro ¿no? Hoy si puedes dormir "temprano" Hoy que YO me siento mal – dijo dramatizando y dejando notar en su tono de voz que solo jugaba. – Ja, ja, ja. Tranquila Bella. Las dejo dormir. Nos vemos mañana._

- Gracias Roo, de verdad nos importas pero es que estamos agotadas. ¿Hablamos mañana?

- ¡Cuídate! Eres lo máximo… - añadió Laura.

_- Buenas noches a ambas._

Dicho esto, colgaron el teléfono y apagaron las luces.


	61. Maya

**Capítulo #60**

- ¡Bella! ¡Despierta! Arriba es hora de empezar el día. – Dijo Laura saltando por toda la habitación.

- ¡Ah! – gritó Stella despertando y tirándole una almohada. – Déjame dormir – se quejó y cubrió con las sabanas. – Me muero de sueño.

- Yo también estaría cansada si me hubiera pasado toda la noche y madrugada mandándome mensajes con Joe al celular. – Le respondió esta mientras le enseñaba riendo que tenia su celular en sus manos. – Penúltimo mensaje enviado a las cinco y media de la mañana; o sea, ¡hace media hora! "Joe, ya estoy cansada, pero no puedo dejar de hablarte…"

- ¡No leas! – Persiguiéndola por el cuarto.

- Y Joe responde – siguió corriendo por el cuarto y se metió al armario gigante. – "Yo tampoco puedo, me siento bien hablando con alguien que no me trata como a Joe Jonas sino como a Joe… Contigo puedo hablar de lo que me gusta, de lo que he vivido…"

- Lauri, te lo advierto – le dijo furiosa - ¡Deja de leer!

- No – rió, siguió corriendo y saltó a la cama. – Y tú último mensaje… "No puedo creerlo, hace dos semanas creía que eras un idiota egocéntrico y ahora que te he podido conocer, no eres como creía. Eres diferente a lo que me imaginaba. Ahora, duerme bien, en veinticinco minutos tenemos que levantarnos para ir a clase. Duerme algo, sueña con los angelitos." Y, ¡ay!, el mensaje de Joe es para morirse… "Después te digo como te ves con alas." ¿No es tierno el chico?

- ¡Te lo advertí Lauri! – Stella se lanzó encima de ella y la tiró al suelo quitándole el celular de las manos. – Es personal, no tienes porque leerlos… En realidad no podía parar de hablarle. – Se puso de pie sonrojada.

- Está bien, pero ahora dime, ¿qué me pongo? ¿Dónde está el uniforme?

- No usamos uniforme acá Lauri, solo tienes que verte decente como para ir al colegio; no estas yendo a la playa ni a una discoteca. – Se sentó en la cama.

- Ya, no te preocupes. ¡Qué genial! Bueno, bueno… Entonces… - Entró al armario.

- Bueno… creo que toca despertarse – bostezó Stella y se cayó de la cama. – No hay nada más que hacer.

- ¡Estoy lista! – Salió perfectamente arreglada en segundos con un lindo vestido negro que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. – Toma esto y cámbiate.

- Ya pareces mi mamá.

- Es que si no te dan ropa linda te quedas solo con lo que te parece. Deberías probar otras cosas.

- ¿Cómo esto? – dijo viendo lo que Lauri le había lanzado a las manos una falda blanca hermosa y un polo de manga corta negro. – Sabes que odio las faldas.

- Es bueno empezar un nuevo ciclo de vida con una nueva actitud. No te cuesta nada ser mas abierta a otras opciones ahora; así que póntelo y vámonos.

Stella se quedó pensando en las últimas palabras de su prima y se cambio con una sonrisa en el rostro. El nuevo ciclo de vida lo había empezado con Joe. Cuando al fin estuvo lista bajó a la cocina donde desayunaron juntas y conversaron con Dorothea.

- Faltan quince minutos para que llegue la movilidad; vamos a fuera… Sebastián y Alonso siempre salen más tarde.

- Vamos, te sigo, es mi primer día de clases.

Salieron y para su sorpresa los Jonas ya estaban afuera. Kevin hablando con Nick y Joe dormido sobre el hombro de Kevin. Frankie estaba sentado en el jardín.

- Chicos, las chicas llegan. Si que son lindas. – Dijo Frankie a sus hermanos al verlas salir.

- Ni lo pienses enano, ella es mía. – Dijo Joe despertando.

- ¿A sí? Pues detenme. – Frankie salió corriendo a saludarlas.

- ¡Ven acá enano! – Joe dio un pasó y cayó de narices al suelo. – ¡Auch! Demonio… - Frankie le había amarrado los pasadores de las zapatillas mientras él dormía y consecuencia de aquello: Joe al piso.

- Llueven ángeles últimamente. - Las elogió cortésmente, Frankie era todo un seductor.

- ¡Qué hermoso, Frankie! – Ambas lo abrazaron y él se limitó a darles una gran sonrisa.

- Joe, ¿Estás bien? – Rió Stella al verlo desatando el gran nudo que Frankie había hecho con sus pasadores.

- Sí, claro, - dijo sarcástico. – El demonio este, me hace males y tú lo amas. Se supone que soy tu novio, no estaría mal mostrar algo de apoyo ¿no?

- Es que es un demonio hermoso ¿no ves? – abrazando a Frankie y luego acercándose a Joe y despeinándolo. – Buenos días Joey.

- ¿Cómo dormiste esta media hora? – le guiño un ojo coquetamente.

- Veinte minutos – lo corrigió ella con una gran sonrisa, mientras solo Lauri entendía y los otros tres hermanos no tenían ni idea. – Hola chicos. – Saludo amablemente a Nick y Kevin.

- Bella, Lauri. – saludaron ambos.

- Ya que mi hermano parece no decir nada – siguió Kevin. – Ambas se ven muy bonitas con esa ropa.

- Muchas gracias Kevin. – Agradeció Stella.

- ¡Un hombre que se fija en estas cosas! ¡Kevin, tú vas a ser mi mejor amigo! – Lauri abrazo a Kevin del cuello casi sacándole el aire.

Joe finalmente se puso de pie y le susurró a Stella al oído, "Pensé que ya habíamos dejado en claro que siempre te ves hermosa a mis ojos." Luego la besó dulcemente.

- ¡JOE! ¿Qué es esto? – gritó una niña de al parecer trece años quien se les acercó saliendo de la casa de los Jonas; y empujó a Stella molesta.

- Joe, te he dicho que no puedes besar otras chicas. ¿No has entendido lo que el papel de novio implica? Quiere decir que solo puedes besarme a mí, no puedes acercarte a otras chicas de esta manera. – Volteó a ver a Stella mientras Joe veía a la niña algo furioso. – ¿Y tu quien eres niña? – Lauri no podía evitar reír porque Stella le llevaba al menos una cabeza a la niña. – Es mi novio, no puedes besarlo.

- ¿Disculpa? – le contestó Stella.

- Sí. ¿Qué no oyes? Es MI novio. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

- ¡Ay no! – suspiró Joe mientras hundía su rostro en el hombro de Nick.

- Dos cosas. Primera no quiero discutir con una… niña, segundo, el es MI novio, así que por favor cálmate un poco en vez de armar un escándalo de histeria aquí. No se que se te ha subido a la cabeza pequeña pero deberías ver a un médico. – Le respondió Stella entre fastidiada y sarcástica.

La niña no pudo evitar estallar a carcajadas con Nick y Kevin acompañándola, mientras Joe solo parecía pasar pena.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – preguntó Stella al verla reír. - ¿Estás enferma o loca?

- No – siguió riendo. – Es que caíste en la broma. – Respiró profundo y se calmó. – Soy Maya Kibbel, mejor amiga de Nick, casi hermana de ellos cuatro y futura actriz dramática. – Extendió la mano y le dio una sonrisa.

- Pues me hiciste caer en la broma, debes de ser una buena actriz. – Le contestó Stella relajada y con una sonrisa. – Pero Maya, ¿sabes qué? En realidad pusiste en la mesa un juego que no había contemplado – volteó a ver a Joe. – Sabes que tu semi-hermana me acaba de hacer darme cuenta que pues tú tienes que lidiar con tus fans, con todas esas chicas que se querrán acercar a ti. No sé si pueda con ello, tal vez salir no es una buena idea. Habrá muchas chicas, fans, cantantes, actrices, que querrán decir que salen contigo… Y no creo poder soportar los celos y escándalos de ese tipo. Joe… Creo que tenemos que dejar todo esto aquí, antes de que realmente empiece. Por el bien de todos...

- ¡¿Qué?! – replicaron Joe, Nick, Kevin y Lauri con los ojos abiertos como platos, eso no podía estar pasando.

- Es que Joe… - Stella lo abrazó, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro del modo que Maya no pudiera ver sus labios y susurró- Solo sígueme el juego Joe, tu semi-hermana no podrá conmigo… - Stella se separó de él. – La gente dirá quien sabe que, luego tus amigas, luego tu fans; yo no quiero ser una más. Creo que se terminó todo.

- Pero Maya... Maya es la única que hace eso… No puedes terminar conmigo. ¡Llevamos saliendo dos días!

- Lo siento, pero es mejor así. Sino luego dolería más.

Nick, Lauri, Kevin y Frankie miraban incrédulos la escena.

- ¡No! – Gritó Maya. - ¡Te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer! Era solo una broma. Nadie lo hará, nadie armara estos escándalos. – Hizo una pausa mientras tomaba aire pues había dicho todo esto de golpe. – Eres una persona no interesada se interesa en mi hermano, no puedes terminar con él. Lo siento. Joe te quiere. Te dice ángel, no le puedes hacer esto por mi culpa. – dijo desesperada.

- ¡Ja, ja! Ahora tú fuiste quien cayó. – rió Stella dándole cinco a Joe y luego un beso.

- ¡Hey! No es justo. Se aprovechan de mí.

- Te cogieron en tu propio juego enana. – rió Joe con sus hermanos.

- ¡Tú lo sabias! ¡Malo! ¡Y yo estaba preocupada por ti!

- Es que ella es actriz – abrazó a Stella. – Y una muy buena.

Los interrumpió el sonido del motor de la movilidad que venía ya a recogerlos.

- ¿Supongo que los veremos en la tarde? – sonrió Stella amigablemente a Frankie y Maya.

- No. – contestó el pequeño. Vamos a ir al colegio con ustedes.

A Lauri y a Stella se les iluminó el rostro con la idea de pasar más tiempo con ambos. Se subieron a la movilidad rápidamente, Alonso y Sebastián salieron corriendo de la casa para alcanzarlos. Todos se fueron conversando amenamente sobre la fiesta, el fin de semana y las clases.


	62. Maya al rescate

**Capítulo #61**

Llegaron al colegio al cabo de unos veinte minutos y se encontraron en la mesa con el resto de gente. Kevin se fue rápidamente con Rosa, Caro y Nick se fueron juntos y Lauri se fue con Alex… Rodrigo en cambio estaba sentado en la mesa donde siempre se reunían, en una esquina con su ZUNE a todo volumen y con los ojos cerrados.

- Joe… voy a ver a Roo, ¿si? Quédate con Alonso. – Stella avanzo hacia la mesa. – ¿Roo? – No hubo respuesta. - ¿Roo? – Le tocó el hombro con un dedo para llamar su atención.

- Hola… - dejó escapar de un tono extraño mientras se quitaba los audífonos.

- Tú… ¿Cómo estás?

- Normal…

- ¿Seguro?

- Si.

- Bueno… Creo que necesitas tu espacio –dijo mirándolo pensativa- nos vemos luego.

Rodrigo se quedó sin decir nada y se puso los audífonos de nuevo. El resto del día anduvo raro, no se despegaba ni de su celular ni de su laptop. Andaba con una cara de muerto viviente; Stella sentía la necesidad de averiguar que le pasaba… Era su más cercano amigo. Cuando sonó finalmente la campana a las doce anunciando el almuerzo todos se reunieron en el patio grande de las escaleras donde comían siempre. Como era una zona donde primaria y secundaria se cruzaban, Maya y Frankie se unieron a los demás. Kevin y Rosa se pusieron a hablar entre ellos, Nick y Carolina igual, Javier y los demás estaban jugando cartas y Rodrigo seguía sentado con la laptop, el celular y el mp4.

- Joe… Rodrigo me preocupa.

- ¿Por qué?

- El no es así. Siempre sonríe, no puede evitar sonreír. Y verlo triste, apagado, atado a esos aparatos me da no sé que. Es mi mejor amigo, verlo así es…

- Pero no podemos hacer nada… Los males del corazón tienen solo tres soluciones. Una que la persona que uno quiere no lo haga sufrir, dos, que se olvide de ella y tres, un clavo saca otro clavo. – Stella se quedó mirándolo seria y de momento su cara se iluminó. – ¿Y ahora qué harás, cuál es tu nuevo plan? Porque conociéndote algo se te acaba de ocurrir.

- Creo que tengo una i… - dijo volteando y topándose cara a cara con Maya. - ¿Qué haces acá?

- Es mi primer día, difícil acostumbrarse cuando haces tour con los delegados y no has conocido a nadie porque no has ido a clases. Frank… -dijo volteando. - ¿Dónde se metió ahora?

- ¡¿Y mi hermano?!

- No sé… Venía detrás de mí. – Explicó ella.

- Creo que yo sé donde está… - rió Stella.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntaron en coro Joe y Maya.

- Adivina. – Rió ella sacudiéndole el cabello. - Con tus fans Joey. – Joe hundió su rostro en el hombro de Stella.

- Ay no. – Los tres se acercaron a las chicas. – Euh… ¿Chicas? –Todas voltearon al escuchar la voz.- ¿Me devuelven a mi hermano?

- Claro Joe. – dijeron poniendo sonrisas en sus caras y haciéndole ojitos.

- Vamos. – Dijo joe cuando Frankie se unió a ellos y entrelazó su mano con la de Stella lo cual causo celos en algunas de las chicas.

- ¡Stella!

- ¡Bella!

Ella solo les sonrió amablemente y se fueron todos juntos. Uno de los chicos de la clase de Frankie, el delegado precisamente, lo interceptó y le ofreció unirse a ellos en un partido de fútbol. Así que Frankie los dejó rápidamente.

- Ahora el plan. – dijo Stella viendo a Joe y luego a Maya. - ¿Podrías hacerme un gran favor?

- Claro – asintió ella con una sonrisa. – Dime que necesitas.

- ¿Puedes ir a hablar con ese chico de allá; él de la laptop?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa?

- Es que… Es mi mejor amigo, y está muy triste. Creo que le serías una linda compañía, me recuerdas a su prima.

- Listo, tenlo por hecho. – Aceptó Maya acercándose a Rodrigo quien la miraba sonriente. – Hola, soy Maya. Soy la "hermana" de Joe, Nick y Kevin.

- Hola Maya. – Le respondió él quitándose los audífonos y apagando la laptop. – Soy amigo de los Jonas.

- Lo sé. Por eso vine. Es que soy nueva, estoy haciendo amigos recién. Mis hermanos están por ahí perdidos y dijeron que estaba bien si estaba con sus amigos. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

- No… -dijo mirando el cel por un momento y luego guardándolo.- Es un gusto.

- Gracias. –Se sentó.

Maya y Rodrigo se pusieron a conversar, el le contó un poco más de Stella y sus otros amigos y ella de la vida de gira y sus "hermanos".

- Gracias – Dijo él con una sonrisa después de un rato.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella completamente extrañada.

- Por venir. Has logrado distraerme. – Volteó la vista al cielo.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Quién es quien? – ahora Rodrigo fue el extrañado.

- La chica que te gusta, la que te robó el corazón; por la que estás dolido mirando el cielo como si buscaras su rostro en las nubes. – Le contestó ella serenamente. - ¿Quién es?

- ¿Cómo sabes que…?

- Soy menor que tu pero no soy tonta. He crecido alrededor de niños, cuatro hermanos. Hay cosas que aprendes a reconocer después de un tiempo. ¿Quién es?

- Se llama Marisol. – Dijo Rodrigo sonriendo. – En este momento esta lejos… Se fue ayer en la mañana y aún no sé nada de ella, estoy algo… preocupado. No te preocupes.

- A de ser una muy buena persona si estás así.

- Lo es. Es más que eso. Yo la amo, aunque solo ha pasado un día, siento que han sido meses. En once días, el 15 de mayo; cumplíamos seis meses juntos y ahora ella está al otro lado del mundo.

- Se nota mucho que la quieres. Tienes suerte de tener a alguien que te quiere y ella de que tu la quieras así. Muy poco chicos que conozco hablan así.

Mientras ambos seguían hablando, Joe y Stella los observaban de lejos ya con el grupo.

- Fue una buena idea. Esa niña tiene talento, transmite mucha felicidad.

- Lo noté, por eso se la mande a Rodrigo, ella es toda tierna y además se parece a una prima que el adora.

- Pues fue un buen plan – le contestó Carolina.

- Si, Maya ya nos conoce, no creo que le sea diferente adivinar otra mente masculina. – Añadió Kevin.

La campana sonó después de un rato y todos volvieron a clases. Tuvieron una clase de arte divertida haciendo esculturas que por alguna razón todas parecían o corazones gigantes, o dos personas de la mano, o manos entrelazadas. Era muy cómico ver que la clase parecía seguir una temática de día de San Valentín. Terminando la clase Stella salió corriendo antes de que cualquiera de sus amigos pudiera alcanzarla.


	63. Es tuyo

**Capítulo #62**

Stella llegó rápidamente al salón de música donde un grupo de 1er año de primaria practicaba solfeo. Cuando se retiraron, se quedó a solas con el profesor.

- No es tarde todavía, ¿cierto? –Dijo extendiendo la mano con el DVD para el concurso de la disquera.

- No, es justo a tiempo. Pero no tuve tiempo de decirte porque el mail me llegó ayer. Debe haber un pequeño video de introducción de la banda y un video de otra canción, vieja o nueva.

- Lo sé. – Contestó Stella.- Revisé el sitio web antes de mi cumpleaños y decía eso; adjunté la presentación de la banda y He said She said al DVD.

- Eficiente como siempre, la verdad no es sorpresa para mí. Bueno creo que ahora están listos para ir a la segunda ronda. Firmaré los papeles como su profesor tutor y lo enviaré hoy mismo.

- Gracias profesor.

- No, gracias a ustedes. Su talento realmente los llevará lejos. Te avisaré cuando sepa la prueba de la tercera ronda.

- Aún no sabemos si llegaremos a una tercera ronda.

- Estoy seguro de que lo harán Stella. Ustedes trabajan duro. Pero váyanse preparando, no estaría mal que compusieran un par de canciones para el próximo mes.

- Profesor, eso es pan comido. Alex y yo escribimos tres canciones al día cada uno, los demás van más lento con las letras y más rápido con la música. Después tan solo sería cuestión de práctica y práctica.

- ¿No has pensado en escribir una canción con los hermanitos Jonas?

- ¿Por?

- Pues parecen ser muy buenos amigos, además ciertas niñas algo nerviosas de 3ro de secundaria me dijeron hoy que estás saliendo con Joseph. – Stella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. – Obviando eso –siguió riendo un poco- algunos profesores de literatura me han dicho que los tres escriben bastante bien.

- Pues he hablado con Nick. Realmente fue su propuesta. Dijo que podríamos trabajar juntos en algún proyecto.

- Deberías aprovechar esa oportunidad, probablemente puedan lograr algo interesante.

- La verdad, profesor, no es mala idea. –Miró el reloj.- ¡Debo irme! ¡Nos vemos el jueves! –Gritó al salir corriendo.

Llegó rápido con sus amigos y lo primero que dijo fue "clase de música, lo siento"; y así nadie hizo más preguntas. Con la felicidad que invadía a todos menos a Rodrigo se pasó casi todo el mes.

Marisol finalmente llamó y Rodrigo parecía sonreír de nuevo aunque cada vez que veía su perfil en facebook con los comentarios de todos los amigos nuevos de Italia, se ponía entre celoso, nervioso y triste. El 15 de mayo fue un día feliz, Rodrigo se la pasó en la casa hablando con Sol todo el día con una cámara web. Ella se veía relativamente feliz, más bronceada y se había cortado el pelo para darle volumen y pintado unas mechas. Rodrigo estaba feliz de verla cada vez más bonita y más coqueta aunque al mismo tiempo lo preocupaba más. Los días que siguieron a eso, Rodrigo se inscribió al gimnasio y empezó a correr en las mañanas, probablemente tratando de que Sol no lo cambiara por algún italiano.

Y las chicas felices, Alex y Lauri disfrutando de verse, de salir a hacer lo que fuese y de simplemente pasearse en el carro. Las clases de idiomas no iban a empezar hasta junio porque el papá de Stella le había encargado ciertas tareas artísticas en casa como decorar la pecera y redecorar el jardín, lo cual le quitaba la mayoría del tiempo libre así que Joe se ofrecía a ayudarla con tal de estar con ella. Así, también podían practicar sus diálogos de Romeo y Julieta. Nick le ayudaba a Carolina con matemáticas y le enseñaba a tocar piano y como Kevin tomaba clases en la universidad cuando tenía tiempo libre buscaba a Rosa y practicaban los pasos de la clase de baile.

En resumen, no podían verse más felices. Es decir para ser un romance reciente y tan corto, la forma en como se habían relacionado todos era sorprendente. Parecían conocerse ya de meses, o hasta años y se habían aprendido a querer de una manera especial.

El 24 de mayo fue un día raro y algo loco. Carolina y Nick, Kevin y Rosa cumplían oficialmente un mes de estar juntos. Querían planear algo para hacer ese día, algo que pudieran compartir con sus amigos. Kevin fue realmente el de la idea. Decidió hacer una clase de fiesta en los bolos con todo el grupo de amigos. Allí Kevin consiguió que en la pantalla donde marcan los puntos saliera una imagen de un corazón con sus nombres, Kevin y Rosa, dentro gracias a una grafica que decía "hiciste chuza en mi corazón". Nick en cambio prefería algo más personal que una simple grafica así que le regalo a Carolina la guitarra en la que habían compuesto "Hello Beautiful". Carolina y Rosa se habían puesto de acuerdo en que regalarles a los chicos. Ambas prepararon una tarjeta hecha a mano cada una y un marco con una foto de ambos. Las dos estaban algo nerviosas pues no sabían que estarían acostumbrados a recibir los chicos de sus ex-novias; probablemente sus regalos fueran insignificantes. Pero, por lo contrario, ambos parecían bastante felices con lo que habían recibido. Como si fuera la primera vez que recibieran algo en lo que su cita hubiera gastado tanto tiempo y empeño.

- Más te vale que me hagas algo así cuando cumplamos un mes –dijo Joe cuando Stella se aproximó a coger la esfera amarillo fosforescente.

- No te preocupes ya tengo pensado algo. Más bien tu no lo olvides, sino, - lanzó he hizo chuza. – te va a pasar lo mismo que a esos pinos ¿viste?

Joe se puso una mano en el corazón actuando como si la chuza le hubiera dado justo ahí y ambos rieron y se abrazaron.

Así pasaron y pasaron los días, como el 2 de junio caía lunes a diferencia del 24 de mayo que era un sabado, Joe planeo algo diferente para celebrar el mes con Stella. Preparó un plan que pondrían en marcha en la noche. En el día fueron a clases, lo típico; y salieron agotados de la clase de arte. Stella tenía un plan de su lado así que saliendo de clases tomó a Joe de la mano, se subieron a un carro negro y se fueron.

- ¿Planeas secuestrarme? – rió él.

- Calla y espera.

El carro aceleró y empezó a salir de la ciudad. En cuestión de minutos, ambos recibieron varios SMS de sus amigos preguntando a donde se habían ido, Stella solo les respondió que volverían en la noche. El carro siguió avanzando hasta que entró por un camino y llegó a una casa enorme.

- Señorita, ¿a qué hora regresaremos?

- Después de las seis supongo. Puedes entrar y usar la computadora o ver televisión si deseas.

- Gracias señorita.

Habiendo dicho esto ambos bajaron del carro y el chofer lo estacionó en el garaje y entró a la casa.

- ¿A dónde me has traído loquita?

- Ven. – Ella lo tomó de la mano e ingresaron a la casa. – Esta es la casa de playa de mi familia. – Miró su reloj y ya eran las 5.30 – Sígueme.

Joe le hizo caso y avanzaron por la casa hasta que llegaron a una puerta de vidrio, la deslizaron y esta daba directamente a la playa.

- ¡Qué bello se ve todo esto! – exclamó Joseph.

- Mira… - Stella lo condujo por la playa hasta un lugar donde tenía listas dos sillas. – Siéntate. Estás por ver uno de los más bellos atardeceres que hayas visto en tu vida. Quiero compartirlo contigo. Este es mi regalo; el sol siempre se esconde pero vuelve a salir, yo espero que siempre estes conmigo y que aún si estás lejos y debes ocultarte como el sol, siempre vuelvas a salir para irradiar luz para mí con esa bella sonrisa que tienes.

Joe no sabía que decir en ese momento. Stella bajó la mirada y se sonrojó; el tomó su mano y ambos se sentaron a ver el atardecer que era realmente bello. El cielo tenía varios colores, azules oscuros y claros, morados, amarillos y anaranjados; y todo se veía hermosamente reflejado en el agua.

Cuando el sol finalmente se ocultó eran ya eso de las siete de la noche. Joe besó la cabeza de Stella y la acercó a él pues empezaba a correr viento. Caminaron juntos de nuevo a la casa y el chofer ya estaba esperándolos. El viaje a casa se les hizo muy corto aunque llegaron casi a las ocho de la noche. Joe le dijo que debía ir a casa y que la vería en un rato. Ella entró y le contó todo a Laura en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Te quedó lindo! – dijo abrazándola. – Yo voy a salir con Lex ahora, nos veremos a las once, máximo. ¡Deséame suerte! – Se dirigió a la puerta. – Por cierto, me olvidaba, Joe me pidió que te dijera que fueras al balcón, te está esperando. – Dijo esto y se fue.

- ¿Y ahora qué Joe? – se preguntaba Stella a si misma.

Subió las escaleras y salió por el balcón. Al frente, en el balcón de la casa Jonas, se encontraba Joe.

- ¿Quién es esa luz que alumbra la ventana? – repitió de un tono poético citando a Shakespeare, luego rió y siguió hablando. – Es la estrella más brillante del horizonte, la cual no puedo dejar de mirar, la cual me ha cautivado de tal manera que me tiene aquí tan solo observándola. Es la estrella más bella, la más hermosa, y la que ha robado mi corazón.

Stella se quedó callada mirándolo, era ella o ¿los ojos de él brillaban más esa noche? Joe pasó con cuidado de balcón a balcón.

- Quiero que lleves siempre mi corazón junto al tuyo. – Stella no entendía a lo que Joe se refería. El puso su mano en su bolsillo y sacó una cadenita. – Con esta plumilla, -dijo mostrándole el objeto triangular que colgaba de la cadena – toqué I gotta find you en el momento que grabe la película de Camp Rock. En ese momento sentí lo que dice la canción, sentí que algo faltaba en mí. Quiero que la lleves siempre contigo. La música esta en mi corazón, así que esto es mi corazón, y quiero que lo tengas junto al tuyo – dicho esto se paró detrás de ella y le puso la medallita al cuello. – Siempre va a ser tuyo.


	64. Una llamada

**Capítulo #63**

El martes se pasó rápido y sin problemas. El miércoles en cambio tuvo un momento en particular que… bueno, los tomó de sorpresa. La mañana pasó rápido y la hora libre fue un alivio pues pudieron ayudar a los chicos a hacer algunas tareas. A la hora del almuerzo vieron a Maya con todas sus amigas, a Frankie con unos chicos con lo que había decidido formaría una banda y a Rodrigo mucho más animado. Nick estaba componiendo sentado en el jardín y Stella sugería algunos cambios. De momento Javier llegó corriendo.

- ¿Escucharon? Tenemos reemplazo en historia hoy, el maestro se fracturó una pierna y le están poniendo un yeso.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron Stella, Carolina y Rosa.

- Pobre Profesor Certa, él que es todo chévere con nosotros. No vale.

- Caro, cálmate, le van a poner un yeso y lo veremos en la siguiente clase. – Le respondió Rosa.

- Bueno y ¿quien va a ser el reemplazante? – preguntó Stella.

- La profesora Rusniok.

- ¡Oh genial! – exclamó Stella. – Ella me odia.

- Nos odia. – La corrigió Javier. – Desde ese trabajo que nos entregó mal corregido y luego le dijimos que estaba mal ella, y bueno… si, nos odia.

- Sorry por cambiarles el tema – interrumpió Nick dejando la guitarra de lado. – Pero hoy no…

El celular de Kevin cortó a Nick sonando a todo volumen, "Shake shake, shake, shake it".

- Perdón, contesto y vuelvo… - Se alejó del grupo. – ¿Aló?

- Decía… - retomó Nick mirando a Kevin alejarse. – Hoy empezamos las clases, ¿cierto?

- ¿De qué hablas? – intervino Rosa.

- ¡Punto para Nick! – exclamó Joe.

- Es que el lunes, Stella secuestró a Joe y no podemos tener clases sin la profesora. Ayer todos nos olvidamos y hoy cuando nos ayudaban con las tareas me acordé.

- Hoy empezamos… - dijo Joe mientras Kevin llegaba con una cara de muerto viviente. – clases de idiomas.

- En realidad – Kevin respondió. – No.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntaron en coro Nick, Joe, Carolina, Rosa y Stella.

- Chicas, nos disculpan un momento tengo que hablar con mis hermanos de algo importante.

- Lo que tengas que decir Kevin, lo puedes decir delante nuestro. – Replicó Stella.

- ¡Nooooooooooooo!

- Estás actuando demasiado raro pero, que más; vayan. – Respondió Rosa.

Joe y Nick siguieron a Kevin a un lugar un poco más alejado.

- Tenemos un problema. – dijo Kevin tratando de permanecer calmado.

- Yo quiero ir con ellas. – dijo Joe sonriéndole a Stella a lo lejos sin hacerle caso a Kevin.

- Yo igual. Rápido di, ¿qué pasa? ¿Cambió la fecha de la salida del CD? ¿Es eso?

- ¡Ay no Kevin! ¿Perdiste unos acordes cierto? – dijo Joe siguiendo a su hermano.

- No. – respondió serio. – Es un GRAN problema.

Nick y Joe se pusieron algo nerviosos.

- ¡Entonces habla y que sea rápido Kevin!

- Sí, no hay nada tan malo como para actuar como actúas.

- Créeme que si lo hay…

- ¿No me digas que…? – dijo Joe en casi un susurro.

- OH sí…

- No. No es posible. Menos ahora. – Nick comenzaba a desesperarse.

- Les digo que sí.

- Pero… ¡no! Eso lo arruinará todo.

- Si puede Joe, mamá y papá dijeron que tienen una sorpresa; ustedes saben que es lo que significa… Y especialmente, una persona va a venir Nick.

- No. Por favor… - cogió a Kevin de los hombros y lo sacudió. – Por favor no.

- Llega hoy.

- Es que parece imposible.

- Mira el lado bueno Joseph, el único que tendrá problemas al doble va a ser Nick.

- ¿Eres tarado o solo simulas serlo? – le dijo Nick molesto.

- Solo digo…

- Entonces yo también veré el lado positivo, a ver como se lo dices a Rosa. Y…-pausa- Oh, Joe. – Rió- Vas a sufrir bastante, Stella tiene un temperamento fuerte.

- ¡Ya brócoli! ¡Cállate! – rió Joe.

- ¿Cómo que brócoli? – se quejó Nick.

- ¿Prefieres nido de pájaros?

- ¿De dónde sacas esos apodos malos contra mí?

- De cuando Stella nos odiaba, Carolina me los contó.

Nick estalló de la risa.


	65. ¡No pueden ir!

**Capítulo #64**

Por su lado las chicas sospechaban que algo malo estaba por pasar.

- Oye Stella, ¿no crees que los chicos actúan un triz raro?

- ¿Tu crees Caro? Obvio que si…

- Demasiado raro… - continuó Rosa.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer? – Cambió el tema. – ¿Se han fijado como Rodrigo anda mejor ya?

- Sí; al parecer recibir noticias de Marisol realmente lo animó.

- Aja, ahora parece él de nuevo, solo que con una obsesión con ponerse en forma.

- Ahora sí, ya les dimos tiempo, ¿vamos a ver que rayos les pasa a los chicos? – dijo Stella.

- Va – respondieron ellas en coro.

RING RING RING RING RING, sonó el timbre; era hora de volver a clases.

- Wiiiiii clases – dijeron con un tono de alegre que denotaba sarcasmo. – Igual vamos no a hablar con ellos ¿no?

Las chicas se acercaron pero rápidamente, los tres chicos se habían dispersado, Joe corría para alcanzar a Alonso, Nick les pasó por el lado para coger su guitarra y correr desesperado a clase y Kevin ya estaba en las escaleras que lo llevaban al foyer.

- ¿Y a estos tres que les pasa? –rió Carolina.

- No lo se…

- Tenemos que averiguarlo. – dijo Stella.

La tarde pasó rápido por primera vez en sus vidas la clase de deporte fue realmente aburrida, como los Jonas estaban raros el partido de volley no tenía emoción: incontables veces Kevin golpeó a Nick en la cabeza, Joe no contestaba los saques así la pelota le cayera directo a los brazos y Nick no hacía pasar ninguna pelota del otro lado de la net. Como las chicas estaban en el equipo opuesto, no se dirigieron la palabra en toda la tarde hasta el momento de la salida.

- Bueno chicas, ¿nos vamos? – preguntó Kevin mientras él y sus hermanos se acercaban.

- ¿Han visto a Alex y a Lauri? Se perdieron en el cole hoy. – comentó Rosa ignorando a Kevin.

- No sé. Yo no los… - empezó a responder Nick cuando Carolina lo interrumpió.

- Es cierto, se perdieron, no los vi en todo el día…

- Mi prima como siempre…- siguió Stella ignorando a su vez a joe y haciendo que la soltara cuando el la trató de abrazar.

- A ver, ya está bueno. – dijo Joe serio poniéndose delante de Stella, al parecer el también tenía un temperamento algo fuerte. - ¡¿Nos pueden decir que pasa aquí?!

- ¡Ah! No te gusta ¿no? - le respondió ella.

- ¡¿Qué nos reclaman?! – replicó Carolina.

- ¡Ustedes nos llevan ignorando desde que Kevin contestó el bendito celular! – se quejó Rosa.

- Es que… - susurró Kevin.

- Esa llamada… - titubeó Joe.

- Era… - pronunció Nick.

En medio de la discusión, un hombre de terno, con un gorro y guantes blancos se les acercó.

- Señores Jonas, su limosina espera. – informó el recién llegado que parecía ser chofer.

- ¿¡Qué?! – exclamaron los tres.

- No pueden traer la limosina aquí. – se quejó Kevin.

- No se preocupen jóvenes, tomamos precauciones. Cambiaremos de auto en un parqueadero más adelante.

- Muy bien, vamos.

- ¿Para que la limosina? – preguntó Joe.

- ¿Y tú para quién crees que la necesitamos? – contestó Nick de mal humor.

- Bueno chicas, me disculpo por mí y mis hermanos, pero debemos irnos. – explicó Kevin.

- Se supone que no podían ir a clases con Stella porque tenían algo importante que hacer. – dijo Carolina seria.

- Pero al parecer su algo importante es con "alguien" porque no hay nada en la agenda de los "jonas brothers" para hoy… - agregó Rosa.

- De hecho, señoritos, Dense me invitó a cenar hoy con ustedes. Me dijo que por favor llevara a Carolina y a Rosa. – dijo Stella mirando a Joe desafiante.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ustedes no pueden venir. – Casi gritaron reaccionando rápidamente.

- Ven; algo se traían estos dos. – concluyó Rosa.

- Bueno, ya conoceremos a la persona o personas misteriosas hoy. – añadió Carolina.

- Así que nos veremos más tarde TA-RA-DOS – informó Stella poniendo especial énfasis en las ultimas palabras y yendo con las chicas a la movilidad.

- No me había dicho tarado desde que empezamos a salir – dijo Joe riendo.

- Se avecina una catástrofe en la cena, se los aseguro. – se resignó Nick.

- ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta? –enfatizó Kevin.

- Jóvenes, nos tenemos que ir. – interrumpió el chofer.

Sin decir más palabras, los tres hermanos siguieron al chofer a una camioneta negra. No había razones para quedarse ahí parados si las tres chicas los habían dejado hablando solos. Pararon un kilómetro y medio más adelante y allí se subieron a la limosina. Después de un rato de estar en silencio mandando algunos mensajes desde sus respectivos BlackBerries y Iphone, Joe sacó una botella de agua de la mini-nevera.

- ¿Y bueno? ¿De aquí a donde vamos? – preguntó Joe.

- Según mamá, iremos primero a no se que lugar, allí nos pondremos "decentes" como dijo ella, nos bañaremos, cambiaremos, peinaremos…

- Entendimos Kevin… ¿Puedes seguir? – interrumpió Nick.

- Cuando estemos listos dijo que fuéramos al aeropuerto y ya saben el resto.

- Si – asintieron juntos.

- No puedo creer que venga… ¿Por qué? Nadie la invitó. – Se quejó Nick.

- Ya cálmate.

- ¿Y de ahí? – preguntó Joe.

- Vamos a casa, saldremos a cenar; supongo que ahí nos encontraremos con las chicas.

- ¿Por qué mamá las invito? – dijo Joe hundiendo su cara en sus manos.

- No sé que le habrá pasado por la cabeza.

- Nick cierra tu bocota y habla bonito es mamá. Luego regresaremos a casa. No sé más.

Fueron interrumpidos por un sonido como de radio y luego la voz del chofer se oyó por una bocina: "Jóvenes, llegamos. Aquí, en la suite 405, está todo para que estén listos. Nos vemos en media hora para ir al aeropuerto." Los tres chicos se bajaron a la luz de flashes y paparazzis rodeándolos y avanzaron sonriendo para las fotos. A lo lejos se escuchaban preguntas como "¿En qué colegio están?", "¿A qué facultad vas en la universidad?", "¿Dónde están viviendo?", etc. Un hombre alto y canoso los esperaba en la entrada, el gerente del hotel. Les dio una gran sonrisa y acomodándose los lentes, les dio la bienvenida al Marriot. Caminaron hasta el elevador y subieron hasta el cuarto piso, cuando abrieron la puerta de la suite se encontraron con Frankie sentado en una cama.

- ¿Y yo por qué tengo que ir? – preguntó algo irritado.

- Ni idea tanque, mamá dijo. Solo que tú salías antes que nosotros. – respondió Kevin recostándose en una de las camas.

- Pero no me cae bien. Es hartante y no es una buena persona. Que su hermana me simpatice no quiere decir que ella también.

- Frankie, no sabes de que hablas – dijo Joe dejando la mochila al lado de la cama.

- Yo sé de que hablo. Ella daño a alguien de mi familia; es todo lo que sé.

- Frankie, son cosas de grandes; tu no te preocupes. Pero, gracias enano – Nick le dio un abrazo.

Frankie lo abrazó también, Nick siempre había sido su hermano favorito, luego iba Kevin y al final Joe porque Joe siempre lo torturaba, jugaban mucho peleas y Joe no lo dejaba ganar.

- Ya, rápido tenemos que cambiarnos, nos quedan veinticinco minutos… - dijo Kevin tratando de organizar a sus hermanos.


	66. Cambio de planes

**Capítulo #65**

Mientras las chicas en la movilidad se cuestionaban sobre este gran misterio.

- Y entonces, ¿Quién creen que sea?

- Ni la menor idea Caro; pero si su madre nos invitó supongo que será alguien de la familia. – contestó Rosa.

- Puede ser y puede que no… - dijo Stella mientras esparcía la duda entre sus amigas.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Caro, tú y Rosa saben mejor que yo, porque son sus fans, que en este momento son de los chicos más codiciados de los Estados Unidos y buena parte del mundo. Aquí, por un toque de magia nadie se ha enterado aún que están en nuestro colegio. Si fuera un familiar, ellos nos e hubieran alterado como lo hicieron. Eso de "no pueden ir" y sus caras de pánico.

- Pero… ¿Quién podría ser entonces? –volvió a preguntar Carolina.

- Tal vez es un familiar… Alguna clase de primo súper guapo que aparte de ser increíblemente sexy, sabe cosas vergonzosas y humillantes de ellos y por eso no lo quieren cerca. O sea que los humille y les quite a las novias no suena como un buen plan – rió Rosa.

- Claro porque ya no tendrían atención nuestra – la siguió Carolina riendo.

- Eso sería gracioso, pero no lo sé… Tengo mis dudas.

- Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo su mamá Bella?

- Sí, lo que les dijiste a ellos no no lo habías dicho a nosotras. Solo te seguimos la corriente.

- Ah si. Dense dijo que alguien "especial" venía de visita; que nos arregláramos para cenar.

- O sea que alguien va a usar vestido – rió Carolina señalando a Stella.

- Sí, tal vez. Si es un familiar mejor causar una buena impresión. Vamos a ir por sushi.

- Yo AMO el sushi y Kev AMA el sushi – dijo Rosa de un tono alegre. – Así que todo será genial.

- A mi solo me gusta UNA clase de sushi. – se quejó Carolina.

- ¡Uy! Qué diva te has vuelto Carito. - rieron las otras dos chicas.

Las tres chicas siguieron el camino a casa entre risas y dudas. Cuando llegaron a casa de Stella entraron y llamaron a sus respectivos padres para avisarles de la invitación de Dense a cenar. Ellos aceptaron, aunque el papá de Stella renegó un poco porque se suponía que ese día empezaban las clases de idioma, es decir, Stella comenzaba a cumplir su castigo por la fuga a la casa de Alex de hacía ya un mes. Cuando terminaron corrieron como niñas chiquitas por las escaleras.

- ¿Y qué me voy a poner? – preguntó Carolina.

- ¿Y yo? – dijo desconcertada Rosa.

- No se preocupen, vengan, síganme.

Stella las guió en la dirección opuesta a donde su habitual cuarto se encontraba es decir, el que daba frente al balcón del cuarto de Nick.

- Bella, este no es tu cuarto – se quejó Carolina llegando al frente de dos puertas blancas cerradas.

- Ahora si lo es. – Abrió las puertas del cuarto de par en par. – Es como mi regalo de 15 años; ¿se acuerdan cuando preguntábamos que hacían con este cuarto desde hace dos meses? Pues lo estaban ampliando y remodelando para mí y Lauri.

- ¡Esto es diez veces tu cuarto! – exclamó Carolina.

- La pregunta aquí es: ¿De qué nos sirve estar aquí si le tienes fobia a los vestidos y a las faldas? – intervino Rosa.

- Porque saben que mi mamá aún no pierde la esperanza… Tienen que ver mi nuevo armario, viene equipado.

Entre las tres abrieron el armario, era como un mini cuarto con miles de gavetas y compartimientos. Las chicas solo pudieron quedarse sin palabras completamente atónitas ante tal maravilla de la moda en casa de su amiga.

- Eso no es nada – intervino Stella. – Deben ver esto.

Entonces, tomó un control que se encontraba en una silla. Presionó uno de los botones y se abrió una de las puertas de un estante y se dieron a lucir muchos vestidos.

- Acá tenemos vestidos de sobra para escoger, ¿no creen? – rió la chica.

- Me enamoré – gritó Carolina abrazando un vestido rosado globito – me enamoré de este vestido; lo quiero, lo quiero.

- ¡Yo quiero este verde! es el color favorito de Kevin, al menos lo distraerá del invitado que lo asusta.

- Yo me pongo el plateado con los leggins negros y unas lindas converse de bota negras. – Hizo una pausa. – Vamos, de vestidos no sabré mucho, pero si de usar maquillaje; no porque lo use seguido, pero por mi mamá así que rápido.

Se cambiaron y Stella las maquillo a toda dejándolas muy bonitas. Carolina con suaves tonos rosados para las sombras, Rosa con tonos dorados y verdes y para ella, delineador negro, sombreas grises y plateadas; las tres usando lipstick tono cereza.

- Y ahora… tan solo nos queda esperar ¿no Bella?

- Ya verán, sea quien sea, se va a quedar mirándonos. – dijo Rosa mientras Stella acababa de ponerse los aretes.

Por su lado los Jonas ya se habían subido a la limosina para seguir su camino, cuando de la bocina se escuchó una voz de nuevo: "Jóvenes, cambio de planes. Su madre dijo que nos viéramos en el restaurante."

Nick presionó un botón rojo dentro a su costado.

- ¿No íbamos a ir al aeropuerto?

La voz dudo por unos segundos que decir exactamente, como si estuviera procesando la información que Dense le había dado. Luego solo se escuchó: "Hubo un cambió de planes, dijo que se encontrarían todos allá." Los chicos no pudieron hacer más que asentir y aceptar el cambio de planes sin quejarse.

_Baby you turn the temperature hotter, I'm burning up…_

El celular de Carolina había comenzado a sonar a todo volumen.

- ¿Aló? Sí, un segundo. Es para ti Bella.

- ¿Para mí? ¿En tu cel? ¿Bueno, aló?

- _Srta. Stuart, la comunico con sra. Jonas. – Hubo un silencio.- Hola Stella, hubo un pequeño cambio de planes, nos vemos en el restaurante en quince minutos, ¿si? Mandé una limosina que va a recogerlas en tu casa. Espero verlas con ansias. _

Denise colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Rosa.

- Era Denise, hubo un cambio de planes, nos espera una limosina afuera.

- ¿Nos vamos entonces?

- Sí chicas, vámonos.

Cada una tomó su bolso y pusieron el celular dentro.


	67. Ella y ellas?

**Capítulo #66**

La limosina de los chicos siguió su camino por la ciudad hasta llegar a un gran restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, como era de esperarse, los paparazzis ya los siguieron todo el camino pero el chofer logró perderlos. Ellos entraron, varias de las personas en el restaurante voltearon a verlos y luego siguieron en lo suyo. El restaurante parecía ser bastante caro y la gente que estaba allí parecía ser de clase alta. Un señor los recibió y les pidió que lo siguieran a su mesa. Ellos se sentaron en una zona un poco más exclusiva donde la gente no podía verlos. Pronto llegaron Denisse y Paul.

- Mamá, ¿se puede saber por qué invitaste a las chicas sabiendo quien viene? – preguntó Joe.

- No fue la mejor jugada mamá – siguió Kevin.

- Su hermano necesita buenas compañías que hagan menos estresante este momento. – susurró Denisse a sus hijos.

Joe y Kevin asintieron, su madre estaba realmente en lo cierto. Se acomodaron en sus asientos mientras Frankie jugaba con Nick en una esquina, realmente parecían divertirse. Denisse se sentó al lado de Joe y Paul al lado de su esposa.

- ¡Hola a todos! – una voz grave pero con tonos chillones se escuchó.

- Sean amables… - susurró Paul.

Nick la tenía frente a él. No de nuevo. Era como un dejavu, eso no tenía que haber pasado. No tenía porque estar ahí y menos después del agradable mes que acaba de pasar.

- Ay no… - Frankie dejó escapar.

- ¡Denisse! ¡Paul! ¡No saben como ha sido todo desde que se mudaron para acá! ¡Me hacían falta, son como unos segundos padres! Mamá realmente la extraña, y papá dice que necesitan hablar un poco de música country – dijo la chica viendo a Paul, luego volteó a ver a los Jonas. – ¡Frankie! Hermoso, ¡te extrañe! Noah te quiere de vuelta ya. ¡Kevin! ¡Joe! – ambos saludaron haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza. - Y… Nick…

- Creo que vengo en un momento… - dijo Nick tratando de irse de la incomoda situación en la cual sus padres lo habían metido.

- Nick, no seas así – dijo ella sonriendo y acercándose a él. – Tú bien sabes que todo fue un malentendido.

- No quiero hablar contigo ahora. Solo estoy aquí a pedido de mis padres.

- Ya vuelvo. – Anunció ignorando lo que Nick acababa de decir. – Cinco horas en una avión… No saben lo que le hace a mi pelo. Por cierto Frankie, te traje esto – estiró el brazo dándole un videojuego.

- ¡Eres mala! – le susurró el pequeño.

- Es parte de mi encanto tanque… - susurró ella también y luego volvió a su tono de voz normal. – Espero que lo disfrutes, ya vuelvo.

- Loca y odiosa… - dijo Frankie entre dientes.

La recién llegada se perdió en un pasillo camino al tocador mientras Nick veía al techo malhumorado y sus hermanos lo veían esperando lo peor.

En ese momento, la limosina que llevaba a las chicas se estacionó delante del restaurante y un par de flashes les tomaron fotos cuando bajaron. Luego se escuchó a los lejos "No son las que buscamos…". El chofer le informó disimuladamente al gerente del restaurante que las chicas eran invitadas del Sr. y la Sra. Jonas. El hombre las guió por el restaurante hasta la zona privada donde se encontraban todos. Mientras caminaban por las mesas, muchas miradas estaban sobre ellas, realmente resaltaban entre toda esa gente. Las tres se quedaron ahí y el gerente se fue, los cuatro hermanos estaban completamente distraídos, tanto así que no notaron su presencia.

- ¡Hola Denisse! – dijeron las tres en coro; aún sin cantar sus voces hacían una linda armonía.

Joe fue el primero en levantar la mirada al escuchar la voz de Stella. Se quedó atónito al verla. Se veía increíblemente bella.

- Wow… ¿Quién dijo que la perfección no era posible? – dijo embobado en voz baja.

- Estás en lo cierto hermano. Es decir, Rosa y verde, dos de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo.

Las tres chicas saludaron también a Paul. A diferencia de Stella y Rosa que ignoraban perfectamente a Joe y a Kevin, Carolina no podía evitar a Nick, no podía ignorarlo. Apenas entraron ella había notado la cara de tristeza e incomodidad de su novio. ¿Cómo iba a tratar mal a alguien que ya parecía sentirse terrible? Nick fue el único en no percatarse de las chicas, así que Carlina se acercó a Nick y se arrodilló para que él pudiera verla.

- Hola rulis, ¿cómo estás?

Los ojos de Nick que aún denotaban una sombra, habían cambiado un poco y se le veía algo animado, como si Carolina fuera su rayito de sol personal en medio de una tormenta.

- Hola… - sonrió – Creí que ya no vendrían…

Denisse las llamó y les signo sus asientos. Paul se cambió de sitio y se sentó al frente de su esposa al otro extremo de la mesa, frankie, justo al lado de su madre. Rosa y Kevin frente a frente del lado de Denisse, Carolina y Nick frente a frente del lado de Paul y Joe y Stella frente a frente en la mitad de la mesa. Había una silla vacía entre Paul y Nick.

- ¿Y a quién nos querían presentar? – preguntó Rosa.

- ¡Hola a todos! – dijo la vocecita chillona de nuevo. - ¿Y ustedes son? ¡Seguridad! Creo que han dejado venir a unas fans aquí…

- No puede…

- Ser… -Rosa completó la frase de Carolina.

- ¿Qué no puede ser? – preguntó Stella mirando a la recién llegada y viendo a sus amigas de nuevo.- ¿Quién es?

- Sweetheart, ¿no escuchas algo de música o ves televisión?

- ¿Perdón? –Stella se paró algo indignada, era como una Gabriela multiplicada por cien. - ¿Por qué?

- Es… ¡eres Miley Cyrus!

- Gracias – dijo viendo a Carolina. – Alguien que si sabe de música y televisión.

- ¿Qué insinu… - Stella sintió un codazo de Carolina y supo que era mejor callarse antes de que su impulsividad la controlara.- Un gusto. –contestó y se sentó.

- Claro que es un gusto, o sea soy famosa –rió. – Es decir, soy una gran cantante. – Se sentó al lado de Nick. – Por cierto, me encantan sus vestidos. Pero sin querer ser mala, no creo que aquí dejen entrar fans… porque no mejor vuelven a su mesa.

- Es que nosotras… No somos fans. – empezó Carolina.

- Somos…

- Son unas amigas del colegio. – Joe cortó a Rosa.

Stella se quedo mirando a Joe realmente impresionada y no de la mejor manera. El había dicho "amigas", ¿acaso le daba vergüenza decir que eran sus novias? Algo no marchaba bien. Es decir, está bien son sus novias por lo bajo, pero, ¿sus amigos no pueden saberlo? Stella se quedó pensando en esa palabra. Luego miró a Kevin y a Nick, ninguno negó lo que Joe había dicho.

- Sí, sí, sus… amigas…- asintieron las tres.

- Pues… mmm… un gusto entonces… - dijo apoyándose en el hombro de Nick. – Que bueno que sean amigas de ellos, ¿saben cuantas chicas quisieran estar en sus lugares?

Nick separaba a Miley de él pero era inútil. Carolina se apagaba poco a poco viendo la escena. Stella se daba cuenta que había estado complemente en lo cierto cuando había dudado de ellos antes. Miró a Joe fijamente como diciéndole "lo sabía" y luego volteó ver a Miley.

- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí… Miley?

- Se llama Destiny – dijo Nick quitando el brazo de Miley por enésima vez de encima suyo.

- Sabes que no me gusta – se quejó ella.

- A las cosas por su nombre – contestó él con sarcasmo.

- ¡Nick! – le llamó la atención su madre.

- Y entonces, nos decías, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Euh… pues… yo… porque – Miley miraba a Denisse en busca de ayuda.

- Vino de visita, a traer las nuevas de allá. – contestó Denisse sonriéndole a las chicas.

- Mamá, ¿tú crees que mientras traen la comida podamos ir al balcón?

- Enano – susurró Joe a oídos de Frankie. – Necesitamos un favor; especialmente Nick. Sabemos que no te llevas bien con Miley pero, ¿podrías distraerla mientras les explicamos a las chicas la situación?

- Me debes muchos chocolates por esto y un videojuego.

- Lo que pidas Tanque. Solo distraerla.

- Vayan muchachos, puede que la comida tarde un poco y la noche es hermosa.

- ¡Qué gran idea! – exclamó Miley colgándose del cuello de Nick.

- En realidad, Miley… Me preguntaba si te quedabas un momento conmigo, te quiero hablar de algo y hacerte unas preguntas sobre Noah. – dijo Frankie poniendo una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Claro Frankie! – contestó la muchacha con una sonrisa fingida mientras pensaba para sus adentros que el pequeño le había arruinado la oportunidad de un momento romántico con Nick.

Kevin, Joe y Nick se pusieron de pie y esperaron a que Stella, Carolina y Rosa salieran. Luego las siguieron. Ellas se apoyaron por un momento en la baranda del balcón mirando la noche y luego se dieron la vuelta con expresiones serias en sus rostros. Ellos estaban parados a una distancia prudente preparados para la explosión.

- ¿¡Con qué ella, no!? – exclamaron las tres.

- ¿Podemos explicarlo? – dijo Nick mirando a sus hermanos.

- ¿Pueden? – preguntó Stella desafiante.

Los tres se miraron fijamente como si trataran de conectar las ideas de sus tres cerebros en una sola, creíble, y buena explicación. Después de unos minutos dejaron de verse por vencidos.

- No… No podemos. – dijo Joe.

- Nosotros tampoco esperábamos que ella viniera. Nos enteramos hoy, cuando recibí la llamada.- explicó Kevin.

- Y se podría saber entonces si ustedes…- empezó a decir Stella pero fue al momento interrumpida por Rosa.

- ¿Se avergüenzan de nosotras?

- Porque claro, nosotras somos solo sus A-MI-GAS. – rió Stella llena de sarcasmo.

- No… No es eso… - respondieron los tres.

- Caro, tú bien sabes que eres mi novia, nadie va a cambiar eso… - dijo Nick viendo que ella no hablaba.

- La verdad ya no sé lo que sé. Ustedes están actuando muy raro…

- ¡Chicos! – gritó la voz chillona otra vez mientras salía con Frankie.

- Lo siento, no pude hacer más – dijo Frankie en lenguaje de señas.

A todos les pareció que habían pasado segundos, pero al parecer ya habían pasado más de diez minutos.

- ¡No les parece que es una noche hermosa! – sonrió la chica mientras se apoyaba en Nick. – Pero… creo que deberíamos volver con sus padres…

Los hermanos asintieron y para su mala suerte, siguieron a Miley a la mesa. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas casi preguntándose cual sería el siguiente paso y finalmente volvieron a la mesa con ellos. Cuando llegaron la mesa había sigo arreglada, era más larga y los asientos estaban en una disposición diferente.

- ¡Les tengo una sorpresa chicos! ¡Estoy segura que les va a encantar! Traje compañía…-dijo ella sonriente mientras los seis se quedaban con la boca abierta sin emitir sonidos. Finalmente algo salió de la boca de Joe débilmente.

- C…Có… ¿Cómo que compañía?

Habiendo dicho esto dos chicas entraron a la zona VIP perfectamente arregladas. Una de ellas tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y lucía algo mayor que la mayoría en la sala obviando claro al señor y la señora Jonas. Estaba vestida con un suéter blanco, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro y unas botas marrones. Su compañera era más alta que ella aunque no llevaba tacones sino unas balerinas plateadas. Llevaba el pelo en perfectos rizos rubios y tenía ojos de un azul potente; realmente parecía una Barbie tamaño real después de haberse hecho un permanente. Ambas avanzaron por la sala y se acercaron a los muchachos. La castaña corrió a abrazar a Kevin.

- ¡K2! –gritó. - ¿Cómo ha estado el chico más dulce de este planeta?

- Bien Danielle, muy bien; ¿y tú? –dijo soltándose y mirándola bastante sorprendido sin hacer caso a Rosa.

- Joe, baby, ¿cómo has estado? – lo saludó la rubia dándole un beso bastante cerca de la boca.

Stella tenía que admitir para sus adentros que estaba ardiendo en llamas de los celos en ese momento. ¿Quien se creía esa chica para tratar de besar a su novio? ¿Y por qué él o decía nada? Realmente esto no pintaba nada bien. ¿Sería Joe el chico que le rompería el corazón ahora que ella lo había dejado al descubierto? Mientras las preguntas atacaban la mente de Stella, Carolina la trajo de vuelta a la realidad dándole un codazo disimuladamente. Finalmente ella reaccionó y juntas se aclararon la garganta tratando de hacerse notar.

- ¡Ah! Sí. Ellas son tres de las amigas de los chicos aquí – dijo Miley guardándose las presentaciones precisas.

- Un gusto. – asintieron Danielle y Taylor viéndolas con desagrado.

Denisse miraba la escena algo sorprendida, el comportamiento de Taylor realmente la sorprendía, además la chica se veía cambiada. Danielle en cambio conservaba su imagen de chica italiana de buena familia pero con un aire de superioridad que no le había notado antes.

- Disculpen lo que voy a decir, ¿pero ustedes son? – preguntó Stella.

- Soy Taylor Swift, seguro has oído algo de mi música; me nominaron a los GRAMMY este año por mi CD de música pop/country. Ella es Danielle Deleasa, es estilista, viene de New Jersey. Es un gusto conocer a amigas de nuestros chicos. – A Stella no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba esta conversación. – Supongo que ustedes se estarían preguntando quienes eran las novias de estos tres allá en Estados Unidos. Miley sale con Nick, Danielle con Kevin y yo con Joe. Que raro que no les hayan hablado de nosotras.

La cara de las muchachas era única. Era una mezcla de tristeza, coraje, rabia y sorpresa. No sabían si gritarles a los muchachos, tratarlos con sarcasmo, irse sin decir nada o simplemente mostrar la tristeza y dolor que el engaño de ellos había causado en ellas tres. Denisse y Paul también estaban atónitos al igual que Frankie, ellos no esperaban que esas chicas, precisamente, esas chicas recién llegadas dijeran eso en medio de la cena.

- Ex-novias. – contestaron finalmente Nick y Kevin, lo cual fue pocos segundos después del monologo de Taylor pero para las tres niñas enamoradizas pareció una eternidad.

- Y nosotros no hemos sido nada, nada más que buenos amigos.- añadió Joe…

- Da lo mismo chicos, el termino NO-VIA está incluido y eso es lo que importa, el prefijo es puro tecnicismo. – dijeron sonrientes Miley y Danielle.

- Y Joe… pronto lo seremos… No te desesperes. – Taylor le susurró a Joe al oído.

Stella no podía más si no se controlaba la iban a sacar del restaurante probablemente un par de los hombres de seguridad por haberle tumbado los dientes a Taylor. Lo peor de todo era que el odio hacia ellas iba creciendo más aún por la actitud que tenían, a leguas se notaba que Miley y Taylor eran bastante plásticas y aunque por el momento Danielle parecía no parecía tan mala y tenía una apariencia normal, su personalidad era tan plastificada como lo eran las otras dos. Los celos las estaban comiendo vivas, necesitaban calmarse o se avecinaba una catástrofe.


	68. Idiotas

**Capítulo #67**

**= Narrado por Rosa =**

Wow, no sé como explicar esto. Estoy en un estado de confusión total. Es decir, ¿realmente tengo a Miley Cyrus y Taylor Swift delante de mí? La respuesta es sencilla, evidente y concisa: sí. No puedo creerlo mis divas, aquí, compartiendo una mesa conmigo. ¡Uno de mis sueños era conocerlas! Tienen razón con respecto a que la gente cambia cuando la fama llega a su vida, las dos son un tanto bobas, algo huecas, plásticas y también por lo visto, roba novios. Y eso si no me hace gracia. Y su amiga, la estilista, aunque no es famosa se las da de reina de su propio mundo. Definitivamente estas tres no tienen derecho a hacer lo que hacen. Son unas oportunistas, aprovechadas, y… mejor no digo lo que realmente pienso. Solo quiero que esas tres se larguen y nos dejen tranquilas con los tres chicos a los que queremos y dicen querernos. Pero… eso es lo que me preocupa, que solo "dicen" querernos pero al parecer les da vergüenza presentarnos como algo más que sus amigas. Ver a Kevin es como ver nada, porque él tiene una mirada de perdido que parece no saber que hacer y Danielle solo le habla y habla al lado; se le junta y se le pega como chicle…estoy harta.

**%Narrado por Carolina%**

Estoy cansada. Miley no deja de meterse en todas partes. Salió con Nick, si bien eso es el pasado, Nick tiene un presente ahora y eso no la incluye. Además, le hizo daño, él le pidió que mantuvieran su relación privada, no abierta a la prensa, solo a familiares y amigos y ella lo divulgó públicamente; él le terminó y ella dramatizó. Luego negó todo el tiempo que él le gustaba, decía que él estaba muerto para ella y que ella lo ignoraba, segundos después dijo que si lo amaba, que era el amor de su vida, que quizás algún día se casarían. ¡Niña bipolar! ¡Y para colmo de males no le bastó con haber nacido el mismo año que yo si no también nació el mismo día! ¡O sea el 23 de noviembre es mi día, no el de Miley Cyrus, que se mate si me toca decidirlo! Y ahora, pobre Nick, está todo triste, ella trata de hablarle, él trata de evitarla pero no puede y me ve con esos ojos opacos que lo hacen ver tan apagado y triste. Rosa está que ve si Kevin piensa hacer algo respecto a Danielle, Stella está aguantándose las ganas de patear a Joe por debajo de la mesa. Creo que Danielle es la menos mala, es decir, no ha actuado de más, Miley en cambio daño a Nick y Taylor casi besa a Joe.

**+++ Narrador normal +++**

"¡¿Me harte?! No más. No pienso soportar esto. Vienen sus ex-novias, somos sus amigas y ellos bien por ellos, ¡no hacen nada! Las dejan ponerse tan… tan… acarameladas con ellos y ¿ya? Si no les piensan decir que tienen novias y que somos nosotras, aunque sea decirles que se les despeguen pero, ¿ni eso? ¿Esta peli teñida quien se cree que es? ¡Es que ahh!" – Stella pensó todo esto en cuestión de segundos y luego pateó a Joe debajo de la mesa descargando su furia.

- ¿Y como les ha ido con la obra de teatro? – preguntó Denisse al ver a todos callados y queriendo romper el hielo.

- Pues bien, ya casi se me todos mis diálogos y aunque hemos ensayado la obra desde hace rato, este viernes tenemos otro ensayo general – respondió Joe. - ¿Cierto chicas?

No hubo una sola respuesta.

- Si… Tenemos ensayo Joe – respondió Kevin tratando de ahogar el silencio.

- Estoy segura de que harán buenos papeles – comentó Danielle.

- Si, son muy buenos papeles en realidad. – siguió Nick. – Joe va a ser Romeo por ejemplo.

- ¿Joe es Romeo? ¿No creen que pueda entrar a la obra también? ¡Estoy segura de que podría ser la Julieta perfecta! – intervino Taylor.

- ¡Apoyo eso Swifty! ¡Quién mejor que tú! – dijo Miley.

- ¡NO! – la cortó Joe.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntaron ambas chicas indignadas.

- Porque no puedes pasar la audición… -dijo Rosa.

- Como no estas en nuestro colegio… -añadió Carolina.

- Además –Stella abrió por fin la boca. – YO tengo ESE papel.

- ¡Ay, si claro! ¿Y seguro este par también está en la obra? – rió Taylor viendo a Carolina y Rosa. – ¡Qué buena broma!

Rosa y Carolina no pudieron evitar ponerse de mal humor por el comentario.

- Pues si. –dijo Stella cortante. – Ellas también están en la obra. De hecho al ser solo tres personajes mujeres en la obra, adivina que somos las tres, las principales.

- Son tan graciosas sus amigas – rió Taylor viendo a los Jonas y luego a sus amigas. – Las actrices tienden a ser bonitas para que los espectadores quieran verlas y ustedes… pues… no son lo suficientemente bonitas como para estar en una obra de teatro.

- Concuerdo. Es decir, no están mal pero no son nosotras.

- O sea, ese cabello y sus caras no son lo suficientemente lindas… Con un vestido bonito y buen maquillaje no te vuelves así de glamorosa; se los digo yo que soy estilista.

Ese comentario fue la gota que derramó el brazo. Basta de auto-control, basta de ser buenas y educadas.

- Miren quienes hablar, las chicas que están solas, sin novio… - rió Rosa.

- ¿Cierto que están solas? – siguió Carolina. – A ti te dejaron – dijo mirando a Miley. – Y a ti… ¡también! –miró a Danielle. – Y a ti todos los niños que te gustan te engañan, te dejan o no te hacen caso, tus canciones son muy reveladoras.

- ¡Chicas! No sean malas –intervino Stella. - ¿Qué culpa tienen ellas de no ser tan atractivas como nosotras, tan simpáticas y tan elocuentes? Es decir somos siempre las protagonistas en el teatro y como las tres tenemos novio…

Taylor, Danielle y Miley eran ahora las que ardían de la rabia. No toleraban que se burlaran de ellas y menos tres mosquitas muertas. Frankie se reía a carcajadas en su rincón por las caras que hacían Taylor, Miley mientras Danielle Denise y Paul quienes parecían no notar su disimulada discusión se retiraron de la mesa sin decir nada.

- Como si algún chico NOR-MAL –dijo Taylor mirándolas de pies a cabeza – y con buen gusto, quisiera estar con ustedes en lugar de nosotras.

Las tres chicas se miraron casi riendo por el comentario de normal. Confirmado: los Jonas Brothers eran anormales.

- Disculpa, ¿pero a que chico consideras normal y con buen gusto? –preguntó Stella al borde de las lagrimas provocadas por la risa.

- Pues por ejemplo estos tres chicos. Nick, Kevin y Joe son normales y tienen un excelente gusto.- dijo Danielle.

Stella, Carolina y Rosa se miraron y luego miraron a los tres hermanos quienes las veían con una cara de "no nos maten, solo somos tres cobardees", luego volvieron a verse y estallaron de risa.

- ¿Se puede saber que encuentran tan gracioso?

- Nada, nada… - respondieron las tres en coro. – Pero en resumen, no estamos solas, ustedes sí.

- La verdad no se como estas… chicas, son amigas suyas. – dijo Danielle viendo a Kevin.

- ¡James! ¡James! –gritó Miley poniéndose de pie.

Un hombre bastante alto y fornido que daba algo de terror por la expresión en su rostro se acercó a la mesa.

- ¿Si señorita Cyrus?

- Les presento a James, mi guarda espaldas. – El hombre las miraba seria y detenidamente. – Son fanáticas, no las queremos aquí; llévatelas.

- Nos están fastidiando, tu sabes como se ponen de celosas las chicas cuando alguien se le acerca a los Jonas. –dijo Taylor acercándose a Miley.

- Si seguimos así, nos saltan encima como salvajes. – añadió Danielle.

Stella se puso de pie completamente furiosa mirando a Joe seriamente. Ellos no planeaban mover un dedo y se les notaba en las caras, no tenían el valor suficiente de defenderlas.

- ¿Señoritas? –dijo James viendo a las tres dichas "fanáticas". – Si me hicieran el favor de seguirme sin hacer un escándalo estoy seguro que la señorita Cyrus podrá facilitarles un autógrafo.

- ¡Yo de aquí no me voy! –dijo Stella poniéndose de pie seria.

- Sabes algo Bella, yo creo que si me voy… -intervino Carolina tristemente tras ver a Nick no reaccionar. - ¿Nos vemos en tu casa más tarde? –vio a Nick dos segundos más casi dándole la oportunidad de hacer algo, pero al no ver reacción añadió. – No, cambié de opinión, mejor nos vemos en casa de Gabo…

Nick se había quedado atónito viendo a Carolina decir eso, realmente no sabia que decir, la mención de Gabriel lo había dejado sin palabras.

- Viste, no hay reacción. – le susurró Carolina a Stella y luego retomó su tono normal. – Hasta luego. – Salió furiosa.

- Gracias querida, le ahorras trabajo a James. –gritó Miley mientras Carolina se iba a lo lejos.

- ¡Qué temperamento! – exclamó Rosa.

- Pobre niñita histérica, ¿no te parece Kev? – añadió Danielle y luego le susurró algo al oído a Kevin de una manera muy coqueta.

- Yo también me voy. –dijo Rosa inesperadamente y le dio la espalda a Kevin para que no la viera llorar. – Lo que pasó con Caro –le dijo a Stella. – No voy a dejar que Danielle me haga pasar por lo mismo, o al menos, no me lastimaré viéndolo… - Sin volverlos a mirar comenzó a avanzar. – Bye Bella…

¿Y ahora que? ¿Sus amigas se habían dejado vencer? ¿Se había quedado ella sola contra tres arpías y tres descerebrados?

- Señorita Cyrus, yo creo que una sola chica no hace problema, ¿no cree?

- No me importa lo que creas. ¡La quiero fuera de aquí!

- Nos está molestando, especialmente a mí y a Joe.

- Nos insultó –agregó Danielle.

Error, ESA fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Stella caminó desde su sitio hasta quedar frente a frente con Miley, Taylor y Danielle.

- Primero que todo "señoritas", yo no las insulte, de hecho, he tratado de mantenerme serena para no decirles lo que en realidad he debido y podido decirles. Segundo, no me estoy metiendo –miró a Joe – con este tonto –dijo asiendo énfasis en la palabra – y tu peli teñida. – Viendo que Miley y Danielle iban a hablar. – Hannah y la estilista, cállense. No me estoy metiendo entre tú y el tonto porque no importa que lo que hagan, sinceramente si quieres casarte con él adelante, ese es problema entre él y tú.

Las tres chicas no sabían que responderle en ese momento.

- Tercero, nosotras tres no somos ningunas fans, sinceramente, yo hace un mes y medio solo sabía que existían porque unas amigas los adoraban, ni siquiera me gustaba su música. ¿Y saben qué? Creí, CREI que –volteó a ver a los tres hermanos. – que querían ser tratados como gente normal y PENSE o al menos ESPERE que fuera algo que realmente NO son. Ustedes tres, no son más que un trío de niñitos mimados tal y como yo creía. Lo peor es que se avergüenzan de algo, de algo que… - A Stella casi se le quiebra la voz. – Si ustedes se quieren quedar con ellas y dejar que traten así a sus "amigas" pues bien, no tengo el más mínimo problema; porque si así dejan ustedes que traten a sus amigos sinceramente ni siquiera eso quiero ser. Yo me retiro también. Pero que les quede claro trío de imbéciles que esta me…NOS la pagan, porque lastimaron a MIS amigas y eso si no se los perdono.

Stella dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar para salir rápido de allí, de momento paró en seco y se devolvió para encontrarse alas tres chicas boquiabiertas y a los Jonas con los ojos saliéndoseles de las cuencas.

- Me olvidaba. –Lanzó su teléfono celular a las manos de Joe. – Quédatelo, no quiero tener que borrar todos tus mensajitos así que mejor compro uno nuevo con un buzón limpio.

Habiendo dicho eso, Stella salió tranquila y habiendo descargado todo lo que había tenido guardado desde que esas tres habían entrado en el salón. Frankie se paró de la mesa sin que nadie lo notara y siguió a Stella hasta la salida. Los paparazis estaban sentados, esperando seguro a que los Jonas salieran.

Cuando ella por fin estuvo afuera secó las lágrimas de rabia que corrían por su rostro y se dijo a si misma.

- No vale la pena llorar por ellos.

De momento los paparazis se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a tomar muchas fotos, a Stella se le ocurrió por segundos que podrían ser ellos, corriendo a disculparse. Que arreglarían todo, y que dejarían ese episodio atrás. Cuando escuchó a un paparazzi gritar "¡Frankie! ¿Cómo están tus hermanos?" Entre flashes y luces, Frankie abrazó a Stella.

- Yo voy contigo, tienes razón en haber hecho lo que hiciste.

- Gracias tanque. ¿Vamos si?

Ambos se subieron a limosina que los había esperado afuera, la sorpresa fue encontrarse a Carolina y a Rosa allí. Rápidamente ellas explicaron que el chofer tenía órdenes de Denisse para llevarlas a casa en el momento que salieran del lugar.

En el restaurante todos se habían quedado callados por un buen rato y los Jonas casi paralizados.

- Se fueron. – dijo Miley tranquila y sentándose al lado de Nick. – Pensé que tardaríamos toda la noche.

- No puede ser… -dejó escapar Joe.

- Es…estaba… ¿estaba llorando? ¿Rosa estaba llorando? –preguntó Kevin por lo bajo.

- ¿Caro se fue? –preguntó Nick en voz alta pero casi hablando consigo mismo.

- ¿Acaso importa? – dijeron Miley y Danielle bastante desinteresadas.

- ¡Si importa! ¡Yo estoy enamorado de la chica que salió llorando de este lugar! ¿Entiendes Danielle? ¡Y no voy a dejar que la única chica que me ha tratado como a una persona y no a una estrella se vaya! – dijo Kevin casi a gritos poniéndose de pie.

- Me voy al balcón –dijo Nick sin ánimos.

- ¡Yo te sigo! –contestó la de la voz chillona con una sonrisa.

- ¡No! –Volteó y la vio serio.- Y… ¿Por qué viniste? – Nick salió al balcón sin decir nada más y sin una sola replica de Miley.

- Y tú Joey, cambia esa cara ¿si?

- No me digas así; solo Bella me dice así.

- Ella no tiene importancia, no es nadie. Te puedo decir Joey también y ella no va a decir nada, dijo que no le importaba lo que hiciéramos. Ninguna de esas tres tiene importancia.

- ¿No lo entiendes verdad? Ninguna de ustedes quiere abrir los ojos y entender lo que es más claro que el agua. "Esas tres" son tres de las chicas más agradables, simpáticas, desinteresadas que hemos conocido. Y desde hace ya un mes, salimos con ellas; ustedes solo han venido a dañarlo todo y a causar problemas. – Joe se paró y salió del lugar.


	69. Camino a casa

**Capítulo #68**

- Esas estúpidas… -se quejó Taylor.

- Me hacen dar rabia con su confianza tan alta.

- A mi igual Miley; esas tres chicas se burlaban de nosotras. – añadió Danielle.

- Chicas, calma. Después de este episodio y el tour, créanme; nada va a pasar entre ellas y los chicos.

- En realidad Tay, tienes razón. Conquistar a Nick de nuevo no será difícil; es decir no me estoy enfrentando a otra Selena, su "noviecita" no me llega ni a los talones.

- Y la de Kevin no es más que una niña inocente; sacarla del camino será pan comido.

- ¿Por qué tan callada Tay?

- Joe… Quiero ver ese celular. Quiero saber que razones tenía ella para dárselo y él para salir así.

- En Estados Unidos todo será distinto. – dijeron las tres entre dientes.

- ¡Kevin! – gritó Joe corriendo a alcanzar a su hermano quien salía del restaurante en un auto. - ¡Kevin!

- Deja de gritar bobo. ¡No hay paparazis ahorita! Si sigues gritando se viene una avalancha de gente y no me podre ir.

- Buen punto…

- ¿Qué quieres Joe?

- ¿Vas a buscarla?

- Sí. Hicimos mal en no aclarar desde un comienzo que salimos con ellas. No debimos dejar que les hablaran así y debimos haber intercedido por ellas cuando Miley y las otras empezaron a atacarlas.

- Lo sé. Bella me tiró el celular encima. Sabes que siempre que me desvelo es porque no puedo dejar de hablar con ella.

- ¿Y Nick? ¡Llámalo! Caro estaba más que furiosa…

- Soy un idiota… -se escuchó cerca. - ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? – la voz se quejó de nuevo mientras salía de atrás de unos arbustos.

- ¡Nick! –gritaron en coro ambos hermanos.

- ¿Qué pasó? –gritó reaccionando y luego vio como sus hermanos lo miraban por los pedazos de hojas que colgaban de su pelo. - ¡Qué! Tuve que huir por el balcón…

- Vamos a ir por las chicas, ¿Vienes? – le dijo Kevin abriendo una de las puertas del auto.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para encontrarme con "Gabo"?

- Nick. Lo dijo porque estaba enojada, quería ponerte celoso; para que entendieras como se sentía ella por la presencia de Miley. – le dijo Joe mientras subía al auto. – ¿Vienes o no?

Nick lo dudo por un instante y luego corrió al auto y se subió a la parte trasera.

En la limusina el silencio era terrible, no había sonido alguno, solo se podía escuchar como la limusina avanzaba por las calles.

- Chicas… -dijo Frankie en voz baja intentando romper el silencio.

Ninguna de las tres respondió, la escena era bastante dramática, era como si todos se hubieran transportado de un cuento de hadas a una telenovela. Rosa lloraba en silencio, Stella miraba el cielo estrellado a través de la ventana y Carolina miraba su celular, parecía esperar que Nick llamara, o tal vez era solo para evitar iniciar una conversación.

- Chicas… -repitió el pequeño. – Ustedes no tienen porque llorar por los bobos de mis hermanos. Esos tres no se merecen que ustedes derramen tantas lágrimas. – dijo el pequeño apretando los puños. Al parecer era difícil para él estar en una posición en contra de sus hermanos. Las chicas seguían sin decir palabra. – ¿Rosa? ¿Caro?

Stella miraba el cielo, miraba la luna, trataba de no pensar en que todo estaba acabando antes de empezar, trataba de evitar llorar, de evitar mostrar como todo le dolía, cómo realmente la habían herido. Sin poderse contener más a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, una lagrima rodó lentamente por su mejilla. Frankie la vio, se acercó rápidamente y la secó con su mano. Stella no pudo evitar mirarlo, lleno de inocencia, lindo y tierno, en sus ojos parecía poder ver a Joe escondido. Sintió como le dolía el corazón de nuevo, solo rogaba para si misma que Frankie jamás fuera como Joe, aunque tuvieran ese gran parecido, ojala Frankie jamás…

El pequeño la vio con la mirada perdida y lo único que hizo fue abrazarla, ella hizo lo mismo.

- Yo hablo en serio. Ustedes no deberían estar así. Mamá siempre dice que para llorar debe haber una razón, y una fuerte. Si vas a derramar lágrimas tienes que hacerlo por algo o alguien que valga la pena.

- Tienes razón Frankie… - Stella habló por fin luego de aclarar su garganta. – Chicas… - volteó a verlas. – No es justo que nosotras estemos así, ¡no deberíamos darle tanta importancia! Nos lastimaron, cierto. ¿Y qué? Son chicos, más chicos del montón, si fueran diferentes, especiales, tendría que doler pero no son iguales a los demás. No tienen derecho a burlarse así de nosotras; no importa quienes sean. – Stella no se sentía nada bien, pero era hora de volver a subir la guardia, de volver a ser fuerte, de no dejarse vencer como lo había hecho siempre. – Rosie, Kevin no te merece, es un viejo de veintiún años que no sabe apreciar las cosas buenas que encuentra en su vida. Y, Nick no se queda atrás, aún no madura, todavía no sabe que es lo que debe hacer y cuando debe hacerlo…

Carolina y Rosa escuchaban pero no parecían dejar ir lo que las atormentaba.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – gritó Stella con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó Frankie sorprendido de que Stella estuviera sonriendo, aunque no era con la misma intensidad que siempre, era una sonrisa.

- ¡Necesito un papel y un lapicero! – Tomó su teléfono y espero a que le contestaran. – ¡Lex! ¡Necesito un favor enorme! Lleva las cámaras a mi casa… si exacto… aja… en la cochera… Llama a Alonso, a Gabo también… Si vayan conectando todo… aja… ¡NO! –hubo una pausa. – Ellos van a llegar después de nosotras, ya los llamé. Ten todo listo… Quince minutos… Bye…

- Toma –dijo Rosa dándole una pequeña libreta que tenía guardada en el bolso y un lapicero. – ¿Pero para que…? ¿Y esa llamada?

- Ya verán. Necesito anotarlo antes de que lo olvide. – Stella escribió como si estuviera poseída. Cuando termino de llenar las 3 primeras hojas, volvió a ver a las chicas. – Terminé. No puedo seguir, necesito una guitarra… –se quejó.

- Kevin siempre tiene una en las limusinas. –Dijo el pequeño señalando un compartimiento. – Puedes usarla.

Frankie sacó la guitarra y se la entregó a Stella. Ella probó algunos acordes y alcanzó a tararear y anoto rápidamente. Luego utilizó otra hoja para anotar unas sugerencias y el tempo de la canción.

- Acabé chicas. ¿Qué dicen? – dijo ella mostrándoles el primer papel con lo que había escrito.

- ¿Y eso? –preguntaron ambas sorprendidas.

- Van a ver…

La limusina se detuvo y una voz sonó por una bocina anunciando que habían llegado. Los cuatro se bajaron rápidamente y entraron al garaje. Stella tomó una caja que decía "cosas de infancia" y saco un par de converse negras y una manilla.

- ¿Esas son tus cosas de la infancia? – preguntó Frankie.

- No… Es que son un par de cosas que me gusta usar cuando estoy con la banda pero papá siempre se quiere deshacer de ellas porque dice que no debo de usar cosas que categoriza "de rebeldes".

Stella siguió con lo suyo y se despeinó un poco para tener un aspecto más roquero.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Alex acercándose a Stella.

- Si todo pasa como lo tengo planeado, no tenemos mucho tiempo. – Le entregó las hojas de papel. – Dale esta a Alonso, esta es para ti y Gabo. ¿Instalaste todo como te pedí?

- Sí todo esta listo. ¿Y los chicos?

- Ya, ya llegan… Solo estén todos listos, ¿si? Y activa las cámaras.

- ¿Qué pasó? Me estás escondiendo algo…

- Te digo que ya vas a ver…

Gabo ya estaba listo en su bajo, Alex en la guitarra, Alonso preparado en la batería. Había cinco cámaras en distintos ángulos. Dos previamente instaladas y las otras tres las manejaban Laura, Rosa y Carolina escondidas por ahí.


	70. Everything I'm not

**Capítulo #69**

- Llegamos – declaró el mayor mientras estacionaba bruscamente el carro en la entrada de la casa. – Bajen rápido.

Joe y Nick corrieron por el jardín al ver la cochera abierta; Kevin los seguía. Frenaron de golpe cuando unas luces se prendieron dejando ver a la StarDust frente a ellos.

- Bells… - dijo Joe atónito acercándose a donde estaba Stella con el mic-stand.

- ¿Dónde están…? – Kevin y Nick no pudieron terminar de hacer sus preguntas cuando la música empezó a sonar.

Empezaron solo el bajo y la guitarra segundos después la batería se les unió y Stella que estaba mirando al piso detenidamente, la subió y fijó en los tres hermanos.

- _Oh no…Don't go changing. That's what you told me from the start. _– Stella avanzo poco a poco hasta donde se encontraba Joe. - _Thought you where something different that's when it all just fell apart. Like you're so perfect and I can't measure up. Well I'm not perfect, just all messed up._

En ese momento, Luna se acercó al micrófono de Alonso he hizo la segunda voz para el coro con él y Alex.

- _I was losing myself to somebody else! But now I see… I don't wanna pretend, so this is the end of you and me! Cause the girl that you want, she was tearing us apart… Cause she's everything, everything, I'm not… _- Stella volvió junto a la guitarra mientras Alonso daba el ritmo hasta la siguiente estrofa.

- _It's not like I need somebody telling me where I should go at night… _- Se acercó esta vez hasta donde se encontraba Kevin.- _Don't worry you'll find somebody, someone to tell how to live their life… Cause you're so perfect and no one measures up_… - Retrocedió para poderlos ver a los tres a la cara. _Yeah all by yourself, you're all messed up!_

Luna volvió a entrar en el coro con los chicos.

-_ I was losing myself to somebody else! But now I see… I don't wanna pretend, so this is the end of you and me! Cause the girl that you want, she was tearing us apart… Cause she's everything, everything, I'm not… _- Stella tomó impulso y se deslizó en el piso con el micrófono en la mano.

- _Now wait a minute! Because of you, I never knew all the things that I had!_ – Se puso de pie frente a Nick. - _Hey don't u get it I'm not going anywhere with you tonight…Cause this is my life…_

La guitarra volvió a sonar sola por unos segundos mientras Stella llamaba a Luna y esta avanzaba; en ese momento ambas empezaron a cantar el coro de nuevo.

- _I was losing myself to somebody else…_ - comenzaron juntas, luego Luna siguió la voz normal del coro y Stella comenzó a hacer las voces altas.

- _But now I see…_

- _Now I see… yeah…_

- _I don't wanna pretend, so this is the end of you and me_… -siguieron entonando mientras Luna sostenía la última nota y Stella avanzaba hacia los chicos.

- _I loved you…_

-_ Cause the girl… that you want_

-_ That you want…_

- _She was tearing us apart, cause she's everything _– subieron el volumen ambas.

- _Everything I'm not…_

- _But now I see… I don't wanna pretend, so this is the end of you and me… Cause the girl that you want, she was tearing us apart! Cause she's everything, everything…_

La música se desvaneció en decrescendo.

- _I'm not… _-fue lo último que dijo Stella quedando delante de la banda jugando con el mic-stand.

Rápidamente, Stella se dio vuelta muy seria y entró al garaje con un paso decidido; Carolina y Rosa apagaron las cámaras y salieron de sus escondites siguiendo a Stella.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntaron en coro Alonso, Alex, Gabo y Laura.

- Chicas –se oyeron tres voces al unisón. – Necesitamos ha…

- _I don't wanna pretend…_ -entonó Stella lentamente y volteó a verlos dejándoles ver como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, su expresión llena de rabia y tristeza. - … so this is the end of you and me… - Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta de golpe y entró corriendo por la puerta que daba al interior de la casa. Carolina, Laura y Rosa la siguieron al haberla visto llorar.

- Esperen… - gritaron los tres mientras tomaban impulso para seguirlas, el cual fue detenido bruscamente por Alonso, Alex y Gabriel quien se pusieron justo frente a ellos.

- No van a entrar… - dijo Alex molesto.

- Necesitamos explicarles… -murmuró Nick.

- No van a pasar… -dijo Gabriel frenando a Joe que intentaba pasar.

- Necesitamos hablar con ellas. –se quejó Kevin firme.

- ¡Voy a hablar con ella! – pronunció furioso Joe al ver a Gabriel hacerle oposición y bloqueándole el camino.- ¡Tengo que!

- ¡No Joe! –dijo Alonso empujándolo. – Tú eres el causante de que mi hermana este así. No me importan tus explicaciones, si tu eres quien a hecho a mi hermana llorar, no vas a pasar. No hoy al menos… - explico tratando de ser comprensivo. – Váyanse ya… Solo empeoraran las cosas.

Frente a esta última declaración los chicos no podían hacer nada más que salir de allí.

Stella entró a su cuarto llorando descontroladamente. Cogió una almohada y ahogo allí su llanto. Entraron detrás Carolina y Rosa bastante atónitas.

- ¡Eso fue increíblemente bueno! – le animó Carolina fingiendo una sonrisa.

- ¡Fue único! Les dejaste claro que no pueden meterse con nosotras. – la siguió Rosa.

Stella solo seguía llorando; los rostros de sus amigas se llenaron de impotencia al no poderla ayudar en ese momento después de ella haberlas ayudado al menos un poco a través de esa canción. De momento, Stella levantó el rostro de la almohada, aun en lágrimas y como si algo le hubiera de golpe venido a la mente, se abalanzó sobre las puertas del balcón sin razón aparente. Apenas logro juntar ambas, sintió un jalón; Joe estaba del otro lado tratando de impedir que las cerrara. Los vidrios de las puertas eran especiales, no dejaban entrar ni salir el sonido pues Stella componía y no debía molestar a los vecinos, así que lo único que podía ver era como los labios de Joe se movían.

- ¡Bella, por favor! ¡Ábreme! ¡Déjame explicarte! – gritaba el chico mientras jalaba las perillas de las puertas. Stella se dio vuelta para no verlo más y seguía jalando con todos sus fuerzas.

- ¡VETE! – gritó.

- ¡Por favor, solo escúchame! –rogaba el chico.

De momento, en la habitación irrumpieron Alonso, Gabriel y Alex. Alonso tomó a Stella en brazos y la separó de la puerta, como esta soltó ambas puertas, Joe se cayó hacia atrás.

- ¿Te dije o no que te fueras? –gritó Alonso furioso mientras Stella se aferraba a Alex y lloraba sin querer ver la escena. – ¡No más por hoy! – Sin más que decir y sin dejar a Joe reaccionar, cerró las puertas con seguro.

Joe solo se quedó ahí, en el suelo, sin nada que decir… a esperar. Alonso corrió las cortinas para que él no pudiera ver a su hermana y Stella se dejó caer al suelo con la respiración entre-cortada. Alonso no acostumbraba verla así por ningún chico. Solo se sentó a su lado y la abrazó fuertemente para demostrarle que él estaba ahí solo para ella.

- ¿Por qué? –dijo mirándolo con unos ojos que le recordaban episodios de su infancia. – La única vez que bajo la guardia con un chico y para justo lo que estaba tratando de evitar…

- Tranquila Bells… Ya Joe y sus hermanos entenderán que hicieron mal, si lo hacen o no, es lo de menos. Ustedes tres –dijo mirando a Rosa y Carolina que estaban en el mismo estado. – ustedes, no pueden hacerse esto. Todo está grabado como lo querías, supongo que ahora lo editaremos y si adivino tus planes, lo mandaremos a la siguiente ronda del concurso cuando nos manden las reglas.

- Eso no importa ya…


	71. Say you're sorry

**Capítulo #70**

Kevin estaba aun dentro de la casa y Nick estaba pasando por el balcón al lado de su otro hermano.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Les dije que era una mala idea! –exclamó el mayor.

- Lo sé; pasaron de querernos a odiarnos en tan solo una noche… - se quejó el menor.

- ¡Ambos entren! – dijo el Kevin mientras Nick obedecía volviendo al interior de la casa, a su balcón.

- ¡NO! – replicó Joe. – ¡Esperare a que me habrá así me tome toda la noche!

- Mamá se enfadará si lo sabe… - comentó Nick.

- ¿Y como lo sabrá? ¿Le irás con el chisme? – replicó y Nicholas negó con la cabeza. - Y ustedes, sigan, adelante, se nota el gran interés que tienen por sus novias… -dijo cortante.

- No es eso… -se quejó Kevin – Es solo que en este momento, no lograremos nada; a menos que queramos terminar en el suelo como tú… Ellas están molestas y no cambiaran de opinión.

- En cambio, mañana estarán calmadas, podremos hablar con ellas, podremos explicarles y hacerles entender…

- ¡Me quedaré aquí y es mi ultima palabra!

- Eres muy terco ¿sabes? – le recriminó Nick.

- Haz lo que quieras… Allá tú.

- No me importa… Esperare.

Pasaron varias horas, Stella llevaba despierta desde el momento en que Alonso le cerró la puerta en la cara a Joe hasta ya las tres de la mañana tan solo componiendo. Parecía poseída. Estaba feliz de tener ese sótano tan bien preparado, al menos eso si se lo agradecía a su padre, el haberle armado semejante estudio de grabación ahí abajo. Cerró la puerta y subió con un CD en la mano. Miró el reloj, "3:05 AM"; se puso la pijama sin hacer ruido y se recostó en su cama; conciliar el sueño le seria imposible. Se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación hasta la cama de Laura, ya estaba dormida. Se dirigió al cuarto de invitados pero Rosa y Carolina también estaban profundas. Triste y confundida se acercó a las puertas del balcón, era como si algo la atrajera a ellas. Estiró el brazo y sujetó las cortinas, su mano temblaba, su corazón le ordenaba que las abriera, pero su razón no quería dejarla.

"Tan solo voy a respirar un poco."

Repitió el mismo pensamiento una y mil veces hasta estar completamente convencida de que su corazón no interferiría y se echaría a llorar apenas viera el balcón del frente. Temblorosa, corrió su mano, la escena chocó a sus ojos, Joe estaba sentado, recostado contra el barandal del balcón dormido. No salían las palabras. Con cuidado en no hacer ruido, Stella abrió las puertas y sintió el intenso frío de la madrugada. Volvió a entrar a su habitación, abrió un cajón y sacó una cobija; volvió al balcón y se la dejó caer encima de Joe. No podía dejar de mirarlo.

- ¿Por qué? – se preguntó a si misma. – Al parecer, sí eras el bobo que yo pensaba que eras…

Sin quitarle la vista de encima, se arrodilló a su lado y acomodó la cobija. Miró su rostro detenidamente y como si su cuerpo se controlara solo, empezó a cantar lo que había grabado en aquel CD.

- _Say you're sorry_ - inconscientemente le quitó el pelo de la cara y acarició su rostro - _That face of an angel comes out, just when you need it to. As I pace back and forth all this time, 'cause_ – se detuvo en sus labios, los tocó delicadamente y luego se llevó la mano a los suyos. - _I honestly believed in you. Holding on, the days drag on, stupid girl _–se puso de pie y se apoyo en la baranda del balcón a mirar el cielo estrellado. Negó con la cabeza. -_I should have known, I should have known… That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell. This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town, I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. Now it's too late for you and your White Horse to come around._

La muchacha cerró los ojos y sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la cintura y apoyaba su rostro en su hombro. De reojo pudo ver el rostro de Joe; no hizo caso y siguió cantando…

- _Baby I was naïve,_ - se volteó y lo alejó - _got lost in your eyes, I never really had a chance. My mistake I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand. __I had so many dreams about you and me. Happy endings; _- Stella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que to lo que acaba de pasar, Joe poniéndose de pie, el abrazo, el alejarlo, todo lo había imaginado mientras cantaba; Joe seguía profundo en el suelo. - _Now I know... __I'm not your princess_ – se acercó a él - _this aint a fairytale, Im gonna find someone, some day who might actually treat me well. This is a big world,-miró al cielo una vez más - That was a small town, there in my rearview mirror disappearing now._ – La chica se sentó y se recostó a su lado, dejando que su cabeza se acomodara en el pecho de él. - _And it's too late for you and your White Horse, now it's too late for you and your White Horse to catch me now._

Asi, pronunciando esas últimas palabras, Stella se quedó dormida junto al que había sido su príncipe azul.


	72. “No caeré de nuevo”

**Capítulo #71 **

Stella abrió los ojos al sentir el viento en su cara; se vio recostada ahí afuera mientras que Joe aun dormía profundamente. Lo miro detenidamente esperando poder plasmas su imagen en su mente; pensar como olvidarlo, poner los recuerdos y sentimientos de lado era muy difícil. Con mucho cuidado se separó de él y le puso bien la cobija. Siguió sentada a un lado, solo mirándolo, con esa lucha interna: una parte de ella quería quedarse, quería dejar ir el pasado y aferrarse al chico, pero la otra, la razonable, sabía que debía alejarse de él. Poco a poco se acercó a su rostro, estando cada vez más cerca de sus labios. Cuando estaba apunto de rozarlos, negó con la cabeza.

- No. No caeré de nuevo.

Se puso de pie dejando caer una última lágrima que resbalo por la mejilla de quien llego a pensar ser su "Romeo". Entro a su cuarto, por suerte, Rosa y Carolina seguían durmiendo, haber tenido que dar explicaciones hubiera sido aburrido. Con delicadeza, cerró las puertas del balcón con seguro y se cambió; vio el reloj: 5.47 AM. Era extraño que el sol saliera tan temprano en otoño, casi invierno. Bajó a la cocina y encontró a Dorothea en su rutina matutina: tomar té con biscochos de naranja.

- ¡Señorita Stuart! ¡Tan temprano y usted lista! –dijo poniéndose de pie. - ¿Desea algo de comer?

- No tengo apetito – respondió la castaña de un tono triste.

- Entonces estoy segura que un buen chocolate caliente y mis brownies especiales lo curaran.

- ¿Curaran qué? –preguntó sorprendida.

- Su corazón, jovencita. Se nota a leguas que un gran mal le han hecho.

Stella se quedó callada, Dorothea tenía razón esta vez. Después de comer, lo confirmó: el chocolate suaviza las penas.

Ya eran eso de las seis, seis treinta cuando subió y se topó con Rosa, Carolina y Laura arreglándose para ir a clases.

- ¿Qué haces despierta? Pensé que no irías hoy.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por lo de ayer… - contestó Carolina.

- ¿Qué pasó ayer que me impida ir a clases?

- Pues… -empezó Rosa quien se ponía algo triste.

- ¡Pues nada! – La cortó Stella. – ¡Hoy será un día genial!

Frente a la atónita mirada de sus amigas y su prima, Stella prácticamente las empujó a la salida, a esperar la movilidad. Sebas y Alonso se les unieron al igual que Alex. Todos las abrazaron tanto a Stella como a Rosa y Caro. Ella sabía la razón pero no quería prestarle importancia. Pasaron varios minutos y nadie salía de casa de los Jonas. Nada, silencio.

De pronto se escuchó la puerta abrirse; Maya y Frankie salieron de la casa, ambos lucían bastante tristes.

- ¿Qué les pasó? –preguntaron las chicas en coro.

- Ustedes ya no querrán hablar con nosotros por culpa de "sus" hermanos. – dijo Maya molesta. Era la primera vez que le oían decir "sus" hermanos, generalmente siempre decía "mis".

- Chicos, tenemos que dejar claro algo. – les sonrió Stella poniéndose a su altura. – No importa si no les hablamos a esas… "cosas", nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos.

Los pequeños no pudieron evitar hacer una mueca cuando oyeron la palabra "cosas", pero segundos después esta se volvió una sonrisa.

- ¿Y sus hermanos?

- Kevin y Nick tratan de comerse el desayuno pero parecen zombies, Joe se está bañando porque se quedó dormido en el balcón.

En eso, Joe salió corriendo con Nick persiguiéndolo sin muchas ganas y con el polo mojado.

- ¡La próxima vez que este molesto no te desquites conmigo! Tírale vasos de agua a otras personas Joe.

Kevin salió detrás de ellos con actitud de padre resignado a ese comportamiento de la parte de sus hermanos y con una cara de muerto.

- Ahí están… - dijo Frankie.

Se notaba la tensión del momento nadie hablaba. Sonó un ruido estridente, fueron salvados por el claxon de la movilidad que llego en ese momento. Todos subieron; los Jonas se sentaron entre ellos y los demás aparte. Stella iba riendo, tratando de disimular la tristeza que sentía en ese momento al verlo ahí sin decir nada de nada.

- Te lo digo Kevin –murmuró Joe – tiene que haber sido ella. ¿Quién más?

- Se realista Joe, ella en este momento te odia. No iba a salir en medio de la noche a acobijarte para que no pasaras frio.

- Pero, ¿y si lo hizo? – preguntó Nick mientras de reojo intentaba que Carolina lo viera.

- Estoy seguro. Cuando desperté aún podía sentir el olor de su cabello, del perfume que traía anoche. Y ese sueño extraño en el que ella salía al balcón y cantaba. No puede ser una coincidencia nada más. Fue tan real, sentí como se acomodaba a mi lado, como se recostaba encima mío y no quise decir nada para no arruinarlo, y cuando desperté ella ya no estaba.

- Joe, lo soñaste. Seguro Carolina o Rosa, tal vez Lauri sintieron pena por ti y te pusieron la cobija para que no te diera hipotermia. ¿Qué opinas Nick?

- Si, si. Kevin tiene razón – contestó aún mirando a Carolina – Esto es un caso perdido, y yo la perdí a ella…

- No. Hoy vamos a explicarles. Veras que entenderán.

- No será tan fácil. No decir que eran nuestras novias nos va a pesar. A las mujeres no les gusta eso; además ya habíamos vivido una situación parecida… - insinuó Joe mirando a Nick.

- ¿Lo dices por lo que paso conmigo y Miley?

- No Nick… Lo digo por la historia de la liebre y la tortuga. –dijo lleno de sarcasmo.


	73. Clases

**Capítulo #72**

El día en el colegio fue tenso. Todos actuaban como si Joe, Nick y Kevin no existieran era más que un hecho que las chicas no los querían ni ver. A la hora del almuerzo varios compañeros se apresuraron a ayudar a Stella con los cuadernos y a invitarle el almuerzo; al parecer los rumores de la ruptura se habían corrido por el colegio. Así mismo, a los chicos se les fue haciendo más difícil movilizarse en el colegio, cada intento que hacían de acercarse a las chicas era interrumpido por una fan o un chico haciéndose el simpático o por los sobreprotectores Rodrigo, Gabriel y Alonso. Las cosas solo empeoraban y empeoraban conforme transcurría el día. Las clases se les hacían difíciles porque aun cuando las chicas eran sus compañeras, se limitaban a hablar tan solo lo que fuera necesario.

Las clases de idiomas empezaron el viernes en la tarde en la casa Jonas.

- Buenas tardes Sr. Jonas –saludó Stella con una sonrisa al entrar.

- Ya te explicamos que nada de señor y menos para la chica especial de Joe.

- Preferiría quedarme con el "Sr. Jonas" ahora que soy SOLO – hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra – la profesora de idiomas.

- ¿Qué pasó anoche? –preguntó Paul preocupado.

-Pregúntele a sus hijos. Ellos bien le podrán explicar que pasó. Yo solo estoy aquí para dictar la clase.

Dicho esto Stella entró a la casa y pasó a la sala donde la esperaban los tres hermanos ya sentados, dos asientos vacios y una pizarra.

- Bueno –dijo ella y puso su bolso sobre la mesa – tomen nota de todo lo que les explique, en especial lo que anote en la pizarra. Antes de venir, les envié a sus emails un archivo de sonido para que practiquen pronunciación después, y…

- Bella – interrumpió Joe.

- Soy la señorita Stuart, Joseph. Si te es muy complicado, entonces Stella o profesora.

- Pero Bella, yo…

- S-te-lla. ¿Tengo que recordarte que estamos en clase? Además, solo mis amigos me dicen Bella. Gracias.

- Stella –dijo Nick levantando la mano.

- ¿Si, Nicholas?

- ¿Podrías escucharnos dos segundos? Quisiéramos explicar lo de anoche. Lo que pasó fue que…

- Nicholas, estamos en clase. ¿Quieren o no que la imparta? ¿O me harán perder mi tiempo? – hubo silencio. – Les voy a poner esto muy fácil como para que sean capaces de entenderlo. Voy a venir diario de cinco a seis de la tarde a dictarles clase a ustedes y a ayudarles con las tareas en las que tengan dificultad, sea idiomas o una tarea en un idioma que no manejen bien. Sus papás me ofrecieron pagarme por mi tiempo y no me dejaron rechazarlo. De seis a siete, voy a dictarles clase a Frankie y a Maya y al que yo crea de ustedes que es más bobo y necesita mas ayuda. Durante ese tiempo soy Stella y nada más Stella, así como su profesora. Les ruego que no interrumpan mi clase o me iré con los pequeños y allá ustedes.

Silencio en la sala; ella los miraba seria.

- Habiendo quedado eso claro, seguiremos con la clase. Abran el libro de japonés básico que le pedí a su papá que comprara en la pagina 7.

Y así transcurrió la hora; los chicos callados, Stella dictando su clase. La hora terminó rápidamente.

- Terminamos por hoy. Nicholas, hoy te quedas tu, creo que tienes más dificultades que tus hermanos; quédate en tu lugar por favor. Ustedes dos, - dijo viendo a Joe y Kevin – ya pueden irse. Para mañana revisen todo lo que vimos hoy.

Kevin y Joe asintieron con la cabeza e hicieron lo dicho, guardaron todo y salieron de la sala quedándose detrás de la pared a espiar.

- ¡Profesora Stuart! – dijo Frankie en tono de chiste.

- Alumno Jonas. Alumna Kibbel. – Segundos después los tres rieron.

- Bella, tengo problemas con mi alemán. Empezamos conjugación y no me…

Así transcurrió la segunda hora, Frankie, Maya y Stella riendo en una clase divertida y dinámica. Nick en su rincón. Aunque había que admitir que Stella era menos estricta con él en ese momento que en la clase con sus otros dos hermanos. Terminada la clase, los pequeños llevaron a su querida profesora a la cocina.

- Toma algo con nosotros antes de irte ¿si?

- Está bien chicos, pero rápido, tengo que ir a hacer mis tareas.

Frankie sacó helado de la nevera y sirvió para todos.

- ¿Ven que podemos seguir siendo amigos los tres?

Los pequeños asintieron con la cabeza recordando su duda de la mañana.

- Ya me voy. Gracias por todo.

Stella pasó por la sala rumbó a la puerta y salió.

- ¡Espera! – se escuchó gritar y Stella frenó en seco al reconocer la voz pero no dio vuelta.

- ¿Te faltó algo Joe?

- ¿Puedes verme a la cara? – se quejó él.

- No quiero, no debería y no tengo porque hacerlo. Pero no soy maleducada – dijo mientras daba la vuelta.

Apenas estuvieron frente a frente Joe la besó; sin pensarlo dos veces, sin dejar lugar a discusión, solo la besó. Pero lo que para el fueron horas, tan solo fueron vagos segundos que fueron interrumpidos por una cachetada.

- ¡Auch! – se quejó el chico.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Si quieres besar a alguien ve por tu noviecita! – le gritó Stella furiosa.

- ¡Es lo que hice! ¡Tú eres mi novia!

- ¿No fui lo suficiente clara anoche? Pensé haberte dejado en claro que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo Joseph.

- Pero – interrumpió él.

- ¡Pero nada! Nada de nada. No quiero saber más de ti, ¿no lo entiendes? – gritó Stella mientras su voz se quebraba y lagrimas trataban de invadir sus ojos. – Hiciste algo que no esperaba que hicieras, o al menos no de esa forma tan descarada. De ahora en adelante eres SOLO mi vecino y compañero de clase; NADA más.

Stella se marchó consciente de que las lágrimas inundaban ya sus ojos. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y Alonso la esperaba allí.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó.

Stella se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano y lloró en su hombro. El la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, viéndola tan frágil frente a la situación.

- No voy a poder; ¡es más doloroso de lo que pensé! Y él solo lo hace más difícil. – se quejó entre sollozos.


	74. ¿Y… cuándo ?

**Capítulo #73**

Conforme pasaban los días todo seguía empeorando. El fin de semana fue un infierno para todos no solo por el hecho de no hablarse si no porque les dejaron una enorme disertación de filosofía que les consumía todo el tiempo. Poco a poco, Stella se volvía más fría y Kevin y Nick no lograban nada por su lado. Tener a Taylor, Miley y Danielle en el colegio visitándolos era lo más estresante, irritante y molesto de todo pero se puso peor el siguiente viernes 13, ¿coincidencia que fuera el día predilecto a la mala suerte?

Terminando clases ese día, los chicos se fueron todos juntos en la movilidad, lo curioso era que Joe iba hecho una fiera.

_*Joe POV*_

- ¡Adam! ¡Oficialmente te adoro! No entiendo porque no quieres entrar a teatro avanzado. ¡En mi opinión, eres increíble!

- Lo dices por decirlo Bells…

Genial… ya tiene un nuevo apodo para ella, "Bells".

- Eso es nuevo – repitió Bella mientras miraba a el "increíble" Adam. – ¡Me gusta como suena! Pero, lo decía en serio, eres muy gracias por ayudarme a estudiar mis líneas para la obra…

Claro, como ya no quieres ensayar conmigo. Es más seguro que preferirías que "Adam" fuera Romeo…

- No hay problema, lo hago con gusto.

- Es que me parece increíble que un chico de último año prefiera ayudarme con teatro en vez de irse de fiesta un viernes por la tarde.

- La compañía realmente lo motiva.

¿Ese idiota le acaba de guiñar el ojo? Ugh…

- ¡Qué tierno! – dijo ella. ¿Por qué pareciera que se siente incómoda? – Y gracias por todo; teatro se ha puesto algo… tenso… es más difícil dar mi 110%.

Si… La tensión aumentó cuando esas tres vinieron a vernos. Cómo se les dieron permiso de entrar a la escuela es algo que me sorprende… No son estudiantes y solo vienen a interrumpir; aunque es cierto que se quedaron más que calladas después de la actuación de "Bells". ¿Cómo no hacerlo si lo único que hace Miley es comedia? Y ni siquiera comedia de la buena…

- Lo dudo, voy a verte actuar desde que entraste a ciclo avanzado y siempre eres excelente.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cuál fue tu favorita?

- Definitivamente cuando hicieron la fusión de las películas de Disney – dijo el idiota riendo. – ¡Hiciste como 5 roles esta noche!

- En realidad 9 – dijo MI novia fascinada. – Mulan, Blanca Nieves, Jasmine, Esmeralda, Pocahontas, Aurora, Belle y de las Disney Original Movies, la nueva cenicienta, Alex de los Hechiceros de Waverly Place…

- ¡El backstage debió ser terrible!

Y así el inútil ese, jugador de baloncesto de último año le coqueteaba a mi chica.

**+Narrador Normal+**

Joe entró molesto consigo mismo a su casa. Subió a su habitación y se acercó al balcón. Aunque Bella había tenido cuidado de cerrarlo esa última semana, ese día lo había dejado abierto. Se asomó con la esperanza de encontrarla allí pero antes de abrir la boca notó a Adam sentado en uno de los muebles.

- Así que…

Y ahí empezaba de nuevo un dialogo que Joe no quería escuchar. Entró a su habitación y se recostó en su cama a des estresarse.

Se quedó dormido en pocos segundos.

- ¡Chicos! Llegó Stella. – llamó su padre desde la sala lo cual lo despertó de su profundo sueño 40 minutos después.

La clase se pasó tan rápido que Joe tuvo que fingir que no entendía nada para pasar otra hora con Stella. Era en vano, por más que lo intentaba Bella no le ponía atención. Cuando la clase hubo terminado, Stella tomó sus cosas y se fue. Paul llamó a sus hijos a la sala.

- Les tengo una sorpresa. –Anunció su padre mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Denisse.

- ¿En serio? – respondieron en coro casi desinteresados.

- Algo más de emoción por favor, lo que les diremos es algo grande. – dijo Denisse.

- Pues si… algo… -dijo Frankie mientras su madre lo hacía callar.

- ¡Bravo! El enano ya lo sabe. –rió Joe.

- Dinos Tanque, ¿qué es?

Frankie ignoro los comentarios de Joe y Kevin. Las luces se apagaron de momento y salieron muchas serpentinas por todas partes.

- Chicos, ¡se van de gira! – gritaron las tres voces más despreciables que estaban tan cansados de oír.

Miley, Danielle y Taylor salieron de la nada a "celebrar" con ellos.

- ¿¡Qué!? – gritaron los tres en coro.

- Si. ¡El tour empieza el 4 de Julio en Toronto! – dijo Taylor abrazando a Joe.

El solo la alejó.

- Mamá, no podemos irnos ahora… - se quejó.

Denisse miró a su esposo y el asintió con la cabeza: ya le había comentado la situación. Avanzó y se llevó a Joe a la cocina, mientras Nick y Kevin se desesperaban tratando de que su padre entendiera que no podían irse y menos si las chicas esas iban a acompañarlos.

- Joe… Yo sé que es difícil que una chica te diga que no. Pero… debes dejarlo ir. Si la quieres, debes dejarla tranquila hasta que pueda pensar con el corazón de nuevo. En ese momento vas a ir a explicarte, a disculparte, y ella lo va a entender. Pero mientras este herida tan solo pensara en evitarte. Tal vez el tour sea lo mejor para despejar tu mente y la suya.

Joe se quedó callado. ¿Por qué su mamá siempre tenía que tener razón? Ella lo besó en la frente mientras volvían a la sala.

- ¿Y… cuándo nos vamos? – preguntó tratando de no deprimirse.

- El tour empieza el 4 de Julio así que nos iremos el primero para que tengan tiempo de probar todo allá. – explicó Miley. – ¡Y vamos a ver a Demi!

- Algo bueno salió de todo esto… - murmuró Kevin.

- Pero lo mejor es que seré asistente de su estilista – dijo Danielle – ¡y Taylor va a acompañarlos en el tour!

Eso Joe no lo necesitaba escuchar. No necesitaba más tiempo con la plástica de Taylor.

- Esperen. –interrumpió Nick – Si nos vamos el primero… ¡Nos vamos en 18 días!

- Así es. Ya hice todos los arreglos. ¡Estaremos todo Julio, Agosto y Setiembre de gira! Luego, estamos planeando ir a Europa.

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de sus padres solo los ponía de peor humor. Era imposible que todo lo que habían logrado en un mes y medio se hubiera acabado, y ni siquiera tuvieran tiempo de recuperarlo. No iban a poder luchar por ello por un tour al que no tenían ganas de ir. No importaba cuanto les gustara ir de viaje, tocar para todas y todos sus fans. En ese momento su ánimo contradecía todo.

- Qué bueno… -dejó escapar Joe mientras comenzaba a subir escaleras arriba sin decir nada más.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – le susurró Miley a Taylor.

- Está triste porque va a dejar a su niña esa. Pero créeme que ya no falta mucho para que vuelva a sonreír y sea solo gracias a mí. Este tour, el verlo a diario. La va a olvidar.


	75. Hey Jude

**Capítulo #74**

Kevin y Nick por su lado no paraban de llamar y mensajear a Rosa y Carolina intentando lograr algo que sabían era imposible. Aunque ya habían logrado hablar con Gabriel, Rodrigo, Alex y Alonso, ni siquiera ellos cuatro habían podido traer a conversación el tema de los Jonas con las chicas, especialmente cuando Stella estaba presente.

El viernes 20 se dirigieron todos a la clase de teatro, el silencio reinaba en la sala.

- Chicos, les tenemos una noticia. Como hemos avanzado rápido y a pedido del director –dijo Esteban mirando detenidamente a los tres hermanos – vamos a presentar Romeo y Julieta el próximo lunes, el día 30.

- ¿Por qué tan repentinamente? – preguntó Stella. – Creo que estamos listos, pero estos cambios suelen ser con más anticipación.

- Es a pedido de la dirección supongo que les avisaran luego…

Stella no sabía si era solo su impresión o todos parecían saber el porqué excepto ella y sus dos amigas.

- Está bien.

- Y, me olvidaba, - agregó Mariela- realmente quiero que el beso de la historia sea sincero así que ensayaran las escenas pero no se besaran, ¿de acuerdo?

Stella asintió con la cabeza dejando irradiar felicidad mientras que Joe se estresaba.

Así siguió pasando el tiempo. Se notaba algo de complicidad entre todos y los Jonas, como si les ocultaran algo a las tres, pero después de un rato Stella le perdió el interés como le había pasado últimamente con muchas cosas: salir el fin de semana en grupo, ver comedias románticas, escuchar música con letras románticas; lo único que aún no dejaba de hacer era componer. No podía evitarlo, esos últimos días había querido dejar todo de lado, lo único que venía solo y no se quería ir era el escribir, el componer música. El desahogar todo lo que sentía en el papel o la música. Todo eso parecía mantenerla cuerda. Le daba sentido a las cosas. Si alguna vez le habían sobrado canciones ese era el momento. Algunas seguro no se las mostraría a nadie nunca, otras se quedarían esperando a que no fuera dolorosa tener que tocarlas para los demás o a que pudiera acabarlas sin derramar lagrimas.

- ¿Ensayamos? – se le acercó Joe ofreciéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie y la sacó así de su transe.

- Puedo pararme sola. Gracias.

Caminaron lado a lado hasta el escenario seguidos de Rodrigo. Cada uno se paró sobre la equis marcada en el piso que les indicaba su posición y Stella fue tras bambalinas.

- Retomen en el momento en que entra Julieta. – anunció Esteban. – Tú empiezas a hablar Fray Lorenzo –dijo viendo a Rodrigo quien asintió con la cabeza.

- 1, 2, 3, acción. – dijo Mariela y todos en la sala se callaron.

_En escena__: Rodrigo y Joe; Stella entra apresurada y abraza a Joe._

_Rodrigo: Aquí viene la dama: ah, tan ligero pie jamás consumirá el perdurable pedernal. Quien ama, podría cabalgar el hilo de araña que flota ocioso en el caprichoso aire del verano, y no se caería: tan leve es la vanidad._

_Stella: Buenas tardes mi confesor espiritual._

_Rodrigo: Romeo te dará las gracias, hija, por nosotros dos._

_Stella: A él igualmente, o si no, esas gracias estarían de sobra. _

_Joe: Ah, Julieta, si la medida de tu gozo está tan rebosante como la mía, y es mayor tu habilidad para blasonarla, entonces endulza con tu aliento este aire vecino, dejando que el lenguaje de la risa música despliegue la soñada felicidad que ambos recibimos en este deseado encuentro._

_Stella: El pensamiento, más rico en materia que en palabras, se jacta de su substancia, no de su ornamento: son solo mendigos los que pueden contar su haber, - _parecía que las palabras no fluían tan fácil_ - pero mi sincero amor ha crecido hasta tal exceso que no puedo echar la cuenta ni de la mitad de mi riqueza._

_Rodrigo: Venid, venid conmigo, y acabaremos pronto..._

El dialogo de Rodrigo fue cortado por un "oh" de parte de sus compañeros; como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, Stella caía al suelo.

- Bella… Bella… - llamaba Joe que instantáneamente se había arrodillado en el piso. – ¡Bella!

- Se desmayó – explicó Alonso que ya se encontraba en el escenario. – Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería. – La tomó en brazos y frente a las miradas nerviosas de sus compañeros bajó del escenario seguido de Joe.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la enfermería. Ambos tenían paso rápido. La enfermera le indicó a Alonso que pusiera a Stella en una especie de cama y les pidió que esperaran en la parte oficina de la enfermería.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Joe casi en susurró.

- No lo sé – contestó Alonso. – Pero supuse que pasaría un día de estos. Se ha comportado diferente últimamente.

- No te preocupes querida. No pasó nada, solo recuerda. Debes comer adecuadamente y dormir. El cuerpo necesita tener energía para hacer todo lo que tú haces. – rió la enfermera mientras salía por una puerta.

- Si. – se oyó la voz de Stella detrás. – Últimamente me ha costado mucho dormir y se me ha ido el apetito pero no se preocupe apenas llegue a casa voy a almorzar y tomaré una siesta. – agregó sonriendo cuando al fin ambas se incorporaron a la sala.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio a Joe. Se puso algo seria y volteó enseguida a ver a Alonso.

- ¿Volvemos al teatro?

- ¿Qué pasó enfermera? – preguntó Alonso.

- Nada. Como le escuchó decir usted mismo. Es solo la falta de sueño le di un poco de alcohol y ya se le pasó. Necesita descansar bien esta noche y comer.

- Me aseguraré de que haga caso – rió Alonso.

- Ya vámonos bobo – rió a su vez Stella mientras lo jalaba de un brazo hasta la salida.

Joe no tuvo más remedio que salir tras ellos. Volvieron juntos al teatro. Era evidente que Stella no iba a decirle nada, realmente actuaba como si él no existiera. Apenas ella entró al teatro se vio rodeada de todos sus amigos curiosos por saber que había pasado. Alonso se quedó atrás con Joe.

- Gracias por haber ido a la enfermería. Estoy seguro que en el fondo lo apreció. – aseguró Alonso.

Joe se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. El ensayo siguió. Esteban y Mariela no llamaron más a Stella a escena.

Terminadas las clases todos se fueron a casa. Esta vez Alex se encargó de llevar a Stella a casa. Se despidió de ella y Alonso en la puerta y se fue. Ambos entraron. Stella comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia el estudio.

- ¡Señorita! – clamó Alonso. – No se vaya a ninguna parte –dijo tomándola de un brazo y llevándola a la cocina. – Primero tiene que comer.

- No tengo hambre – se quejó.

- No me importa. No quiero que te vuelvas a desmayar – la obligó a sentarse y empezó a buscar en la nevera. – ¿Que tenemos aquí? Con esto alcanzara.

Después de sacar varias cosas de la nevera y de la alacena preparó algo de pasta y la hizo comerla.

- ¿Ya me puedo ir? Tengo que cambiarme e ir a dictar clase – masculló.

- No. Ya llamé a los señores Jonas; hoy voy a dictarles yo la clase. Tú vas a ir a dormir. Me preocupaste hoy; necesito que duermas.

Así que sin dar lugar a quejas, Alonso llevó escaleras arriba a su hermana, hizo que se acostara y se sentó a su lado con la guitarra acústica. Empezó a tocar algunos acordes de una canción.

- Eres un tonto. Esa es la canción que mamá nos cantaba para dormir. Odiábamos las canciones de cuna. Siempre fuimos niños raros –rió Stella. – _Hey Jude… __Don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better... Remember to let her into your heart then you can start to make it better_…

Desde ahí, Alonso empezó a cantar. Cantó hasta que logró que Stella se quedara dormida. En ese momento se fue y se cerró la puerta tras suyo.


	76. La ultima escena

**Capítulo #75**

Los días pasaron; las semanas fueron agotadoras. Su hermano empezó a obligarla a ir temprano a la cama, obligarla a comer y descansar. No era lo mismo pero estar tan seguido con su hermano la hacia feliz o al menos desvanecía un poco la tristeza. El domingo 29 fue a dormir temprano tal y como hacia siempre la noche anterior a una función. Releyó algunas líneas antes y a las nueve ya estaba en la cama durmiendo.

La alarma del celular no pudo evitar despertarla alrededor de las once de la noche. La apagó y abrió las puertas del balcón, miró hacia afuera. Respiró profundo. ¿Y si tal vez necesitaba dejarlo ir de una vez? Se estaba haciendo daño a ella misma prácticamente sin quererlo. Tal vez sí le había tomado demasiada importancia a un romance tan corto.

¿Y si todo era al revés? ¿Cómo saber si no era ella quien estaba llevando todo al extremo? ¿Si ella era la equivocada? Ellos habían tratado de explicarse y no les había dado la oportunidad. Las puertas del balcón del frente estaban abiertas. Con cuidado se escabulló y se escondió detrás de una. Adentro escuchó las voces de Nick y Joe discutir.

- ¡Bueno entonces tú acaba de empacar y vete! ¡No sé si yo pueda! –gritó Joe.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Sabes que no es tan fácil Joseph. También nos gustaría quedarnos pero hay un contrato firmado. Y además sabíamos que era así. Sabíamos que venir aquí era tan solo provisorio. La idea era alejarnos de las cámaras por un tiempo, alejarnos del drama de la prensa en un lugar donde pudiéramos pasar desapercibidos.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero que quieres que haga! ¡Yo no controlo el como me siento! No me puedo ir todavía… Sabes que Taylor y yo…

No quería escuchar más. Por suerte, Nick lo cortó.

- Sí, lo sé. Tú y Taylor… Pero tienes que entender que nos tenemos que ir. Tienes que acabar de empacar. Frankie y Maya se quedan. Necesitan seguir en clases, la mamá de Maya cuidará de ambos y nos visitaran muy seguido. Pero por ahora necesitamos ir.

- Para ti todo es siempre tan fácil, Nick. Todo es siempre muy muy simple. Tienes todo calculado hasta el último milímetro. Los cambios de planes no te afectan porque siempre tienes un plan B. Pero aunque aparentes tener una coraza de acero muy bien te derrumbaste ese día en el restaurante cuando entró Miley por la puerta. Tú más que nadie debería entender que esto no es fácil.

Stella pudo ver como Nick abría y cerraba la boca pero no salían palabras.

- Si mi querido presidente –siguió Joe lleno de sarcasmo. – ¿No habías calculado esa, no? Deberías entenderlo. Mamá dice que debemos seguir e irnos. Papá piensa igual. Kevin sigue pensando en que va a decirle a Rosa. Ni siquiera quiero saber si tú dirás algo. Pero te recuerdo que, no, no, ¡adivina! Nos vamos horas después de que presentemos la obra. Nos vamos la madrugada del 1ero.

Un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda. ¿Se iban? ¿Se iban en menos de 48 horas? Stella negó con la cabeza y se abrazó a si misma. No podían irse. Algo de ese tipo… algo de ese calibre se lo hubieran dicho. Todo parecía tener sentido ahora, todas las conexiones que habían sido obvias ahora se hacían en su cabeza; por estar distraída no lo había notado. Se iban. Por eso habían adelantado la obra, por eso habían estado callados cuando Esteban dio el anunció, por eso todos se miraban cómplicemente. Sintió como un hueco se abría dentro de ella. Ahora dolía más. Todo se sentía más profundo. Por segundos creyó que no podía respirar. Se llevó las manos al cuello y se topó con la sorpresa de que ahí seguía. El collar seguía ahí, el corazón que Joe le había entregado ese día. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. Rápidamente volvió a cruzar a su cuarto y cerró todo. Apagó las luces y se acurrucó en las sabanas. Se quedó dormida esperando que todo lo que había visto fuera solo una pesadilla.

_Junio 30, en el colegio… 8 de la noche._

- Buenas noches damas y caballeros. – Saludó Esteban mientras él y Mariela entraban al escenario.

El auditorio estaba completamente lleno. Padres, alumnos y maestros estaban esperando que la función empezara. Las luces estaban perfectamente acomodadas y los del club de informática tenían ya todo programado. Los equipos de sonido y filmación también estaban instalados.

- Es un agrado tenerlos aquí para nuestra presentación de invierno que se vio algo adelantada por motivos fuera de nuestro control. – continuó Mariela. – Como saben, esta noche tenemos a nuestro grupo de teatro avanzado presentando un drama de Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta.

- No habrán intermedios el día de hoy. Les presentamos entonces al elenco de teatro avanzado. En los roles de Romeo y Julieta contamos con la participación de Stella Stuart y Joe Jonas. – anunció Esteban.

Inmediatamente se escuchó una barra de chicos y chicas. Los chicos animando a su compañera y la mayoría de las chicas animando a su chico de ensueño.

- Nuestras alumnas Rosa Figari, Carolina Almenara y Gabriela James representaran a la Sra. Capuleto, la ama y la Sra. Montesco en el respectivo orden. – Siguió Mariela. – Del lado de los Montesco; el Sr. Montesco, Mercucio y Benvolio representados por Gabriel Durán, Nick Jonas y Alex Evans. – Los coros de las chicas se oyeron por toda la sala.

- Del lado de los Capuleto – retomó Esteban. – El Sr. Capuleto, Paris y Tebaldo; representados por Kevin Jonas, Javier Llopis y Alonso Stuart. Y como el confidente de los tortolos enamorados, el Fray Lorenzo, Rodrigo Alvarez. Como todos sabrán a comienzos del mes pasado una de nuestras alumnas, Marisol Riccio debió dejar la institución; ella iba a tomar el papel del príncipe de Verona. Hoy lo verán representado por un alumno fuera del programa avanzado, un alumno de último año que accedió a ayudarnos hoy: Adam Mason.

La gente aplaudió. Las luces fueron haciéndose más suaves.

- Sin más preámbulos, los dejamos con la presentación del grupo avanzado. ¡Disfruten de la obra!

Ambos salieron de escenario y todo se tornó profundamente oscuro.

_En escena: "el coro"_

_Coro: En la hermosa Verona, donde ponemos nuestra escena, dos familias, semejantes en dignidad, inician una nueva discordia por un antiguo agravio, en que sangre de ciudadanos mancha manos de ciudadanos. De las fatídicas entrañas de estos dos enemigos, nace una pareja de amantes de mala estrella, cuyas desventuradas y lamentables catástrofes sepultan en su muerte la discordia…_

La obra se desarrollo tal y como Shakespeare la escribió. Escena por escena fueron extremadamente precisas. No hubo errores. Tras bambalinas todo iba en orden. Los personajes entraban y salían en los momentos exactos. Todo parecía estar saliendo de la maravilla. Al final de la escena I del acto V, Joe entró tras bambalinas al lado de Stella. En la escena II, solo hablaba Rodrigo, y en la escena III entraban ambos para terminar la obra. En ese momento Stella no se contuvo más.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes pensaba decirnos que ellos se van mañana? –masculló delante de los chicos pero mirando a Alex, Alonso, Javier y Gabriel.

- ¿Tú como lo sabes? – preguntó Joe inquieto.

- Eso no importa. ¿Qué no iban a decírnoslo? ¿Tan poco importamos? – Hizo una pausa en la cual solo hubo silencio. – Lo siento, era cierto que nosotras tres no les importábamos. Pero pensé que al menos nos dirían que se largan. – Luego miró detenidamente a Alonso y Alex. – No puedo creer que ustedes dos me lo hayan ocultado.

Rosa y Carolina tenían los ojos tan grandes como platos y se miraban entre ellas para volver a mirar a Kevin y Nick sorprendidas. Esa noticia no se la esperaban.

- Bella yo… - dijo Joe mientras tomaba a Stella de la mano.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron.

- Ya no importa – replicó seria. – Es hora de salir a escena.

No hubo más palabras. Stella salió apresurada y se recostó en lugar que le tocaba. La escena trascurrió según lo previsto.

_En escena: Joe, Stella [dormida]._

_Joe: ¡Brindo por mi amor! _[Bebió el contenido de un frasquito de utilería.] _¡Ah veraz boticario! Tu droga es rápida: así muero con un beso. _[Joe se dejó caer a un lado de donde estaba tendida Stella.]

_Entra por un lado Rodrigo con una linterna.  
_  
Después de unos pocos diálogos con el criado de "Romeo". Rodrigo se apresuró a ver a Joe para continuar con la escena.

_Rodrigo: ¡Romeo! ¡Qué pálido! ¿Quién más? ¿Qué, también Paris? ¿Y empapado en sangre? ¡Ah!, ¿Qué hora cruel es culpable de esta lamentable desdicha? La dama se mueve._

_Stella: _[Finge despertar.] _¡Ah, padre consolador! ¿Dónde está mi marido? Recuerdo muy bien donde debía estar yo, y aquí estoy: ¿Dónde esta mi Romeo?_

_Rodrigo: Oigo ruido. Señora, salid de este nido de muerte, peste y sueño antinatural: un poder mas grande de lo que podemos resistir a malogrado nuestros intentos: venid, vámonos; tu esposo yace muerto en tu regazo, y también Paris. Ven buena Julieta: no me atrevo a quedarme más. _[Rodrigo salió de escena dejándolos solos.]

_Stella: Vete, vete, porque yo no me quiero ir. ¿Qué hay aquí? ¿Una copa apretada en la mano de mi fiel amor? Ya veo; el veneno ha sido su fin prematuro: ¡ah cruel! _[Stella empezó a llorar, pero no eran lágrimas fingidas; estaba aprovechando para desahogarse, lo cual no podía haber hecho minutos antes tras bambalinas.] _¡Lo has bebido todo, sin dejarme una gota propicia que me sirviera después! Besaré tus labios: quizá quede en ellos un poco de veneno, para hacerme morir con un cordial. _[Stella lo besó y lo empapó en lágrimas.] _¡Tus labios están calientes! ¡Hay ruido! Entonces he de ser rápida. ¡ah, feliz puñal! _[Tomó el puñal de utilería que Joe traía colgando de un lado y simuló apuñalarse lo cual con los efectos de vestuario y maquillaje dejó ver como hilos de sangre falsa empañaban su vestido a la antigua.] _Esta es tu vaina: enmohécete aquí, y hazme morir._

En ese momento Stella se dejó caer al lado de Joe. Quedaron exactamente cara a cara. En ese momento los demás personajes entraron y acabaron de decir sus líneas. Cuando la última replica del Príncipe de Verona fue pronunciada delante de sus cuerpos "muertos", se escuchó como todo el mundo se ponía de pie y los ovacionaba.

Ambos abrieron los ojos. Las luces aún no se iban.

- Lo siento. – trató de decir Joe con tan solo mover los labios. – No sabía como decírtelo.

Stella cerró los ojos, si no lo veía, no lo podía escuchar. Y así esperó a que las luces se fueran para poder dejar el escenario.


	77. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Los elogios fueron muchos. Todos felicitaban al elenco por tan brillante actuación. Mariela y Esteban así como los maestros y el director estaban muy orgullosos. Stella no paraba de recibir comentarios de lo real que se veía su sufrimiento, de lo creíbles que habían sido sus lagrimas, de cómo se sentía que cada beso con Romeo era el último. Joe por su lado, recibía comentarios sobre la sinceridad que demostraba en escena y lo expresivos que eran sus ojos.

Inesperadamente esa noche hubo una llovizna de otoño. Cada uno de los presentes salió con su familia y se dirigieron al estacionamiento después de que recibieron una ovación de pie en el teatro. Stella salió con Sebastián y su padre felicitándola, con su madre aún secando sus lágrimas de la emoción. Alonso iba detrás de ellos abrazado de Luna quien lo felicitaba por haber estado brillante. Ellos se fueron por su lado para que Alonso la dejara en su casa y Stella no tuvo más remedio que subir al auto familiar para no hacer mal tercio.

Llegando a casa subió a su cuarto y se sentó al lado de la ventana a ver, tras la cortina, llover.

A media noche, se escuchó un carro estacionarse bruscamente. Abrió las puertas del balcón y pudo escuchar las voces de Maya y Frankie despidiéndose de sus hermanos. No pudo evitar mirar como se subían al auto y cerraban la puerta. Tan solo dio la vuelta y se apoyo en el balcón sin poder contener las lágrimas. Dentro del auto, Joe levanto la mirada y pudo ver la figura de Stella en el balcón.

- Lo siento tanto… - fue lo último que dejo escapar en un murmulló cuando la imagen de ella desapareció en cuanto el carro se echó a andar.

* * *

_Gracias a todas las personas que han leido esta historia. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Aca termina la primera temporada. La continuación para las que quieran seguirla leyendo esta en el link aquí abajo y se titula: Here comes the trouble. Si el link no funciona pueden ir a mi página de usuario aquí en fanfiction y van a encontrarla.  
_

**Segunda Temporada: Here Comes the Trouble**

www. fanfiction .net/s/5870938/1/Here_comes_the_trouble


End file.
